Yo-Kai Watch One-Shots
by Pikatwig
Summary: With several ideas for one-shots in mind, I figured to just put them in one thing. Story 12: The future and the present collide to stop an evil before it can corrupt the present.
1. Jibanyan's Frosty Little Secret

My very first Yo-Kai Watch story. ...it was supposed to be an MLP/Yo-Kai Watch crossover, but I haven't had the time to work on it because GT hasn't been around, so that project is going to be on a hiatus before it even starts. ...not a great sign.

We have word that Yo-Kai Watch 2 is coming stateside sometime this year, and Yo-Kai Watch 3 is at long last coming out in Japan, so, I see reason to write a Yo-Kai Watch one-shot. I do have another one-shot waiting in the wings, but it'll take me a little while to make. You'll see in the near future.

Anyway… as for when this takes place, it's sometime after Nate gets the Yo-Kai Watch U, and as I use the English terminology, you'll be seeing my interpretation of the sounds. And there'll be… uh… two, three tops, Yo-Kai in the story that haven't been in an English game, but will have name changes, only because it's to strange to be meshing the terminology together, I can't say who it is, spoilers.

Well then, let us begin.

Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5, Nintendo and all of it's other owners.

* * *

It was late one evening in the Adams household, the house was silent and everybody was fast asleep. However, somebody slipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing some food from the fridge…

* * *

Nate let out a groan as he woke up, looking over at Whisper, the white specter sleeping part of the way through the floor.

"Good morning, Whisper," Nate greeted, as Whisper woke up.

"Good morning, Nate," Whisper responded, giving a slight bow to Nate.

"Good morning Jibanyan," Nate stated as he walked out of bed to get his shirt, only for there to be no response from Jibanyan, "...Jibanyan? I said good morning,"

Nate turned around, only to see Jibanyan was nowhere to be found, "He's not here again? This is the fifth or sixth time in two weeks he hasn't been here in the morning!"

"The ninth," Whisper corrected, earning a look from Nate, "I've been keeping count."

The brunette simply rolled his eyes at that remark as he grabbed his day clothes and set them aside, he then proceeded to head downstairs, seeing both his parents up already and looking at the refrigerator, which had food missing and a trail of milk leading out the front door.

"That's the ninth time within two weeks something has gotten into the house and stolen from the fridge," Mrs. Adams commented, an annoyed look on her face.

"And nothing else has been stolen, just food," Mr. Adams added in, with Nate looking at this.

The gears in Nate's mind began to turn as he realized what was behind it…

* * *

"You think there's a Yo-Kai behind the disappearance of the food?" Whisper asked Nate as the latter was putting his shirt on.

"...well, yeah. It makes a lot of sense," Nate shrugged as he got the shirt over his head.

"I don't know what Yo-Kai would bother constantly stealing from a single person's house," Whisper stated.

"Well, there's a lot you don't know," Nate retorted, "And this may explain where Jibanyan's been, chasing and failing to stop the thief,"

While Whisper hated to admit it, Nate did have a bit of a point. Jibanyan had begun to vanish the exact same time that food began to vanish from the Adams' fridge, so Jibanyan was either after the thief or… Whisper shrugged it off, as much as he was annoyed by the nekomata, but Whisper had gotten… a little used to him being around.

"Nate, come on down, we're going out for breakfast!" Mrs. Adams called out.

"I'm on my way," Nate responded, "Just give me a minute,"

"What are you doing?" Whisper inquired.

"I'm gonna summon a Yo-Kai to protect the house in case the thief comes back," Nate informed as he looked at the Medallium for the best choice, "Hmm… oh I know!" Nate smiled as he pulled out a Yo-Kai Medal with a green rim.

"Come on out my friend," Nate announced as he spun the medal into the air, causing orange rings to surround it, "Calling, Robonyan Future Mode!"

Nate caught the Medal and smirked, "Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

With that, he loaded the Medal into the Yo-Kai Watch.

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… TOUGH!=**

 **=STRONG STUFF! SEIYAH! TOTALLY ROUGH! SEIYAH! THEY'RE TOUGH!=**

-Robonyan Future Mode!- the robot nekomata announced.

"Ooooh, good call! Robonyan Future Mode is… well, from the future! He can guard the house no problem!" Whisper commented.

-Is that why I have been summoned?- Robonyan Future Mode inquired.

"A Yo-Kai has been stealing from the house for days, and I need somebody to make sure the thief doesn't come while me and my family head out for breakfast," Nate told Robonyan Future Mode, "Can you do it?"

-Afirmative. This house will be safely guarded until you return.-

"Awesome, thanks Robonyan," Nate thanked as he and Whisper headed downstairs and the family headed off for breakfast.

-...I wonder if I should get a paint job. This color scheme is getting a bit old looking," Robonyan Future Mode pondered as he produced a magazine for 'Robotic Cat Colors Monthly' and began to flip through it at a rapid pace.

* * *

Nate and Whisper were waiting for Nate's parents and the food, the two simply sitting when Whisper casually glanced to a TV, seeing an orange nekomata with a clock on it being battled by a red ninja.

"What's that?" Whisper asked, pointing to the TV.

"It's a show called Kunai Squadron Ninjagers," Nate told Whisper, "It's the most recent entry in the Star Squadron series,"

"Are they fighting a Yo-Kai?" Whisper inquired.

"Yea. And… doesn't he sound like you?"

"It doesn't,"

"I'd say otherwise," Jibanyan commented, making the two gasp loudly, "What?"

"Jibanyan, where have you been?!" Nate demanded to know.

"Not important," the nekomata stated as he took out a chocolate bar and began to eat it.

Both Nate and Whisper sighed, slightly annoyed at the cat Yo-Kai.

* * *

That evening, unknown to anybody, the thief had again slipped into the kitchen and was about to steal, but…

-Hello there, thief.- Robonyan Future Mode greeted.

The thief stood in shock, the Yo-Kai currently wearing a cloak to conceal himself.

-I am aware of who you are, being from the future. Surrender now.-

However, the thief had quick reflexes and had managed to steal food and slip out the door.

-...that did not go according to plan.- Robonyan Future Mode groaned.

* * *

"What do you mean you let the thief get away?!" Nate demanded.

-I apologize, but the thief was to fast for me.- Robonyan Future Mode apologize, -And I cannot help you further, as I have taken notice of the date. You must figure this out without my help.-

"So much for robot from the future…" Nate sighed as Robonyan Future Mode opened up a time vortex.

-I'll. Be. Back.- Robonyan Future Mode waved as he vanished.

Nate was more than a bit irritated by what had just happened, not only had Robonyan Future Mode failed, but now there was even more food gone and they were no closer to finding who was stealing it.

"Nate, might I suggest something?" Whisper offered.

"What?" Nate sighed.

"A stakeout."

"...Whisper, that might actually work!" Nate realized, "If we can hide, we'll be able to catch the thief without them seeing us coming!"

"But there is one problem with my ingenious plan," Whisper told Nate, "We have nowhere to hide…"

Nate was initially annoyed at his butler, but quickly realized they did have a way to hide. He quickly ran over to the red Medallium and begun to search it for a certain Medal.

"Come on out my friend," Nate announced as he spun the medal into the air, causing blue rings to surround it, "Calling, Dimmy!"

Nate caught the Medal and smirked, "Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

With that, he loaded the Medal into the Yo-Kai Watch.

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… SHADY!=**

 **=CREEPY AND TRICKY, GREEDY TOO, THEY'RE SHADY!=**

"Dimmy,"

"Clever thinking Nate, even if Dimmy can't make us invisible, we'll be able to hide from the thief and catch them!" Whisper smiled.

"Okay… I can try and help," Dimmy told them meekly.

* * *

The following evening, Nate, Whisper and Dimmy sat and waited for any signs of the thief. It was currently 10:45pm, and nothing.

"This is certainly getting boring," Whisper commented, before he turned and saw Nate with an exhausted look on his face, "AAHHH! Nate, you need to stay up so we can catch the thief in the act!"

"...it's okay, it's okay, no need to worry…" Nate responded, looking ready to fall asleep, along with the dimmed out expression caused by Dimmy's inspiriting.

Whisper screamed in worry, quickly realizing he had to act, 'I need to find a Yo-Kai that can help Nate stay awake…'

The butler Yo-Kai quickly took out his Yo-Kai Pad and did a quick search on Spookipedia to find the best option. He eventually came across Insomni, who he remembered Nate had befriended in the past.

"Nate, I'll be right back. Dimmy, keep him up!" Whisper shouted as he flew up the stairs to grab a Yo-Kai Medal.

Dimmy simply continued to sit there, before Whisper hurried down with Insomni's Medal in tow.

"Nate, quick, summon this Yo-Kai to make sure you can stay awake!" Whisper told him.

Nate yawned, but managed to grab the Medal, toss it into the air, mumble 'Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing' and load it into the Yo-Kai Watch.

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… EERIE!=**

 **=CREEPY, SCARY, LOOKITY, THEY'RE EERIE!=**

"Insomni,"

Nate toppled over on Dimmy, now asleep.

"Why am I here?" Insomni asked in confusion.

"No time to fully explain, just wake Nate up!" Whisper told her.

"Oh, can do," Insomni nodded as she sent out a wave of energy from her one eye, snapping Nate awake.

"Thank you…" Dimmy stated meekly.

Suddenly, a Yo-Kai phased through the door still in the cloak. It quickly headed for the fridge and started to take things out, when Whisper flew over and managed to tackle the Yo-Kai.

"I've got him, Nate!" Whisper shouted, "Quickly, shine the light of the watch on him!"

He did just that and the light just narrowly managed to hit the Yo-Kai, revealing an ear… a cat-like ear.

"Get it to hold still, Whisper," Nate told him.

The thief quickly realized something and then managed to pounce onto Whisper, causing him to vanish and a light to surround the two Yo-Kai. After the light vanished, it was still in the cloak, but it was clearly a different Yo-Kai.

"It fused with Whisper… wait a second…" Nate muttered.

The thief quickly realized their cover was about to be blown and had to quickly get out with the little food it had managed to steal. While it managed to phase through the door, Nate knew exactly what to do…

* * *

Nate looked through the black Medallium for the Medal he needed to get the thief, finally managing to find it after a few minutes.

"Here we go," he smirked, pulling the Medal out.

"Come on out my friend," Nate announced as he spun the medal into the air, causing pink rings to surround it, "Calling, Buchinyan!"

Nate caught the Medal and smirked, "Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

With that, he loaded the Medal into the Yo-Kai Watch.

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… CHARMING!=**

 **=CALLING OUT, SHOUTING OUT, CHARMING! HERE THEY ARE… THEY'RE CHARMING!=**

"Buchinyan!"

* * *

Yo-Kai: Buchinyan

Tribe: Charming

Rank: A

* * *

Nate quickly used his pillow sheet to grab Buchinyan and cover him up.

"Let me outta here!" Jibanyan's voice shouted, as the Yo-Kai attempted to get out, Nate just narrowly managing to keep Buchinyan in the sheet.

The brunette took a moment to look at the Yo-Kai Medallium to think of something, when he saw Jibanyan's Medal. He reached for it and managed to grab it.

"Yo-Kai Medal… do your… thing!" Nate announced, managing to load it in.

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… CHARMING!=**

A the shape in the sheet changed, as Jibanyan was summoned from the watch. Nate took the sheet off of Whisper, the two glaring at Jibanyan.

"Jibanyan…" they both growled.

"BYE!" Jibanyan shouted as he ran through the door.

Nate groaned, before he proceeded to remove the Medal from the Yo-Kai Watch and then reload it, which brought Jibanyan right back. Jibanyan once again ran out, and Nate simply resummoned him. This happened about another two or three times before Jibanyan snatched his Yo-Kai Medal and ran for it. Nate, in response, took out the three Zero Type Medals that Jibanyan had. He loaded in one of them, and Jibanyan popped right back in.

"We can do this all night Jibanyan," Nate told him, showing all the Zero Type Medals.

"Curse me and my inability to choose a pose!" Jibanyan whinned.

"You better start talking," Nate demanded.

"...I will tell you tomorrow, ok?" Jibanyan told him, "Please Nyate, I nyeed to take a few things, please!"

"As long as you explain yourself tomorrow, go ahead," Nate sighed.

"Are you sure about this?" Whisper… well… whispered.

"Not like we have any other options," Nate responded.

* * *

The next day, Nate and Whisper followed Jibanyan as he led them to the outside of Nate's school and to a Mirapo.

"We're going to the Yo-Kai World?" Nate gawked.

"Why didn't you just buy food there?" Whisper inquired.

"Human food tastes better," Jibanyan told them.

Nate and Whisper merely shrugged as they followed Jibanyan into the Mirapo and headed into the Yo-Kai World.

* * *

The three excited close to a school within the Yo-Kai World, much to Nate's surprise.

"There are schools here too?" Nate gawked.

"They're not required to go to like you humans and your schools," Whisper informed.

"...I wish I could be a Yo-Kai," Nate mumbled.

"And what would you do when you inspirit somebody Nyate? Make them average?" Jibanyan joked, both him and Whisper laughing, resulting in the two of them getting smacked on the head with a paper fan, "...moving on,"

The three walked up to the school, only to notice a door floating around next to a cloud… a very familiar looking door.

"What's Hidabat doing here?" Nate asked, still irritated that the bat Yo-Kai stole his closet door, again.

"She's dropping off her own kid," Jibanyan informed, "You guys remember Alnyghta?"

"Yeah," Nate nodded, while Whisper quickly cross-reference the Yo-Kai Pad, "...well?"

"Yes, I remember Alnighta, he's the Yo-Kai that makes children stay up all night playing video games," Whisper nodded quickly, hiding the Yo-Kai Pad behind himself.

"Well, he and Hidabat became a couple… and… they had a child," Jibanyan informed, as a Yo-Kai on a cloud came floating out.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Occugame

Tribe: Shady

Rank: B

* * *

"Whisper, who is that?" Nate asked.

"Right, right," Whisper nodded as he thought for a moment, before again taking out the Yo-Kai Pad, he eventually found the Yo-Kai, "That is the Yo-Kai known as 'Occugame'. He is a Yo-Kai who causes the inspirited to be glued to technology and only leave their house when they need to leave,"

Nate walked over to the door and knocked on it, making Hidabat open it up slightly.

"Oh, hello Nate," Hidabat greeted.

"When did you have a son?" Nate asked.

"Uh… about… a week after you got the new Yo-Kai Watch?" Hidabat told him nervously as she meekly hid herself in the closet.

"I'm not upset, I'm just… surprised," Nate told Hidabat, who simply moved the closet off.

Nate stood there for a moment, before he felt a tap on his shoulder, making him turn to see Happierre.

"Happierre, it's good to see you," Nate smiled.

"Bonjour, mon ami. It is good to see you too," Happierre greeted, "What brings you by?"

"Not entirely sure… something to do with Jibanyan," Nate told him.

"Happierre, what's going on?" Dismarelda asked as she scooted on over to him, "Oh, Nate? ...I wish I could say it's nice to see you, but we're busy at the moment, no filter,"

"Hi there, Dismarelda," Nate greeted.

"Mom, Dad," a voice called out, getting the attention of both Happierre and Dismarelda, the voice belonging to another new Yo-Kai.

"Whisper, who is that?" Nate whispered, making Whisper quickly get out the Yo-Kai Pad again.

"This is… uh… uh…" Whisper stuttered as he searched.

"You haven't heard of me?" the Yo-Kai asked, before she began to cry.

"Qui, but we merely haven't had time to tell Nate who you are," Happierre told her in an attempt to calm her down.

The Yo-Kai blinked a moment before she saw the Yo-Kai Watch U on Nate's left wrist, "So this is the kid with the Yo-Kai Watch you told me about?"

"Qui," Happierre nodded.

"Happierre is stalling her, so please try and hurry," Dismarelda told Whisper.

"I am," Whisper told her in a hushed tone, finally tracking the page. He got Nate's attention and showed him the Yo-Kai Pad, "This is the Yo-Kai known as Reversa, one minute she's as calm as can be, the next she can cry a river as long as the Nile,"

* * *

Yo-Kai: Reversa

Tribe: Heartful

Rank: A

* * *

"Thanks for the info," Nate told Whisper quickly as he turned to Reversa, "Of course I've heard of you before. I just don't remember where from,"

Reversa stopped crying and gained a perky smile on her face, "Well, it's nice to meet you."

With that, the trio took their leave, leaving Nate and Whisper to stand there in surprise.

"...uh… what just happened?" Nate blinked.

"I am not entirely sure," Whisper admitted.

Jibanyan looked at the two from behind a wall for a moment, before he took a deep breath.

"So uh… there's a reason I come here," Jibanyan began, "It's bec-"

"Jibanyan-ku~n," a voice called out, making Jibanyan turn and see a Yo-Kai.

"Blizzaria?" Nate blinked.

"Oh?" Blizzaria blinked, turning to see Nate and Whisper, "Oh, Nate-san, Whisper, good to see you guys again,"

"Certainly is," Nate smiled, "So… what brings you here?"

Both Blizzaria and Jibanyan were silent for a moment, the two more than a tiny bit nervous.

"And why did you add 'kun' to Jibanyan's name?" Whisper added in.

Blizzaria blushed a bright red at that, stuttering to try and respond to the question, "U-u-u-uh… w-w-well… uh…"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Nate told her quickly,

"...h-h-h-he… uh… is… special… to me," Blizzaria managed to say after a moment.

"He's special to you?" Nate blinked in confusion.

The nekomata merely put his paw in Blizzaria's right hand, making her gasp, before she calmly smiled at him and held his paw back. Nate and Whisper both watched as Jibanyan… didn't get frozen. Whisper timed it on the Yo-Kai Pad, and they saw that Jibanyan and Blizzaria were like that for a whole two minutes and Jibanyan wasn't a Yo-Kaicicle.

"Are you two… in a relationship?!" Whisper inquired after the two minutes, earning nods in response, "...why?! Why did you pick this Yo-Kai of all Yo-Kai to date?! There are so many better choices out there for a Yo-Kai of your grace and elegance!"

As Whisper continued to ramble, Blizzaria gave an annoyed glare at Whisper.

"Not to mention… look at him! Jibanyan is just an annoying, insufferable cat!" Whisper told Blizzaria.

In response to this, Blizzaria walked over to him with an annoyed expression on her face, "...would you like to repeat that?"

"I will say it a hundred times over! Jibanyan is an ann-" Whispr began, but he was stopped by Blizzaria poking him with her index finger and freezing him solid.

"Don't you dare mock my Jibanyan-kun…" Blizzaria told him in anger, "We clear?"

"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-crystal…" Whisper managed to tell her.

"Good," Blizzaria smiled happily.

Jibanyan walked over and smashed Whisper out, the butler shivering in response to the sudden temperature change.

"Can't wait to show this to Blazion and his buddies, this is total proof that the Temp Sect can be a thing," Blizzaria giggled gleefully, "And maybe I'll bring this up to that girl with the Yo-Kai Watch,"

"Who?" Jibanyan asked.

"Uh… I can't remember her name, but she wears glasses, has purple hair and has this blue rabbit Yo-Kai in a yellow spacesuit," Blizzaria told Jibanyan.

"Seems familiar," Jibanyan admitted.

"Uh… can we please get back on topic as to why we're here?" Nate inquired.

The two Yo-Kai nodded, before their eyes widened in realization. Blizzaria floated off in a hurry to get someone or something, Jibanyan trying to hide the worry coloring his face.

"Is something the matter?" Nate inquired.

Jibanyan was silent, worriedly scratching the back of his head with his two tails. Nate and Whisper both exchanged a glance in confusion, when Blizzaria floated back on over.

"She's alright… sorry about that, Jibanyan-kun," Blizzaria told him, scratching the back of her head.

"'She'? She who?" Nate inquired.

"I think you need to explain it to them, Jibanyan-kun," Blizzaria told Jibanyan, the nekomata merely nodding in response. Jibanyan took a deep breath before he turned to Nate and Whisper.

"Uh… a while back, me, Blizzaria, and a few other Yo-Kai were at a party to celebrate the new year, and some stuff happened between me and Blizzaria…" Jibanyan began, "We kissed and then we cuddled… and uh… if a bond between Yo-Kai is super strong… uh… w-w-well… they uh… h-h-h-h-h-ha-a-a-a-ave… uh… they uh… have a… a…"

"A what?" Nate stated, tilting his head a bit.

"Oh no…" Whisper muttered in fear.

"...a child," Jibanyan concluded, turning and nodding to Blizzaria.

The yuki-onna Yo-Kai turned and motioned for someone to walk over, after a moment, a small nekomata Yo-Kai had arrived. The Yo-Kai looked a lot like Jibanyan, but in place of red was a cyan color, had a white kimono over her body with a gold obi around it, a hair clip similar to the one Blizzaria had on, a hoodie slightly over the kimono the hoodie covered up her ears, and she had the same tails as Jibanyan with white snowflakes in place of fires.

"She's cute," Nate noted.

"This is our daughter…" Jibanyan informed.

"Hoodienyan!" the nekomata cheered, posing a little bit.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Hoodienyan

Tribe: Charming

Rank: B

* * *

"So… is this why you've been stealing the food from the fridge? To feed your daughter?" Nate inquired.

"Yes…" Jibanyan nodded, ashamed of his actions, "And since I ate that doughnut that got you caught up in you-knyow-what once, I didn't think you'd be willing to just give me food,"

"...true," Nate nodded nervously, when Whisper suddenly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a pose to whisper.

"We are in so much trouble… one Jibanyan was bad enough, now we need to deal with his daughter?! ...I know where we can hide out where he can't find us," Whisper told Nate in a hushed voice.

The three simply looked at the two, with Nate taking out a paper fan and bonking Whisper on the head for his comment.

"Don't worry… uh… Jibanyan, I can help you out a bit, but you really could've said something to at least explain there was an important reason you needed it," Nate told him, "Anyway… it's a pleasure to meet you, Hoodienyan,"

"This is the guy I've been telling you about, dear, the one with the Yo-Kai Watch," Jibanyan told his daughter with a big smile, the young nekomata giggling as she waved to Nate who waved back, "So… if I don't respond to you calling me Nyate, just know… Hoodienyan,"

"I get ya, I get ya," Nate assured.

"...at the risk of being frozen again, how did you two become close? Did you two work at a school or something?" Whisper asked, earning some chuckles out of both Jibanyan and Blizzaria.

* * *

"So how did you explain the missing food to your parents?" Whisper asked Nate as they had returned to the human world and were on their way to Nate's room.

"I said a cat got in from the window and stole it," Nate informed.

"...guess that's not a total lie…" Whisper shrugged, since it was technically a cat who stole from them.

Nate opened up the door, gasping upon seeing there was some ice in the corner of a room, "What's going on?!"

"Shh!" both Jibanyan and Blizzaria told him, pointing to a presently asleep Hoodienyan in the corner.

"Why are you here?" Whisper demanded to know, earning himself another freezing from Blizzaria.

"I want to spend more time with my Jibanyan-kun, as does Hoodienyan. So we're moving in here," Blizzaria informed, "Don't worry, Nate-san, you won't even notice us."

Hoodienyan turned in her sleep and something fell out of the basket she was sleeping in, rolling over and landing by Nate, being a Yo-Kai Medal for the presently sleeping Yo-Kai, the Medal having the Charming Tribe symbol on it, and Hoodienyan waving being depicted in the center, the Medal was also notable, and rather oddly, a Merican Type Medal.

"Odd," Nate whispered.

"Kinda like how the me from the future has a Zero Type Medal," Jibanyan shrugged.

* * *

Nate: It's Recap Time. *focus on a black Medallium. Nate and Whisper popped up in the bottom left and right corners.*

Whisper: So Nate, who'd we meet today? *the Medallium opened up.*

Nate: Occugame, Reversa and Hoodienyan! *as Nate said the names, the Medals were added into the Medallium.*

*Transition to Nate and Whisper sitting in Nate's room*

Nate: So the child of Jibanyan and Blizzaria, this Yo-Kai has gotta be super powerful!

Whisper: She likely will be when she's older, especially as the child of an S Rank Yo-Kai!

Nate: I can't wait to see her in action.

Jibanyan & Blizzaria: SHHHH! *they point over to a currently asleep Hoodienyan.*

Nate & Whisper: Sorry…

* * *

Well, my first ever Yo-Kai Watch story is finished. I am honestly really happy about this! I worked really long and hard on it, and I'm happy to be finished.

Now, for the name changes. Robonyan Type F became Robonyan Future Mode, because I think it is a bit better, and won't imply other things… anyway, TETSUYA became Alnighta, because of what happens when one is inspirited by it, and KANTETSU became Occugame. That was three Yo-Kai with different names, not bad.

To explain a few jokes for those only familiar with the dub, I'll go no real order. Robonyan Future Mode's comments about a new paint job are in reference to Robonyan USA, from the upcoming third game. Jibanyan and Whisper's joking about Nate being a Yo-Kai is a reference to the second movie, but that's as much as I will say. The "Kunai Squadron Ninjagers" is a reference to the 39th Super Sentai season, Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, and the comment about Whisper sounding like a character is because his Japanese voice actor voiced, of all things, a nekomata in it. How funny… next is the 'Temp Sect' thing, that is Blizzaria's goal in the anime, blending the Ice and Fire elements to one section. ...not a bad plan, but, whatever. And lastly, the 'did you meet in school' thing is a reference to the shorts that sort of inspired me to pair up Jibanyan and Blizzaria for this, the 'Nyanpachi' segments, where Jibanyan and Blizzaria are amongst teachers working at a Yo-Kai school.

As for KANTETSU and Reversa being the children of the Yo-Kai you need to fuse them… well, Yo-Kai Watch has no way of breeding Yo-Kai, so I figured, why not go with it? And to why Hoodienyan is a girl… *chuckles a bit* Sailornyan and Nyanmajo are the only two female cat Yo-Kai in the series, Sailornyan being a reference to Sailor Moon and Nyanmajo being a reference to the magical girl thing as a whole… yea…

To wrap this up, my favorite part is honestly when Jibanyan revealed Hoodienyan to Nate and Whisper, it was so cute. Oh, and if you folks want to see more of Hoodienyan, let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Just Live More.


	2. Yo-Kai Busters, Ready Go!

*looking over reviews for the first One-Shot* I'm glad to have gotten nothing but positive reception, and now for chapter two. *glances to a story that needed some work done* I'll get to that another day. DA post first and foremost, see reception, then I'll post it here if the reception is good. Anyhow, since the reception was super great, I'll be doing an entire story series about Hoodienyan in the near future. Now then, our second one-shot.

As Yo-Kai Watch Busters is likely going to be coming stateside sometime next year, why not get ourselves into this world. In the world of the Yo-Kai Busters, there are no Yo-Kai Watches, so it's up to the Yo-Kai to keep the baddies from making trouble in the real world. And yes, I will be including USApyon. For those of you who follow my DA account, you'll recall I had a bit of an odd dream once where Inaho and USApyon were renamed to 'Stellar' (only a nickname based off of the first two letters of her actual name) and 'Spacebit'. Considering I have prophetic dreams… anyhow… unlike the previous one-shot, the events of the second Yo-Kai Watch movie will have occurred, so Whisper and Jibanyan will know who USApyon is.

For the record, I will not be using Spacebit in place of USApyon. Why? Because USApyon is an otter; not a rabbit. That seems like the mistake a blind idiot who didn't watch some episodes would make. To give you an example of what I mean by that, when _Digimon Adventure_ dub first had Gatomon involved, they original had Gatomon as a boy. I am not even kidding. Somebody bothered to watch some episode ahead and realized 'Oh crud, we'd get in a lot of trouble if a boy turned into a girl', so they quickly fixed the mistake.

Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5, Nintendo and all of it's other owners.

* * *

Jibanyan was watching a recording of the Star Squadron series, seeing the team was of Scarlet, Azure, Yellow, Amber, Platinum and Rose.

"Yosha! (Oh yes!) Buster Scarlet, Buster Azure, Buster Yellow, Buster Amber, Buster Platinum, Buster Rose!" Jibanyan cheered out, "Patrol Squadron… Buster-Force!"

Jibanyan then followed Buster Scarlet's motion of bringing his fists together, "Busters, ready…" he then bumped his right hand over his left one and announced out one last word, "GO!"

"Jibanyan, are you watching Star Squadron again?" Nate asked as he walked into his room in his pajamas, "Can you turn it down? I need to go to bed."

The red nekomata merely groaned in response as he turned down the computer's volume a bit.

"My mom's been complaining to me about why my computer's on late at night, so please don't use it all night," Nate told Jibanyan in a stern tone.

"Why can't you just occupy the time with a nice book?" Whisper asked, "For example, I have found myself totally enamored with this series known as Dragon Orb,"

"...really? Because there are some better books out there, like Sailor Tsuki, I'm not knocking Dragon Orb, it's just not the best of the bunch," Nate commented, "But whatever, just keep quiet and don't use up to much power,"

"Ok," Whisper and Jibanyan nodded.

* * *

Around 60 years ago, in a distant village, Nate's young grandfather was walking alongside a blue cat Yo-Kai, the two roaming around a bit.

"Those Entranced won't be around much longer, right Nathaniel?" the Yo-Kai asked.

"Right." Nathaniel nodded as he smirked, "Ikuze! Tele tele tele… tele! G-"

Before he could finish the pose, something shot him clean in the back. He falled over, much to the Yo-Kai's shock.

"Nathaniel!" the Yo-Kai gasped in horror, "Nathaniel, get up!"

"...heh… looks like… I'm at my end…" he muttered, "Fuyu...nyan… stop… the Entranced."

"...how can I do it without you?"

"...gutsu…" Nathaniel reminded, saying 'guts' in a tone of broken English.

Fuyunyan watched as Nathaniel tried hard to breath, but he was unable to do it much longer. Fuyunyan simply knew he couldn't get a healer fast enough since Nathaniel hadn't built something to summon Yo-Kai to help.

"...tele… tele… tele… tele…" Nathaniel managed to sing, just barely.

"Gutsu…" Fuyunyan added, doing the ending motion as Nathaniel had passed away, "Aibou… shimatta… (Partner… oh shoot…)"

* * *

In the present, things slowly began to change in the Adams' house, with Nate's parents both vanishing, while Nate himself was still sleeping. He began to feel cold as his heart slowed down to a snail's pace. He pulled the covers over himself, before rolling out of the bed and vanishing, with the Yo-Kai Watch U falling and landing, before it too faded.

Hidabat peered out of the closet, shocked to see Whisper and Nate gone. She then turned to see the Yo-Kai Watch Zero Model and the first Yo-Kai Watch that Nate had also vanished, but soon the entire house had faded.

* * *

Jibanyan was fast asleep, curled up, and humming in his slumber. Suddenly, he felt a sudden cold chill.

"Nyate… turyn off the AC…" Jibanyan whinned, turning slightly, no response came "...Nyate… AC…"

Again, no response.

"Blizzaria, dear, is that you or Hoodienyan?" Jibanyan asked, but there was no response. This got the nekomata's attention, as Blizzaria always responded to him when he asked her something. Jibanyan's eyes shot open… only to see he wasn't in Nate's room, in fact, he wasn't even in a HOUSE at all. He was currently sitting in a forest and he was on top of something, "Nyate? Whisper? Blizzaria? Hoodienyan?"

Jibanyan walked off of what he was sitting on, actually remaining suspended in the air for a few moments. Then gravity kicked in and he fell. Unknowingly, one of Jibanyan's tails smacked into something.

"Ugh… where am I?" Jibanyan asked as he got up, seeing that he was in the forest, and what was more, he was actually next to the Crank-A-Kai, "The Crank-A-Kai? Why am I here? ...wait… is… Whisper back in here?"

Jibanyan noticed a capsule by the ground and then began to try and get it open, "What… I wouldn't… give… for… opposable… thumbs!"

He eventually managed to open the thing up, revealing a sort of compass that seemed to double act as a badge. Jibanyan looked for anymore coins, but there didn't seem to be any. He sighed heavily and took the compass, silently hoping he'd find anybody.

* * *

Jibanyan hurried into Springdale, hoping that he could find any familiar looking faces, he searched around for a bit, but skidded to a stop upon seeing some people who were under the control of the Entranced.

"Wait a second… that can't be… me and Whisper stopped them in the past!" Jibanyan gasped as he began to run in search of anybody to explain this. Suddenly, he heard somebody scream, "What the?"

"Ah dunno what you're talkin' bout!" Komasan's voice shouted as he ran from Kappa, who was under the control of the Entranced.

"Hang on!" Jibanyan shouted as he ran over and jump-kicked Entranced Kappa away, "Come on!"

"Jibanyan!" Komasan smiled as he and Jibanyan ran, "Oh mah swirls, it's good to see a friendly face,"

"I'd ask you what's going on, but I get the impression you're as in the dark as I am,"

"More or less,"

The two darted into an alleyway to catch their breaths, both Yo-Kai clearly exhausted.

"Didn't ya turn into some super powerful form and stop these things?" Komasan asked Jibanyan.

"I thought I did," Jibanyan nodded in response, "But they're back… and I can't find Nyate anywhere,"

"That's bad," Komasan gulped.

Before they could say anything more, another Yo-Kai jumped down in front of them and aimed his weapon at the two. However, he quickly lowered it upon getting a look at the two of them.

"Jibanyan, Komasan?" he asked, taking off a hood to reveal a spacesuit.

"USApyon!" Jibanyan smiled, "Another familiar face. Oh! Where's Inyaho? Maybe she can help u-"

"I can't find her anywhere," USApyon informed, "I get the impression she may be in America because of these… things on everybody. What are they?"

"They're called the Entranced. They can corrupt both humans and Yo-Kai, but me, Whisper and Nyate stopped them 60 years in the past."

* * *

" _The rest is up to you,"_

" _Got it!"_

" _Ikuze! Beat the crud outta em!"_

 _Buchinyan was tossed right at the giant creature, but managed to regain his composure as he zoomed closer to them, "Eat this! ONE MILLION PAWS OF FURY!"  
_

 _The combined Yo-Kai began to punch at a rapid pace, counting up from 10,000 up by another 10,000 until he had one left._

" _THIS IS THE MILLIONTH PUNCH!" Buchinyan shouted as he punched the final one._

* * *

"I don't get what's going on," Jibanyan informed.

Suddenly, Whisper's screaming caught the three's attention. Jibanyan, Komasan and USApyon quickly headed to find both Whisper and Fuyunyan, the former presently under the control of the Entranced until one hard punch from Fuyunyan shattered the controller off of him.

"...uh… you ok?" Komasan asked.

"Been better," Whisper informed.

"Fuyunyan, what's going on? I thought we stopped the Entranced," Jibanyan asked in worry.

"I'm not sure how, but something managed to kill Nathaniel before you showed up in the past," Fuyunyan informed.

"So that means that he never made the Yo-Kai Watch," Jibanyan realized.

"So that means…" Komasan began to ask.

"Total Entranced victory," USApyon stated bluntly.

Suddenly, an Entranced controlled Cruncha, Snartle, Dragon Lord and Tengu approached them.

"...more or less," Fuyunyan concurred, "We need a plan, fast!"

"These guys are all Rank S! We don't stand a chance!" Whisper shouted.

" **Lookie lookie, a couple Rank Ds, a Rank C, and two Rank Bs…"** Dragon Lord chuckled as the five Yo-Kai all backed together.

"Didn't we manage to stand up to King Enma?" Komasan questioned in worry

"We only won because we had Nyate and Inyaho with us," Jibanyan responded, "...what do we do?"

Fuyunyan looked at the four, who were shaking like children about to go into an amusement park haunted house. The hovering cat Yo-Kai thought for a moment, but fear was quickly getting a grip on him.

"I have a plan," Whisper informed as he took his Yo-Kai Pad… and smacked USApyon on the head with it.

"How is that helping?!" Jibanyan demanded to know, with the four Entranced controlled Yo-Kai staring at them.

"...teme… (...you little…)" USApyon growled as he pressed the buttons on the side of his helmet.

"Ah git it!" Komasan realized as he grabbed Whisper, Jibanyan and Fuyunyan to hide behind some trash cans.

USApyon's visor quickly gained a black smoke, covering up his face in its entirety.

 **=VADER MODE!=**

USApyon's eyes narrowed and gained a red glow as he quickly took out his gun and began to blast at the four Entranced controlled Yo-Kai.

"Clevah thinkin' there," Komasan complimented, "Not bad for a floatin' bunch of ice cream,"

"I am not ice cream!" Whisper shouted quickly.

Jibanyan laughed a little bit at this before USApyon charged over and smacked Whisper clean on top of his head.

"...I had that coming," Whisper admitted, rubbing his head a bit.

"Minna, ikuzo!" Fuyunyan shouted as he flew off.

"What does that mean?" USApyon inquired.

"He's just telling us to get going!" Jibanyan informed, "He's from Japan,"

"Oh," USApyon nodded.

* * *

The five managed to find a place to hide back in the forest by the Crank-A-Kai, all of them attempting to plan their next move. However, since they had no idea where their friends were and they didn't have any Yo-Kai Watches meant it would just be them five. Komasan and USApyon were both trying to see if they could use the Crank-A-Kai, both Fuyunyan and Whisper were looking out for anybody, and Jibanyan… was simply sitting around.

"What's wrong with him?" Fuyunyan asked Whisper.

"He's just worried about his daughter,"

"Daughter?!" both USApyon and Komasan gawked.

"Yea… I have a daughter," Jibanyan informed, "What of it?"

"Why didn't ya tell us?" Komasan asked.

"I was trying to keep it on the QT," Jibanyan admitted, "We can discuss my daughter another time, ok?"

" **Jibanyan-kun…"** a voice called out.

"Blizzaria!" Jibanyan perked up instantly.

"...how'd he get a date with an S Rank Yo-Kai?" USApyon inquired.

"Who knows," Whisper shrugged.

The area slowly started to get cold, not that Jibanyan seemed to notice. Fuyunyan, USApyon, Whisper and Komasan all tried to sit together to warm up, after a bit Komasan took off a branch and USApyon quickly blasted it to make it catch fire to warm them up. Jibanyan himself began to shiver a bit due to the rapidly decreasing temperature, but after a moment he could see Blizzaria.

"It's good to see you alright," Jibanyan smiled.

Blizzaria giggled a bit, but the giggles had an air of eeriness and creepiness. She formed an icicle and tossed it right at Whisper, a cartoonish swell forming on his head.

"Uh… what did you do that for?" Jibanyan inquired.

However, he got no response.

"Masaka…" Fuyunyan whispered, but he noticed a breeze flowing because of the temperature change. Fuyunyan hovered a bit in the air, before he was sent forward by the breeze and right into the direction of Blizzaria. She was forced to jump out of the way… revealing an Entranced on her face.

"Blizzaria!" Jibanyan gasped in horror.

" **I'm alright dear…"** Blizzaria responded, a sickeningly villainous smile on her face.

"...what happened to you?"

Blizzaria said nothing as she charged up a large chunk of ice and tossed it at Whisper, freezing him solid. USApyon blinked for a bit after seeing that.

"...he had that coming," USApyon muttered.

Blizzaria just giggled a bit, an enraged Jibanyan then charging right at her like a crazed bull.

"Let go of her, Entranced!" Jibanyan shouted, attempting to yank the Entranced off of Blizzaria.

" **I'm perfectly fine,"** she responded, grabbing Jibanyan by one of his two tails and proceeded to begin to freeze it.

"Oh mah!" Komasan gasped.

"Ikuzo!" Fuyunyan shouted as he dashed forward to try and attack, only to be frozen into a block of ice in response.

"What do we do?" Komasan gulped.

"Uh… to be honest, I'm not sure…" USApyon admitted, getting his helmet frozen by a blast of ice, "...okay, now this is to heavy… going down!"

USApyon fell onto his back and couldn't get up due to the extra weight the ice added onto his helmet.

Jibanyan attempted to try and punch at Blizzaria, but he couldn't bring himself to harm her. She simply began to laugh maniacally at this, with Jibanyan looking to his paws for a moment. He growled before he managed to kick launch himself off of her.

"Sorry about this dear but…" Jibanyan began as he charged up his paws, "Paws of Fury! NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA~~~~~~~!"

The Paws of Fury continuously landed on the Entrance controlling Blizzaria and ONLY the Entranced. Jibanyan kept punching and punching as hard and as fast as his paws would let him. Tears streamed down from his eyes as he punched harder and harder, before he stopped and tried to catch his breath, with the black smoke vanishing from off of Blizzaria's face.

"...dear… you… alright… oh man… I'm tired…" Jibanyan panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Jibanyan-kun… thank you…" Blizzaria thanked, rubbing her eyes a bit, "Uh… where'd the sun go?"

Komasan had finished breaking the others out of ice, with a rock, and began to pant himself when he heard her ask that, "Up in the sky, like always,"

"Oh, hi Komasan," Blizzaria smiled and waved… only to wave at nothing.

"...dear, are you okay?" Jibanyan asked.

"...I don't know… everything is… dark," she responded, rubbing her eyes, "...what just happened?"

"Uh… I had to Paws of Fury that Entranyced off of you… and I think I may have broken your eyes…" Jibanyan gulped nervously, "I'm so sorry!"

"...you did what you had to do," Blizzaria sighed, "Come on, I know somewhere safe we can hide… assuming I can find my way there…"

Thus, she began to float forward… and bumped right into a tree, making every Yo-Kai facepalm.

* * *

On the way to the location, Jibanyan had slipped off for a moment to go and get something. The nekomata Yo-Kai quickly returned to the group as Fuyunyan helped guide Blizzaria across a street and over to an empty building.

"Now… there's a coin insert somewhere here… uh… where is it… where is it?" she mumbled as she attempted to locate the coin insert, with Jibanyan taking her hand and guiding it up, "Thank you… Fuyunyan?"

"Nyope," Jibanyan responded as he took something out, "Here, maybe this'll help,"

He took out a pair of glasses with a red rim around them and placed them on her eyes, which managed to bring her vision back.

"...wow, thanks dear," Blizzaria giggled as she kissed his cheek, making Jibanyan blush… and his cheek freeze a bit, "...still trying to get that under control,"

"No need to worry," Jibanyan assured as he saw Blizzaria take out a Yo-Kai Medal with a black rim around it, "What's that?"

"A special Yo-Kai Medal that let's you in, but if you're all with me, they'll let you in," Blizzaria assured, as she put the Medal in.

The Medal was read, then…

 **=ATTACKER ROLE!=**

"Oh mah… what in tarnation was that?!" Komasan panically asked.

"It's just an analyzer… dunno why it's like this, but it is," Blizzaria shrugged as a garage door opened up and revealed a giant hideout with a desk, some sealed up doors, and a staircase, "Upstairs is the living quarters, you'll meet up with some other Yo-Kai who can help us all out and try to stop this nightmare,"

"Right away, Blizzaria-chan!" Jibanyan saluted.

"So now you're callying me 'chan'?" Blizzaria responded with her eyes narrowed.

"Uh… uh… uh…" Jibanyan stuttered.

"No need to worry dear, I'm just teasing," Blizzaria giggled, "Heh… a meganekko Blizzaria… maybe 'Blizzaria-chan' fits,"

* * *

Yo-Kai: Blizzaria-chan

Tribe: Charming

Rank: S

Role: Attacker

* * *

"What was with that addition to th-?" Whisper began to ask, resulting in a bonk to the head from Jibanyan.

"NYO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Jibanyan shouted.

Komasan let out an annoyed sigh, USApyon shrugged and Fuyunyan just rolled his eyes at this.

"Hey Blizzaria, what's with the nyoise?!" an annoyed voice from upstairs demanded to know.

"Don't talk like that to her!" Jibanyan responded.

"Don't talk like that to him!" a female voice responded.

"Anta wa?" Fuyunyan inquired.

Two confused head tilt sounds came from upstairs, before Jibanyan rolled his eyes.

"He's asking who you two are!" Jibanyan shouted.

First, a blue nekomata in knight armor walked down, "I am Nyight!"

* * *

Yo-Kai: Nyight

Tribe: Brave

Rank: A

Role: Tank

* * *

Followed by this was a yellow nekomata in a red magician's attire, "My nyame is Nyage,"

* * *

Yo-Kai: Nyage

Tribe: Mysterious

Rank: A

Role: Attacker

* * *

"Ore wa Fuyunyan," Fuyunyan introduced himself to the two.

" _My name_ _is_ USApyon," USApyon smirked.

"I'm Komasan," Komasan added.

"Whisper," Whisper bowed.

"...Jibanyan," Jibanyan added as he walked over to Blizzaria, "Don't bother her, or else!"

"So you're her 'kun' she mentions all the time?" Nyage asked, earning a nod from Blizzaria, "How are you all even in here?"

"I let them in,"

Nyage and Nyight both groaned, before they took out a badge of sorts.

"Oh wait," Jibanyan responded, taking out a similar badge, "I got this,"

Both nekomata Yo-Kais gasped.

"...what?"

"Where'd you get that Buster Badge?!" Nyight demanded to know.

"I found it in the Crank-A-Kai," Jibanyan informed.

"Looks like you guys are on the up and up. Alright, we'll get you your Buster Medals and get you up to speed on what we know," Nyage began as she floated upstairs, with the five Yo-Kai following up.

"We knyow that the Entraynced went back in time and killed Nate's grandfather before the Yo-Kai Watch was built," Jibanyan informed.

"But do you know how they did it?" Night retorted.

"...a Vanipo?" Jibanyan shrugged.

"Okay, are you some sort of spy or something?" Nyight growled.

"We're from an alternate timeline," Whisper shrugged.

"...we have still yet to find who is responsible for this, but we have managed to locate their Vanipo army. We should be able to get there and stop these changes," Nyage informed, when suddenly, there was a loud explosion, "And then there's that,"

"USApyon, Komasan, Jibanyan, and I will head out and fight them!" Nyight told them, "We'll make your Buster Medals later, let's go go go busters!"

Nyight rushed over to a pole and slid down it, with Jibanyan, Komasan and USApyon slowly following him and landing in a car.

"Take us to the Entranced attacking the base!" Nyight commanded, making the car start up and drive.

"A self-driving car?!" Jibanyan gawked.

"I should remember to tell Inaho about this, this could help humanity,"

"Oh mah swirls! What the heck is this thing?!" Komasan asked in worry as the car came to a stop… just outside of the base.

Nyight, Jibanyan, Komasan and USApyon left to see an Entranced controlled Dragon Lord there. Jibanyan, Komasan and USApyon all ran back inside of the car in fear.

"...you three are the Yo-Kai that Blizzaria says stood up to King Enma?" Nyight groaned.

"We had help," Jibanyan responded.

"Car, kick them out!" Nyight demanded.

The car then shifted to its side and the three came tumbling out.

" **Are you three quite done with your comedy act?"** Dragon Lord demanded to know.

"We are!" Nyight responded as he charged forward.

-Nyage to Nyight, Nyage to Nyight, do you read me, over?- Nyage asked via the Buster Badge.

"Loud and clear, what's up?" Nyight responded as he slashed at Dragon Lord.

-I'm going to advise a lot of caution in this battle, Dragon Lord is a Rank S Yo-Kai.-

"Well, the 'lord' part of the name makes that very clear…" Nyight responded.

Dragon Lord fired out a blue orb of energy, but Nyight used his shield to block the shot. Suddenly, a gunshot hit Dragon Lord. Nyight turned to see it was USApyon, with Jibanyan standing close by, and a nervous Komasan behind them.

"Ready?" Jibanyan asked.

"Oh yea!" USApyon nodded.

"Oh mah…" Komasan gulped.

Thus, the three charged forward to help Nyight fight Dragon Lord. ...okay, two of them charged forward, Komasan tiptoed forward.

"Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan shouted, rapidly punching Dragon Lord.

"USA Blaster!" USApyon shouted, charging up and firing a super powerful blast from his gun.

Dragon Lord growled a little bit, with USApyon thinking a little bit, holstering his gun. He then pressed his right button twice and his left button once.

 **=MARINE MODE!=**

USApyon's suit changed to a blue color, he gained an oxygen mask over his mouth, a tank over his back, and a bright red star on his chest. He twirled his gun around and sprayed water at Dragon Lord.

" **A squirt gun? Really?"** Dragon Lord groaned.

"Trust me, there's more to this," USApyon smirked as he flipped open his visor, reverting him to his normal mode.

"Whatcha up ta?" Komasan inquired.

"Watch," USApyon smirked as he pressed his left button three times, and then his right button twice.

 **=DRIVING MODE!=**

Most of USApyon's head was covered by a helmet that was orange with a white dot on it, and the rest having some white on the side.

USApyon stuck out his hands and then began to immitate the sounds of a car driving as he ran along, much to the annoyance of Nyight.

"YOU are one of the Yo-Kais that beat King Enma once?" Nyight groaned.

"I have a cunning plan!" USApyon responded.

"You meayn a stupid plan," Jibanyan groaned.

"My plans are never stupid!"

Dragon Lord watched as USApyon ran around him, before he attempted to grab the Yo-Kai, but was sparked in response.

"See? My plan isn't stupid!" USApyon responded.

"I get it! You soak him, and then by doing this you're generating static energy to zap him!" Jibanyan realized.

"Say wha…?" Komasan blinked.

"USApyon dumped water on him, now he's giving himself electical energy," Jibanyan explained.

"Oh…" Komasan nodded, "...should we help him?"

"Worth a shot," Jibanyan shrugged.

USApyon reverted back to normal, before Dragon Lord attempted to fire a beam of energy from his mouth, but Nyight managed to block it with his shield. Jibanyan jumped up right off of Nyight and attacked Dragon Lord, with Komasan charging over, slipping on the water, and then smacking Dragon Lord's head so hard, it knocked Dragon Lord outcold.

"...we won… Ah guess," Komasan smiled.

* * *

"These Buster Badges will allow us to contact you while you are out on a mission," Nyage informed as she gave the badges to Komasan, USApyon and Fuyunyan, "They will also act as trackers, and if we need to retreat you in a hurry, teleporters."

"Sugoi (Awesome)…" Fuyunyan gawked.

"And these are your Buster Medals," Blizzaria-chan informed, handing each of them Yo-Kai Medals with a black rim around them that showed them in action, "They'll allow you back into our base,"

"Nyow, question," Jibanyan informed, "Do you have a playn to stop the Entraynced?"

"Not really," Nyage admitted.

"Well, I do! We go to that Vanipo base, beat them up, go back in time, and stop the Yo-Kai who killed Nyathanial, and thus time goes back to normal!" Jibanyan responded.

"Ah second that notion," Komasan added.

"I will third it," Fuyunyan informed.

"And I will fourth it," USApyon stated.

Nyight and Nyage looked at them for a moment, exchanged a look, and then both sighed.

"You guys can do it… but, we will need some time to prepare some gear for you all…" Nyage informed.

"Because only one of you has a weapon, and I don't think bumbling and paws will be strong enough," Nyight responded.

"Tone done the insults, or else," Blizzaria-chan warned, "Anyway… USApyon, we'll need to study your suit for a bit,"

"Alright," USApyon shrugged as he walked over to them.

* * *

Later that evening, Jibanyan had sat down in some bunk beds on the third floor. He looked up at the sky and grabbed onto the blanket in silence. Suddenly, Blizzara-chan walked over to her.

"...you okay, Jibanyan-kun?" Blizzaria-chan inquired.

"Can't sleep," Jibanyan admitted.

Blizzaria-chan walked over to his bunk and sat down on it, and she looked out at the sky. Jibanyan sat up and leaned onto her, both of them looking at a star in the night sky.

"...do you think Hoodienyan is okay?" Jibanyan asked.

"Not sure," Blizzaria-chan shrugged, before sighing "But I'm scared for her…"

"I miss her…" Jibanyan added, with Blizzaria-chan beginning to cuddle with him.

They hugged and eventually fell asleep together.

* * *

"So, what did you need my armor for?" USApyon asked the next morning.

"It's not done yet, but it should give you, Jibanyan, Komasan and Fuyunyan a power-up," Nyage informed.

USApyon, Fuyunyan, Whisper and Komasan all nodded, before Nyight noticed two somebodies were missing.

"FROST QUEEN! CAT! WAKE UP!" Nyight shouted at the top of his lungs, causing a loud tumbling sound, with Jibanyan and Blizzaria-chan falling down the stairs, "Good! Now then, cat, front and center!"

Jibanyan grumbeled, dusting himself off, and he stood at attention.

"Good. We have tracked where the monster that has the Vanipo army, the car is programmed to take you guys somewhere nearby, and thus, good luck!" Nyight smirked, as he grabbed Jibanyan, Komasan, USApyon and Fuyunyan, before he proceeded to dump them down the firepole and into the car.

"Cayn't I even have breakfast?" Jibanyan asked.

"NO!" Nyight shouted, ready to kick it, only for Blizzaria-chan to freeze him, "HEY!"

"You are a jerk, Nyight. I think Jibanyan and the others deserve some food before they go," Blizzaria-chan growled, picking them up and bringing them out.

* * *

"Good eats, thanks dear," Jibanyan smiled as he hugged her, and she headed down the stairs.

"Ya'll are certainly lucky to have somebody like her," Komasan smiled.

"Alright, now that you've eaten, it's time to bust some evil Yo-Kai!" Nyight growled, ready to kick them down the fire pole.

"No need for that," Jibanyan responded, "Fuyunyan, USApyon, Komasan, it's time for buster!"

"Ok!" they nodded as Jibanyan jumped down first, followed by Komasan, reluctantly, USApyon headed in next, and then lastly was Fuyunyan.

"Good luck boys!" Blizzaria smiled as she waved to them, Jibanyan waving back as the car drove off.

* * *

The car stopped off by a warehouse, the four Yo-Kai jumping out.

-Jibanyan, Komasan, USApyon, Fuyunyan, this is Whisper at mission command, do you read me, over?- Whisper asked via their Buster Badges.

"Ah can hear ya, Whispcream," Whisper smiled.

-WHISPER!-

"Minna, ikuzo, ikuzo ikuzo!" Fuyunyan shouted as he charged forward, with the other three Yo-Kai following him.

"Oh mah…" Komasan gulped upon seeing the army that was guarding the entrance, including another Entranced controlled Dragon Lord, the Entranced controlled Cruncha, Snartle, and Tengu from earlier, a Beelzebold, a Shadow Venoct, Kyubi, Master Nyada and almost all of the Classic Yo-Kai.

"Minna!" Fuyunyan gasped.

" **Lookie here… it's Fuyunyan…"** Entranced controlled Gnomey smirked, readying his net.

"Gnomey! Snap out of it!" Fuyunyan shouted, when he was suddenly wrapped around by the Entranced controlled Lady Longneck, "Let me go!"

" **You were so silly to not join us 60 years ago, Fuyunyan,"** she laughed, **"Don't worry, we can make it up…"**

USApyon fired a shot at her and Komasan tripped over a vine and tumbled into Gnomey.

"Oh mah…"

Fuyunyan floated a bit, growling a bit in anger, when he was flung into a tree by Tengu's wind.

"Busters, attack!" Jibanyan shouted.

" **The three who stood up to King Enma… this should be interesting,"** the Entranced controlled Kyubi smirked, rapidly using his tails to attack the trio, but USApyon was able to evade and Jibanyan slipped through them. Komasan tripped on a tail… and tumbled right into Shadow Venoct and Snartle, causing them to go tumbling onto Kyubi.

"Uh… uh… Ah meant ta do that," Komasan responded.

"GUTSU… KIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCKKKKKK!" Fuyunyan shouted as he came flying down, energy charged into his right leg paw. However, Lady Longneck managed to catch him, and the other Yo-Kai came right at him and managed to beat up Fuyunyan so rapidly and quickly, that Jibanyan and the others were feasibly able to get over fast enough to help him, "...ow… my… everything…"

" **Now, you may join us…"** the Entranced controlled Faux Kappa smirked, when they got rapidly blasted away by USApyon in Vader Mode.

"How'd ya tick him off?" Komasan whispered.

"I just pushed the buttons," Jibanyan shrugged as USApyon calmed down, "We gotta get Fuyunyan and hide!"

"Right!" both Komasan and USApyon nodded as they picked up Fuyunyan and they hurried off.

* * *

"Blizzaria, dear, we need an emergency beam out. Fuyunyan's been pretty badly hurt," Jibanyan said into his Buster Badge.

-Uh… sorry, Jibanyan-kun, the teleporter isn't working right…- Blizzaria-chan responded.

"Why not?"

-Somebody spilled coffee onto the controls…-

-I DIDN'T MEAN TO!- Whisper's voice shouted.

-Anyway… I can still teleport things to you guys, but we can teleport Fuyunyan back for medical treatment.-

-Looks like we don't have a choice…- Nyight muttered, -We're gonna need to bring the car back so we can get to you and get Fuyunyan's injuries healed.-

"But that would leave us without a way back!" Komasan responded.

-Whatever. Regardless, where are you four presently?-

"Still outside the warehouse." USApyon stated bluntly.

-...why?-

"We're seriously out-numbered and badly out-ranked!" Jibanyan nearly yelled.

-Luckily, we have a spy there. You can use your Buster Badges to track her Buster Medal, however, I say one of you stays with Fuyunyan to keep him safe, just in case.- Blizzaria-chan advised.

"Ok. Me and Komasan will go to meet the spy, while USApyon keeps on eye on Fuyunyan," Jibanyan stated.

"Since when did you become our leader?" USApyon inquired.

"Don't you know the main rule of a Star Squadron series? Red-ish colored character is leader. Komasan, let's go," Jibanyan smiled as he walked forward, with Komasan following him.

* * *

The Buster Badge had admitted a holographic map for the two to follow, the walk had mainly been in silence before Komasan chose to break the ice.

"Uh… so… what's it like havin' a girlfriend?" Komasan inquired.

"...why ask?"

"Small talk, Komajiro told me it's somethin' ya do when yer walkin' fer a while and the silence is kind of annoyin',"

"...k, uh… it's good. Blizzaria is nice, pretty, kind, and fun to be around. And our daughter… she's just this little ball of sunshine."

"Ah'd like ta meet her,"

"Tell you what, when all of this is over and… assuming we remember this, I'll introduce you," Jibanyan smiled.

"Okay,"

" **Aren't you two a far ways away from home?"** a voice called out, but the source remained hidden.

"Who are you?!" Jibanyan demanded.

" **Depends, who are you?"**

"...Yo-Kai Busters," Komasan answered honestly.

The source of the voice then revealed herself, being a dark blue-gray woman made entirely of smoke.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Entranced Enraenra

Tribe: Entranced

Rank: A

Role: Attacker

* * *

"An Entraynced," Jibanyan growled, before seeing a reaction from the Buster Badge, "...wait, you're the spy?"

" **Ping-pong,"** she nodded, snapping her fingers which caused the Entranced to vanish, changing her body to a dark-green color, "My name is Enraenra,"

* * *

Yo-Kai: Enraenra

Tribe: Mysterious

Rank: A

Role: Attacker

* * *

"So… why are you our spy?" Jibanyan couldn't help but ask.

"My body is already smoke like, I can very easily make a disguise for myself," Enraenra explained.

"Clever," Jibanyan smiled, giving Enraenra a thumbs up, "I'm Jibanyan, and this is my pal, Komasan. Right nyow, we nyeed a way into the building to restore time to nyormal,"

"Right. Wait… I was told there were four of you…"

"One of our other team-mates got hurt, and the other is watching him," Jibanyan explained.

"Alright, I'll guide you in, but I want to make sure your friend is okay," Enraenra informed.

"Alright,"

* * *

The injured Fuyunyan was currently being put into the car and having various healer Yo-Kais tending to his injuries.

"So, can he continue the mission?" USApyon inquired.

"I'm afraid not," Blizzaria-chan sighed, "You, Komasan and Jibanyan-kun are gonna need to complete the mission one member short,"

Jibanyan, Komasan and Enraenra showed up and saw Fuyunyan was wrapped up in bandages.

"So… just us three?" Jibanyan asked.

"Yep," USApyon nodded.

"Hold on a moment," Blizzaria-chan informed, "If you press a button on the back that I added to your badges, something special will be teleported to you three, but you need to use it as soon as you begin to fight whoever did this, ok?"

"Gotcha," they nodded.

* * *

Enraenra, back in her disguise, had walked into the warehouse with Jibanyan, Komasan and USApyon all seemingly cuffed and being dragged along.

" **I need to see the master to determine what to do with them,"** Enraenra told Snartle, who moved and allowed Enraenra into a large room with about a thousand mirrors.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Vanipo

Tribe: Mysterious

Rank: A

Role: Tank

* * *

"Up there is the guy responsible, and he's got an Entranced executive with him," Enraenra warned, earning a node from the three.

"Leave," the Yo-Kai in charged ordered, with Enraenra departing, "So you three are the Yo-Kai Busters, are you?"

"Ya'll better be scared! We stood up to King Enma!" Komasan shouted.

The Yo-Kai began to laugh as it turned around and revealed itself.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Croptain

Tribe: Brave

Rank: S

Role: Tank

* * *

"And this is my lovely assistant…"

* * *

Yo-Kai: Envytranced

Tribe: Entranced

Rank: S

Role: Healer

* * *

"Who are you?" USApyon demanded to know.

" **My name is Envytranced, and I am all that remains of Mistress Ubane's power,"**

"...Ubane?" USApyon blinked.

"She created the Entranced," Jibanyan informed.

"Why are ya doin' this?!"

Envytranced chuckled a bit at this, **"Unfortunately, the cat's powers were able to erase any potential chance of reviving her, but the last of her power remained in me… and upon meeting this fallen general, we struck a deal. He gets to lead an army against the humans who betrayed him, if he makes every Yo-Kai in the world my obedient slaves,"**

"...and you're supposed to represent envy?" USApyon questioned.

"Ya could say she was envious of who she spawned from…" Komasan shrugged.

"Why'd you get rid of the Yo-Kai Watch?" Jibanyan inquired next.

" **It was a failed attempt to revive Mistress Ubane. ...but that's led to this timeline, and has even strengthened my own powers…"**

"I'm tired of listening to these three. Can I just get rid of them?" Corptain inquired.

" **By all means,"** Envytranced shrugged.

Corptain smirked and approached the trio.

"Alright… minna, henshin da!" Jibanyan smirked, the trio breaking out of their chains and readying their Buster Badges. They all pressed the button on the back of the badges, causing orange suits to surround them.

(Insert Song: Yo-Kai Watch Busters Gettogummi theme)

"Buster… Jibanyan!" Jibanyan smirked, readying his new weapon.

"Buster… Komasan!" Komasan added, attempting to twirl around his weapon.

"Buster… USApyon!" USApyon concluded, dusting off his larger gun.

Both enemy Yo-Kai, and all of the Vanipos, looked on in shock and awe.

"Alright… Busters, ready…" Jibanyan began, moving his two paws close together, before tapping them against each-other, "GO!"

The three Yo-Kai charged forward, with B-USApyon blasting at the Vanipos, revealing several holograms. B-Komasan ran forward and fired orbs of energy at some consoles, making several of the holograms vanish. B-USApyon and B-Komasan couldn't help but high five at this.

B-Jibanyan charged forward and smacked away some Entranced minions summoned in to hold them off, before firing a concentrated stream of energy, which then materialized into energy cages.

"Nyice!"

"Your girlfriend is awesome, Jibanyan!" B-USApyon smiled, "And to think she got this done in one night of study of my suit!"

"She's so cool," B-Komasan added.

"Miyne!" B-Jibanyan warned, before the trio laughed, "Let's go go go go busters!"

"Right!" B-Komasan and B-USApyon nodded as they charged forward to Corptain and Envytranced.

(End Insert Song)

"Well… that was unexpected," Corptain stated in a very blunt tone.

" **Must I do everything?!"** Envytranced groaned as she put her hand on Corptain's head and began to inspirit him, which actually resulted in the two FUSING!

"...oh mah swirls!" B-Komasan gawked.

"I think that may be an understatement," B-USApyon commented.

"Same," B-Jibanyan agreed.

When the smoke faded, Corptain appeared more feminine, having some curves around the top of her armor, her colors were now more washed out, her flags now bore the Entranced symbol, and her weapons were now gone, in favor of long nails.

" **Oh yea…"** she smirked.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Entranctain

Tribe: Entranced

Rank: SS

Role: Boss

* * *

"Uh… didn't see that coming," B-Jibanyan admitted.

"What do we do?" B-USApyon asked.

"I got no plans," B-Jibanyan shrugged.

"Mah Ah suggest somethin'?" B-Komasan inquired.

"By all means," B-Jibanyan smiled.

B-Komasan then aimed his blaster and fired a shot, which Entranctain bounced back with her claws and it hit B-Komasan right where it hurt, shredding his Buster outfit and leaving him with several scratch and burn marks.

"Komasan! USApyon, give me some cover fire," B-Jibanyan requested.

"Gotcha!" B-USApyon nodded as he fired shots at random to distract and not hit the enemy.

"Komasan, are you alright?!" B-JIbanyan asked in worry.

"Mah… everythin' hurts…" Komasan whimpered.

"Don't worry," B-Jibanyan responded as he took out his badge, "Dear, are the teleporters working? I desperately need an emergency beam out!"

-The teleporters are still down, plus, we're kinda in the middle of defending ourselves. What happened?-

"Bad guys fused, and badly beat Komasan!"

-Only Yo-Kai I can spare is Whisper. Enraenra says she can get him in, just keep yourselves safe until then!-

"Got it."

B-Jibanyan and B-USApyon continued to fire their blasters to cause some damage, but switched them to an energy tether beam to send the shots away from them. Both of the Yo-Kai were getting tired from the battle, simply due to how long it had been on-going. Entranctain, however, smirked, and then charged up energy in her claws and fired energy slices at B-Jibanyan and B-USApyon, knocking them both out of their Buster forms.

Whisper flew in, gasping upon seeing the three injured Yo-Kai.

"Don't worry, I'll get you all out of here!"

"No…" USApyon responded as he got up and gripped onto his gun, "I will keep fighting…"

"As… will I…" Jibanyan managed to say.

USApyon ran forward a bit before firing weak shots from his gun, but it hardly even did anything.

"Why won't you two see that we need to leave?!" Whisper demanded to know.

"We won't… get another shot…" Jibanyan responded as he managed to stand, "I woyn't see Nyate again… and I won't see Hoodienyan again,"

"And as much as she annoys me… Inaho is my friend…" USApyon added, firing a shot at the combine Yo-Kai, "...and I will see her at least one last time…"

Whisper looked at the two, befor he gained an idea. He then proceeded to gran one of Jibanyan's tails, spin him around like a rag doll, and then toss him right towards USApyon.

"AHHHHHH!"

"EH?!" USApyon gawked as Jibanyan collided right with him… and a purple smoke cloud poofed around them.

When the smoke died down, there stood a Yo-Kai in a red version of USApyon's space suit, with cat ears instead of rabbit ears, Jibanyan's two tails, and when he turned around, he showed a white symbol like the one on Jibanyan's head inside the mask.

"I am… USAnyan!" the Yo-Kai announced.

* * *

Yo-Kai: USAnyan

Tribe: Shady

Rank: A

Role: Ranger

* * *

" **What is that?"** Entranctain blinked in confusion.

"That is what we like to call, a distraction!" Whisper shouted as he flew out with Komasan in tow.

"Wagh! What happened to us?!" USApyon's voice demanded from USAnyan.

"We combined…" Jibanyan's voice responded.

USAnyan then took out a gun and fired a shot from it, which actually curved and smacked Entranctain from behind.

"Nyice one!" USAnyan smirked.

" **It doesn't matter how you attack me, you will still lose!"** Entranctain responded, growing her claws and attempting to slash at USAnyan, but the Yo-Kai was simply to small and to quick for the larger, bulkier Yo-Kai, **"HOLD STILL! HOLD STILL SO I CAN CLAW YOU!"**

"Nyot gonnya happen!" USAnyan responded, kicking at Entranctain.

"Why do you do that? It's so annoying," USApyon inquired.

"Do what?" Jibanyan blinked.

"That 'nya' thing,"

"I'm a cat,"

USAnyan rolled his eyes for a moment, before noticing a control system was destroyed, and one Vanipo was locked in place. USAnyan took this chance and dodge rolled to grab the Vanipo. He punched and kicked at Entranctian, before he managed to see the Vanipo was locked up.

"We nyeed to get outta here nyow!" Jibanyan's voice added, "...you wouldn't happen to have a jet pack, do you?"

USAnyan smirked before pressing a button on the side of his helmet, causing a jet pack to attach onto his body.

"Never leave home without it!"

Thus, USAnyan took off into the air. However, the spacesuit-otter/nekomata had some difficulty controlling it, not due to the Vanipo they had to carry, but due to the Jibanyan half.

"Have you never flown a jet before?!" USApyon asked.

"I did once! I was terrible at it!" Jibanyan responded.

"Use your tails to keep a grip on the mirror, toss it when I say so, and I'll handle the flying!"

USAnyan flew as fast as he could, dodging any and all fire coming from Entranctian and all of the Entranced controlled Yo-Kai.

-Jibanyan-kun, I lost your signal and USApyon's, what's going on?- Blizzaria-chan inquired.

"Long story short, Whisper fused us!" USAnyan responded, "But we have a way to go back in time to stop this mess!"

Suddenly, a shuriken struck the jet pack and caused USAnyan to lose his grip on the Vanipo. He turned to see it was Entranctian, making the Yo-Kai growl and toss the Vanipo out via his tails.

"I'm sick of you… this is for Nyate and Inyaho! Laser Charged Paws of Fury!" USAnyan shouted, twirling his two guns and then proceeding to rapidly fire, with the shots actually being shaped like paws in fists. Entranctian was badly injured as a result of this, allowing USAnyan to get outside. USAnyan actually turned around and stuck out his tounge at the evil Yo-Kai, but as a result of facing the opposite direction, he didn't see where he was flying to…

* * *

"Looks like we can jump back in time and fix this," Blizzaria-chan noted, the Vanipo now being open.

"Your injuries are looking better," Nyage told both Fuyunyan and Komasan, "Just be careful,"

"We'll try," Fuyunyan responded.

Suddenly, USAnyan came flying in, and accidentally knocked himself, Blizzaria-chan, Fuyunyan, Komasan and Whisper into the Vanipo, sending them all back in time.

"...guess that's our plan," Nyight shrugged.

* * *

The five were all spat out just outside of Nathaniel's house, where he was talking to the Fuyunyan of the past about something. The five Yo-Kai from the future managed to hide before they were noticed.

"...nice going," Whisper grumbled.

"Shut up, nyot like we knyew this would happen," USAnyan responded, before Whisper smacked him on the head, causing USAnyan to split back into USApyon and Jibanyan.

In response, Blizzaria-chan froze Whisper solid.

"...wait a minute… I remember this day," Fuyunyan realized, "This is the day that I truly became Nathaniel's only friend,"

"What happened?" Jibanyan asked.

"This was around when attacks from the Entranced were starting to escalate… and one of Nathaniel's only friends wanted in on what was going on, but he refused to speak. He must've gotten en… oh no…" Fuyunyan realized, "Jibanyan, think you're up for one more mission?"

"Yep!" Jibanyan nodded.

"What's going on?" Blizzaria-chan asked.

"An Entranced must've gotten a power-up from that envy, if we can destroy it now…"

"Then this mess will never have happened!"

"Good luck boys!"

* * *

Present Fuyunyan and Jibanyan had begun to look around, before they noticed a young male who looked to be the same age as Nathaniel, talking with a woman who seemed to look like Envytranced.

"He won't let me in on what's going on…" he grumbled, "Does he not trust me?"

"You certainly are envious," she giggled as she handed him something that had the Entranced symbol on it, "Take this for luck,"

"I will," he shrugged as he pocketed it and walked off. The coin was then about to attach onto the back of his neck.

"Here I go! Gutsu… KICK!" Fuyunyan shouted as he charged forward and kicked it off, destroying it. Nothing else seemed to happen, as Fuyunyan saw the him of the past float over alongside Nathaniel.

"I have an idea, just to make 100% sure things don't go wrong," Jibanyan whispered as he grabbed a vine.

Present Fuyunyan watched as Jibanyan tackled the Fuyunyan of the past and wrap his mouth up quickly. Present Fuyunyan sighed before he was noticed by Nathaniel.

"Oh? Fuyunyan, how'd you get in front of me?" Nathaniel asked.

"Oh uh… strong gust?" Fuyunyan shrugged.

"Ok,"

The two continued forward, with Fuyunyan seeing the kid standing there.

"Ano… (Uh…) Nathaniel?"

"Hai? (Yea?)"

"...do you think… you should let Kenny on in this?" Fuyunyan asked.

"Why should I?"

"He seems… worried and a bit jealous of you," Fuyunyan informed, "And… you wouldn't want to lose another friend,"

Nathanial looked ready to punch Fuyunyan's lights out, but upon thinking it over a tiny bit more, he realized his partner had a point to this. He walked over and began to speak with Kenny, before Jibanyan put the Fuyunyan of the past back and they met back up with the others.

"So… nyow what?" Jibanyan asked.

"Well, first off…" Blizzaria-chan began as she handed the glasses to Jibanyan, "Give these to me when things go back to normal, ok?"

"Sure," Jibanyan shrugged, when suddenly, their bottoms began to vanish into thin air, "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"Relax, it's just the timestream correcting itself. We should go back to where we were before the changes happened," Whisper assured, the Yo-Kai Pad behind him.

"Will it hurt?" Jibanyan asked.

"Probably only for a second," Whisper responded.

All of them then faded away with no trace…

" _Ow…"_ Jibanyan's voice could be heard saying.

* * *

Jibanyan rubbed his eyes a little bit, seeing he was back in Nate's bedroom.

"Good morning, dear," Blizzaria smiled.

"...YES! WE DID IT! WE DID IT!" Jibanyan cheered with joy, pulling Blizzaria into a kiss before he dashed over to his daughter, "YOU'RE SAFE!"

"...why wouldn't I be?" Hoddienyan asked.

"Jibanyan, what's going on?" Nate asked, rubbing his eyes as he woke up.

"NYATE'S OKAY!" Jibanyan cheered.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Nate asked.

The red nekomata made a bolt for the closet door, where Hidabat and Occugame were playing _Overtime_ on their laptops, and he saw the original Yo-Kai Watch and the Zero Model were still in their places.

"Jibanyan!" Nate nearly shouted, "What are you doing?!"

"Anetnrancedkilledyourgrandfatherandrewrotehistorysothattheyo-kaiwatchwasnevermadesomeandsomeotheryo-kaihadtogoandfixitandnowit'sfixed!" Jibanyan shouted quickly.

"...run that by me again,"

"An Entranced killed your grandfather, thereby negating your existence and the existence of the Yo-Kai Watch. Me, Komasan, USApyon, Whisper, Blizzaria, and some jerk cat Yo-Kais became a team called the Yo-Kai Busters and we fixed the timestream," Jibanyan explained with a smile.

"Yo-Kai… Busters? Jibanyan, you must've spent to much time watching Buster-Force last night," Nate sighed, "Blizzaria, can you please get him to not do that?"

"Can do," Blizzaria nodded, before she floated over to Nate, "Think the reason he likes that show is because Buster Rose is portrayed by a Next Harmoewny member,"

"Maybe," Nate shrugged as he walked off to get ready for the day.

"You believe me, right?" Jibanyan asked Blizzaria, who gave him a wink and pointed over to something near their bed, which was several Buster Medals, and her red glasses.

"Yea… I may have been dreaming," Jibanyan said with a sarcastic tone as he picked up the Medals and put them into the Medallium.

* * *

Unknown to them, Jibanyan and Fuyunyan doing what they did had one change on the life of Kenny… he knew about the Yo-Kai. While he didn't help Nate and his grandfather during the battle with Ubane, he knew about the Yo-Kai Watch and would make some unfinished plans… and there they sat in the house of his granddaughter, untouched by time.

* * *

Jibanyan: It's Recap Time! *focus on a black Medalllium. Jibanyan is in Nate's spot*

Whisper: So Jibanyan, who'd we meet today? *Medallium opens up*

Jibanyan: Nyight, Nyage, Blizzaria-chan, B-Komasan, B-Jibanyan, B-USApyon, Croptain, Envytranced, Enraenra, and USAnyan!

*transition to Jibanyan admiring Blizzaira as she was looking at her reflection*

Blizzaria: What do you think dear? Glasses or no?

Jibanyan: I don't care either way. Oh! And do you think I should wear my suit? *runs off and re-enters in his Buster uniform*

Blizzaria: Looks tacky…

USApyon: *laughs a bit*

Jibanyan: Grr… *smacks USApyon, but accidentally trips on something, causing them to fuse*

USAnyan: Danyani!

* * *

Oh dear sonic booms am I happy to finally be done with thi! Fact, I spent almost six hours on this yesterday, and right now, I'm glad I'm finally done. For the record, I started this on May 21st.

Since then, we've got quite a bit of YW2 news. First off, we got the names of the Ganso and Honke's English versions, being Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls. What do I think Shin'uchi version will be called when it's brought over? Well… 'Yo-Kai Watch Lifeful Hearts'. Just fits. Oh, and to cover the Japanese themes, I like Shin'uchi's theme the most, I like this one bit in the Honke theme where Nate, Katie, Whisper and Jibanyan are all dancing on a traditional Japanese dancer stage, and I like the kimonos that Nate and Katie are wearing in the Ganso opening. I do hope we get an original song when the game is localized, but I won't mind localizations of those themes.

Some names were revealed at E3, including 'Brushido', 'Faux Kappa' and 'Miradox'. The last of which I called 'Vanipo' for this chapter. I had this planned months before the name was announced, so… eh. Vanipo actually came from AbdallahSmash's live streams of the second game… wonder how he'll react to the actual name?

And small thing real quick, my good buddy muk854 recently had Hoodienyan appear in one of his stories, where she was the combination of Frostina and Sailornyan. I was recently asked by an anoynmous comment if Hoodienyan was a Yo-Kai in YW3, and… should I have finished this before an element of the game was announced, I would've said 'no'. In YW3, you get the ability to customise your own Nyan Yo-Kai, so… in theory, Hoodienyan can be a real Yo-Kai, and my good buddy GT said if she was, since the Japanese word for 'hoodie' is 'pākā', her name would be 'Pākānyan' in Japanese, so thanks to GT for that.

If I had to say a favorite part… it'd be when USAnyan used the Laser Charged Paws of Fury, it was simply an epic scene that I really liked.

And some small cut things, Jibakoma was supposed to appear, but I didn't see a good area to fit him in. At one point after time was fixed, Jibanyan was supposed to have stumbled onto a Steven Universe parody (we would hear 'We Are the Diamond Gems' or something like that).

That joke about a Next Harmeowny member being in Buster-Force is a reference to something, first off, Buster-Force is a reference to one of my personal favorite Super Sentai seasons, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (and the chapter name itself is a reference to the line 'Busters, ready… go!'). Rose Buster having a cat motif is a reference to their V-Cinema special where in an alternate timeline, Pink Buster is 'Pink Cat'. Speaking of references, that 'Overtime' game that Hidabat and Occugame were playing is a reference to that 'Overwatch' game. I don't know what it is, beyond a shooter game, so don't ask me about it.

Blizzaria being called 'Blizzaria-chan' with her glasses being on is a reference to how she was called 'Fubuki-chan'. So, fits. Oh, and 'Envytranced' is Fukai, just FYI.

Something else I want to bring up, the third Yo-Kai Watch movie has been announced, we know little about it, and it'll debut a new Yo-Kai known as 'Koalanyan' (who, if I had to guess, will be the mascot of My Nyan), and part of the Yo-Kai are CGI, that, coupled with a magazine scan showing a live-action Nate, leads me to believe part of the movie will be live action. ...that'll be a pain in the rear end for us American, but time will tell how they deal with that.

One final thing to bring up before we end off, today, I actually got the original Paper Mario for my Wii U (because of it being at a lower price), and I got the demos for Yo-Kai Watch, Stella Glow and Azure Striker Gunvolt for my 3DS.

At long last, this is ending off, and I can turn my attention to other things.

Just Live More.


	3. Yo-Kai Footrin

Before I even start this, I would like to exchange a special thank you to two people.

First off, my DA buddy (who will be remaining anonymous in this version, go check the DA version to find out who collabed with me on this) for doing this as an RP before I made it into a story.

Second off, I would like to thank my buddy muk854 for helping me get a decent enough gauge on how much this should be re-written. ...yea, so… this one-shot had some re-writes to undergo before becoming a one-shot proper. It's nothing inappropriate, but just needed some revisions. Nothing more than alterations to dialogue, tweaking to some scenes.

I do try to think of these one-shots as if they're episodes of the anime… I do try… anyway… as a bit of trivia, this one-shot was actually posted to my DA account first, just to see overall reception. Then it came here. Regardless… if there aren't very favorable reviews, I actually already have a plan. You'll see… actually, you may not. Uh… I may talk about it another day.

This is actually the first YW One-Shot taking place prior to Nate getting the Yo-Kai Watch U

Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5. The OC Yo-Kai in this story belongs to me.

* * *

It was a rather nice sunset just outside of the school as Nate and Katie walked on out together.

"Hey Katie," Nate began, getting her attention, "Thanks for being my partner for this project,"

"No problem," Katie smiled, "See you tomorrow so we can work together on it,"

"See you later," Nate waved.

Both of them walked off in different directions, but unknown to either of them, a dark aura began to follow Katie and tailed her home.

* * *

Katie yawned and got into bed, but as she did, the Yo-Kai jumped up and inspirited her…

* * *

It was a bright and early day with Nate heading for the park with a notebook in tow, both Jibanyan and Whisper following him.

"I know you and Katie are working on a project and all, but why did you feel the need to get up early?" Whisper couldn't help but ask.

"Because once we're done, we can hang out… just the two of us!" Nate smiled.

Whisper was silent for a moment before he sighed, "Nate... I wouldn't get your hopes so high up. Everytime you two are gonna do something, a Yo-Kai comes in and messes it up."

"What makes you think today will go any different?" Jibanyan inquired.

"I don't know, I just have a lucky feeling about today," Nate told them, when he noticed Katie was sitting on a bench in the park, "Well, there she is,"

"Good luck Nyate," Jibanyan smiled.

Nate took a deep breath before he walked over to her, "Hi Katie."

"Hi Nate," she waved back.

"So for our project I was thinking…" Nate began, when he looked at Katie for a moment and noticed something, "Uh… Katie?"

"Yes?"

"Did you forget to put on your shoes… and your socks for that matter?"

Katie glanced down and simple gave a neutral response, "No. I didn't forget. I chose not to wear them,"

"...why?" Nate asked.

"Why not?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why should I wear shoes and socks?"

Nate was silent as he tried to think of a good response, but was stumped, "...ooookay… so uh… what motivated this?"

"I just woke up this morning and thought how nice it would be to go around barefoot," Katie giggled.

"...alright…" Nate responded in a nervous tone, _'Well Nate, you may as well go along with this. Last thing you want to do is make her upset with you… again.'_

"It honestly feels really nice," Katie smiled as she stood up and began to walk around a bit.

"So uh… how long are you gonna do this? Like… a day? Two days?" Nate inquired

"Nope. For the rest of my life,"

Nate's jaw dropped in response to this comment, before he shaked his head, "Anyway… let's try and work on our project,"

"Or…" Katie began as she walked up to Nate, "We can wait on doing for a bit and enjoy a beautiful day together? Just us?"

Nate began to blush a bit, before he simply nodded and put his notebook away.

* * *

They had wandered around for a bit, but weren't allowed in due to the 'no shirt, no shoes, no service' policy. After going to about three stores, the two were on their way back to the park.

"Well, I'm not going there anymore!" Katie growled in annoyance.

"Katie… this is the third time this has happened," Nate sighed.

"Well, that their fault, not mine,"

"Yea…" Nate responded, "I'll be right back…"

Katie sat down on the park bench while Nate walked over to Whisper and Jibanyan.

"Something up?" Jibanyan inquired.

"Uh… Katie's been barefoot all day for some… strange reason," Nate commented.

"Strange? That's not strange," Jibanyan commented, "When I was alive and with my owner, she was barefoot quite a bit,"

"Was it inside?" Whisper asked, "Then it doesn't count because it's tradition,"

Nate rolled his eyes at this, before he sighed upon realization about what was happening, "She's being inspirited by-"

"A Yo-kai!" Whisper exclaimed, "Ha! I win our bet Jibanyan."

Nate then looked at the two Yo-kai for a moment, "You two had a bet?"

Whisper gave a confident smile as he cleared his throat, "It stood to reason another Yo-Kai would come and mess up your alone time with her an-" he was then interrupted by Nate smacking him on the head with a paper fan.

"Well… why should you stop it?" Jibanyan inquired.

Nate sighed a bit as he activated the Yo-kai Watch, the light's shine revealing a dark aura around Katie as he looked around, "Because of the 'no shirt, no shoes, no service' policy,"

"Well, as she said, it's their fault for rejecting her for being barefoot," Jibanyan commented.

Nate rolled his eyes as he looked and saw a kirin of sorts, it's body being a light blue shade with pink scales that looked sort of like toenails, had teal eyes, and some green fur.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Footrin

Tribe: Heartful

Rank: B

* * *

"Is that a kirin?" Nate muttered.

"Isn't it 'qilin'?" Jibanyan asked.

"Either works, really," Whisper shrugged.

Nate then turned to face Whisper, "Okay then Whisper, what are we dealing with?"

He tensed up and thought for a moment, "Ah yes… that is… uh… uh…" he then quickly took out the Yo-Kai Pad and cross-referenced it.

"Any day now…" Nate sighed.

Whisper searched for another moment, before finding the page "Here we go!"

He then turned to Nate and Jibanyan, "This is the Yo-Kai known as 'Footrin', alternatively known as 'Footlin' to some, he is a Yo-Kai that loves to stare at girls who are barefoot. When a girl is inspirited by this Yo-Kai, they are compelled to completely ditch their footwear. A- ...oh dear…"

"What?" Nate asked.

"It says here, that if a boy is inspirited, they'll love to stare at a girl's barefeet just as Footrin does,"

"Given how you've been wrong about details with some Yo-Kai in the past, I'm taking that latter part with a grain of salt," Nate commented, "But still… I'm going to need to distract Katie while I talk with that Yo-Kai,"

He thought for a moment, before taking out a Medal, "This'll work!"

Nate raised his arm into the air and allowed the Yo-Kai Watch to glow with energy for a moment, before he opened it up with a press of the button on the side, then, he stood with a Mysterious Tribe Medal "Come on out my friend!"

He then tossed the Medal into the air, revealing who the Medal belonged to, "Calling Illoo!"

Nate then caught the medal with a small smirk, "Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!" he announced before loading the Medal into the Yo-Kai Watch.

 **=SUMMONING MYSTERIOUS!=**

 **=BOO-SHIGGY, BOO-SHIGGY, BOOGIE WOOGIE! CLING-CLANG DELIRIOUS, MYSTERIOUS!=**

"Illoo," the Yo-Kai proclaimed, as he floated on down to Nate's side, "It's certainly been a while, my friend,"

"Illoo, I need your help!" Nate informed, pointing over to Katie, "Could you distract her with an illusion while I talk to the Yo-Kai inspiriting her?"

"Don't forget the magic word," he commented.

"...please," Nate sighed.

"All over it," Illoo smiled as he floated over to Katie and sent mist around her, casting an illusion around her.

* * *

" _Hmm?" Katie blinked as she looked around, before hearing somebody say 'hi', making Katie turn to see some other girls barefoot, "Oh, hi!"_

* * *

Katie began to talk to an empty bench, leaving Nate to approach the Yo-Kai.

"Alright, Yo-Kai!" Nate proclaimed, getting Footrin's attention.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?" Footrin asked.

"I agree with him!" Jibanyan proclaimed.

"...Whisper," Nate sighed, resulting in Whisper bonking Jibanyan in the head with the paper fan, "Thank you. Now then, uninspirit Katie, or else!"

Footrin stared at Nate for a moment, before he proceeded to comment, "You seem to be very passionate about keeping her safe."

"He does have a crush on her," Whisper commented, before covering up his mouth.

Nate growled and walloped Whisper on the head with the paper fan, but unknown to Nate, a Yo-Kai Medal fell out of his pocket.

"But you should know I'm trying to help her too," Footrin informed.

Nate had a sweatdrop as he looked at the Yo-Kai, "...what?"

"Being barefoot is better for women,"

Nate had an unconvinced expression on his face.

"It's much healthier, if that's anything!"

"Not buying it," Nate stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Why… why not?!"

"I'm just not buying it! Now, stop inspiriting Katie already!"

"...then I will make you get it!" Footrin shouted as he kicked Illoo away and inspirited Nate.

Katie blinked in confusion, looking for the people that she was speaking with in the illusion, while Nate stared at her feet a bit.

" _They look lovely, don't they?"_ Footrin said within Nate's mind, earning a node, _"Then go over to them. You know you want to…"_

Nate scooted a bit closer and then smiled, "Hey Katie… you look nice like that,"

Katie then turned with a smile, "Oh. Thank you Nate,"

"Well… he's putty in her hands now," Whisper sighed, "What are we going to do Jibany-"

He then saw that Jibanyan wasn't standing next to him, "Jibanyan? Jiba-" he then saw that Jibanyan was sitting and staring at Katie's feet as well, "Oh bother…"

Whisper then grabbed Jibanyan's tails and dragged him away.

"No! I wannya keep watching!" Jibanyan exclaimed as he was dragged away, "I haven't gotten to do something like this since I died!"

"She cannot see, nor feel you."

"Bu-"

"We need to do something before they're stuck like this forever!" Whisper proclaimed.

"Good luck to you then," Jibanyan shrugged, resulting in Whisper bonking him on the head with a metal paper fan, resulting in a cartoonish swell appearing on Jibanyan's head, "...ok… I'll help…"

"Good. We will need to get Nate away from her for a moment, so he can summon in a Yo-Kai and stop this inspiritment! Luckily, when Nate smacked me in the head with a paper fan, he dropped a Medal," Whisper informed, grabbing the medal and tucking it to his side, "Now then, we just need to get Nate away from staring,"

"We just pull him away?"

"Indeed,"

Thus, they grabbed Nate's shirt and dragged him away a bit, managing to get him a short distance from Katie.

"Hey! What was that for!" Nate whispered to them.

"Quick! Summon in a Yo-Kai so we can uninspirit you two!" Whisper requested, showing the Charming Tribe Medal that Nate had dropped earlier.

"I won't,"

"You cayn go back to staring after you do so," Jibanyan stated.

Nate, disinterestedly, tossed the Medal into the air, grabbed it and loaded it into the Watch, "Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing."

 **=SUMMONING CHARMING!=**

 **=ALARMING! BOOM BOOM, WALLA WALLA, DANCE DANCE CHARMING!=**

"Komasan?" the komainu Yo-Kai blinked, "Oh mah swirls! What the heck am Ah doin' here?!"

"...nyot much time to explain," Jibanyan informed as he motioned for Komasan to look at Footrin, "You nyeed to stop that Yo-Kai and it'll uninspirit Nyate and Katie,"

"...uh… ok?" Komasan blinked, "Ah don't really get why Ah'm here, but Ah'll do mah best,"

Thus, Komasan walked on over to Footrin and poked him to get his attention, "How do ya do? Uh… Ah was wonderin' if ya could stop whatever ya'll are doin'?"

"Why?"

"Ah dunno. Mah friends there asked me to stop you," Komasan informed.

Footrin proceeded to ignore him and Komasan walked over to Whisper and Jibanyan.

"Aren't you going to do something?!" Whisper demanded, startling Komasan.

"Ah dunno what to do!" Komasan proclaimed, as he began to run around in circles a bit, unknowingly smacking Footrin with his bag as he ran in circles, "Ah'm sorry guys!"

Komasan then accidentally ran into a tree branch, moved it backwards and when he ran off in another direction, the branch smacked Footrin something fierce.

"...ow…" Footrin groaned in pain.

"Keep it up!" Whisper proclaimed.

"Ah don't even know what's goin' on!" Komasan yelled as he accidentally ran into a tree, causing pinecones to fall onto Footrin, "What's even happenin'?!"

Komasan then ran right into a recyling bin, causing the bin to go flying into the air… and land right on Footrin.

"Nice job!" Jibanyan smiled.

"...okay. You win…" Footrin sighed as he ended his inspirtment, causing Nate and Katie to snap out of it.

"What just happened?" Nate blinked.

"Oh, hi Nate. Am I late for us working on our assignment?" Katie asked, before noticing something, "...where are my footwear?!"

"Uh… you didn't come here with them on," Nate informed.

"Oh… my bad…" Katie giggled nervously, "...it actually does feel nice. I uh… do this on occasion when I'm all alone… admittedly,"

"Really?" Nate blinked a bit, "Well… you do like... sort of… nicer like that?"

"Oh… thank you," Katie smiled, blushing while she smiled.

Whisper and Jibanyan turned to Footrin, who shrugged in response

"...don't tell anybody about this, and if you want, I can do it when we're all alone," Katie offered.

"Ok," Nate nodded, "Anyway… our project…"

"Let me go home and get my footwear, ok?" Katie asked.

"Alright," Nate nodded.

Thus, Katie walked off. Nate then turned and saw Komasan walking off.

"What was he doing here?" Nate inquired.

"He beat Footrin and got him to uninspirit you two," Whisper informed.

Nate smiled and walked over to Komasan's earshot, "Thank you! Oh mah swirls!"

"You're welcome. Oh mah swirls!" Komasan smiled back.

Nate then walked over to the recycling bin and lifted it off of Footrin, "...you ok?"

"...I'm alright," Footrin shrugged.

"Uh… Katie said that she'd be barefoot if we were all alone, and we'll be all alone while we work on this project. If you want… you can come and watch," Nate offered.

"Really?" Footrin gasped.

"Really," Nate nodded.

"Thank you," Footrin smiled, as he glowed for a moment and then came his Yo-Motion Yo-Kai Medal.

"Glad to have you around," Nate smiled.

* * *

Nate: It's recap time!

*Focus on a blue medallium as Nate and Whisper appeared in a corner*

Whisper: So Nate, who'd we meet today? *the medallium opened up and Footrin's Yo-Motion Medal was added in*

Nate: Footrin!

*transition to Katie at a salon and getting her toenails done*

Katie: Such a nice day…

*Nate, Jibanyan, Whisper and Komasan all sat in the waiting area and were reading, when Footrin came by and inspirited both Nate and Jibanyan, who both began to stare at Katie's feet*

Whisper: Oh bother…

* * *

This took a little while longer than expected to finish, but I have finished it. If I'm t, this was a lot of fun to write, if a little bit challenging to edit since it was a DA note… regardless, I hope you all enjoyed this. If you didn't… I have a plan in mind.

My personal favorite part was when best Yo-Kai, Komasan, saved the day! Oh mah swirls!

So, the comment about the Zero Model Medal now being a 'Yo-Motion Medal' is because of how the Zero Model Medals are edited in the anime's next episode and trailer, which at the time of this being written is a week away. Also… look at that trailer. One of Jibanyan's Zero Model Medals was altered, but I forget which...

Just Live More.


	4. Dream Model Recall

After some hard work at a Steven Universe one-shot, back to this series of one-shots.

I've made it no real secret I have issues with YW3… it seems like you can just cut out the anime and replace it with the events of this game (though I will grant you the game was delayed, so several elements in the anime could've been originally meant to be in the game first), Katie isn't playable, the setting of North America feels shoved in when they don't show some landmarks of America (like the Statue of Liberty), one of Nate's American friends is just insufferable and he doesn't go away (even when you go into the flipping YO-KAI WORLD!), and the plot is really meh.

However, there are good things, I do like the Yo-Kai Watch U, there are several cool new Yo-Kai, the Zombie Night thing is actually kind of clever, the new songs are both fun and high energy, even if it was a bummer Jinsei Dramatic didn't end up in the final product, and Inaho herself isn't to bad a character… though the fact she had a grand total of five alternate outfits does kind of annoy me (though the Sailor Moon reference was cute).

A big issue is kind of the Yo-Kai Watch Dream, while the songs are catchy (the Mysterious, Brave, Slippery, Shady and Charming songs being the best), the roulette thing sort of ruins it, since they interrupt the flow of the melody… not to mention, the side effect of that watch makes it so the Yo-Kai can either have good things or bad things happen to them. Jibanyan's first summon with that model watch… well… he got sushi with wasabi in it. Tomnyan on the other hand? Good summoning… writers of this anime sometimes….

Well… here goes another one-shot, I guess.

Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5 and the like.

* * *

" _Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!" both Nate and Inaho shouted as they loaded Lord Enma's Yo-Kai Medal into their watches._

" _This is so cool!" Inaho gawked_

" _Yea…" Nate nodded with an annoyed expression._

 _Both raised their arms into the air, the Yo-Kai Watches glowing with red energy._

" _This has to work… for both humanity and Yo-Kai!" Nate commented, before both he and Inaho exchanged a nod._

" _COME ON OUT, LORD ENMA!" they both shouted._

 _ **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… LORD ENMA!=**_

 _ **=HERE HE COMES! HERE HE COMES! THE LORD OF ALL YO-KAI! HE IS… CAL~LED… LORD ENMA~!=**_

* * *

"Did you weally meet him?" Hoodienyan asked Jibanyan.

"Yep. He helped us to save both of our worlds and allowed our two kinds to remain in the relationship they still are in today,"Jibanyan smiled.

"If you evew meet him again… tell him I said 'hi'," Hoodienyan smiled as she yawned.

Jibanyan simply nodded to his daughter as he tucked her in and crept away from the corner she was sleeping in, when suddenly a pink vortex appeared above him.

"Shoot! Uh… Blizzaria, dear," Jibanyan whispered to Blizzaria, making her turn to him, "Nyate nyeeds me. Could you make sure Hoodienyan sleeps?"

"No prob," Blizzaria smiled.

"Thanks dear. I owe ya, bye!" Jibanyan waved as he jumped into the vortex.

* * *

 **=IT'S CHARMING TIME!=**

 **=LET'S PLAY… THE SUSHI GAME!=**

Jibanyan stood on a small poker table of sorts, a small smile on his face. Behind him was a monitor with a piece of sushi on the screen.

 **=CHARMING! SHINING ALL SPECIALLY! CHARMING!=**

Jibanyan stood in front of a plate of sushi and he took it and bit into it as the lyrics continued.

 **=ALMIGHTY! CHARMING IS HERE!=**

Jibanyan munched onto the sushi… before he held his mouth open widely. There was wasabi in that sushi…

 **=WASABI SUSHI!=**

Jibanyan bounced around in pain due to the sushi…

 **=TOO BAD, YOU LOST! TOO BAD, YOU LOST! TOO BAD, YOU LOOOST!=**

Jibanyan was in tears as he finally arrived by Nate's side, wailing as he spoke, "Jibahahahanyan,"

"Sorry about that buddy," Nate apologized as Jibanyan made a madh dash for the fridge and gulped down the milk, "Uh… Jibanyan? We have a problem to deal with…"

The nekomata gulped down the entire carton and tossed it away in the garbage.

"JIBANYAN!" Nate yelled.

"Sorry, sorry," Jibanyan apologized as he turned to see the Yo-Kai.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Hissfit

Tribe: Brave

Rank: E

* * *

"I am supew angwy!" he proclaimed.

"...Nyate?" Jibanyan began.

"Yes?"

"There are days I seriously don't like you,"

"I know," Nate sighed.

* * *

Inaho gasped in anger as she saw a Yo-Kai with a spray-paint can putting graffiti on the wall of her detective agency, "NONDISKA?! (WHAT THE HECK?!)"

"Yo," it greeted.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Brookling

Tribe: Tough

Rank: B

* * *

"Knock it off!" Inaho yelled, resulting in getting a face full of spray paint, "Fine! You asked for this!"

She then took out USApyon's Medal and readied her Watch for action.

"Come on out my friend! Calling, USApyon!" she yelled, backhand tossing the Medal into the air before catching it, "Yo-Kai Medal, set on!"

Thus, she inserted the Medal into the Watch.

 **=IT'S SHADY TIME!=**

 **=LET'S PLAY… THE SNEEZING GAME!=**

USApyon stood on a pokerboard with a smile on his face, with an image of a feather duster behind him as he danced.

 **=LET'S BE ALL MISCHIEVOUS AND TRICKY!=**

USApyon stood as a feather duster tickled his nose and the lyrics continued.

 **=SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF! SHADY IS HERE!=**

USApyon stood for a moment before he let out a sneeze with a 'Apyoo!'.

 **=YOU SNEEZED!=**

USApyon continued to sneeze as the losing melody played.

 **=TOO BAD, YOU LOST! TOO BAD, YOU LOST! TOO BAD, YOU LOOOST!=**

USApyon bounced around as he sneezed and arrived by Inaho's side, "USA-PYO-n… *sniffles*"

"Your sneeze sounds like part of your name," Inaho joked.

"Stop- apyoo- summoning me… -apyoo… with that dumb… -apyoo- watch!" USApyon responded, still sneezing.

Before Inaho could even responded, she flashed purple for a moment, "Gomen gomen, itangomen,"

"Good… apyo… now then…"

"Yo-Kai Medal, set on!"

"Wai, wha?!" USApyon gasped as he was taken into a vortex. He was then spat back out, now with his mouth on fire from wasabi sushi, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Gomen, gomen, itangomen," Inaho responded.

USApyon ran back into the building and gulped down a carton of milk before sneezing again. He was then taken back into the vortex and was spat out with bloodshot eyes.

"WHY ARE -apyoo!- YOU TORTURING ME?!" USApyon yelled.

"Gomen, gomen, itangomen," Inaho responded again, "Or would you rather I say, sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry,"

"I'm outta!" Brookling commented, "Don't wanna mess with a sadist like you,"

Inaho then took USApyon's Medal out of the watch and was on the verge of putting it back in again.

"...teme!" USApyon growled as he pressed the buttons on the side of his helmet.

 **=VADER MODE!=**

The purple glow vanished from around Inaho, making her gulp, "What did I do to deserve this?!"

"You know what you did!" USApyon roared as he ran after Inaho, firing his gun at her.

* * *

After about an hour, Jibanyan returned to Blizzaria's apartment with an exhausted look on his face.

"Another bad summon?" Blizzaria asked as he plopped down on the couch, "...I'm going to write a nasty review about this stupid watch!"

"You do that," he responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, USApyon was blowing his nose into a tissue and typing something out on his Yo-Kai Pad.

"So you... -apyoo... had no idea what… -apyoo… happened?"

"All I know is that the Yo-Kai is gone and I have a ton of cleaning work to do," Inaho responded with a shrug.

USApyon gave another nod as he sneezed and finished typing something out.

* * *

The present head of Yopple looked at the two newest reviews for the Yo-Kai Watch Dream that were posted on the Yopple website.

-My boyfriend has continuously had his mouth burnt by the 'Too Bad' result of the Sushi Game. The amount of times me and his summoner had to go and buy more milk to replace the ones he had to gulp down is getting irritating. If he gets one more bad result, I will sue!-

-My summoner was inspirited by a So-Sorree, resulting in me being summoned two more times than necessary. The first time, I ended up not being able to stop sneezing, but then my mouth was burnt and I had an insomnia case! I hate this new Yo-Kai Watch!-

The head of Yopple sighed as he held his hands up to his face in thought.

* * *

The following day soon came, with Whisper and Nate walking to Hoodienyan's school.

"Think Jibanyan will be able to make it?" Nate asked.

"Who knows, but right now, it's important we get his… daughter… and bring her home," Whisper commented.

The two continued to walk as Nate pressed a button and waited for the light to turn green. As they waited, a car pulled up to a stoplight and Whisper gasped upon seeing the logo and screamed loudly.

"Is something the matter?" Nate asked as Whisper directed his attention to the car, "Ow!"

"It's PETY!"

"What now?"

"People for the Ethical Treatment of Yo-Kai!" Whisper explained as he showed off his tablet to Nate, showing the symbol of the group and what it meant, "They're a group of people who fight for all Yo-Kai to be safe! If they come around, somebody's botched up horribly,"

The car headed off as the light turn green allowing Nate and Whisper to continue.

* * *

The duo arrived at Hoodienyan's school as they waited for the last bell to ring. A thought then suddenly hit Nate's head.

"Shoot… we don't know where Blizzaria lives!" Nate realized, "Jibanyan requested we drop Hoodienyan off there!"

"Uh… we're in trouble…" Whisper realized as Nate quickly took out Blizzaria's Dream Medal.

"We can just ask her ourselves," Nate commented, "Come on out my friend! Calling, Blizzaria! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

He inserted the Medal into the watch, but nothing happened. After a short moment, there was a chime from the watch.

 **=This Model Yo-Kai Watch is temporarily out of service. A notification has been sent so that you know what is happening. You will be given another notification of when it is able to be used again.=**

It then chimed again.

"...I never got a notification," Nate groaned.

"I'm guessing Walkappa did, since we got the watch from him," Whisper figured.

Nate then heard the bell ring and gave a panicked look, but he then felt someone tug on his shirt sleeve, "Huh?"

"Hi, Nate-san," Blizzaria greeted, "The meeting ended up being over quicker than I thought, but I'm sure Hoodienyan would love to spend some time with her favorite uncles."

"Yea, sure," Nate nodded.

Blizzaria floated on ahead to collect Hoodienyan, while Nate mused over the fact the Yo-Kai Watch Dream didn't work.

* * *

Nate spent a few minutes loading Yo-Kai Medals into the Yo-Kai Watch Dream, but there was no result. He sighed a little bit as he loaded in Tomnyan's Medal, getting the same chime again.

"Something wrong?" Blizzaria inquired.

"The Yo-Kai Watch Dream isn't working," Nate informed, "And I don't know why,"

"Well, I think it's fine if it doesn't work. There were several Yo-Kai complaining about it, the roulette being unfair, injuries being common, among other things," Blizzaria told him with a shrug as she walked off.

Whisper then floated in and over to Nate's side, "Nate! You need to read this!"

"Isn't this where you'd scream wildly and stuff?" Nate blinked.

"I don't want to risk waking Hoodienyan up from her nap," Whisper whispered quickly.

Nate took the Yo-Kai Pad and began to read the article that Whisper had pulled up.

-Yopple Head In Big Lawsuit About Yo-Kai Watch Dream Model- was what the headline read, Nate's eyes widened a little bit as he proceeded to scroll down, -The Yo-Kai Watch Dream Model was recently released with a sort of game to help Yo-Kai performance. However, a negative side had to be placed in to keep things fair. Unfortunately, 75% of the Yo-Kai summoned by the new Watch have only had the negative side. With several lawsuits against Mark Sachiberg, P.E.T.Y. (or the People for the Ethical Treatment of Yo-Kai) have stepped in to handle the case. More news will be reported as it becomes available. Until then, it has been confirmed all Dream Model Watches will not be able to summon Yo-Kai until the lawsuit has been dealt with.-

Nate gasped a bit upon reading this, before looking to the Yo-Kai Watch Dream, "Well… that's bad…"

* * *

The head of Yopple had attended court for several days and by the time it was over, he had prepared a public announcement, which Nate and Whisper were both watching via the Yo-Kai Pad.

-I thank you all for your support and comments throughout these difficult times. The lawsuit has been concluded. However, the agreement in it states I must recall all Dream Model Yo-Kai Watches and remove the roulette entirely. This will require a ton of time, and I do apologize deeply.- Mark began as he paced around the stage, -If you have the Yo-Kai Watch Dream, you may have noticed it has stopped working for all purposes. We deeply apologize for this inconvenience.-

"It's certainly been a bit irritating," Nate admitted.

-During this conference, we will issue the recall for the Yo-Kai Watch Dream. For those Yo-Kai out there with just the Dream Model Medals, do not worry yourselves.- Mark continued.

Suddenly, the Yo-Kai Watch Dream began to glow brightly and it vanished right off of Nate's wrist. It flew off and vanished without a trace, much to Nate's and Whisper's amazement and surprise.

"Ooookay… now what?" Nate blinked.

-All of you are now probably presently wondering 'now what'?- Mark continued, -Well, for those of you who have managed to obtain the Yo-Kai Watch U model are now receiving an update so that it can use the Dream Model Medals until the refined version of the Dream Watch is ready.-

"Ok…" Nate nodded as the broadcast continued, but it was nothing important. Nate walked over to Hidabat, who proceeded to return to him the Yo-Kai Watch U, "Well… let's test this update out."

"Who are you going to summon?" Blizzaria asked.

Nate thought for a moment before he plucked out a Yo-Kai Medal and looked it over.

"Nyot that one! Anybody but him!" Jibanyan yelled.

"This is the only Dream Medal that I have that isn't an older Yo-Kai I've met," Nate commented as he held the Medal, which was of a yellow-orange nekomata. Nate raised his arm up a bit and let energy radiate from the Watch, "Come on out my friend! Calling, Tomnyan!"

He tossed the Medal into the air and the pink rings surrounded it as it flew and he grabbed it, "Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

Thus, he loaded the Medal into the Watch and after a few seconds…

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… CHARMING!=**

 **=CALLING OUT, SHOUTING OUT, CHARMING! HERE THEY ARE… THEY'RE CHARMING!=**

"Tomnyan!"

The yellow-orange Merican Yo-Kai stood with a smile, "Oh mah meow! Howdy Nyate, what up?!"

"Shhhh!" Jibanyan growled, pointing to a presently asleep Hoodienyan.

"Oh mah meow! Ya have a kin! Why wasn't Ah invited ta her birthday!" Tomnyan inquired loudly.

"...I didn't knyow about you when she was born," Jibanyan informed, "Nyow shut it so she can nyap!"

"Oh! Ah can help her nyap!" Tomnyan smiled as he prepped his guitar and began to play a tune, "Nya nya nya nyanyanyanya! Nyeko nyeko nyeko go go go!"

Jibanyan and Blizzaria were both frustrated with the Merican Yo-Kai, though in the case of the former it was because he was legit irritated of the cat and in the case of the latter he was disturbing her daughter's nap.

"Please stop playing…" Jibanyan growled, but Tomnyan either didn't hear him or didn't care as he kept up his guitar playing, "Stop. Playing!"

The yellow nekomata kept it up, causing Hoodienyan to wake up and begin to cry.

"Oh… mah bad, but luckily Ah know how ta help 'er relax," Tomnyan smiled as he continued to play his song.

"I. Said. STOP! PLAYING!" Jibanyan yelled in anger as he grabbed Tomnyan by his tails and flung him right out the window.

Guitar strings snapping sounded as Nate and Whisper quickly headed over to the window and looked down, seeing that Tomnyan was alright but had his guitar snapped in half.

"Ah'm ok!" Tomnyan assured.

Jibanyan dusted his paws for a moment, but Blizzaria glared at him, "What?"

"Really?" Blizzaria blinked as she continued her glare, while trying to calm Hoodienyan down, "You throw him out the window? What's that going to teach our daughter, that if you don't like somebody you can just fling them out? I don't like Flarearia that much but I don't fling her out a window,"

"...you do freeze her solid once," Jibanyan muttered.

"That's besides the point. The point is, you're being a bit of a bad influence right now…" Blizzaria told him, "Now go down and apologize…"

Jibanyan growled a little bit, but let out a sigh as he headed downstairs and outside to apologize.

"Howdy, Jibanyan. Sorry Ah woke up yer kin a-"

"I'msorryforthrowingyououthewindowbutyouwerebotheringmydaughterandnowgoawayandneverbotherheragain!" Jibanyan said quickly as he headed back inside.

"...al'ight then," Tomnyan smiled as he headed off.

Nate gave a small roll of his eyes as Jibanyan walked in, but noticed a letter fall from the door when Jibanyan opened up the door. Nate picked it up and proceeded to open it up.

'Dear Nathan Adams-

As one of the bearers of the Yo-Kai Watch, you are obligated to contact the People for the Ethical Treatment of Yo-Kai whenever you see a Yo-Kai mistreated. Included in this letter is a Yo-Kai Medal for our officers.

Warm Regards, PETY'

Nate then looked and saw a green rimmed Medal showing a blue Yo-Kai of sorts in a black suit with the Mysterious Tribe symbol on it.

"Better hope Tomnyan isn't smart enough to sue you for what you did, Jibanyan-kun," Blizzaria commented with a worried look on her face.

Jibanyan gave a nervous gulp as Nate shrugging as he put the Yo-Kai Medal into his Medallium.

* * *

Nate: It's Recap Time. *focus on a black Medallium. Nate and Whisper popped up in the bottom left and right corners.*

Whisper: So Nate, who'd we meet today? *the Medallium opened up.*

Nate: The People for the Ethical Treatment of Yo-Kai! *the Medal was inserted into the Medallium*

*Jibanyan was sitting in a chair, as a trial was ongoing. Nate stood in his defense and Whisper, Blizzaria and various other Yo-Kai sat in the stands*

PETY Member: Jibanyan, you are charged with the property damage and injury of my client. *gestures to Tomnyan* How do you plead?

Jibanyan: Not guilty…

PETY Member: With no reason?

Nate: *with the Wright finger pose* OBJECTION!

Whisper: Think _that_ company may sue us for stealing their joke?

Blizzaria: Who knows…

* * *

...before anybody asks, no, I have never played a Phoenix Wright game. Anyhow… this took quite a while to get out. My apologies.

The reason for including the part of the second movie when Nate and Inaho summon Lord Enma was because when I started writing this, clips for the second movie finally got onto the internet and we're about a month away from the first movie coming out here in the states. So… yay.

The reason for Tomnyan having the same southern accent and countryisms that Komasan and Komajiro have is because… well… watching a clip from his debut episode makes it clear he's from the countryside… wouldn't be surprised if his dub voice actor got a Southern accent.

Now, I do need to respond to one anonymous review comment, one by 'PrinPage'. The previous chapter took place before Jibanyan and Blizzaria became a pair, so… yea.

For a favorite part… it's when Jibanyan is telling his daughter the story of what happened, because it was adorable.

Oh, and before anybody comments about any news for Yo-Kai Watch 2, I'm going to be covering that in the near future, I promise. It depends on when me and a certain somebody can get back to work on something, but you will have my comments soon.

Regardless, sorry for the long wait, and I hope you all enjoyed this. Because we got a long one upcoming my friends… trust me when I say that.

Just Live More.


	5. Yo-Kai Medal, Set On

Pikatwig: The first Yo-Kai Watch One Shot that is a collab… *sits and waits* Just… waiting for my collaber to show.

GammaTron: *walks in, munching on a bar of chocobo* Konnyichiwa! Ore wa GammaTron!

Pikatwig: Hey man! *hugs him* Been a long while since we've been in regular contact.

GT: True. I've been busy with my new job and other stories. Plus, I've been doing a lot on Yokai Watch Wibble Wobble. I tried to friend you, but your spaces are all full in the game.

Pikatwig: Oh… I'll do something to get in one more slot and you can be my buddy. K?

GT: Great! But for nyow, let's get on with the nyeat One Shot!

Pikatwig: I invited him because I know he can use the files and I remember he's where I first saw Yo-Kai Watch stuff from. That Jibanyan icon… though I also saw this one Yo-Kai Medal of Jibanyan and McDonald's mascot…

GT: That was one of the Song Medals. Those things are kinda nyeat in my opinion. Especially with the two episodes dedicated to Song Medals.

Pikatwig: Yea, I really liked that Jibanyan one, and I do like the ones for Komasan, USApyon and Fuyunyan.

GT: I haven't heard Komasan or Fuyunyan's yet, but I'm gonna look for them later after this is done. *glares at the English Dub team* At least _some_ people like Fuyunyan over _Hover_ nyan.

Pikatwig: In a story I've been collabing with somebody else on, he's kept that name… though in the first one-shot in the one-shot series, I did come up with a few 'localized' names. Oh, did you read any of the one-shots I've done so far?

GT: Some, yes.

Pikatwig: What do you think of what you've read?

GT: They've been interesting and it's interesting that you did fusions as children to certain Yokai.

Pikatwig: And I did give a special thank you to you for figuring out what Hoodienyan's Japanese name would be in the second one-shot.

GT: *nods* Pākānyan, aye. Glad to help.

Pikatwig: And what did you end up thinking of the Jibanyan and Blizzaria pairing?

GT: Mmm...I'm okay with you making it, but I've been more Fubuki-hime and Atsugaru in pairing. *Pikatwig gives a slight head tilt to the latter name* ...Blizzaria and Swelterrier to those of you preferring the English Dub.

Pikatwig: Thank you.

Jibanyan: It's cool.

Pikatwig: Uh… one moment… *puts on a headband onto Jibanyan, to signify he's the Dub one* Just so we don't mix them up.

Jibanyan (Japanese): *puts on his water bottle* And I have this, nyan.

Blizzaria: Aww… kawaii… *turns to her Jibanyan* So… do you have that?

Jibanyan (Dub): Lost mine… long story.

Pikatwig: So did you know that she technically made her debut in the first movie? Since, in the anime, Forstina is just Blizzaria minus her hair clip.

GT: Yeah. I saw the episode in the original Japanese Dub...though I didn't really understand it since there is not currently an English Subtitled Japanese Dub of the episode at this time. It's so sad how she became a Yokai though...

Pikatwig: I will wait and find out. Oh, I actually got to Frostina in Wibble Wobble today, so yay. Obtain her? ...not yet, though… I will though. She's one of my favorite Yo-Kai.

GT: You did? Wait, is she in the Yokai World area? Because I just got there today.

Pikatwig: Boss Yo-Kai of Sewer E.

Blizzaria: Hai.

Fubuki-hime: EH?! Ew~! *covers her nose in disgust* Why are we down there?!

Pikatwig: I wish I knew…

GT: Well, we'll figure that out at a later time then. Let's start this one shot off!

Disclaimers: Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5 and its other owners. Any OCs belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Nate let out an annoyed groan as he sat and felt the heat go on and on, "Why the heck is it so warm?!"

"My chocobars are melting!" Jibanyan whined, "Why does it have to be so hot?!"

"The AC is probably broken," Whisper noted, fanning himself.

"There has to be a Yo-Kai," Nate commented as he tried to sit up, but was stuck to his bed, "Uh… help?"

Jibanyan sighed and helped Nate up and thus Nate began to scan for Yo-Kai. However, there were none around.

"Huh… There's not a single Yo-kai here," Nate blinked a few times.

"That's scary. Whisper was right about something."

"Hey!" Whisper snapped at Jibanyan.

"Regardless, we need to cool off," Nate commented as he took out Blizzaria's Yo-Kai Medal, "Come on out my friend! Calling, Bliz-"

"Nyo," Jibanyan said quickly as he grabbed the Medal out of the air, "She's busy with something,"

"What? What is she doing?"

"I dunnyo, she just said she didn't wannya be bothered,"

Nate groaned, "There goes that idea…I just got a cold shoulder from Jibanyan on i…" his eyes widened, "Hey, I've got an idea!" he opened the book and flipped through the pages, "Why not…" he held up Hoodienyan's Medal, "Hoodienyan?"

"Oh, that's an excellent idea, Nate!" Whisper beamed, "If Blizarria is busy at the moment, then perhaps her daughter will be able to help out with cooling us down."

"Wait, wait wait!" Jibanyan smiled, "This is like her second summon ever. Blizzaria asked me to take photos of her summons!"

He then rummaged in his haramaki and took out a camera, "Proceed!"

Nate gave a small chuckle as he readied the watch, "Come on out my friend! Calling, Hoodienyan!"

Thus, the Medal was tossed into the air and pink energy glowed around it. Nate then caught it and smirked a little, "Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… CHARMING!=**

 **=CALLING OUT, SHOUTING OUT, CHARMING! HERE THEY ARE… THEY'RE CHARMING!=**

"Pākānyan!"

* * *

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, PRETTY ZOKU!=** pop music began to play **=Pretty! Pretty! Oh My Lovely! Pretty! Pretty~ Pretty~ Pretty~! Yes! Pretty!=**

"Hoodienyan!"

" _Ano… Pākānyan, something wrong?"_ Whisper asked, Hoodienyan not recognizing the language he was speaking.

"Huh? What do you mean, Uncle Whisper?"

" _Eh?! Uncle?!"_ Whisper exclaimed in shock, at least understanding 'uncle'.

Jibanyan began to laugh a bit, Hoodienyan noting his voice sounded different. She looked around and blinked a few times. It wasn't Nate's room, but a girl's room. The upper half of the walls and the ceiling were a sky blue with the lower half of the walls a series of shades of green to look like tall grass, a bit of bordering along the bottom colored in shades of brown to resemble dirt. There was a desk near the balcony sliding glass door and a sunroof above the big baby-blue bed.

"Daddy, whewe awe we?" Hoodienyan asked Jibanyan.

" _Huh? What did she say?"_ Jibanyan asked, looking over at Whisper.

" _I couldn't really make it out fully, whisu"_ Whisper noted before looking behind Hoodienyan, _"Cyber-chan, maybe we could get some help from that new friend of ours."_

" _Hai!"_

Hoodienyan let out a confused mewl as she turned and blinked twice. Instead of Nate, it was a girl around his age, possibly a bit older, with blue hair and pink eyes. She pulled out a red-colored Medal and slid it into the Yokai Watch around her neck.

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, FUSHIGI ZOKU!=** the Yokai Watch U declared before samba music came out **=Fushigi! Fushigi! Fu-shi-gi Zo-ku!=**

" _Peraperaion!"_ the new Yokai declared.

* * *

" _Nani?! Where am I?! I know I was being summoned by Cyber-Onee-chan, but where am I now, nyan?!"_ Pākānyan whimpered as she looked around in shock, _"I don't see her anywhere!"_

"Uh… did something happen during the summoning?" Nate asked as Jibanyan grabbed him, flames alite behind him.

"I swear if something happened to my baby girl, I will turn you back into a Yo-Kai myself!" Jibanyan threatened.

" _Nani? Who is this Onii-chan?"_ Pākānyan tilted her head.

"Uh… let's stay calm," Whisper commented as he managed to pry Jibanyan off of Nate, "Nate, I think it might be a good idea if we summoned that translator Yo-Kai,"

"Oh! Good idea," Nate smiled as he took out a Medal, "Come on out my friend! Calling Translion! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… MYSTERIOUS!=**

 **=NOT VERY SERIOUS, NOT VERY FURIOUS, THEY'RE MYSTERIOUS!=**

"Translion!"

" _Nani? A Peraperaion?"_ Pākānyan tilted her head, _"And what was that weird chant? Didn't sound normal."_

"We know she's speaking in Japanese…" Nate informed, "Translion, think you could help us understand her?"

"All over it," he assured, "Oui. Si. Hai. *a small set of tongue clicks and popping noises*"

" _So how will this work? You Inspirit me so I can understand them and speak their tongue or will you be a translator for me, Peraperaion-san?"_ Pākānyan asked, _"Well?_ Well?"

"Good, we can understand her now," Whisper noted in relief.

"And I understood you as well, Whisper-san," Pākānyan smiled, "Though, I am amazed that you left Cyber-Onee-chan." she looked over at Nate, "He seems rather... average."

Nate flinched at the jab. Both Jibanyan and Whisper laughed at that, resulting in being bonked in the head with a paper fan.

"And rather abusive as well," Pākānyan added as an afterthought.

* * *

"Who awe you?" Hoodienyan asked as she looked at Cyber.

" _Cyber-chan, I believe we might have summoned a different Pākānyan by accident,"_ Whisper noted.

" _I know,"_ Cyber nodded, _"She's missing the tiny mark on her parka from when she nearly dodged one of Jibanyan's spikes when he had a cold."_ she looked at Peraperaion, _"Peraperaion-san, can you help her understand us?"_

" _Yes, pera pera!"_ Peraperaion nodded before he took out a piece of gum and handed it to her, "Eat up, pera."

"Candy?!" Hoodienyan gasped before she popped the gum into her mouth, "Yummy~! Thank you, mistew!"

"Oh, it worked, whis~!" Whisper beamed.

"Of course, pera. Pera-pe-pera-ra," Peraperaion grinned.

"Arigatou, Peraperaion-san!" Cyber thanked before sitting down on her knees to get closer to Hoodienyan's level, "Konnichiwa. My name is Miko Cyber."

"Whewe I'm fwom, I'm Hoodienyan."

"Aw~ kawaii," Cyber giggled.

"She might be an immigrant from the Americas, whis~" Whisper noted.

"That's kinda interesting, nyan," Jibanyan noted as he laid on his side, munching on a strawberry-flavored chocobo.

"Can I have one, daddy?"

"Wait… 'Otou-san'?! NYANI?!" Jibanyan freaked as Cyber looked at Jibanyan in shock.

"Eh?! You're a Otou-san, Jibanyan-san?"

"Nyo, nyo, nyo, nyo!" Jibanyan shook his head rapidly.

"You might be confusing Jibanyan with another," Whisper noted to Hoodienyan, "He's only been a Yokai for two years and you're, well…" he rubbed his chin, "How old are you, whis~?"

Hoodienyan thought, puffing her cheeks a little as she thought and earning a few silent coos from Cyber, "...a few months?"

Cyber and Whisper looked at Jibanyan, who sweated at that.

"Nyo! Honest!" Jibanyan rapidly shook his head.

"Well, you might look relatively close enough that she is mistaking you as her Otou-san, whis," Whisper admitted.

"Oh...Poor, Hoodienyan-chan," Cyber noted sadly before she lightly knocked on her closet door, "I guess summoning Pākānyan-chan to help with the heat was a bad idea if the watch malfunctioned. Hikkikomouri-chan?"

"I'm already talking with Mark Shachiberg about a malfunction," the Yokai in her closet replied.

"Auntie Hidabat!" Hoodienyan giggled.

"Seems that whoever her father is, is friends with two Yokai like Hikkiomouri and I, whis," Whisper noted before wiping his head, "Phew. Forgot about the heat, whis~"

"Oh. I can help! Mommy's been teaching me about how to use my ice powews!" Hoodienyan giggled as she inhaled before exhaling a strong breeze, covering the trio in a layer of frost.

"Th-t-t-that's one way of staying c-c-c-c-cool, whis~"

* * *

"When can you be back?" Jibanyan asked, presently on a Yo-Kai Cellphone.

"I really don't think this is our Hoodienyan," Whisper noted as Pākānyan hummed as she softly exhaled on two bowls, making shaved ice in them, and took out a few colored bottles to pour the syrup in them on the bowls, coloring the shaved ice, before presenting it to Nate and Whisper.

"Arigatou for allowing me to stay here while this issue is being settled, Whisper-san, Nate-san," Pākānyan thanked.

"No problem," Nate smiled as he nibbled on the shaved ice, "Wow… this is so good~!"

"Thank you. I've spent a century working on the perfect shaved ice recipe," Pākānyan thanked, surprising the two.

"You're exaggerating, right?"

"About…?"

"You being a century old," Whisper noted.

"Oh, I'm not a century old. I've been a Yokai for 118 years," Pākānyan informed, "I became one when I was abandoned so long ago. I spent days, trying to hide from the cold blizzard that seemed to nyever end, but to no avail. I died, thinking of my warm basket by my master's bed before waking up as a Yokai."

"So… you're not the daughter of Jibanyan and Blizzaria?" Nate asked.

"Nyo. I do not even know a Blizzaria," Pākānyan replied, "While the Jibanyan-kun I've been around…" she blushed a little, "He's a brave Yokai…"

Jibanyan's face paled as he slowly walked upstairs to continue talking with Blizzaria.

"Well, if I still thought she was Hoodienyan, that one statement threw it all out the window," Whisper noted, looking at Pākānyan with wide eyes.

"Then… you just happen to look a little like this Yo-Kai?" Nate asked as he took out Blizzaria's Medal.

"Oh! She's my sensei! Fubuki-hime!" Pākānyan exclaimed, "Cyber-Onee-chan introduced me to her and she helped me perfect my shaved ice technique!" her eyes widened, "Ah! I furgot that I was being summoned by Cyber-Onee-chan! Oh, I hope that she's okay..."

* * *

"You don't have a son?" Hoodienyan asked the bat Yo-Kai in the closet.

"No," Hikkikomouri replied, "But it's fine. I just haven't found the right Yokai yet."

Hoodienyan then sat down with a nervous look on her face, she felt alone. She let out a small sniffle before a wrapped chocobo was held to her, making her look up at Cyber.

"Don't worry," Cyber assured, a small comforting smile on her face, "We'll protect you while we wait for Shachiberg-san's reply on what happened with the Yokai Watch U."

"...thank you, but… I miss my mommy…" Hoodienyan admitted, "Could you… uh… summon her?"

"Eto…" Cyber looked over at Whisper, who pulled out his YokaiPad and pulled up the Ukiukipedia.

"Let's see...Ah, it says here that a Pakanyan can also come into being when a Fubuki-hime inspirits a Jibanyan," Whisper noted, "Perhaps little Hoodienyan-chan's mother is a Fubuki-hime, whis~"

"I'm not sure if I can summon her, but I do have a Fubuki-hime that's like an Onee-chan," Cyber noted.

"Oh-nay-chan?"

"It means 'Older sister,'" Whisper informed, "If your parents had another child, then you'd be their Onee-chan, whis."

"...could you pwease bwing her here?" Hoodienyan asked.

"Hai," Cyber nodded before pulling out Fubuki-hime's Medal, "Watashi wa Tomodachi! Debekoi, Fubuki-hime! Yokai Medal, set on!"

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, PRETTY ZOKU!=** pop music began to play **=Pretty! Pretty! Oh My Lovely! Pretty! Pretty~ Pretty~ Pretty~! Yes! Pretty!=**

"Fubuki-hime! Ohayo, Cyber-chan!" Fubuki-hime greeted, the teenager-sized Yokai giving the younger girl a hug, "Everything okay?" she looked at Hoodienyan, "Aw~ A little Pakanyan!" she giggled as she scooped Hoodienyan up into a cuddling hug, "You must be a few months old, because you are just so adorable~!"

"Mommy…" Hoodienyan smiled happily.

Fubuki-hime didn't let go, but she did look over to Cyber for an explanation.

"Fu-chan, there was a problem with the Yokai Watch and I ended up summoning _Hoodienyan_ by mistake instead of Pākānyan-Oneechan," Cyber explained, "I thought having you here would help her feel better."

"Soka…" Fubuki-hime nodded as she lightly patted Hoodienyan's head, "It's a bad idea to let a Yokai no more than a few months old be without someone with their attribute for too long, so good idea, Cyber-chan." she looked down at Hoodienyan, "Ne, Hoodienyan-chan, would you like to learn how to make something nice and sweet?"

Hoodienyan nodded yes, "But… Daddy watches."

Fubuki-hime giggled as Jibanyan gawked, "You heard her, 'Daddy'."

"It's for her to be comfortable and not to start crying," Whisper whispered to Jibanyan.

"Hai.." Jibanyan nodded before beaming, "Still, snacks, nyan!"

Cyber giggled softly as she snapped a picture with Whisper's YokaiPad, "Kawaii…"

"I feel sorry for her real Kaa-chan, though. She must be so frightened and trying to find her," Whisper noted once Fubuki-hime carried Hoodienyan out with a happy Jibanyan skipping after them.

* * *

Blizzaria was floating around Springdale and looking for Hoodienyan.

"Hoodienyan?" she lifted up a Benkei, looking under him, "No." she threw him into the distance before opening a trash can, "Hoodienyan? No." she zipped across the street and checked under a frightened Sproink's fat folds, "Hoodienyan, are you there?"

"Rah rah rah!" Blazion yelled.

"...How do I know you four didn't kidnap her?!" Blizzaria then asked, glaring at the four Fire Yo-Kai, "You stole my hairclip once!"

"We haven't seen your kid!" Swelterrier argued before letting out a whimper as ice started forming around them, the epicenter coming from below Blizzaria.

"Prove. It."

"I didn't even know you had a family," Sproink informed.

"Same here/Yep/Rowr."

"UGH! I don't have time for you bakas!" Blizzaria yelled as she left all four of them frozen solid and flew off, "Hoodienyan!"

' _Why us?'_ the four thought in their frozen states.

* * *

"Um... what are you doing?" Whisper asked, seeing Pākānyan looking through his Yo-Kai Pad.

"There are quite a lot of Yokai with different names here compared to where I am from," Pākānyan noted, "Like that Translion guy and that Blizzaria you guys mentioned." she held up Blizzaria's page, "She looks like a girl around Nate-san's age. Fubuki-hime-sensei looks different than her."

"How so?"

"She looks to be around sixteen, which is the same age she died in a blizzard."

' _What's with you and freezing to death in a blizzard?'_ Nate sweatdropped, "You know… Blizzaria also calls me 'Nate-san'. Maybe she comes from where you're from."

"Perhaps, nyan," Pākānyan noted.

"Nyo. She's just from Japan proper, while we live in a land between Japan and America," Jibanyan explained.

"...So near Hawaii?" Pākānyan asked, earning a nod from Jibanyan, "You're so smart…"

"...I think I might be sick…" Jibanyan commented, "Somebody with my daughter's face is in love with me…"

"Gomen. You just remind me of the Jibanyan-kun I know," Pākānyan noted, "Though, I don't have to worry about Fubuki-hime-sensei dating him. She's dating her Yokai childhood friend Atsugaru-san."

Jibanyan's head tilted in confusion. Sighing, Pākānyan flipped through a few pages before holding up Swelterrier's page.

"The species of Yokai you call 'Swelterrier.'"

"Ah…" responses came.

Jibanyan called up Blizzaria and she eventually came into the door.

"...Haaa...I couldn't find her…" Blizzaria sighed before she saw Pākānyan, "..." she zipped over and hugged Pākānyan, "MY BABY!"

"Nani sore?!" Pākānyan exclaimed.

"Wait… that means 'What the heck'. ...Jibanyan-kun, what's going on?" Blizzaria asked, narrowing her eyes at the cat.

"...that's nyot our daughter… it's just somebody who looks like her…" Jibanyan informed nervously.

Blizzaria looked at Pākānyan for a moment and began to growl in anger. A dark-blue aura began to come off her as the room turned blue. Pākānyan rolled her eyes before tightening her namesake on her while counting down from five in her head. On 'one,' Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan screamed as the entire room was flash-freezed, their bodies being frozen, bar their heads.

"WHERE'S MY BABY?!" Blizzaria demanded/roared like Godzilla.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-we d-d-d-d-d-don't… k-k-k-know…" Jibanyan commented.

"Is she being inspirited by Crazycon?" Nate whispered to Whisper.

"No, Nate… that is anger. Pure, unrivaled rage that can only be caused by a mother's love for their child," Whisper replied.

"She's most likely with Cyber-Oneechan," Pākānyan spoke up, causing everyone to look at her, "A glitch might have happened in your watch and her watch and caused the two of us to be summoned to the other by accident." she frowned, "Next time I see that Shachiberge, I'm freezing his behind."

"How do we get my baby home?!" Blizzaria demanded.

"He's too busy to do it today… So we nyeed to deal with this girl who isn't our daughter," Jibanyan told Blizzaria with a frown, "I doyn't like it either. I'm scared if she's doing okay or nyot…"

"If anyone can relate to not having their parents around, it would be Cyber-Oneechan," everyone looked at Pākānyan, who looked over at Nate, "You have a lot of friends or some, right? Ones not Yokai, hai?"

"Huh? Well...yeah."

"And parents that stay around often? Not traveling to other places?"

"Yeah…?"

"Then you're lucky. Until Whisper-san met Cyber-Oneechan, she had no one," Pākānyan informed, earning wide-eyed looks, "But I suppose it's a blessing and a curse in a way. She's good at seeing details that others try to hide and always does her best to help others, so if she saw your daughter sad or upset in anyway, Cyber-Oneechan will do her best to make the little one feel comfortable. It's what makes her someone that many Yokai who are friends with her want to protect her no matter what. ...Just don't bring up mind readers." she shivered, and not from the cold, as a haunted look appeared in her eyes as memories came to her, "Enma Daioh above let us never bring up mind readers…"

Blizzaria unfroze everybody and took Jibanyan's hand, tears in her eyes, "I want my baby…"

"I want her too," Jibanyan agreed, sobbing sadly as he and Blizzaria hugged.

* * *

"Okay, not too hard," Fubuki-hime advised as Jibanyan put two empty bowls before the two, "If you blow too hard, you'll freeze the entire table, Hoodienyan-chan. Nice and slow, okay?"

Hoodienyan nodded as she looked at the bowl, an adorable look of concentration of her face. She inhaled before exhaling as slow as she could...before sneezing and ending up with half the table frozen. Fubuki-hime gently patted her head before unfreezing the table.

Cyber giggled a little bit as she watched that, "It's like watching Pākānyan-chan and Fu-chan all over again…"

"Hikkikomouri-chan says that they'll be able to send a wireless update to fix the glitch tomorrow," Whisper informed as he floated downstairs, "In the meantime, we'll need to make sure she's safe and sound."

"Hai," Cyber smiled, winking at Whisper.

"Nyice and slow…" Hoodienyan whispered before taking in a small breath and slowly exhaling, causing the bowl to fill up halfway with ice flakes.

"Oh, good job!" Fubuki-hime lightly applauded.

"That's really good at your age, nyan," Jibanyan added.

"Thank you, Mommy, Daddy." Hoodienyan blushed happily

Fubuki-hime giggled as she just hugged the little cat Yokai while Jibanyan tried not to have an eye twitch.

"Uh… can I watch a little TV?"

"?!" Jibanyan and Fubuki-hime froze at that.

"Um…" Fubuki-hime began as Whisper looked through his YokaiPad to see what the issue was.

"Oh...I think I can pull up some children's shows on YokaiTube on the YokaiPad and connect it to the YokaiTV," Whisper offered quickly, having found the reason, _'Almost forgot that she's from the Americas most likely, whis~ They aren't as 'loose' with language for children shows as they are here.'_

"Ok, Uncle Whisper," Hoodienyan smiled, "Do you have Sailor Tsuki here?"

"...uh…?" Whisper blinked a bit.

"One of them has long pink hair, a white and wed dress, and a bubble awound her head!"

"I think she means Sailor Peres," Fubuki-hime noted, "That might be the name of it in the dubs outside of Japan."

"I'll check," Whisper replied as he looked through YokaiTube, "Ah! There is a dub with that name. I found a playlist of the episodes so far that have been translates for Western audiences, whis."

"Yay!" Hoodienyan giggled, "I made my own outfit of the Sailor Warriors… I'm so cute in it…"

Cyber giggled a bit as Fubuki-hime handed Hoodienyan off to Whisper, "And I thought Inaho-chan was the only one who liked that show…"

"At least the otter isn't here, whis…" Whisper muttered as he hooked everything up.

"Milk?" Hoodienyan asked as her stomach rumbled a little bit.

"Oh!" Cyber went into the kitchen, "Ano... do you like chocolate, whole, strawberry, or banana, Hoodienyan-chan?"

"Banana is the only one I don't wike," Hoodienyan informed, "Strawbewwy, chocowate or pwain is fine…"

"Hai~!" Cyber saluted before going back into the kitchen and came out with a few cups, "Strawberry milk for Hoodienyan-chan, a nice orange heated tea for Fu-chan, whole milk for Jibanyan-chan, and skim milk for Whisper-san."

"Ah, arigatou, Cyber-chan!" Whisper thanked, Hoodienyan giving a giggle at how squeaky Whisper's voice got in his excitement, "Oh. Would you like a drink, Cyber-chan?"

"I made a nice Jasmine tea for myself, Whisper-san. Arigatou," Cyber thanked.

* * *

Pākānyan drank a cup of banana-flavored milk, while Blizzaria looked at where Hoodienyan would sit to watch cartoons while having milk. Currently, it was on the movie _Ice Age_ and Pākānyan gave a small laugh.

"Ah, Sid-san is such a baka," Pākānyan giggled, "Ah, leave it to the Americans to bring the more humorous animated films."

"Yea, there are good movies here," Whisper smiled, "Though, I don't think we have as such...er...interesting animated movies like in Japan for children."

Blizzaria gave a small sigh as she sat down at the kitchen and Jibanyan walked over to her side.

"You okay, dear?" Jibanyan asked.

"...I'm doing better," Blizzara sighed, "It's weird how so much she looks like my baby, but she's so much older."

The nekomata gave a nod as he handed Blizzaria a container of fruit drops, "Here. Relax a little bit."

"Thanks dear," Blizzaria smiled as she opened it up and nibbled a little bit, "Mmm... so sweet~"

"There's the smile I love so much," Jibanyan smiled happily.

Pākānyan looked at the two, _'That's so sweet. I wonder if I and Jibanyan-kun will ever be like them?'_

"So uh… how did you two start dating?" Pākānyan couldn't help but ask.

"Well… beyond me hanging out with some friends and a battle I helped him out with, I met Jibanyan-kun through a chat-site… we hung out a little and I knew he liked me, but I didn't really reciprocate… then came a day where my Glacial Clip was stolen and he proved how much he loved me by going in and getting it back along with a super cool steed!"

"Aw~ so sweet," Pākānyan noted, "He's become a knight in shining armor to you, hasn't he?"

"Hai," Blizzaria nodding with a blush, "Whisper once joked we met at a school as teachers…"

"That sounds so cheesy," Pākānyan giggled.

* * *

Hoodienyan doodled a bit as she watched cartoons and had her milk, with some being Yo-Kai that Cyber recognized.

"Is that Komasan?" Cyber asked.

"Yep," Hoodienyan nodded, "He's my babysitter when mommy and daddy awe on a date,"

"He's a good friend," Cyber noted, "And a dedicated Onii-chan to Komajirou-chan."

"He even managed to gain the ability to turn into Shishikoma to better protect him after that run-in with that giant Yokai. Remember that night, whis~?" Whisper recalled.

"Hai. Kyuubi-san was mean tricking us into doing his work for him, though," Cyber frowned.

"I love his stowies… I weally like the ones he's told with his big sister and the green smoke lady,"

"I know who the former is; Komanee, demo… 'green smoke lady'?" Cyber asked.

Hoodienyan took a piece of paper and drew with a green crayon, making a drawing of a lady made of green smoke.

"Oh, that looks like Eneraenera-san," Cyber noted, Whisper holding back a snort of laughter, "It wasn't funny then and it isn't now, Whisper-san."

"But she got sucked up by a vacuum…" Whisper held back a snort of laughter.

"Komasan has a lot of stories with her…" Hoodienyan informed, "They're dating…"

"Oh~?" Whisper asked.

"Aw... kawaii," Cyber smiled, "I'm happy for them."

"I kinda miss Komasan… uh… do you think you could…?"

"Watashi no Tomodachi! Debekoi, Komasan! Yo-Kai Medal, set on!"

"Komasan?!" Komasan yelped as he appeared.

"And Komajirou, too!" Komajirou beamed as he poked out from behind him, letting go of his brother's pack.

"Oh, hello, zura," Komasan greeted, seeing Hoodienyan.

"Hiya!" Komajirou waved.

"This is Hoodienyan-chan," Cyber introduced, "She's a few months old and we're taking care of her until the Yokai Watch is fixed."

"Eh? It broke, zura?" Komajirou asked.

"Something like it," Whisper replied.

Hoodienyan then tugged at Cyber's skirt and whispered a question to her.

"Is Komasan dating the green ghost lady, too?"

"Oh. Iie," Cyber replied, "Komasan is a little too... innocent... for her tastes."

"Ok," Hoodienyan nodded.

* * *

"Really?" Pākānyan laughed, her cheeks rosy pink as she sat across from Blizzaria, her own cheeks pink, "He's dating the gas cloud that got sucked up in a vacuum?!"

"...That really happened in your world?"

"Yep! She made some sort of self liquid and caused Robonyan to malfunction and she got sucked up by his vacuum cleaner function!"

Blizzaria slapped her knee as she laughed, imagining the sight. Nate raised a brow at the two girls laughing with a half-empty bottle between them.

"Uh, Whisper?"

"That is not something you should drink until you're older," Whisper replied.

"Kinda looks like grape juice."

"It's nyot grape juice." Jibanyan sighed, "Why are you doing this?"

"Sometimes, you just need a good one to help ease issues," Pākānyan replied, "Right, Blizzy?"

"Righty-o, Parky!" Blizzaria laughed.

"If Nyate gets into trouble for you two doing this, I'm going to smack you, Pākānyan," Jibanyan commented.

"Lighten up a little," Blizzaria told Jibanyan before floating over and whispering, "I might even be willing to do…" the whispers got quieter, but the way Jibanyan's face with up and his tails stuck straight up made Pākānyan fall out of her chair, laughing.

"...I'm cutting you off," Jibanyan stated, before Blizzaria planted a kiss on his lips, "?!"

"Okay! I think Nate needs to go change!" Whisper informed quickly and he began pushing Nate up the stairs, "It's almost bed time, you know! Come on!"

"It's not even dark out!" Nate informed, but Whisper just shoved him upstairs.

* * *

"So… what do you think your parents are doing?" Cyber asked as she poured Hoodienyan another cup of milk.

"Maybe cuddling and missing me… I miss them a lot," Hoodienyan sighed, putting down her crayon.

"Kaa-chan would be sad if we went missing, zura," Komajirou noted, looking at Komasan.

"Hai, zura," Komasan nodded before looking at the sad kitten, "Demo... don't worry, Hoodienyan-chan, zura! Cyber-chan and all of us will make sure you're okay until we can get you home, zura."

"...thank you," Hoodienyan giggled as she watched Cyber walk over, "...tickles?"

Cyber blushed a little as she looked at the cat, "N-no…"

"Pwease?" Hoodienyan begged, giving puppy-dog eyes at her.

"Tickles, zura?" Komasan repeated.

' _Must be strong. Must be strong. Must be... KAWAII~!'_ Cyber thought as she began to tickle Hoodienyan, "Who's a good little kitty?"

"MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" she laughed.

"Yes you are!" Cyber giggled.

Hoodienyan then managed to slip one of her tails down by Cyber's feet and begin to tickle them, causing Cyber to start laughing as well. Komasan and Komajirou exchanged glances before laughing at the cuteness.

"You wike tickles?" Hoodienyan asked.

"Who doesn't?" Cyber giggled.

"My mommy loves to give me tickles, so I figured out how to tickle her with my tails," Hoodienyan giggled.

"Oh, that's really neat," Cyber noted.

* * *

Jibanyan managed to get away from Blizzaria, and Whisper passed him a talisman of sorts with a symbol translating to 'Remove Drunkenness' from underneath Nate's door. Jibanyan tightened it around the paper fan as he put it in his haramaki and put on a headband with Blizzaria's face on it. He gave it a tight tug before gulping fearfully.

"..." he took in a deep breath, "This is crazy. This is crazy. This is crazy." he charged, "For Blizzaria!"

"Ever noticed how… *hic* your name sounds like 'Narnia'?" Pākānyan asked.

"How do you even *hic* know that? *hic*"

"I read."

"Oh~"

"CHAAAAAARGE!"

"Hm?" the two looked up to see Jibanyan jump off the railing of the stairs and whip out his paper fan, "EEP!"

 ***WHAP-WHAP-WHAPPITY-WHAP-WHAP!***

"Ow… my head…" Blizzaria groaned, holding her head in pain.

"Remind me not to drink before five, nyan…" Pākānyan groaned, swirls replacing her eyes.

"Wait… what happened?" Blizzaria asked Jibanyan, as he showed her the bottle of alcohol... well... empty bottle, "I drunk?! I've never done that before in my life!"

"She thought it was a good idea to help with stress," Jibanyan nudged Pākānyan, who groaned and rolled away from the nudging paw.

"I hate you…" Blizzaria growled at Pākānyan before turning to Jibanyan, "Thank you, dear… uh… What did I say and/or do while drunk?"

"Uh…" Jibanyan's face turned red with a heavy blush.

"I am just going to pretend that didn't happen," Blizzaria groaned as Jibanyan flung the bottle outside.

A knocking soon came from the door, with Blizzaria going over and seeing it was Komasan.

"Howdy. Been knockin' fer five minutes and nobody heard me," Komasan greeted before seeing Pākānyan, groaning and rolling around on the floor as Jibanyan kept nudging her with his fan, "Is that a new game he's playin' with Hoodienyan?"

"It's a long story, but that's not our daughter. A malfunction happened with the watch and another watch, so my daughter's where the other watch is and she's here," Blizzaria informed.

"Oh mah swirls…" Komasan gasped, "Is that girl al'ight?"

"We're not sure…" Jibanyan admitted, "Sorry you came for your babysitting job and she's nyot here… I'll pay you double for wasting your time tonight."

"Alright… but uh… Ah need a lift home… Komajiro left with his band fer a little while and won't be home until Ah'm done here," Komasan informed.

"Oh, sure thing! I think there's a Mirapo nyearby," Jibanyan noted.

"Ungaimenkyou."

"Quiet, you," Jibanyan whapped her with the fan.

Nate walked downstairs and saw Jibanyan head outside with Komasan and Blizzaria float over to Pākānyan, "Is it alright if I come back now?"

"Yep. No more to drink," Pākānyan replied before rubbing the back of her head, "And I am not going to suggest that ever again. If getting hit on the head is what happens when you drink, I am not going to have another drop."

"I am going to pray to Lord Enma that my daughter doesn't end up like you…" Blizzaria muttered.

"So long as she doesn't meet Jinmenken, then it's all savvy. Last I heard of the guy, he's been working hard at the police job he got."

"...That's Manjimutt, right?" Nate asked, trying to remember some of the names Pākānyan said, _'Come to think of it. Where is Manjimutt? I haven't seen him in a long while.'_

"EW! EW EW EW EW EW! I HATE THAT FACE-DOG! I'm never letting Hoodienyan anywhere NEAR him!"

"Guess Nate never inspired him to work hard in his afterlife to the point he decided to follow a dream he had as a human to be an officer," Pākānyan noted.

* * *

Hoodienyan and Cyber kept up their tickle-fest for ten minutes before they had to catch their breaths.

"That seemed like fun, zura," Komajirou noted as Cyber helped Hoodienyan back into her seat.

"Um... Mistew Komajiwou?"

"Hai, zura?"

"Do you have a band?"

"Zura?" Komasan looked at his brother.

"I'm thinking of making one with some of my friends, zura," Komajirou replied before his eyes widened, "Mongee! The me where you're from has a band, zura?"

"Yep. They're supew supew popuwaw," Hoodienyan replied before yawning.

"Oh. I almost forgot you're still just a few months old, whis," Whisper noted, looking at the time, "It's around the time most Yokai children are supposed to be napping."

"...aw… can I have a stowy? And a nice basket to sweep in? And something to cuddle?"

"Oh, I think I have just thing for cuddling!" Fubuki-hime noted before opening up Cyber's freezer and going into it.

"We have a few kinds of basket beds," Cyber noted as she went over to a closet and began to look through it.

"Oh, Komajirou and I know some stories from this nice Baa-chan we met, zura," Komasan noted.

Hoodienyan smiled as Jibanyan began to cuddle her a little bit, though he was a bit nervous about it since he never carried a kitten Yokai before. He had carried a living kitten before to help find its home, but there was a difference between the two. After a few minutes, Fubuki-hime came out of the freezer, carrying a stuffed teddy bear in a parka.

"I forgot I won this when I went to the mall in disguise once," Fubuki-hime giggled as she offered the teddy to Hoodienyan.

"Kawaii…" Hoodienyan giggled happily.

"Okay, I think I found one just the right size," Cyber noted, coming over with a large basket with a large fluffy pillow in it with an ice-blue blanket.

"Thanks," she smiled as Hoodienyan was carried up by Whisper, the kitten giving another yawn.

"There, there, Hoodienyan-chan. Once the two figure out the story, they'll be up quick as they can, whis," Whisper informed.

"Ok," she nodded.

* * *

Blizzaria sighed as she looked at the time, "It's time for Hoodienyan's nap…"

"Are you alright?" Nate asked as he walked over to her.

"I'm just worried. I mean, do they even have stuff for her to have a nap? Does she have a soft basket with a nice fluffy pillow? ...What about something warm to cuddle?" the mother of the displaced kitten paced about.

"She'll likely have the stuff," Pākānyan figured, "Having quite a lot of feline Yokai as friends that visit tends to have the need for lots of baskets or big, fluffy pillows to sleep on."

"Ok…" she sighed as she sat down, "Nate, is it okay if I stay here for the night? I want to be here when you get that update to fix that glitch and get my baby back."

"Uh, sure. No problem," Nate replied, "I think I have some extra blankets in my closet." he looked over at Pākānyan, "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Oh, the usual," Pākānyan shrugged as she walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer, a burst of a blizzard coming out as she got into it and closed the door behind her.

"..." Nate ran to the freezer and opened it, seeing a winter wonderland inside of it, before closing it, "...How?"

"It says here that Ice Attribute Yo-Kai can create 'pocketspaces' inside of freezers to act as temporary homes and even connect them to an already created one," Whisper informed, "She must have made one in your family's freezer to sleep in."

"Ok…" Nate blinked a little as he shrugged, "So… what do you think happened to Hoodienyan?"

"She may have ended up in an alternate dimension," Whisper guessed, "Because I am the only Whisper and she's made mention of someone else named Whisper that looks exactly like me."

"True…" Nate noted before both flinched at seeing Blizzaria trembling with a cold aura coming off her.

"MY BABY'S IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE?!"

"N-Now calm down, Blizzaria!" Whisper yelped before a spike of ice pinned him to the wall.

"Calm down? My baby is stuck in another universe and you want me to _calm down_?!"

"...Freaking out won't help…"

"Oh! That reminds me!" Pākānyan informed as she hopped out of the freezer and ran out of the house, "If I'm in another dimension, I need to get some souvenirs so I can win a bet against that soft serve head, nyan!"

"...I need my baby home…" Blizzaria commented in worry as she sat down, "Why did this need to happen to my baby? How could this happen to my sweet, innocent baby?"

"Well...erg...I'd say that-ha-gee-gee-gee-it was completely random," Whisper grunted as he got himself off the spike of ice, "Plus, from what's been implied, your daughter is in good hands with this 'Cyber-chan' she mentions."

"That still sounds like a weird name to me," Nate noted, "I mean, who names their kid that?"

* * *

Cyber sneezed, "Excuse me."

"It's okay," Fubuki-hime giggled as she looked over at Hoodienyan, fast asleep in the basket, "She's just so adorable."

"Hai. Demo... I really hope she can get back home and we can get back Pakanyan-chan," Cyber noted.

"You know… I wish I had a daughter like her," Fubuki-hime giggled, "Maybe I will with Garu-chan."

"I think you'll be a great Kaa-chan, Onee-chan," Cyber assured, as Whisper floated on in with a burn mark on his head, "Are you okay?"

"The otter got back at me for calling him 'U-S-A-pyon' when we first met," Whisper informed.

Cyber just giggled and shook her head while getting the first aid kit. Nearby, Jibanyan came out of the closet, waving to the bat inside before closing it. He looked over at Hoodienyan and gave a small sad smile, hoping she'll be okay. He gave a glance over at Fubuki-hime and saw how pretty she looked with the lights dimmed.

"You look nyice enough to be a Kaa-chan," Jibanyan noted with a smile.

"Aw~ arigatou, Jibanyan-chan," Fubuki-hime thanked.

"Would you like to stay for the night?" Cyber offered.

"Hai~!" she giggled.

* * *

"Uh-huh… uh-huh… alright… thanks for explaining that to me, bye," Nate commented as he hung up the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" Whisper asked.

"Called up the idiot to have her explain alternate dimensions to me," Nate informed.

"...the idiot?" Whisper blinked.

"That glasses girl with the yellow Yo-Kai Watch."

"Ah. The one with the otter trying to disguise himself as a rabbit. So what did she have to say?"

"I may call her an idiot, but she's a lot smarter than she seems. She simplified it enough… and came up with a theory as to why the watches glitched."

"Oh? And what's her theory?"

"We activated the summons at the same time and something within the programming of the watch locked onto the signal of the Yo-Kai, but the signals got mixed up as they were summoned. So we got Pākānyan…" Nate glanced over at the mentioned Yokai, who was giggling as she looked at the suitcase filled with souvenirs she got, "...and they got Hoodienyan."

"Whisper is _so_ my slave for the next month…" Pākānyan grinned evilly.

"I feel sorry for the other me, I truly do."

* * *

Whisper sneezed and shuddered a little bit, _'Why do I get the feeling that I'm in trouble, whis~?'_

"Ne, Fu-chan, do... do you think she'll be able to get home safely?"

"Hm?" Fubuki-hime looked over at the nervous teen, "I think she'll be able to get home safely. She's a really brave Yokai with everything that's happened to her so far."

"She certainly is," Cyber admitted, "...I wish I could have a little kitten like her around here…"

"Nyoi?!" Jibanyan gawked.

"Oh! Gomen, Jibanyan-chan," Cyber apologized.

"I think she meant more little kitten Yokai since you seem like a good caretaker," Fubuki-hime noted.

Jibanyan blushed a bit at the comment as Cyber saw Hoodienyan squirm a little bit in her sleep. Cyber gently ran a hand along Hoodienyan's head and Hoodienyan relaxed.

"There there," Cyber whispered, "It's okay."

"You know… you'd make a good kaa-chan yourself," Whisper commented.

"Arigatou, Whisper-san," Cyber thanked.

* * *

Blizzaria and Jibanyan sat by Hoodienyan's basket and simply stared at it.

"Don't worry guys, it's just one night," Nate assured them.

"We know… it's just… so odd to not have her around," Blizzaria sighed, slowly petting Hoodienyan's basket, "...The day she was born was a day I will always remember…"

"When was she born anyway?" Nate asked.

"Few months ago…" Jibanyan commented, "You remember that day where I went missing when you woke up Nyate?"

"We spent an hour searching for you," Whisper informed.

"Yeah, it was kinda weird not seeing you dreaming about choco-bars," Nate replied, "So she was born early in the morning?"

"Nyo. We just went to the hospital as early as we could, since it was the day they said she would be born," Jibanyan informed, "...I remember crying so hard when I saw her beautiful face for the first time,"

* * *

 _Jibanyan was in tears as various Tongus and Nurse Tongus were around Blizzaria, who was quickly being checked on for any complications. In her hands rested something in a pink blanket that fit within her grasp._

" _So… is our baby ok?" Blizzaria asked, hardly speaking above a whisper._

" _Yes. There isn't any complications that we can see," a Nurse Tongus informed, "Then again, this_ is _the first time we've seen a child between a cat Yo-Kai and an ice spirit Yo-Kai."_

" _So… is it a boy or a girl?" Jibanyan asked._

" _I refused to tell him," Blizzaria giggled softly._

" _Yes, many of the wives that come here often do that," another Nurse Tongus giggled._

" _You're now the proud dad of a beautiful baby girl," a Tongus informed._

" _Can I… hold her?" Jibanyan asked._

 _Nods came around and Blizzaria handed her off to him, more tears streaming from Jibanyan's eyes as he looked at his daughter…_

* * *

Both Nate and Whisper were a little bit teary-eyed at this, the Yo-Kai of the two even pulling out a handkerchief and blowing into it, sounding like a kazoo.

"So… where did she live before you brought her here?" Nate inquired.

"My apartment in Yo-Kai-lifornia," Blizzaria informed, rubbing away some tears, "...sometimes, I wonder if it was a good idea to tell you about her. I know you're a great uncle to her and everything, but… it is your fault she's not here."

"WHAT?!" Whisper exclaimed in shock.

"Indirectly…" Blizzaria commented, "...sorry, if I'm being rude… I'm just… worried is all,"

"Who knyows if we may get her back…" Jibanyan sighed, "But if we do… who knyows? Maybe she can be the partner of yours and Katie's kid?"

Nate blushed a bit, "Wh-wh-what?!"

"You knyow… assuming you tell her about Yo-Kai, you two get married, have a kid, and we're still around."

"Well, if you're anything like the Jibanyan-san from where I'm from, you'll be with him for the rest of his life," Pākānyan noted, licking a bowl of shaved ice she made, "You _do_ become Roboynyan in the future, after all."

Jibanyan gave a small nod, "So aside from nyot being with Blizzaria, he's like meow?"

* * *

Hoodienyan woke up from her nap and had another cup of milk, while she was talking to Cyber about her parents.

"So you lived with your Kaa-chan for the first few months before Nate-san learned about you?" Cyber asked.

"They wewe scawed how he'd weact," Hoodienyan informed, "And daddy stole food fwom his fwidge to feed me fow a while, he did apowogize watew."

Cyber giggled, "Well, I'm sure he was forgiven because it was meant to help raise you, Hoodienyan-chan."

Hoodienyan nodded a bit as she had her milk, "...They met while fighting some bad guys… though, mommy was summoned in by Uncle Nate's grandfathew, and they didn't tawk much. They dated because daddy was a hero to mommy…"

"Kawaii," Cyber giggled.

"Bad guys?" Jibanyan asked, "You mean those old people, nyan?"

"I believe she might be referring to the Kaima we helped Takeshi-san and Fuyunyan with 60 years ago," Whisper noted, "So the Yuki-Onna in the past was the Fubuki-hime that became your Kaa-chan. Interesting."

"Yea… but they said the nyame was 'Entraynced'," Hoodienyan informed.

"Soka…" Cyber nodded, _'Even the Tribe names are different.'_

"I do love ouw twips to Hawwisville to see Fuyunyan," Hoodienyan giggled, "He has good stowies."

"Of course. He's a hero of justice, after all," Cyber beamed.

"Can you teww me a stowy about you, Cyber?" Hoodienyan asked.

"Eh? M-Me?" Cyber pointed at herself in surprise.

"Pwease? Just one?"

Cyber thought for a moment, "Ano... hai. What do you want to hear about, Hoodienyan-chan?"

"H-How did you meet Mama?"

"Fu-chan?" Cyber blinked twice before looking over at the bathroom, where the sound of a hot shower was being run, "Well...It was a really hot day and Jibanyan-san, Komasan, Komajirou-san, Whisper-san, and I were inside with the AC on…"

* * *

"It got really hot, even when I turned the AC on to full blast. It melted the chocolate off Jibanyan-san's chocobo and the soft cream that Komasan and Komajirou-san were eating."

" _Monge!" they proclaimed at the ice cream melting while Jibanyan sobbed for his melted chocobo._

"Whisper-san realized that the heat wasn't natural and I decided to look through the Yokai Watch. It surprised me when the dining table had Nobosentonman-san, Meramelion-san, Asekkaki-san, and Atsugaru-san, eating piping hot oden."

"Uncle Whispew didn't awgue about it being a Yokai's fault?"

"No. ...Is that often what happens with the Whisper-san where you're from?"

"Uh-huh."

"Soka...Well...Whisper-san explained that they were a 'Sect', a group of Yokai related to a single attribute that come together. I ended up asking Meramelion-san why they were there."

" _Mera. Me-mera-mera. Mera-mera-mera-me-ra!"_

" _Eh? You're celebrating with your friends here because you picked a place by random with a map of the city and a dart?" Cyber exclaimed in surprise._

" _Mera!"_

" _Uh… it's so warm… could you maybe… take it outside?" Cyber asked politely._

"Atsugaru-san said that there was a reason why they never hang out outdoors and, well, I'm not really good at saying 'no.'"

"Cyber-chan had a rough childhood before Yokai came into her life, whis."

"O-Oh?"

"Hai. Well, they continued to celebrate and it got really hot in the living room and dining room, so we had to get out of there. But it was also warm out there…"

" _Mou…" Cyber sighed as she collapsed on the floor of the main hallway, "Atsui…"_

 _A knock came at the door. Komasan blinked twice before he put a leaf on his head and walked up to the door. He opened the door...and a cold breeze blew in._

" _It's nyot cold anymore!" Jibanyan got up quick._

"It turned out that it was Fubuki-hime. Whisper explained that she was a powerful Water Attribute Yokai who could turn hot days into winter wonderlands in an instant. She asked if we had seen the Hot Sect Yokai and I said they were inside. She said they were her friends, so I let her in. Almost instantly, the heat inside the house had gone to a winter morning."

"Cool… but uh… question?"

"Hai?"

"Did any of the boys blush at mommy at all?"

"I'm... not sure," Cyber admitted, "It was really cold when she came in, so I thought everyone had red faces from shivering."

"Ok. Cawwy on,"

" _Mou... Garu-chan," Fubuki-hime frowned as she looked at the canine of the group, "Why didn't you tell me about today's get together?"_

" _Uh… I forgot?" he responded._

" _Garu-chan…"_

"Meramelion explained to us while she was giving Atsugaru the third riot that Atsugaru and Fubuki-hime were actually best friends and had known each other since Fu-chan was a Yuki-Onna."

"Cool…"

"Hai. He even introduced her to the other three and promised to be a Temp Sect with her. Demo…"

"What happened, Cybew?"

"Meramelion told us that Atsugaru had gotten Fu-chan a gift a few months back; a hairclip that looked like it was made from ice. It turned out to be a special item that let Fu-chan become a Fubuki-hime. I'm unsure how it works where you're from, Hoodienyan-chan, but Yokai here need to train a bit when they evolve to keep their newfound power in check. Demo...no one ever told the Hot Sect or her about that little bit."

"Okay…?"

" _So… she can't control her ice powers?" Cyber whispered to Whisper._

" _It appears to be the situation," Whisper replied as he zipped into the closet and pulled out Cyber's winter clothes as he noticed snow covering the floor and ice forming on random places._

" _Arigatou," Cyber thanked as she quickly put the jacket and scarf on._

" _Monge! It looks so beautiful, zura!" Komasan gawked._

" _I don't think the others think that, zura," Komajirou noted as Fubuki-hime merely patting Atsugaru and accepting his 'apology' ended up with the canine Yokai frozen in a block of ice._

"It took a few tries, but I was able to get her attention to explain why they were avoiding her. She...ended up starting to cry as she realized that. She never thought that she needed better training to control her powers and took her hairclip off, changing back into a Yuki-Onna. Nobosentonman-san-"

"Who?"

"A big piggy Yokai that looks like a superhero made of bathhouse supplies, nyan."

"Spwoink?"

"Um... hai? A-Anyway, Nobosentonman-san got Atsugaru unfrozen and..."

" _Eh?! Yokai that evolve need to train with their abilities?!" Atsugaru exclaimed in shock._

" _Yes. Though, I'm not surprised that you four never saw it. Aside from a rare case in Meramelion, your families don't evolve," Whisper noted._

" _Gomen... gomen…" Yuki-Onna sniffled, tears falling down the preschool-sized Yokai's cheeks._

" _..." Atsugaru picked up the tossed hairclip and walked over to her, "If training needs to be done to help, then...we'll help, garu."_

" _?" Yuki-Onna looked up at him._

" _You're my friend… I want to help you, garu."_

" _Garu-chan…"_

" _Gomen nassai, Fu-chan. I...I thought you were doing all that freezing on purpose. I didn't know you couldn't control all that new power you got, garu," Atsugaru apologized, "Demo...Now that I know, I want to help you get control of it, garu! Right, minna?"_

" _T-That's right," Asekkaki agreed, wiping the side of his head, "We all thought you were just trying something bad on us for no good reason. We're sorry about thinking so badly of you."_

" _Mera…" the lion Yokai whined out an apology._

" _But we're gonna help you get better control now that we know!" Nobosentonman affirmed._

" _That's right!" Atsugaru nodded before offering the hairclip to her, "What do you say, Fu-chan? Do...Do you forgive us for being baka, garu?"_

 _She simply planted a kiss on his cheek and put the hairclip back on. Her body glowed before changing back to the older teenager form of Fubuki-hime._

* * *

"Atsugaru-san and Fu-chan both gave me their Medals. Until Fu-chan was able to better control her abilities, they asked to summon them both so he could be there to help try to mitigate any issues," Cyber noted, "It took a few months before she was able to control her abilities to the point that she didn't freeze everything around her when she got too excited, though...there are times she still does."

"Like that race and that certain Yokai tried to inspirit her to do something unsanitary, whis~" Whisper noted before shuddering, recalling he had been flash-frozen in the crowd when it happened.

"Ok…?" Hoodienyan blinked with a small head tilt, "So… how'd you two get to be like sistews?"

"You said one story."

"It's mowe a question."

"Well, I ended up running into them when they disguised as humans a few times, helping her with some excitement exercises," Cyber explained, "I'd spend time with them, mainly because Fu-chan thought having another girl would be a good idea." she smiled softly as memories came to her, "A group of girls that bullied me at school tried to get Fu-chan to not hang out with me, telling her about the reasons why I never had friends, but...Fu-chan said she didn't care and that she liked hanging out with me. I then called her 'Fu-chan' because of that, when I was nervous about calling her that."

"Cool…" Hoodienyan giggled, "...Mommy does have her issues contwolling her powews… but she does a good job. Mommy does hang out with these four fiwe Yo-Kai who are bunch of meanies… they stole her haiwclwip twice…"

"Oh, that's really different from the Hot Sect we know," Whisper noted with a gasp.

"There are a lot of differences…" Cyber mumbled under her breath.

"One of them must be jealous of your father being with her, whis," Whisper guessed in a joking tone.

Hoodienyan blinked as she finished her cup of milk, "Mowe pwease?"

Cyber giggled, "Hai."

"Here you go," Fubuki-hime, wearing an icy-blue sleeping gown, placed a cup of strawberry milk before Hoodienyan, "The bath's ready for you, Cyber-chan."

"Arigatou, Fu-chan," Cyber thanked.

"And we may want to give Hoodienyan a bath," Whisper commented, "So she'll be all nice and clean for her parents,"

"B-Bath?" Hoodienyan's eyes widened.

"A what?!" Jibanyan yelped.

"Oh, come now. Wouldn't you feel better knowing that if she were your daughter that she was returned nice and clean and happy?" Whisper asked, his eyes closed.

"Ano... they ran off, Whisper-san," Cyber noted.

"EH?!" Whisper opened his eyes to see the spots occupied by the two were now gone, an empty cup spinning on the table where Hoodienyan had been sitting while an empty chocobo wrapper fell to the ground where Jibanyan had been.

"You never say bath around kids, Whisper-san," Fubuki-hime giggled, "Luckily, I think I can get Hoodienyan back here."

"How?" Cyber curiously asked.

"Oh Hoodienyan-chan~. Can you come back here, please?" Fubuki-hime called.

Hoodienyan trotted on back in, and was picked up, "Yes?"

"We're going to get you clean soon. Not now, but soon. Let Cyber-chan have some 'me time'. Hai?"

"...O...okay…"

"How did you know that would work, whis?" Whisper asked as Cyber went to take her bath.

"Good little kids don't disobey their Kaa-chan or Tou-san," Fubuki-hime winked.

* * *

Blizzaria sat in a bathrobe as Nate was in the bathroom, looking over at Pākānyan as she handed Whisper a bowl of shaved ice resembling his head.

"This isn't funny,"

"You really are a Whispcream," Komasan laughed innocently.

"Here you go, nyan," Pākānyan offered another bowl of shaved ice...shaped like Komasan's head.

"Oh mah swirls!" Komasan exclaimed, "Wh-a-a-what happens if Ah take a bit? Does that part disappear on me?"

"No. It's something I've been practicing with Fubuki-Sensei," Pākānyan replied.

"...wow…" Komasan gawked as Whisper took pictures of the treats.

"That's impressive," Blizzaria gawked.

"Arigatou," Pākānyan thanked before offering her a bowl of shaved ice resembling Blizzaria's head, "I call the Puni-Puni Shaved Ice. Though...I guess I can call them Wib-Wob Shaved Ice here."

"Cool," Blizzaria giggled as Jibanyan took a picture of hers, "Jibanyan-kun…"

"It's just as pretty as you…"

"So how did you two meet, nyan?" Pākānyan asked.

"We told you a detail earlier, that we met when we were battling the Entranced, though I was Frostina at the time, and then we met one day when four fire Yo-Kai were bothering Nate," Blizzaria informed, "I honestly thought Jibanyan-kun was pretty dang cute."

"Thanks," Jibanyan smiled.

"Entranced?"

"One of these," Whisper showed a picture.

"Oh. A Kaima. I heard that story from Cyber-Oneechan," Pākānyan noted, "Still... to think that in this universe, that Yuki-Onna she mentioned seeing her Jii-chan summon would become a Fubuki-Hime that would marry the Jibanyan of this universe."

Both blushed a little bit.

"You two are married, right?"

They were silent.

"...You have a kitten, but never took wedding vows?" Pākānyan sweatdropped.

"I didn't even knyow Yo-Kai could get married…" Jibanyan admitted as he walked over to Hidabat, "Hey, can Yo-Kai get married?"

"They can…"

Jibanyan and Blizzaria both blushed deeply in embarrassment about their slip up.

"Neither of you knew Yo-Kai could be married?"

"Nope/Nyope,"

"Ah, that's fine. You both love each other, right? That's what really matters, nyan," Pākānyan shrugged.

"Yep," Blizzaria smiled.

"She's the woman of my dreams… nyot even Next HarMeowny is as amazing as Blizzaria,"

"Next HarMeowny? ...Girls dressed in pink and black dresses, many wearing cat ears and tails with some sort of decoration on their head based on either how long they've been a member or their division?"

"Yeah."

"They're called NyaKB48 where I'm from since there are 48 members in total with six in each group," Pākānyan informed.

"And one time, I dressed like members of the bad while we were visiting a museum of the band in Aobahara," Blizzaria giggled, "Jibanyan-kun fainted from seeing me in that outfit."

Pākānyan giggled, "Favorite band plus favorite girl equals Kawaii overload."

"Yep," Jibanyan laughed a little bit.

* * *

Fubuki-hime led Hoodienyan into the bathroom, which the young kitten gawked at how large it was.

"Have you ever been in a Japanese bath before, Hoodienyan-chan?" Fubuki-hime asked.

"Nyo… but Mommy said they're really nice," Hoodienyan informed, "Big tub…"

"Well then... time for your first one," Fubuki-hime giggled, "First, we start with a nice warm rinse."

Minutes later, Hoodienyan was enjoying the bathing process, Fubuki-hime slowly explaining every step so she wouldn't get startled or frightened, while Cyber recorded it for Hoodienyan's parents to see on a camcorder. After nearly half an hour, Hoodienyan was giggling as she skipped out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of baby-blue footy pajamas.

"Thank goodness for Kaa-chan storing my baby clothes…" Cyber noted.

"They'we so soft…" Hoodienyan giggled.

"Did you like your first Japanese bath?" Fubuki-hime giggled.

"Yep," Hoodienyan giggled happily, "Thank you, mommy… I knyow you'we not weally hew, but… you just wook wike hew, but tallew, and…"

"It's fine, it's fine," Fubuki-hime commented, scooping her up into a hug, "You're just so adorable."

Hoodienyan smiled, "Uppy?"

Fubuki-hime giggled as she raised Hoodienyan into the air, "Hai~"

"Mowe! Mowe!"

Fubuki-hime handed her off to Cyber, "Oh, you're just so Kawaii, Hoodienyan-chan."

"Uppy! Uppy!"

Cyber raised Hoodienyan into the air, making the baby cat giggle happily, "W-Whee!"

"Want more?"

Hoodienyan just laughed as Whisper helped raise Cyber into the air a little bit. Fubuki-hime giggled while taking a few pictures of Hoodienyan having fun.

The cat Yo-Kai then looked a bit and got a little scared, "Too high… too high…"

"Oh. Gomen. Whisper-san, lower us a bit," Cyber requested.

He did so, and Hoodienyan regained her smile.

"Gomen nassai, whis~"

"It's okay," Cyber assured before Hoodienyan gave a squeaky yawn, "Seems she's getting sleepy, ne?"

Hoodienyan nodded as Whisper put them down, "Stowy?"

"Hai… what would you like to hear?"

"...how did you meet this world's version of me?" Hoodienyan inquired innocently as she was put back into the basket, "Mommy… Daddy, tuckies?"

"This is all you, Jibanyan-chan," Fubuki-hime informed.

Jibanyan gulped. A few minutes later, Hoodienyan was tucked into her guest basket, the hoodie teddy bear held in her paws.

"Well, it began a few months ago. She was inspiriting a boy in my class, causing his body to shiver without stopping and always feeling cold," Cyber recalled, "I tried negotiating at first, but she, well, tried to freeze me for interrupting her. I summoned Atsugaru-san to help deal with the cold and not get frozen, but she froze him after taking a big deep breath. Whisper-san suggested fighting ice with ice and I summoned…"

"Me," Fubuki-hime winked, "I... didn't react well to seeing Garu-chan frozen by someone and let it be known by Pākānyan-chan."

"You bent her over your knee and paddled her with a paddle made of ice," Whisper muttered under his breath before Jibanyan bonked him upside the head with a paper folding fan.

"Did you say something Uncle Whisper?" Hoodienyan asked.

"Nothing, whis~" Whisper groaned, smoke coming from the bump on his head.

"After I calmed down and got Garu-chan out of the ice, I asked her why she froze him," Fubuki-hime went on, "She said that she was inspiriting the boy because his family owned a shaved ice shop and she wanted to study their technique."

"W-Why?"

"Well... she wasn't born like you, Hoodienyan-chan. She was born when she di- er… passed as a normal kitty in a blizzard, thinking about the last sweet treat she had with her owner; shaved ice," Fubuki-hime explained, Cyber nodding.

"She loved eating them when she was a normal kitty and wanted to share that taste with everyone, but she kept failing," Cyber added, "So, she started trying to learn the techniques of humans who make them, but she never could since everyone seems to just use machines instead of hand making them like her owner's father used to."

"That's sad…" Hoodienyan sniffled, looking ready to cry.

"Daijobu," Fubuki-hime comforted, "When I heard about that, I was crying too, you know. But I wanted to help her so bad, so I told her I'd help her make the best shaved ice ever. Cyber-chan offered her kitchen to let us make it and...well…"

"I am so glad Atsugaru-san was there as the test taster with the other Hot Sect Yokai after I summoned the others…" Cyber sighed, crying waterfall tears down her cheeks as she recalled the winter wonderland her kitchen ended up as more than once in the experiments.

"We became friends from there… but… I'll admit, I do wish she was more like you," Fubuki-hime couldn't help but admit, "Because… you're so adorable. And so little and cuddly." _'And you don't secretly spike my tea with a strong flavorless sake.'_

"Well, you and Jibanyan get busy," Whisper joked, with Fubuki-hime freezing Whisper and Jibanyan kicking him downstairs. The ice shattered when Whisper reached the bottom of the stairs and then he flew back up, "Ite, whis~..."

"You earned it," Fubuki-hime frowned.

Hoodienyan and Cyber both giggled a bit at this.

"...Lullaby?" Hoodienyan requested, yawning her squeaky yawn.

"Mmm... oh! Maybe…" Fubuki-hime tapped her cheek in through before turning to Cyber, "Cyber-chan, can you summon some Yokai I know?"

"Eh?" Cyber blinked twice.

* * *

"I'm in a band?!" Blizzaria exclaimed.

"Something like that," Pākānyan informed as she pulled out a YokaiTablet and pulled up a video, "Iroiro Tsuclover Z. They're a group of Yokai who worked together to help USApyon build a rocket."

"Oh yea… I helped with that awhile back."

"Sugoi," Pākānyan giggled, "Well, I hope you have Hoodienyan with you if you decide to make a band with them. I normally watch their practices with the song they've been making as their debut song. It's kind of a mix of adventurous music and a bit of a cheerful lullaby."

"Suge…" Blizzaria gawked.

* * *

"Ok… they're here," Cyber informed.

"Oh, how beary cute," Unchikuma noted, "Is she your daughter, Fubuki-hime, kuma?"

"No. She's a daughter of a friend of ours," Fubuki-hime replied, "I was kind of hoping you could help with a lullaby for her. Onegai?"

"Mera!" Meramelion agreed, pulling out his cymbals.

"Oh! You're in a band, Fu-chan?" Cyber asked.

"Hai. We call ourselves Iroiro Tsuclover Z," Fubuki-hime winked, pulling out a band leader's stick.

"What's your band name mean?" Hoodienyan tiredly asked.

"It's actually a play on the name of another band, kuma," Unchikuma explained, adjusting his glasses, "So… your name is Hoodienyan, kuma?"

Hoodienyan nodded.

"How interesting. You resemble a kitten version of Pākānyan, kuma," Unchikuma adjusted his glasses, "It's beary nice to meet you."

Hoodienyan nodded as Fubuki-hime tapped her band leader stick a little bit, earning the attention of her bandmates.

"Let's give her a nice lullaby, minna," Fubuki-hime beamed.

The four Yokai nodded at her in agreement before they began to play a gentle lullaby. As it played on, Hoodienyan let out another squeaky yawn as her eyelids grew heavier. Fubuki-hime's singing voice was lovely as she sung a very peaceful melody, relaxing Hoodienyan deeply. The young kitten cuddled the teddy bear and start sucking on one of her paws. As the last notes played, Hoodienyan was fast asleep, purring.

"Minna, arigato," Fubuki-hime thanked as they slowly crept out. She waved to them and turned around, before seeing the others had all fallen asleep as well, "Aw...Kawaii."

She then put Cyber into her bed and slept next to Whisper and Jibanyan, but made sure to stay near Hoodienyan in case she woke up, needing something. In the closet once everyone was fast asleep, Hikkikomouri opened the closet door a bit and took a few pictures before pulling in Whisper's YokaiPad, Jibanyan's camera, Cyber's phone, and Fubuki-hime's phone. She closed the door after that.

* * *

Blizzaria was singing softly to herself as she looked at Hoodienyan's basket, Whisper and Nate fast asleep.

"From what I've read, the first night without a child is often the hardest night," Blizzaria turned to see Pākānyan in a pajama version of her attire, "Best I could even try to compare it to was when my master went to summer camp for her summer while I was still a normal cat. I'd spent the entire time just staying on her bed, depressed that she wasn't there."

"Soka…" Blizzaria nodded.

"Yeah. Just know this; she'll be back safe and sound. Who knows? She might even have souvenirs to show you, nyan," Pākānyan noted.

Blizzaria giggled a little bit as Jibanyan trotted into the room and got onto Nate's bed. Blizzaria soon joined him and they smiled as they fell asleep.

' _Kawaii…'_ Pākānyan mentally giggled before taking a picture with a cell phone, "Hey... uh... Hidabat, right?"

"Yes?"

"You think you can put these…" she pulled out Nate's phone and Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad, "And put the photos and videos involving me into my phone, nyan?"

Hidabat simply nodded as she proceeded to do so.

* * *

Hoodienyan woke up with her squeaky yawn, before rubbing her eyes.

"Ohaiyo, Hoodienyan-chan," Cyber greeted as she put down a tray before the kitten, the tray consisting of a bowl of rice with a fried egg on top, some cooked fish, a cup of strawberry milk, and a bowl of shaved ice, "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yes," Hoodienyan nodded before looking at the shaved ice, "It... it looks like meow."

"Fu-chan made it just for you. She said that Pākānyan-chan had showed her how to make them two days ago," Cyber explained.

"Sugoi…" she giggled.

Cyber took some pictures and then put her own breakfast down nearby, Cyber's breakfast being the same, but without the shaved ice.

Hoodienyan looked at the fish and slowly nibbled it a bit, before her eyes widened and she began to eat it quickly, "Yummy~!"

Cyber giggled, "Arigatou."

"Mew? You made it?" Hoodienyan asked.

"Hai. A nice baa-chan who used to live next door taught me how to cook," Cyber noted.

"Cool. Just, uh one thing… I don't weally wike eggs…" Hoodienyan admitted, lightly poking at the egg on her rice.

"Oh. Gomen nassai," Cyber apologized before carefully removing the egg from her rice and putting it on her own before putting her last two fish in place of Hoodienyan's rice, "There we go. Is that better, Hoodienyan-chan?"

"Hai," Hoodienyan giggled happily.

"It's ready," Hikkikomouri informed, peeking out of the closet.

"Eh?" Cyber blinked twice before the bat Yokai pulled out a small backpack shaped like a kitty's head.

"A souvenir bag for Hoodienyan," Hikkikomouri informed, "So she can share her time here with her family."

Hoodienyan gawked in amazement, "F-For me?"

"Oh, that's a great idea, Hikkikomouri-chan!" Cyber beamed.

"I also uploaded the fix into your Yokai Watch while you were making breakfast," the bat Yokai added as she put the filled backpack beside Hoodienyan, "You can summon Pākānyan at any time."

"Yatta," Cyber smiled before she looked at Hoodienyan for a moment, "Do you want to meet her, Hoodienyan-chan?"

"...can I finish eating first?"

"Oh! H-Hai!" Cyber giggled sheepishly, blushing a bit in embarrassment, "I forgot about our food."

* * *

Nate watched as the Yo-Kai Watch U had a small meter in the center, slowly building up, "So… he couldn't send you the update while we were eating?"

"Mark was caught up in a meeting and only just now got out," Hidabat informed, "This may take a while…"

Nate sighed as he put the watch on the nightstand, both him and Whisper staring at it as the meter was slowly loading.

"So…" Whisper commented.

"Can I ask a stupid question while we wait?" Nate inquired.

"Only if you want a stupid answer," Pākānyan quipped.

"Why not," Whisper shrugged.

"If Katie had that hiccup drink, would she like me?"

"Hiccup… drink?" Whisper repeated as Pākānyan froze… before giving Nate a cold look.

"Not until you're twenty one," Pākānyan informed.

"Alright," Nate shrugged, "Just asking,"

Whisper groaned a little and he glared at Pākānyan.

"Not like I knew what that stuff was… I was just asking something stupid to pass the time," Nate admitted.

"Fair enough. Then I've got a stupid question myself; you get a million in whatever currency you have, _but_ the moment you get it, all your clothes are replaced with girl ballerina outfits and you cannot buy any new clothes until you've worn all the replaced clothes. Would you take the cash?" Pākānyan asked.

"...not unless a Yo-Kai inspirits me to be that stupid," Nate responded.

"I'd do it," Jibanyan noted, "All I've got is this sash on my belly. So once I wear it, I can just go get a nyew one."

Blizzaria simply rolled her eyes as she looked at the meter, which was only at about 15%.

* * *

"Ano… Cyber?" Hikkokomouri began.

"Hai, Hikkikomouri-chan?" Cyber asked, Fubuki-hime playing checkers with Hoodienyan nearby with Jibanyan munching on a banana-flavored chocobo.

"Mark-san gave me some news, and it's bad," she informed, "Unless the watch from the other dimension has the upgrade, we can't bring Pākānyan back or send Hoodienyan home."

"Honto?" Cyber gulped, "Demo... how will we know when the upgrade there is done?"

"Mark-san has his ways."

"Okay…" Cyber noted, sweatdropping as she recalled when she had met the mentioned Yokai.

* * *

" _What does the U stand for?" Cyber inquired._

" _Universal, of course!" Shachiberg beamed._

* * *

Hoodienyan looked at her white piece with a nervous look. She only had a small number of pieces left and was completely scared. Fubuki-hime giggled.

"Daijobu. I'm confident that you can win," she assured, glancing down at the board to see the path she had laid out.

Hoodienyan took a piece and made a jump, which landed her in a spot that would make it impossible to be jumped.

"Oh, nyice," Jibanyan noted.

"Thanks, daddy," Hoodienyan giggled.

"Whisper-san, a moment please?" Cyber whispered.

"Of course, Cyber-chan," Whisper nodded before the two went out into the hallway, closing the door behind them, "Is everything okay, whis~?"

"Ano… the Yokai Watch of the other dimension is taking a while to upgrade… and we don't know how long it'll take to upgrade."

"Why is that bad?"

"Both Watches need to be upgraded so we can get Pākānyan-chan here and let Hoodienyan-chan get back to her Kaa-chan and Tou-chan," Cyber replied, biting her lower lip in worry.

"Ah... soka, soka…" Whisper nodded, "Not to worry, Cyber-chan. If the owner of Yopple in their world is anything like ours, the upgrade may not take that long at all. I bet that the best bet would be to see if they summon Hoodienyan-chan first."

"Alright… demo, just in case, let's have a plan if it takes a while," Cyber commented, continuing to bite her lower lip until Whisper put his hand to her lip, "Ara?"

"I would advise against that. It may make your lower lip puff a bit, whis~"

"Oh. H-hai," Cyber blushed, "Arigatou, Whisper-san."

"Hmm... ah. I think I have an idea on how to pass the time," Whisper noted, "Maybe we can see if there are any appropriate cartoons on YouTube or YokaiTube for a little kitten like Hoodienyan-chan to watch with Fubuki-hime?"

"Nice,"

Back inside, Hoodienyan adjusted her hoodie a bit as she thought, "Anyo… ever hear of a place called Nyakanyo Broadway?"

"Nyakanyo Broadway?" Jibanyan and Fubuki-hime repeated, tilting their heads.

"It's in Tokyo," Hoodienyan informed, "Mommy and Daddy have been too busy to take me…"

"Think I've heard of it…" Jibanyan commented, "I think…"

A paper plane came out of the closet and Fubuki-hime caught it. She folded open the paper to reveal a map with directions...while dropping a black and blue debit card on the floor.

"Looks like Hikkiomouri-chan knows where it is," Fubuki-hime giggled before sweatdropping, _'And she gave us a small list of things to try to find for her in the store while we're there with her debit card.'_

* * *

The small group got onto a train, with Hoodienyan watching cartoons on the YokaiPad and laughing happily.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Fubuki-hime asked, all of the Yokai having the leafs on their heads.

"Hai," Hoodienyan smiled before laughing happily, "Um... why awen't you weawing a leaf?"

"Oh, it's because I'm strong enough to let humans see me," Fubuki-hime winked, "It's something I think you can do once you get older, too."

Hoodienyan smiled as a mother and her kids sat across from Cyber and the Yokai.

"Aww… that's an adorable kid there," the mother smiled as she looked at Hoodienyan, who appeared as about a five year old human girl, and then turned to Fubuki-hime and Jibanyan, "Is she your daughter?"

Both blushed a little, but easily hid it.

"Ano… hai," Fubuki-hime nodded.

"Nya?!" Jibanyan gasped as Fubuki-hime leaned in close to his ear.

"Play along for now," Fubuki-hime whispered before saying to the mother, "Arigatou. You have such adorable kids yourself."

"Thank you," she smiled back.

Cyber couldn't help but giggle a little at what had just happened once the mother was to preoccupied with her kids to notice her. Whisper just held back a laugh with a pretend cough.

* * *

Nate groaned as he saw the meter had not yet hit 20% and it had been almost an hour since the download began. Whisper was occupying himself by reading up on some news, Pākānyan was in the kitchen, while the worried parents just sat and tried to take their mind off of it by watching TV.

"Why is this taking so long?!" Nate groaned.

"Who knows," Whisper shrugged, "Regardless, why don't you go on and spend some time with your not-girlfriend or something?"

"Okay then," Nate shrugged as he walked out.

"WHAT?!" Whisper gawked.

* * *

Nate headed out, now minus a Yo-Kai Watch, and saw Katie was relaxing at the park. Nate walked over and saw her reading a bit.

"Hey," Nate smiled.

"Oh. Hi Nate," Katie smiled back, "Oh? Not wearing your grandfather's watch?"

"Uh, well… yeah," Nate replied.

"So… are those coins you put in there from your grandfather as well?" Katie inquired.

"Coins?"

"You know, the ones with like a cat, or a blob. I see you tossing them and putting them into it all the time."

"?!" Nate's eyes widened a bit, "Um, well… yeah. They came with it."

"Just asking," Katie informed, "I liked that one with the white komainu."

"Really? Why that one?" Nate asked.

"Thought it was cute," Katie admitted as she took out a sketchpad, opening it to show a picture of her hugging Komasan… with a watch on a necklace with a pink heart motif to it, "See?"

' _Huh... that looks like a Yo-Kai Watch,'_ Nate thought.

"The watch is something my grandfather made… but I did take some creative liberties with what it looks like," Katie giggled.

"Really? It's kinda cool."

Katie giggled a bit, a faint blush appearing on her face, "Glad you think so…"

* * *

"Oh my!" Hoodienyan gawked as they arrived at Nakano Broadway.

"Deka!" Cyber awed.

"Well… Hikkokoumori requested us to get some stuff for her, but she also is letting us buy some stuff as well with her card as this month's rent," Fubuki-hime noted, looking at the paper.

Hoodienyan snapped a picture of some sights, giggling excitedly.

Thus, the group split up into smaller groups, with Cyber and Whisper going one way, while Hoodienyan, Jibanyan and Fubuki-hime went another.

"Now, Hoodienyan-chan, make sure to stay near one of us at all times, okay?" Fubuki-hime advised.

"Hai," Hoodienyan nodded as Fubuki-hime picked her up and they headed along their way, with Hoodienyan snapping picture upon picture at various sites.

They saw various game stores, anime stores, manga stores (though, while there, Fubuki-hime did need to cover Hoodienyan's eyes at one point, the young nekomata whining about how she couldn't see), and were now at a band store.

"NyaKB!" Jibanyan cheered as he dashed on in.

"Hold on a moment!" Fubuki-hime called, but the nekomata didn't hear her, making her sigh, "Hoodienyan-chan, I need to put you down for a moment. I can't hold both you and these bags without a break."

"Ok," Hoodienyan nodded as she was set down to the ground.

Fubuki-hime then floated on in after Jibanyan, with Hoodienyan seeing a cardboard cutout for Sailor Peres across the way. She headed over to get a picture of it, but an employee picked it up and moved it. Hoodienyan quickly gave chase to it, wanting to get a picture of it.

Back at the band store, Fubuki-hime and Jibanyan headed out of it and the former got the bags up.

"Okay, Hoodienyan-chan, we're off," Fubuki-hime smiled, before she saw Hoodienyan wasn't there, "Hoodienyan-chan?"

"Where'd she go?" Jibanyan tilted his head before his eyes widened, "KUSO! She's missing!"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" Fubuki-hime paled as she looked around, "We are in so much trouble…"

* * *

Hoodienyan arrived at a Sailor Piers store and saw a girl with purple hair and glasses gawking at it.

"Uh… can you take my pictuwe with Sailow Piers?" Hoodienyan asked as she pointed to the cardboard cut-out.

"Ok," she smiled as the young nekomata walked over and posed with a happy smile on her face. The girl took the picture and handed the camera back to Hoodienyan, "Here you go!"

"Thank you," Hoodienyan smiled as the girl walked on into the store, "Okay, Mommy, Daddy, let's go…"

Hoodienyan's face paled as she realized she ran off without them. She gave a nervous gulp as she slowly backed up, the store was becoming more and more large, intimidating, and scary to her. She let out a whimper as she trembled.

"Mommy…? Daddy…?" she whispered as she was getting more and more scared. She slowly backed inside of the store in fear, starting to breath in and out quickly. She trembled more and more before falling to her knees, taking in a breath and crying, "MOMMY! DADDY!"

The girl who took the picture stopped what she was doing and turned to Hoodienyan, who was now crying.

"Looks like she wandered off from her parents, dani."

The girl looked over to her side, looking at the short figure in a yellow rabbit-themed astronaut suit with a carrot-themed gun in hand, "Oh…"

"Inaho-chan," an employee whispered to her, "Help us…"

"Daijoubou, I already have a plan," the girl, Inaho, smiled, "Just let my next purchase be free. Deal?"

"...alright, deal," the employee nodded.

Thus, Inaho took a hand puppet of Sailor Piers and put it over her left hand and walked over to Hoodienyan as she continued to wail.

' _Yosha. I'll do my best!'_ Inaho thought.

"Konichiwa," she spoke, imitating Sailor Piers' voice, "Why are you all sad and down?"

Hoodienyan slowly stopped crying a little, "I… I lost Mommy and Daddy…!"

"Daijoubou, daijoubou…" she spoke calmly, patting Hoodienyan's head, "Crying won't solve anything…"

"...it wowked duwing youw fiwst fight…" Hoodienyan commented.

"...Right," Inaho sweatdropped, mentally kicking herself for forgetting that, "But, most of the time, crying won't solve anything. Your Kaa-chan and Tou-chan must be worried, but they aren't sitting and crying. They're looking for you at this very moment."

"Weally?"

"Yes. I believe that they are. Any parent that loves their child would be doing that if their child went missing."

Hoodienyan rubbed her tears away, before sniffling a little bit.

"See the girl next to me?"

Hoodienyan looked and nodded.

"She'll help you look for your mommy and daddy."

"What about you?"

Inaho gave a nervous look as she thought, _'Don't tell me this kid won't leave without this…?'_

"I need to hurry to help the others," she continued, "We have a mission to go on…"

"But… But…" Hoodienyan sniffled, "I'm scawed."

Inaho let out a sigh.

"Alright… I can tell the others to hold on a bit… now, I need to do something super quick," she commented as she headed over to the register.

"This doesn't count as my free thing," Inaho commented.

"You said your next thing is free," he smirked.

Inaho grumbled a bit in response as she then headed back over to Hoodienyan, "Ok. Ready?"

Hoodienyan nodded as she took Inaho's hand and they headed out, with the space-suited character slowly following.

* * *

Blizzaria shuddered all of a sudden, a look of worry quickly coloring her face.

"Something the matter?" Jibanyan asked.

"She's crying… Hoodienyan's crying."

"How do you knyow?"

"I… just have this feeling," she commented as she flew over to the Yo-Kai Watch, which was now at 30%, "Come on… hurry up!"

There was no change as Blizzaria hit the table the watch was on in anger, which actually caused the percent to go down by one.

"..." she floated over to an empty pot with a lid on it and took the lid off it before poking her head into the lid, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-!-!-!" she put the lid on the pot once she got her head out of it quickly, "..."

"..." Pākānyan blinked twice at that before a devious smile appeared on her face, "...Oh, Whisper-san!"

"Yes?"

"Could you check that pot for me?"

Whisper gave a shrug as he floated over to it. He opened the lid and peeked in. At that, the sound waves of Blizzaria's scream echoed and his head was frozen solid.

"...Jibanyan-kun?"

"Yes?"

"We're going to the Yopple office."

"Ok."

"Go get Nate-san,"

He nodded and headed out quickly and saw Nate walking by with Katie. Jibanyan began to jump up and down, waving his paws to get Nate's attention.

"I need to head in, but I'll see you later," Nate waved.

"Alright. Later," Katie waved back as she headed home.

Nate closed the door and looked to Jibanyan, "What's going on?"

"The update is taking too long. We're heading to the Yopple office… _now_ ," Blizzaria commanded.

"Y-Yes, ma'am," Nate gulped, sweating heavily from the dark, cold, threatening look in her eyes.

* * *

Inaho hummed the beat of the Sailor Piers theme as she and Hoodienyan walked along, when she saw Cyber and Whisper looking at a model kit store.

"Sugoi~! I've been looking for this one for months!" Cyber beamed.

"On sale as well. Oh, what a fortuitous day, Cyber-chan!" Whisper beamed.

Cyber quickly headed in and bought the model kit before saw Inaho standing there with Hoodienyan, "Inaho-chan!"

"Cyber-chan!" Inaho waved, "Konnichiwa~!"

"Ohayo, USApyon," Whisper floated over to the spaceman.

"Yo," USApyon greeted.

"I see that she hasn't triggered Vader Mode today, whis~"

"Cyber!" Hoodienyan gasped as she jumped up to her side and hugged her tightly

"Hoodienyan-chan?!" Cyber gasped, "Demo… if you're here, where are Fu-chan and Jibanyan-san?"

"Eh? She's a Yokai?" USApyon gasped as Inaho was about to activate her Yokai Watch, when Fubuki-hime and Jibanyan dashed over.

"Hoodienyan!" Fubuki-hime gasped.

"Cyber-chan found her!" Jibanyan cheered before seeing Inaho, "Ah! It's the Uchu-baka, nyan!"

"Uchu-baka?!" Inaho growled.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Hoodienyan sniffled as she jumped into Fubuki-hime's arms, "I'm so sowwy I ran off!"

"Oh, what happened?" Fubuki-hime asked as she scooped Hoodienyan into a hug, "You were supposed to stay with the bags."

"There was this thing I wanted to get a picture with, but somebody took it…"

"Uh… you have the leaf on. If you said something, they would've heard you…" Jibanyan reminded.

"Oh… whoopsie…" she sighed.

"Wait… that's a Yokai?" USApyon blinked.

"EH?! Fubuki-hime became a mother?!" Inaho gasped as she quickly activated the Yokai Watch, "Why wasn't I invited to the baby shower?"

The light then revealed Hoodienyan to Inaho, "Kawaii… demo… Matte. That's a kitty." she looked at Jibanyan with wide eyes.

"It's nyot like that!" Jibanyan snapped, "Cyber-chan!"

"It's a long story, Inaho-san," Cyber sighed.

"She's from another dimension," Fubuki-hime summed up, "And in that other dimension, me and Jibanyan are a couple."

"Oh! Like that episode of Sailor Piers!" Inaho compared, "Oh, you called her 'Hoodienyan', but she's a Pākānyan, hai? Does that mean Yokai have different names there?"

"Hai," Hoodienyan nodded, "Thanks for youw help Inaho, Sailor Piers."

Cyber looked to the hand puppet Inaho had on and giggled at it.

"Could you… say youw wine before you go?" Hoodienyan requested.

Inaho giggled a bit as she used her hand to mimic the poses, knowing the line like it was the back of her hand, "Ai to seigi no spacesuit Bishoujo Uchu Senshi Sailor Piers! Uchu ni kawatte, oshioki yo!"

Hoodienyan cheered and clapped, with Whisper having recorded it.

"Hmm… there's something I have to ask, whis~. Does USApyon keep his name?" Whisper asked.

Hoodienyan gave an innocent shrug in response, "I'm nyot suwe."

"Oh! It's probably Otterbit!" Inaho noted.

"Nani, dani?" a tick mark appeared.

"Mmm... no, too obvious. Maybe Clumsybit?" more tick marks formed as Inaho went on, "Spacebit? Oh! I know! Space-mushroom-rabbit-otter-king!"

Fubuki-hime wisely covered Hoodienyan's ears while Jibanyan covered her eyes.

"Teme…!" USApyon seethed before pushing the buttons on the bottom of his helmet.

 **=VADER MODE=**

"Ah!-!-!" Inaho screamed as she ran off, USApyon open firing on her wildly as he gave chase.

"Bye-bye, Inaho-chan! Arigatou for helping Hoodienyan-chan!" Cyber waved.

"...can we keep shopping a bit?" Hoodienyan asked once she was able to see and hear again.

"Only if you promise to not wander off again," Cyber told her.

"It was an accident…"

"Of course we can keep going, but we need to head back to the station in an hour, ok?" Fubuki-hime told her.

"Ok."

* * *

With ten bags in total and more souvenirs for the kitty bag, the group headed back home and Hoodienyan watched more cartoons happily.

"Here you go," Fubuki-hime told Hikkokoumori with a smile, handing her a bag of all her requests.

"Thank you," Hikkikomouri thanked, "The stores that sell these haven't made online shopping available for them yet."

"Ok," Fubuki-hime nodded.

Cyber was cuddling Hoodienyan as she watched cartoons, "Have you had fun?"

"Yep," Hoodienyan smiled.

"Oh. Cyber-chan?" Hikkikoumori began, "Mark-san needs you in his office. He also requests anybody who can come."

"Eh?"

"He didn't say why. He just said he needs to see you ASAP."

* * *

Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, Blizzaria and Pākānyan all arrived at the Yopple building and got to Mark's office.

"Ah, Nate. Good to see you," Mark smiled.

Blizzaria then showed the Yo-Kai Watch U to him, which just hit 32%, "Make it go faster! MAKE IT!"

"I don't know why it's taking a while, but I can speed it up a bit. I don't know how long it'll take," Mark informed, "You're welcome to stay here until it finishes."

"Alright, thank you," Nate smiled as he got his Yo-Kai to sit down nearby.

* * *

Cyber, Whisper, Jibanyan, Fubuki-hime and Hoodienyan arrived at the building and Cyber was presently speaking with Mark.

"Is everything okay, Shachiberg-san?" Cyber asked.

"Somewhat," Shachiberg replied, "I forgot to mention that we need to do one last thing to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Eh?" Cyber blinked twice before the whale Merican Yokai pulled out a camera with a coin slot on the side.

"We'll need to register Hoodienyan as a different Yokai to Pākānyan," Shachiberg informed.

"Ok," Cyber nodded, not fully getting it, as she walked over to Hoodienyan's side, "Ok. We need you to smile for the camera,"

Hoodienyan was silent as the camera was aimed at her and she held a neutral expression.

"Come on… smile," Cyber told Hoodienyan.

"I'm nyewvous… What if it's a bad pictuwe...?"

"An adorable kitten like you can't take a bad one," Cyber commented with a small, assuring smile.

"I think I have an idea," Jibanyan noted before running out and coming back in with an ice-blue yarn ball the size of Hoodienyan, "Hoodienyan! Look what I have, nyan!"

"Yarnball!" she giggled cheerfully before jumping on it and began to play with it, smiling happily.

"Oh! Perfect!" Cyber beamed, quickly taking a picture.

A Yokai Medal came out of the coin slot, depicting Hoodienyan smiling and playing with a large yarnball. Cyber caught it before it fell and blinked twice, noticing it was a dark shade of pink with a black and white pattern in the background with her name in a neon lights design.

"Eh?" Cyber blinked twice.

"Ah. That's the new Medal that we'll be using for the new Yokai Watch in development," Shachiberg informed, "The Roullet Yokai Medal."

"Oh! A new Yokai Watch?!" Whisper gasped in excitement.

"We're almost done with the prototype for testing and the new one will be ready sometime next year at best," Shachiberg smiled.

"Kinda looks like a poker chip," Fubuki-hime commented.

"I know somebody with a Medal like that…" Jibanyan admitted before he grumbled a little bit under his breath, "Always plays a guitar and annyoys me…"

"Um… help?" everyone turned to see Hoodienyan covered in yarn, the yarnball completely unravelled.

* * *

"So… do you like anything about our dimension?" Nate asked Pākānyan.

"Well… I'm glad that some Yokai have the same names of Yokai I know back home," Pākānyan noted, "Though why is that Kappa called 'Faux Kappa'?! He is a real one, dang it!"

"He just told us to start calling him that after he declared Walkappa the 'real kappa'," Whisper informed.

"...You're serious? Really?" Pākānyan facepalmed, "And you must have gone to this 'Walkappa' about a report, right?"

"Don't remind me…" Nate responded in a very irritated tone.

Pākānyan sighed with a facepalm, trying to handle a headache forming, "I do enjoy some things that I can't get back home that are here, such as donuts shaped like rice balls."

"Tried those once. They're pretty good," Nate commented.

"But I have to say this; is it just me or does everyone here keep on making puns about their abilities, what they're based off of, or things along those lines?" Pākānyan asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It just seems that from a few Yokai we've talked with while heading to Yopple, they've made at least one pun," Pākānyan noted, "Like that Yuki-Onna…"

"Frostina."

"...and telling us she had a chilling feeling when she gave us directions," Pākānyan continued despite the correction.

"There was another Forstina?!" Blizzaria gawked.

"You think you're the only girl that's died in a blizzard?" Pākānyan shook her head, "There's not just one of every Yokai. Haven't you run into a large herd of Morezou at the pool before?" everyone stared at her, causing her to sigh and pull out a book on Yokai names and pictures of them, "Fidgephant."

"...no," Nate blinked, "There was one time I did see a ton of Spenps… but that was just an isolated incident."

"There's more than just one of each Yokai, Nate," Pākānyan shrugged, "I wouldn't be surprised if there were other Hoodienyan out there aside from the one you know. Cyber's friends with three different Baku even."

"How can she tell the difference?" Whisper asked.

"She can see the small details in Yokai. Ba, her first Baku friend, has a mole on the middle of her trunk right between the nostrils. Ku, the second, is shorter than the other two. Kabu, the last, is a little overweight," Pākānyan informed, holding up a picture of three Baku together, "See?"

Nate stared at the picture for a moment, "...I don't see it."

"Let me," Whisper pulled out a magnifying glass and looked at the picture, "...Well… I see the mole on Ba, but I don't see a difference between the other two."

"I knyow, right? She has such an eye for detail!" Pākānyan threw her paws up, "She was able to find the Morezou she had made friends with in a whole herd of them at the pool even and I just thought they all looked the same, nyan!"

"I will take your word for it…" Nate commented.

"You just nyeed to keep your mind open, Nate-san," Pākānyan shrugged before looking at a building, "Oi. Does that place let you make Yokai Medals?"

"Why ask?" an employee asked.

"I'd like to get a Medal for each version of the Yokai Watch made so far, nyan," Pākānyan informed.

The employee guided Pākānyan into another room, with Nate simply shuddering at the thought of an entire herd of Fidgephants at a pool…

* * *

Hoodienyan was now fast asleep in a basket by Cyber, while the others all sat nearby.

"So… whatcha watching?" Fubuki-hime asked Jibanyan.

"Kamen Driver Mage. The main heroine is portrayed by a NyaKB member. She fights the Shades, monsters that come from special humans when they're driven to despair, nyan," Jibanyan explained.

"Cool," Fubuki-hime commented with a smile.

"Did you hear how the series got brought to America recently?" Whisper asked, "Think it uses the title of Warrior Rider or something like that."

"Really? That's kind of interesting," Fubuki-hime noted.

"...So how's things with Atsugaru?" Jibanyan asked.

"They've been going well," Fubuki-hime giggled, "I called him about the situation a few hours ago."

"You did?"

"Of course. He ended up completely flustered and stammering when I noted how I wanted a baby like Hoodienyan," she giggled.

"Was he worried you were going to leave him to do it?"

"I couldn't tell."

The two sat as Cyber kept her eye on Hoodienyan and Whisper was off with Mark.

"...But I do know that I'll never leave him. I just love Garu-chan too much."

"...wish I had a girlfriend," Jibanyan admitted, "Especially somebody as… nyice as you are."

"Aw~ Arigatou," Fubuki-hime giggled, "I'm sure there's someone out there for you, Jibanyan-chan. In fact, I know a few Yokai girls that might be interested in a mixer."

"Oh! Nyice!" Jibanyan beamed.

"One of them… kinda looks like me," Fubuki-hime admitted, "But is more… fiery in more ways than one."

"Soka…" Jibanyan nodded, "That's okay! It'll be fun to be at a mixer! Haven't been to one in a while, nyan!"

* * *

"So… you have a fire relative?" Nate asked Blizzaria.

"Yea. We don't talk that much… but I'll admit, I do ponder how Blazion-tachi would react if they met her," Blizzaria noted, "They might have a disco inferno even."

"Cool," Jibanyan commented.

Whisper flew on in and sighed a little, "The Watch is at about 48%."

"Oh come on!" Blizzaria groaned.

"Do you think a Yo-Kai might be making to move slow?" Jibanyan asked.

"Considering we got the watch early, it might just be a glitch…" Whisper commented, "Sure we got one upgrade with ease, but not every upgrade comes in easily," he wagged a finger, "Sometimes, it just takes a long time."

"...Go ask Hidabat for one of your old ones and check the upgrading Watch with it," Blizzaria ordered Nate, narrowing her eyes at him with the air getting colder.

"Yes ma'am," Nate saluted quickly before running off for the nearest Mirapo.

* * *

Nate soon returned with his original Watch and scanned the area, but didn't see anything. He sweated a bit, not sure how to give the new to Blizzaria that Whisper was most likely right… before giving a shudder at thinking that.

' _I wonder how often the other Whisper is correct?'_ Nate thought.

* * *

"How often am I correct?" Whisper blinked, repeating a question he was asked.

"Uh-huh," Hoodienyan nodded, a strawberry milk bottle in her paws.

"Well… at first, I was often, well, wrong," Whisper admitted, "In fact, the only times I had been right about a Yokai being there were when we first met Honoboono, Donyorinne, and Jibanyan. After that, it was more or less a year of me being wrong before I decided to try to open up to the possibility that other Yokai were causing mischief."

"Ok…" Hoodienyan nodded as she sipped her milk a bit more and dozed back off.

Whisper sighed with relief as Cyber thanked one of the three Bakus for helping out. He frowned as he thought about the other Whisper. Judging by the question, he must have ended up being constantly wrong and not believing that there was a small chance that it could be a Yokai in situations.

"Arigatou, Bu-chan," Cyber thanked as the Baku headed off, "Hoodienyan-chan's asleep, right?"

"Hai," Whisper nodded, "And I got the Fuumin to go away."

"Alright. Did she say why she was bothering us?"

"She wanted to see Hoodienyan," Fubuki-hime noted before giggling, "She's just got the cuteness of a Kyuntaro. Maybe even more."

"I'd believe it," Whisper agreed, "She's a newborn Yokai. They all have an aura of cuteness that varies in how strong it is before going away as their special Inspiriting ability comes in."

"Does it always go away?" Cyber couldn't help but ask.

"Not always. But it's less than 10% of a chance it'll remain," Whisper replied as he looked at the YokaiPad, "At least… that's what the latest medical reports say about it, whis~"

"Soka…" Cyber nodded before giggling, "I think Hoodienyan-chan might be one of the ten percent, then."

* * *

"So what happens when you Inspirit someone?" Nate asked.

"Hm?" Pākānyan looked up from her 3DS to look at him, "Well… when I Inspirit someone, they start to feel like something cold is dripping down their spine and their body starts to feel like it's in the middle of winter and a small obsession with shaved ice and other cold snacks like soft cream, nyan."

"Interesting," Nate commented as Pākānyan thought about something, "Something up?"

"I just want to do something… Jibanyan, ask me who I am."

"Uh…?"

"Just do it."

"Okay…?" Jibanyan raised a brow before clearing his throat, "Who are you?"

"Tōrisugari no Yokai da, oboeteoke!" Pākānyan declared before giggling.

"Nyo way! You got that from Warrior Rider Legacy, didn't you?"

"Nyope. Masked Driver DCD," Pākānyan replied, "Demo… they might be the same, nyan." she giggled, "Still, I love the series."

"What are they talking about?" Blizzaria whispered as the two cats talked.

"The sibling series to Star Squadron," Nate responded.

"Hoshi Sentai," Pākānyan informed before going back to comparing and contrasting the parallel world series with each other.

* * *

Hoodienyan napped more while Cyber stared at her phone's clock, noting it was around two in the afternoon now.

"Mou… what's taking them so long in the other universe?" Cyber mumbled as she looked at her watch, "Are they still on the Yokai Watch U Prototype and not U-3 like me?"

She looked to her light-pink/light-magenta watch and sighed a bit.

* * *

"I found out why the upgrade was taking so long…" Whisper informed, "Mark said that there was a glitch with the Wi-Fi connection after the switch happened. He's working on fixing it."

"Did he say how the two nyans switched worlds?" Nate couldn't help but ask, pausing in eating the bowl of shaved ice shaped like his head.

"He said he has an idea, but is going to explain later,"

"Which means he's still thinking of a plausible explanation and doesn't want to look like a baka in front of us," Pākānyan noted.

"MOU!" Blizzaria proclaimed as she kicked a chair out of frustration, causing Jibanyan to yelp and fall over from the kicked chair, "...gomen. I'm just so scared right now… I know Cyber's a good person from what Pākānyan's told us, but I just don't know her myself!"

"...You know any Yokai called Haku?" Pākānyan asked, earning her attention, "They kind of look like white Baku if that's not their name here. They can display memories. You find one and I'll be happy to show you some memories I have of Cyber-chan if it makes you feel better, nyan."

"I don't like calling the idiot more than once… a week," Nate groaned before shivering as he started to feel like he was in a blizzard.

"I want to see that Yo-Kai, Nate-san," Blizzaria informed, her voice void of all emotion and leaving nothing but a cold, emotionless tone.

"I'm on it…" Nate squeaked as he went to call her.

"Thank you!" Blizzaria giggled, back to normal.

"...Anyo… does she have Bipolar Disorder?" Pākānyan whispered to Jibanyan.

"Nyo. ...maybe. I don't knyow… maybe it's just maternyal instinct or whatever Whisper said last nyight," Jibanyan shrugged, "...So what can I expect when we see her in your memories that Whapir shows us?"

"Blue hair, pink eyes, and an early bloomer."

"My little girl's around a girl with pinkeye?"

"Nyo, nyo, nyo. Her eye color is literally pink," Pākānyan quickly corrected Jibanyan, "It's an extremely rare genetic thing. I don't knyow, I just listened to Whisper-san when he explained it to me and it made nyo sense."

"Ok…"

* * *

Cyber herself had dozed off and was asleep next to Hoodienyan, while Jibanyan was talking to Fubuki-hime about the mixer.

"So there are about… four, five girls interested…" Fubuki-hime spoke, "You just make sure there are some other boys there for them to flirt with, hai?"

"Yosha," Jibanyan nodded.

"Aw…" Whisper cooed as he put a pair of blankets on the sleeping girls, "I wonder what little Hoodienyan dreams about, whis~"

Baku trotted back in, "I can show you guys,"

"Oh, I furgot that you can show dreams, nyan," Jibanyan recalled.

"I have gleamed some dreams of you guys… Jibanyan… I do sort of worry about you from what I've seen of your dreams…"

"Why?" Jibanyan blinked.

"You just dream about the same thing over and over again with small variants…" Bu groaned before making Hoodienyan's dream appear.

 _The young baby kitten was in an apartment and was nudged awake by Blizzaria, "Wakey-wakey, Hoodienyan-chan~"_

"Wow. That must be her Kaa-chan, nyan," Jibanyan noted before looking between Blizzaria and Fubuki-hime, "...She's shorter than you, nyan."

"I'm aware," Fubuki-hime commented.

 _Hoodienyan gave her adorable yawn and looked at her mother with a happy smile as Blizzaria began to tickle her, causing her to giggle happily. She soon returned the tickling back at her mother using her tails on her feet. Jibanyan watched this as he walked along._

" _Good morning Blizzaria, good morning Hoodienyan," he greeted, "How are you two?"_

 _Both got smirks as they got up and closer to him._

" _Don't you even!" he responded, when the mother and daughter tackled him and began to tickle him as well, "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"_

Fubuki-hime giggled a bit, "Even the other you can't beat a girl at a Tickle Fight."

"I have a weakness for cute…" Jibanyan sighed.

 _Hoodienyan then got onto her back and let her mom and dad tickle her, "NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Even her laugh is so kawaii!" Fubuki-hime giggled.

"So cute, whis~" Whisper chuckled.

 _Hoodienyan and her parents were now outside and at a park. Hoodienyan was being pushed on a swing by her dad, "Uppy! Uppy!"_

" _Okay, okay!" Jibanyan replied with a smile._

"That you?" Baku asked.

"Alternyate reality me," Jibanyan replied, "Long story, nyan."

 _Blizzaria smiled as she floated over and took a turn pushing their daughter on the swing. After a bit, the three headed over to a slide and went down it. Hoodienyan laughed with joy as she came to a stop at the bottom, a pile of snow to catch her, before Jibanyan tossed a snowball at Blizzaria. She laughed at this before picking a pile of snow up._

" _You should know better than to pick a snowball fight with a yuki-onna Yo-Kai," she smirked._

" _RUN!" Jibanyan yelled as he grabbed Hoodienyan to avoid the onslaught of snowballs. Both cats began to laugh happily, Blizzaria laughing as well._

"Her parents seem like a lot of fun," Fubuki-hime smiled.

 _Hoodienyan was being rocked by her mother in a rocking chair, a milk cup in the young kitten's mouth as she was rocked, Blizzaria humming a small tune. Jibanyan was curled up beside the chair, his tails swaying in time with the rocking._

Fubuki-hime watched in awe at this adorable sight, taking pictures to remember it. Jibanyan kept a close eye on the tails of his counterpart, not having any trust with the rocking chair. A phantom pain went through his tails as he recalled the last time he had been near one.

"Ara?" Fubuki-hime spoke, noticing something different about the area in the dream.

 _While Hoodienyan was still being rocked, the area was now different. In walked Nate and Whisper who were laughing about something, before both Blizzaria and Jibanyan shushed them._

Fubuki-hime snickered at this, "So that's Nate and their Whisper."

"...He looks average," Jibanyan noted.

* * *

Nate sneezed and wondered why he wanted to hit Jibanyan on the head with an oversized paper fan.

* * *

 _Hoodienyan sat in a playpen and was playing with a rattle, Whisper watching her._

" _Come on… let's try speaking. Whis-per…" he told her._

" _...ba!" she responded._

"Aw~He's trying to get her to say his name," Fubuki-hime giggled.

 _Whisper then left with part of his face frozen, which Nate noticed._

" _She sneezed…" Whisper sighed._

" _...note to self; get like a skimask or something," Nate commented._

Small laughs came around at this remark, when Fubuki-hime saw Hoodienyan reach in Cyber's direction.

"Hmm?" she whispered.

"Eh?!" Jibanyan gawked, earning Fubuki-hime's attention to the displayed dream to see Hoodienyan standing before her parents… with Cyber beside her.

"Cyber-chan?"

"...she's going to miss her," Whisper realized.

 _Hoodienyan was playing with Cyber and her parents, happy as could be._

* * *

Whapir arrived and sat by Pākānyan to display her memories.

"So… how did things go for you?" Jibanyan asked Nate.

"The idiot told me not to bother her while she was busy. That's it," Nate shrugged.

"Please don't call my friend that," Whapir told Nate.

"It is kinda mean, nyan," Pākānyan added.

Whapir opened her mouth and white shards flew from Pakanyan and were inhaled by Whapir. She exhaled and the shards reformed into a screen floating in the air.

" _Konichiwa, Cyber-chan," Pākānyan smiled._

" _Ohayo, Pākānyan-chan!" Cyber greeted with a smile._

" _That_ 's Cyber?" Nate blinked twice.

Blizzaria looked down at herself and then at Cyber. She repeated a few times before sighing.

"What's wrong?" Jibanyan asked.

She grumbled a little before muttering 'baka'.

"What?"

"Nothing."

" _How are you doing today?" Cyber asked as Pākānyan hopped onto a chair._

" _I'm doing great, nyan! Fubuki-sensei and I have been practicing a bit on a new treat!" Pākānyan beamed, "We're really close, I just knyow it!"_

" _Oh? What is it, Pakanyan-chan?" Cyber asked, putting a cup of strawberry milk before the cat._

" _It's a surprise, nyan," Pākānyan beamed, "But trust me, it'll be great, nyan!"_

"Those Wib-Wob Shaved Ice cups?" Nate assumed.

"Hai," Pākānyan nodded.

" _Yosha," Cyber nodded with a smile, "I can't wait to see it when you're both done."_

" _Arigatou, nyan."_

"So where's the me of there?" Jibanyan asked.

"And the me there, too?" Blizzaria asked.

Whapir took in more shards from Pākānyan before exhaling them, changing the screen.

" _Truck coming," Pākānyan informed, sitting on a bench at Jibanyan's crosswalk._

" _Okay, nyan!" Jibanyan beamed as he ran onto the crosswalk as a truck came, "Kurai! Hyakuretsu Nikukyū!" he jumped at the truck, unleashing his attack._

"His paws caught on fire!" Nate gasped in surprise.

"When Cyber-chan was in a bad pinch and couldn't summon any Yokai, Jibanyan-kun managed to call out a hidden power inside of him and boosted from D-Rank all the way up to A-Rank," Pākānyan explained before she and her memory self cringed at seeing Jibanyan get sent flying by the truck.

"Still can't beat that dumb thing," Jibanyan smirked.

"You can't either," Whisper pointed out.

"I can get it to stop a little!" Jibanyan retorted.

"But did you manage to break the glass on the truck?" Blizzaria blinked twice, seeing the memory truck's windows and lights were all broken.

" _Sugoi!" Pākānyan cheered before making a pile of snow with a deep breath, letting Jibanyan crash into the mound, "You managed to break all the glass on it, nyan!"_

 _Jibanyan poked his head out, the snow making his face look like Santa Claus. Pākānyan snorted back a giggle before she started to laugh. Jibanyan tilted his head before seeing his reflection in the glass across the street. He started laughing as well, shaking the snow off._

"So… one with the alternate me?" Blizzaria asked.

Whapir looked and then found one.

 _Cyber was nearby the park, a sign showing there was a picnic going on for sisters, and was biting her lower lip nervously._

"Oh? She has a sister?" Whisper asked.

"Nyo. She's an only child," Pākānyan replied, "Her parents alway travel to different places for their jobs, so she's often alone at home. In fact, they're nyever home unless it's her birthday and a monthly video chat."

"Then why is she there?" Whisper asked.

" _Don't worry," Pākānyan noted, a leaf on her head and sitting on Cyber's shoulder, "You know she'll be here."_

" _Demo…"_

" _She hasn't let you down yet, has she?"_

" _No, demo…"_

" _Cyber-chan!"_

Jibanyan did a spit take with the milk he had been drinking at seeing Fubuki-hime run up to the two, dressed in a blue tee and hip-hugging jeans. Blizzaria looked at herself and Fubuki-hime a few times before sighing again.

"Told ya she looks like a teenager," Pākānyan giggled.

" _Fu-chan!" Cyber gasped as the Yokai hugged her._

" _Told you I'd be here for the event," Fubuki-hime winked once the two ended their hug, "That's what Onee-chan are for, afterall."_

" _H-Hai!" Cyber beamed, a few tears welling in her eyes._

" _Now come on! Let's go have us some fun!" Fubuki-hime declared._

" _Hai!" Cyber nodded._

"It took us weeks to get rid of all the boys who were attracted to the two of them…" Pākānyan commented, "Well… the week was for Fubuki-sensei. Once the boys learned Cyber-chan's name… they ran away."

"Huh? What did she do?" Nate asked in surprise.

"It wasn't her fault. She was always at the wrong place at the wrong time," Pākānyan replied, giving a sad sigh, "It's nyot really my story to tell. But just so you know; Cyber-chan _never_ had a friend for thirteen years until she released Whisper-san from the Gashapon."

"Never? But… she doesn't seem all that bad," Nate frowned.

"Never, ever had a single friend. And it was never her fault that she never had a friend; she had just been at the wrong places at the wrong times and earned a bad reputation," Pākānyan sighed sadly, shaking her head sadly, "Nyext memory, please."

Whapir nodded before displaying another.

" _Ohaiyo, Komasan, Komajirou!" Cyber greeted as she and Pākānyan held up a soft cream cake, "Happy Birthday, Komajirou!"_

" _Monge~! You remembered, zura!" Komajirou cheered._

" _Soft cream made into a cake, zura?! MONGE!" Komasan awed, stars in his eyes._

"What's soft cream?" Nate asked.

"It's kinda like ice cream, but just a bit sweeter and less calories," Pākānyan explained, "We planned that surprise party for Komajirou with Komasan for weeks. Of course, Cyber-chan had to correct Komasan on some things that Komasan had suggested for the party that she noticed Komajirou had a disliking to."

"Ok," Whisper nodded.

"Show us something with Komasan and me in it," Jibanyan requested.

Pakanyan giggled, "Okay… but you asked for it."

" _Ohaiyo, Komasan," Pākānyan greeted as Jibanyan was readying himself for another car on his crosswalk._

" _Ohaiyo, zura," Komasan greeted before he saw Jibanyan get sent flying, "Monge! Is he okay, zura?"_

" _He's just training," Pākānyan giggled, "I've been helping him with being a lookout and keeping record of anything new in his attempts."_

" _Oh, I see, zura," Komasan nodded before Jibanyan crash-landed on him._

" _Ah! Jibanyan-kun!" Pākānyan gasped as the smoke settled… revealing an orange Komasan with the blue fire replaced with red._

" _What happened, nyazura?"_ _the Yokai groaned, his voice a mix of Komasan and Jibanyan's._

"Eh?! It's like Whisper combining with Jibanyan!" Nate freaked, "Only this time, I don't see Jibanyan in the mix instead of Whisper not being visible."

"Why did the screen go black?" Whisper asked.

"I… er… fainted," Pākānyan blushed.

"Why?" Jibanyan asked with a head tilt.

"Wouldn't you faint if that happened with Blizzaria?" Pākānyan asked.

"What do you meayn by that?" Jibanyan asked.

Pākānyan facepalmed a bit, "Nyevermind."

"How about… her fused with me?" Whisper shrugged.

 ***thud***

"He fainted, nyan," Pākānyan noted, looking at the haunted passed out face of Jibanyan.

"WHAT?!" Whisper gawked.

"Maybe a memory with the other you in it," Pākānyan muttered.

" _No, no, no. That was wrong," Whisper muttered as Pākānyan was curled up on Cyber's bed, looking at the Yokai Butler at the desk._

" _What are you doing?" Pākānyan yawned._

" _I'm testing myself on memorizing the Yokai friends Cyber-chan's made," Whisper replied before holding up a graded page, "So far, I'm doing about a 75 percent average."_

"He's studying?" Nate blinked twice in surprise.

" _Why are you studying?"_

" _Well, it's because Cyber-chan is counting on me to know the Yokai's name at least of any that we meet, whis~"_ _Whisper replied as he pulled out another test paper, "She doesn't mind that I don't know their powers, but I have seen her disappointed looks when I can't recognize Yokai we've already made friends with and haven't seen in awhile, whis~. It's an embarrassing insult to all Yokai Butlers out there, whis~!"_

"Your Whisper sure is dependable," Blizzaria noted, an arrow with the word 'undependable' sticking to the back of Whisper's head.

"Yeah. He's special since he's her very first friend and he wants to live up to those expectations," Pākānyan noted, "He's reliable, honest most of the time, and his body is malleable."

"That's kinda cool, but weird too. I mean, a reliable Whisper?" Jibanyan asked, an arrow with 'unreliable' added to the first arrow on Whisper's head.

"Well, ours is reliable, too. Well, at least in trying to be right about a Yokai not being there or saying that he knew there was one all along when we all know he was denying it," Nate added.

Whisper teared up a bit as he sat in a corner, with Nate looking at him.

"Sorry?" Nate responded.

* * *

Jibanyan watched as Cyber was stretching a little bit, giving a small yawn as she was waking up from her nap with Hoodienyan.

"How was your nap?" Jibanyan inquired.

"Good," Cyber replied before picking up Hoodienyan, who was yawning and rubbing her eyes, "Konbanwa, Hoodienyan-chan."

"Hi," Hoodienyan smiled, yawning a bit more.

"It's starting to get late," Fubuki-hime noted, looking at the time.

Hoodienyan simply sat up and climbed up onto Cyber's shoulder and yawned again. Cyber giggled, lightly petting her head.

' _What is wrong with the Yokai Watch over there?'_ Cyber pondered in concern.

* * *

"Come on… come on…" Blizzaria growled at the Yo-Kai Watch… the screen reading 75 percent… before going down to 74, "WHAT?!"

"Keep her away from it!" Mark yelped as a group of S-Rank Yokai in security uniform tackled Blizzaria just as she was about to slam a sledgehammer made of ice on the Yo-Kai Watch.

"I'm really sorry about her," Nate apologized, "She's just really worried for her daughter."

"Yea… and I really wish I knew why it's taking so long…" Mark sighed, seeing the meter go back to 75%, "Well… progress."

"Yeah," Nate nodded.

"Maybe there's a Yo-Kai that lives in computers and is playing a joke on us," Jibanyan muttered in annoyance.

"...There was a competing company trying to steal the secrets to the Yo-Kai Watch tech, but they went out of business," Mark commented as Steve Jaws walked on in, "Jaws, finally!"

"Sorry I took so long, trafic," Steve Jaws responded, adjusting his glasses.

"..." Pākānyan mouthed out 'Oh. My. God.' as she couldn't believe what she heard, _'That has got to be the worst voice ever. Of all time.'_

"I thought you went into hiding," Jibanyan commented.

"I had," Steve commented as he set down some blueprints, "Anyway… what's going on?"

"A download is taking a while…" Mark informed.

"Oh? How long has it been going?"

"All day," Nate replied.

"She froze Jim! Quick, get the salt!" one of the guards shouted.

"Let go of me so I can smash it!" Blizzaria snapped.

Jibanyan jumped up and tried to get her attention away from the Watch as Jaws walked over to the watch, looking over the blueprints he had.

"Hmm… have any of you ever tried to just use a data port?" Jaws asked.

Mark's eyes widened as he facepalmed.

"You mean that this whole time, it could've been done faster by using a data port?!" Nate exclaimed in disbelief.

"...I just never thought of it…" Mark admitted as he was frozen solid by Blizzaria.

"Plus, the Wi-Fi connection has been totally glitched up…" Steve informed, adjusting his glasses with a smirk, "Quite a rookie bungle and…"

"...What? His voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard to me, nyan!" Pākānyan whined as everyone looked away from the now frozen Steve Jaws to her, "I couldn't take it anymore, nyan!"

* * *

Hoodienyan attempted to grip the chopsticks she was given with a bowl of yakisoba, but squeaked when she dropped them. Cyber caught the chopsticks before they could hit the floor.

"You almost had it that time," Cyber encouraged, handing them back to her.

"Thanks," Hoodienyan smiled as she tried to grab the sticks again,

"Do you want help on how to hold them?" Cyber offered.

"Yea,"

"Hai," Cyber nodded, "We hold them like this by putting the first stick here and then putting our finger or claw here and then the other here."

"Like this?"

"Just like that," Cyber nodded.

Hoodienyan then managed to grab a noodle and slurp it up, "Yummy!"

"It's a good food," Cyber agreed.

Jibanyan, Whisper and Fubuki-hime giggled/chuckled at the sight.

* * *

"It's finished," Jaws informed, with Nate taking back his Yo-Kai Watch.

"Phew. ...Wait. How do we know if their watch was fixed?" Nate asked.

"Their watch was never broken. It was just yours."

"Um… will they be okay?" Jibanyan asked, looking at the bound and gagged pair of ice Yokai.

"Those will go away once you're in Nate's bedroom," Mark assured before sneezing.

"Can't I untie her so she can give Hoodienyan a 'welcome home' hug?"

"I'd rather not have you summon her here. I think I caught a cold and don't want anyone to get it," Mark sniffled before putting a tissue on his nose and blew, "Someone get a Mirapo to take them to Nate's bedroom, please."

Blizzaria rolled her eyes as she easily slipped out of the ties, "I'll be calm. I promise…"

"AH! SHE GOT OUT!" Mark and Steve screamed, hiding behind the desk with wide eyes.

She just sat in a chair and helped Pākānyan out.

"Actually, I think it'd be a good idea to go back to where you summoned me, nyan," Pākānyan informed, "If we do it where this all began, it might help make a better connection."

"Ok," they sighed.

"We will need to bring a bit of tech to Nate's room to make sure things work," Mark informed.

Nods came around as some crew worked on packing the gear.

* * *

Cyber and the others returned to their house and went into Cyber's room.

"Eh? Sachiberg-san was able to find out the update finished?" Cyber asked.

"Hai. It seems that the Deep Web of the internet actually connects to the internet of other worlds. He asked a Hakking friend of his to look around and he found the internet of the world Hoodienyan comes from," Hikkikomouri explained.

"So that means you can get back to your Kaa-chan and Tou-chan, Hoodienyan-chan!" Cyber beamed.

Hoodienyan cheered happily and bounced up and down like a child on Christmas Day before turning to Cyber.

"Oh! We almost forgot your backpack," Cyber realized before looking around.

"I've got it, nyan," Jibanyan held up the backpack and helped Hoodienyan get it on.

"Cybew?" Hoodienyan began.

"Hai?" Cyber knelt down to her.

Hoodienyan began to tear up before she leapt up and hugged Cyber, "I'm gonnya miss you!"

"Oh...I'm going to miss you, too," Cyber returned the hug, tears welling in her eyes.

Both of them cried sadly, with Fubuki-hime, Jibanyan and Whisper floated over to join in on the group hug.

* * *

"...she's crying," Blizzaria commented.

"Who is?" Whisper asked as Pākānyan finished packing up her ice-themed sack with her souvenirs.

"Hoodienyan. I can feel that she's crying," Blizzaria replied.

"How can you tell?"

"A mother just knows," Blizzaria frowned at the Yo-Kai Butler.

* * *

"I want to go home… but… I'm gonnya miss you,"

"I'll miss you, too," Cyber replied, wiping her tears.

"Um…" Hoodienyan dug into her namesake and pulled out the Medal, "Hewe."

"Your Medal?" Cyber pondered.

"Mommy said to give those to nyice people," Hoodienyan explained.

"So, you have two Medals? Sugoi," Cyber smiled, looking at the Dream Medal and the Merican Medal.

Hoodienyan smiled and then turned around to Fubuki-hime to hand her the hoodie teddy bear, "Hewe…"

"No no. You keep it," Fubuki-hime smiled, "I actually got two of them. Think of it as a special present from me to you." she winked, "'Kay?"

Hoodienyan smiled and hugged her as Jibanyan tucked it into the kitten bookbag, "Thank you, Mommy!"

"Oh, you're welcome, Hoodienyan-chan," Fubuki-hime returned the hug, adding a small nuzzle to it.

Jibanyan joined the hug, "You're a great kitty, Hoodienyan-chan!"

"Thank you, Daddy."

* * *

"You all ready?" Nate asked.

"Almost," Pākānyan replied before Hidabat peeked out and handed her the phone, "Arigatou."

"What's that?" Nate asked.

"Oh, just all the pics and videos made with me in them while I was here," Pākānyan replied before pulling out a green-rimmed Yokai Medal.

"Isn't that a Model Zero Medal?" Nate asked.

"Nyope. This one I took here fur your current model," Pākānyan replied as she tossed it to Nate, "Despite how zany this place was, you were a nyice guy and let me stay. So long as I don't have to deal with the dang nose picker, you can summon me anytime. We'll make some shaved ice or whatever."

"Ok," Nate nodded.

* * *

"So… what now?" Cyber asked.

"You just need to..."

* * *

"...Summon her back," Whisper explained, "Once that happens, Pākānyan will be home and…"

* * *

"...Hoodienyan-chan will be back home, whis~" Whisper beamed.

"Hai," Cyber nodded.

* * *

"Come on out, my friend!" Nate declared.

* * *

"Debekoi, Pākānyan!" Cyber tossed the medal into the air.

* * *

"Yo-Kai Medal, do you thing!" Nate declared.

"Yokai Medal, set on!" Cyber slid the Medal into the slot.

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN… PRETTY ZOKU!/NOW SUMMONING… CHARMING!=**

* * *

Hoodienyan and Pākānyan were taken into a vortex between the two dimensions. The floated there for a moment, with Pākānyan smiling at Hoodienyan.

"So you're Hoodienyan… you're a little chibi," Pākānyan giggled.

"Thank you?" Hoodienyan blinked, "Um… you'we Pākānyan? You'we pwetty."

"Arigatou," Pākānyan giggled, "Gotta tell you, you've got some good parents there. Blizzaria especially."

"Thank you…" Hoodienyan giggled, "I weally like Cybew. She's so nyice and wike a big sistew!"

"Many younger Yokai see her like that. She's got such a kind heart, nyan," Pākānyan nodded, _'Dang those brats… dang them and their disliking her for things she had no control over.'_

"And youw sensei was vewy nice."

"Arigatou, nyan," Pākānyan smiled.

"She even gave me a pwesent…" Hoodienyan giggled.

"Aw…" Pākānyan cooed, "Nyow I see why everyone calls you adorable."

"Thank you," Hoodienyan giggled, before remembering she hadn't introduced herself "I'm Hoodienyan… you?"

"Atashi wa Pākānyan," Pākānyan responded as they shook hands and slowly faded from the blue and white void…

* * *

 **=PRETTY! PRETTY! OH MY LOVELY, PRETTY! PRETTY~ PRETTY~ PRETTY~…! YES, PRETTY!=**

"Pākānyan!"

* * *

 **=CALLING OUT, SHOUTING OUT, CHARMING! HERE THEY ARE… THEY'RE CHARMING!=**

"Hoodienyan!"

* * *

"Pākānyan!" Cyber, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Fubuki-hime proclaimed.

"Konnichiwa, minnya!" Pākānyan greeted.

"We missed you, nyan!" Jibanyan beamed.

"R-Really?" Pākānyan blushed, "A-Ano… I was fine. Honest."

"What was the other world like?" Cyber asked.

"...Weird. Very, _very_ weird," Pākānyan admitted, "Aside from some Yokai, the others had strange names; like Karakuri Benkei being called B3-NK1."

"...That is weird, whis~" Whisper sweatdropped.

"Not as if my life isn't weird as is," Cyber giggled.

"Which reminds me… pay up, servant," Pākānyan ordered Whisper, causing the butler to pale.

* * *

"HOODIENYAN!" Jibanyan and Blizzaria gasped as Hoodienyan jumped into her parents' arms.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she giggled, hugging them tightly.

"Oh, I think I'm going to cry," Whisper sniffled, wiping his eyes with a handkerchief, "To see a reunion of mother, father, and child is so heartwarming."

Nate sniffled a little bit himself as he took a picture of this.

"I missed you so much…" Blizzaria commented, tears flowing from her eyes.

"I missed mommy and daddy too…" Hoodienyan mewled.

"You're home… you're home…" Jibanyan smiled as he then saw the backpack on Hoodienyan's back, "What's that?"

There wasn't a response.

"Hoodienyan?" he blinked, the two looking at her in worry.

The young kitten was now fast asleep in her parents' arms, sucking on a paw. Blizzaria turned to Nate and Whisper, giving them a 'shh' motion as she placed Hoodienyan back into her basket to sleep.

* * *

-We have any idea how the Watches glitched?- a voice asked Mark via a video chat.

"I looked into it. Our cross-dimensional communications got jumbled up with the summoning signal, and caused the two to switch dimensions," Mark commented, showing he was talking to the him from Cyber's dimension.

-Soka…- Sachiberg nodded -Still, we were able to fix the issue and now both of us have a Yokai from the other dimension registered to not have that happen again-

"Indeed," Mark nodded, scratching the back of his head, "I'm working on making sure the signal from the Watches won't get mixed up with our communications, but I think we should talk to the Watch bearers of our dimensions to explain what happened."

-Good idea-

* * *

The next day soon rolled around and Nate helped Mark get his gear back to the office, when Whisper gasped upon seeing a wall of monitors.

"What's up?" Nate asked as he walked over, seeing the monitors, which had dozens upon dozens of images of him.

"This is my…"

* * *

"...Wall of Monitors to Other Dimensions," Sachiberg told Cyber and her Whisper.

"Sugoi," Cyber gasped.

"As the name implied, the W-MOD lets me see other dimensions that were discovered by the Yokai Hakking through the Deep Web," Shachiberg explained.

"How did that happen?" Whisper asked.

"He was tampering with a new Yokai Watch build and it somehow accidentally bridged a gap between our dimension…"

* * *

"...And the dimension of the other version of the hoodie nekomata," Mark continued as he pointed to some monitors, showing one with Nate wearing a beret.

-Mon ami, Jibanyan!-

"That dimension is the same as ours, only set… somewhere, in France," Mark explained before pointing at another, showing Katie with Whisper and Komasan living with her, "That one is where your friend Katie was the one who received the Yokai Watch instead of you, Nate."

Nate had a picture of that taken as the image on the monitor changed, to show Katie readying her watch to summon a Yo-Kai.

-Come on out my friend!- she declared as she tossed the Medal into the air, -Calling Komasan! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!-

 **=SUMMONING… CHARMING!=**

Nate had hearts in his eyes as he watched that.

* * *

"This one is a rather interesting one," Shachiberg noted, showing Cyber walking along a dirt road, a black and red cat on her shoulder, "This dimension, instead of being filled with Yokai, are filled with creatures called Pokketo Monsuto, and when children reach the age of thirteen, they head out into the world to capture and train them."

"Aw~ that little neko acts like Jibanyan-chan," Cyber giggled, seeing the cat scratch its behind with a yawn.

"Indeed," Whisper smiled.

"This one is kind of cute," Sachiberg commented as he pointed to one monitor, "It's a dimension very similar to our own, but Pākānyan is actually Jibanyan and Fubuki-hime's daughter. But we're still there… like… you still have the Watch, the names are the same, that stuff,"

"Soka…" Cyber nodded.

* * *

"Hey! Those are the Yoloai from Yolo Watch!" Nate realized at he looked at another monitor.

"And those are the characters from Freedom World!" Whisper added.

"Some dimensions are very different from our own. There are few times where they communicate with one-another, but when they do, it can be dangerous. Unless there's a sort of middle ground area, one thing from another world can't enter another world without something from the native world,"

Nate tilted his head.

"Even I'll admit I don't get it," Mark admitted, scratching his head.

* * *

"Soka…" Cyber nodded, "It'd be bad if something like that…" she looked at a monitor showing a zombie apocalypse happening, "...were to end up somewhere else or someone in another dimension ended up there."

"Exactly," Sachiberg nodded.

"So… what's that?" Whisper asked as he pointed to one with Cyber standing next to a male with facial features similar to him.

"That one is where Cyber is actually a wealthy heiress and you are her butler," Sachiberge explained.

"Kawaii," Cyber giggled as she saw the her hug him. She then saw one image with her helping Komasan into a tuxedo, "What's that one?"

"In that dimension, you're a Yo-Kai Matchmaker. You set up Komasan with a date."

"Kawaii!" Cyber cooed.

* * *

"So… can you narrow down possibilities of alternate dimensions?" Nate asked.

"Huh?"

"Like… what you can watch?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"Are there alternate realities where I'm dating Katie?" Nate asked quickly.

Mark then typed something into a console, "Of the known alternate dimensions similar to our own, there are… about 100 where you are dating Katie."

Nate cheered happily at that.

"And if things don't work out with her, there are about 45 to 60 realities where you date Inaho Misora."

"...Why on earth would I date that idiot?" Nate groaned.

Mark shrugged.

* * *

"This is really amazing, Shachiberg-san," Cyber noted.

"Just keep it private, okay? Only a few Yokai and yourself know about it," Shachiberg informed.

"I'll do my best to stay quiet," Cyber promised, "Well, I need to go run some errands, see you later."

"Take care, Cyber-chan."

* * *

"I need to go run some errands, see you later," Nate waved as he headed out, Whisper about to follow when Mark stopped him.

"What?" Whisper blinked as Mark plugged something into the port and new file popped up on Whisper's tablet, "Huh?"

"This is so you can contact the other Whisper…"

* * *

"...So that Hoodienyan and Cyber can talk to each other," Sachinberg informed.

"Oh, that's brilliant!" Whisper beamed, "Arigatou, whis~"

"Whisper-san, come on!" Cyber called out.

Whisper then followed her out, "Hai, Cyber-chan~!"

* * *

"Hey Hoodienyan," Nate called out, now at Blizzaria's apartment, "You want to go run some errands with me?"

"Ok!" Hoodienyan giggled.

"Just bring her back in an hour," Blizzaria told him.

"Ok," Nate nodded as Hoodienyan got onto his shoulder, "Hold on tight."

"WHEEEEEEEEEE!" Hoodienyan cheered as Nate walked off.

* * *

"You want to run some errands with me?" Cyber asked Pākānyan.

"Sure. I'm running low on some flavors for my Puni-Puni Shaved Ice, nyan," Pakanyan replied, putting a leaf on her head.

"Uh… would it be okay if you just rode on my shoulder?" Cyber asked.

"Really?" Pākānyan raised a brow.

"Oh. G-Gomen nassai."

"Nah. It's fine, nyan," Pākānyan assured, taking off and putting the leaf back on before hopping onto her shoulder, "Maybe I can get some free snacks while we're shopping for cuteness, nyan."

Cyber giggled happily as they headed out.

* * *

Nate had arrived at the Everymart and saw a girl open the door to head out. Hoodienyan gasped upon seeing her, "You know her?"

"It's Cybew…" Hoodienyan whispered as the girl bumped into a street light and fell over with a yelp.

The girl was alright, simply dusting herself off.

"You okay?" Nate asked her.

* * *

Cyber was now standing in front of a boy that looked like Nate, "You sure that's him?"

"Hai. It must be our reality's version of him," Pākānyan whispered.

Cyber nodded before holding her hand out to the downed boy, "Daijobu?"

"E-Eh?" the boy looked up at her, "Oh. Hai," he nodded as she helped him up, "Arigatou. Ore wa Amano Keita."

"...W...Watashia wa Miko Cyber…" Cyber replied.

"Oh. That's a cool name!" Keita beamed.

"?!" Cyber looked at him with wide eyes.

* * *

"Yeah, your name is really cool," Nate told the girl.

"Y-You don't think it's a dumb name?" she asked.

"Of course not. Cyber sounds like a really great name," Nate grinned.

"Th-Thanks. My dad told me that he named me 'Cyber' because his family had a tradition that first names were to be given based on the first thing they see after we're born," Cyber explained, "It was just my luck that Dad saw a Cyber Cafe out the window when I was born."

"That's cool," Nate smiled.

* * *

"Your name is derived from your late grandfather's name?" Cyber asked.

"Yea. The 'Kei' part," Keita informed, "His name was Keizo."

"Keizo? Oh! My Jii-chan knew a Keizo!" Cyber beamed.

"He does?" Keita asked with wide eyes.

"He did. Keizo-san helped him with something he had been working on since he was thirteen and became friends," Cyber explained.

"Sugei…" Keita smiled.

* * *

"Your grandfather knew a Nathaniel?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. My grandpa used to tell me stories of this friend of his that he and a third friend helped with making something," Cyber replied.

"Cool…" Nate smiled, before he thought of something, "So uh… do you want to be friends?"

"R-Really? You...You don't mind that I have a 'fake' name?" Cyber asked cautiously and in disbelief.

"I don't mind it at all," Nate smiled as he extended a hand to her.

* * *

"Do you want to be friends?" Cyber asked Keita.

"R-Really? You don't mind a guy who's basically average?"

"Not at all," Cyber replied with a smile.

"...S-Sure!" Keita beamed.

Nearby, Whisper was watching with watery eyes, "Her first human friend, whis~"

"I can't wait to show you to my other friends! Fumi-chan, Kanchi, and Kuma!"

* * *

"Really? One of them is named Bear?" Cyber asked.

"Yeah. You're not weirded out are you?"

"No! Not at all!" Cyber replied quickly, "It's just...Never thought I'd meet anyone with a name that's strange like mine is, is all…" her eyes widened, "N-Not that 'Bear' is a strange name! I-I mean...oh man…"

Nate just chuckled, patting her shoulder, "It's fine."

Cyber giggled as she headed off, with Hoodienyan waving to her.

* * *

Keita laughed as he headed off, with Pākānyan waving to him.

"So… what do we need to get aside from my flavorings?" Pakanyan asked.

"Just a few things," Cyber smiled.

* * *

"So…. what we do we nyeed to get?" Hoodienyan asked.

"Just a few things, Hoodienyan."

* * *

Nate and Cyber both walked into the building at the same time, and for a fraction of a moment, they thought they saw each-other. They shrugged it off as they continued on, but didn't forget about the adventure that Hoodienyan and Pākānyan went on…

* * *

Nate/Cyber: It's Recap Time!/Yokai Dai-Jinten!

*Two images of Nate and Cyber popped up as they eyed each-other in confusion.*

Cyber's Whisper: *whispers* Cyber-chan, who did you meet today?

Nate's Whisper: Hey, Nate. Who'd ya meet today?

Nate/Cyber: Pākānyan!/Hoodienyan!

*the image then showed Nate, Jibanyan, Whisper, Blizzaria and Pākānyan on one side of a mirror, while Cyber, Jibanyan, Whisper, Fubuki-hime and Hoodienyan were on another side.*

Cyber: Eto…does this represent the barrier between dimensions?

Nate: I'm...not sure.

Cyber's Whisper: Hoodienyan of the Pretty-zoku is still an infant Yokai in terms of how old she is, so she's still developing her powers, whis~.

Nate's Whisper: Comparatively, Pākānyan of the Charming Tribe, causes people to start shivering like mad and become obsessed with frozen treats!

Nate: Uh… you got the tribe names mixed up…

Both Whisper: Huh/Whis~? *glares at each other* Say it right! No, I'm saying it right; _you_ say it right! Why you…*shakes fists at each other*

Third Whisper: Wow… that's odd.

*Cyber and Nate looked to see a Whisper with Komasan and Katie between the two glass images*

Cyber/Nate: NANI/WHAT?!

Katie: What's going on?

Komasan: Ah dunno…

Nate's Jibanyan: ...and he's her me?

Blizzaria: In a way…

Fubuki-hime: *looks between herself and Blizzaria while this happened before giggling*

Blizzaria: Mou...How did you get so tall?!

Fubuki-hime: *shrugs with an 'I don't know' noise*

Katie: *sighs and turns to camera* ...see you next time…

* * *

Pikatwig: That… took WAY longer than it should've.

GT: Aye. It took over a week to do. Then again, I could only be on for a few hours each day.

Pikatwig: And school started for me while we were doing this, so… there's that. Regardless… thoughts on the one-shot?

GT: I enjoyed it. Hoodienyan was so adorable with the 'r's' replaced with 'w's' that made her sound even more adorable.

Pikatwig: That was the idea, her being an adorable ball of adorableness was something I was going for.

Hoodienyan: Thank you… *giggles and poses cutely.*

GT: And your opinion on Pākānyan?

Pikatwig: It worked… though you making her have drinks… I have no comment on that. That, for the record, was his idea and I have no idea where he got it from.

Pākānyan: What? I thought it was a good idea to calm her down from freaking out.

Pikatwig: I'm just saying I don't know how to react to that, and that it was GT's idea. Regardless… working with Cyber was a lot of fun to write. I did actually read the story she was in and enjoyed it.

GT: It's still in progress. This actually got me inspired to write more for it. And she's in two other stories aside from 'A Yokai Journey'; 'Kamen Rider Ghost Yokai Chronicles' co-written with my friend Kamen Rider Zer0 and 'Digital Schooling GX' that I co-write with Seanzilla115 and Kamen Rider Zer0, so check 'em out.

Pikatwig: Will remember to do so.

Nate's Jibanyan: So, what did you think of my romanyce with Blizzaria?

Cyber's Jibanyan: It's… interesting, nyan, though I don't see Fubuki-hime that way. Too human-looking fur me, nyan.

GT: It's...interesting?

Blizzaria: Thank you… *hugs GT with a smile*

Fubuki-hime: So… why did you make me taller than her?

GT: Well...I always thought that while Yuki-Onna in Yokai Watch was more like a little girl, I always think of Fubuki-hime in real life as a teenager in appearance. Either that or a young adult woman. You are a 'hime' after all, Fubuki-hime.

*Fubuki-hime giggled and hugged GT*

GT: GH! *ends up frozen in a block of ice*

Atsugaru: *sighs* Control slipped again, Fu-chan. *starts melting GT*

Fubuki-hime: Oops. Eh-heh-heh-heh…*bops the side of her head with closed eyes and tongue sticking out sheepishly*

*Cyber and Nate both laughed a bit, with Katie giving off a slightly jealous look.*

Pikatwig: Uh…?

*Katie walked over and put her hand in Nate's.*

Inaho: …Huh? What's that about?

Katie: Nothing, nothing…

Pikatwig: Ok...

Cyber: Eh? *tilts head*

*Katie gave Cyber a look that sort of said 'he's mine, back off'.*

Cyber: Oh. Hai!

Pikatwig: Now, for the curious, the 'Katie partnered with Komasan' thing is sort of shown by Level-5 proper. As you can see, Komasan is with Katie on the image for Yo-Kai Watch on the 3DS, and the two are dancing together in the second ending theme.

Cyber's Komasan: Monge!

Nate's Komasan: Oh mah Swirls!

Cyber's Komasan: Zura? *tilts head in confusion*

Pikatwig: Anyhow… favorite part?

GT: Mmm...Not really sure. I really like it in general.

Pikatwig: Same here. There's a lot to like. The alternate dimension thing was interesting, Hoodienyan's interactions with Cyber were adorable, Blizzaria and Jibanyan had their moments, Fubuki-hime had her time in the sun, and I'll admit Cyber is a fun character to work with.

GT: I worked hard on her character. Even with all the hardships, she always tries to keep on smiling.

Pikatwig: Think it would be okay if I have her appear in other Yo-Kai Watch stuff I do? I will give credit.

GT: Sure. Just make sure I can proofread the chapters out to make sure you kept her in character and we'll be good.

Pikatwig: Alright, that's fair.

Hoodienyan: I wike to pway with Cybew. *raises arms to Cyber* Huggles?

Cyber: Aw~*hugs Hoodienyan* Kawaii~! :3

Fubuki-hime: My turn to hug her! *is handed Hoodienyan*

Blizzaria: *whispers to Jibanyan* ...I'm half tempted to tell her to get her own.

Pākānyan: I'm cute, right?

Cyber: *hugs her* Hai!

Nate's Jibanyan: So long as you don't try to get Blizzaria drunk…

Nate: What is this 'drunk' of which you speak?

Pikatwig: And that's the innocence of a 10 year old…

Pākānyan: Not really for those born in Japan. Japanese are a lot more lenient in what can be shown in kids shows, even swear words.

Pikatwig: I did state the nation Springdale is in, at least for my stories, is somewhere between Japan and America. Anyhow… GT, thanks for being here and thanks for collabing with me.

GT: No problem, Pika. It was rather fun doing this and good patience training with me on writing using the English Dub stuff.

Pikatwig: Yea. Oh, and I did again make up some dub names, being Translion for Peraperaion and Crazycon for Karikaribacon, just FYI for those reading. Anyhow, I would love to collab with you again in the future, since our first one was a ton of fun.

?: Can it be one with me and Sonikku?

GT: Eh? Roll-chan? How'd you get in here?

Roll Cyber Sakurai the Hedgefox: I'm not sure. I was looking at a mirror and it glowed and then I'm here.

GT: ...Ungaikyou.

Pikatwig: Nice to see you, Roll.

Roll: Konnichiwa. *bows*

Pikatwig: *bows back* I'll see about doing something Sonic related.

Cyber: It's nice to see you again *bows*

Roll: Hai~! *bows in return*

Pikatwig: Thus, we end this off.

Hoodienyan: Bye-bye! *waves, the other YW characters joining in the waving.*

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

GT: Sayonara. *waves*


	6. Yo-Kai Multiheart

So… Halloween is upcoming, as is the famous Dracunyan episode. I did hear that Dracunyan did show up again, but I lack the context of his return appearance to comment. I am personally a fan of the Yo-Kai, mainly due to the use he has in Yo-Kai Watch Wibble Wobble (I obtained him during the event he was available in and he's been a permanent member of my team (not that I had planned that)).

Will this be a Halloween themed chapter? ...no, not really. Halloween does kinda factor into the plot, but it takes a back seat to what today's plot is going to be about. So, what is today's plot? Well, you guys remember that Yo-Kai that ran past me and Muk when we were doing the most recent chapter of O:RK?

*flashback*

Pikatwig: Good. N-

*Before anybody could say anything, a Yo-Kai ran past them. The Yo-Kai itself was hidden because of a cloak and quickly evaded the watch bearers*

*end flashback*

Yea, that's the one. My following line of asking him a dumb question kinda had to do with this chapter of the YW One-Shot series. Without further ado, let's get this going.

Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5.

* * *

Nate and his classmates all presently sat in the library looking around for books and trying to find a book for a project.

"So what's this project all about?" Whisper inquired.

"We gotta find a monster and write about it," Nate informed, "It is getting close to Halloween, so our teacher thought this might be a bit of fun for us,"

"Why nyot ask us Yo-Kai for help?" Jibanyan inquired.

The brunette gave an annoyed look at Jibanyan in response to his inquiry, "Do you not remember the _last_ time I did that?"

"Oh yea…" Jibanyan sweatdropped in response.

"Besides, I'm looking for something that isn't a Yo-Kai anyway," Nate informed as he plucked out a book about some monsters, only for a manga to fall out as well. Nate reached down to pick it up and saw the title _Cross and Monster_ on it.

Whisper floated on down to pick the book up and quickly skimmed the back cover, "'A boy accidentally enrolled in a school for monsters in his first year of high school. Here, he befriends some of these monsters, gets into some crazy adventures with them, and unwittingly gets a harem of monster girls falling for him'. That's… interesting,"

"Suppose so," Nate shrugged as he continued to skim his book, "Guess I'll check this out so I can keep up the research later,"

"Why not take another book with you, just to read for the fun of it?" Whisper suggested, handing the _Cross and Monster_ manga to Nate.

Nate gave a shrug as he walked on over and checked out the books.

* * *

School was soon let out and Nate was looking over at a poster for the upcoming Halloween dance. He stared at it for a moment as he scratched the back of his head in thought.

"So you're gonnya ask Katie to the dance?" Jibanyan inquired.

"Duh," Nate responded, "The big question is if she'll say yes."

"Well, you got a chance to ask her nyow," Jibanyan informed as Katie was walking past him.

Nate took in a deep breath as he walked on over and quickly caught up to Katie, "Heya… Katie,"

"Oh, hi Nate," she smiled, "What's up?"

"So… uh… you know about the Halloween dance, right?" Nate began nervously, "Uh… d-do you wanna… go together?"

Katie held a hand up to her chin as she thought about it a little bit, "Uh… I don't know…"

"Why…?"

"I'm not saying no," Katie told him, "I just need to make sure I can go is all. As soon as I know if I can go, I'll let you know, alright?"

"Oh… yea, that's cool," Nate nodded.

"See you tomorrow then," Katie told Nate as she walked off.

Nate smiled and blushed happily as somebody walked on over and gave him a pat on the back, accidentally shoving him forward.

"Nice work, Romeo!" a voice told him.

"Oh no…" Nate groaned as he turned around to face Inaho, "What do you want?"

"Just kinda telling you to move it, since you're in my way… just happened to overhear you and your girlfriend talking is all," Inaho told him.

Nate simply grumbled as he stepped aside and allowed her to head off, "How USApyon can put up with her is forever beyond my comprehension,"

"Same here," Whisper added.

* * *

Katie soon returned home and saw her mom was sitting over by the couch and relaxing a little bit, "Hey, uh, Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright if I went to the Halloween dance with Nate?"

"Certainly,"

Katie smiled as she headed up to her room to look for a good Halloween attire for the dance, ideas flowing into her mind as she thought about what would work.

* * *

Inaho sat in her room and was looking at a posterboard of ideas for her attire for the Halloween dance, ideas swelling in her mind of what to dress as.

"Oh… what to go as, what to go as…?" Inaho muttered as she looked at a sketch of herself as a detective and thought about it, "Nah… I already run a detective agency,"

" _We_ already run a detective agency," USApyon reminded.

"Yea yea, whatever," Inaho shrugged off as she looked at a sketch of herself as a werewolf, "Hmm… nah… to cliche,"

USApyon sat down to relax as he watched Inaho look at her sketches. Eventually Inaho found one that she liked and giggled a little bit at it.

* * *

That evening, a mysterious Yo-Kai slipped into both Katie's and Inaho's homes and slipped a heart-shaped sticker onto the two of them before slipping out…

* * *

The next morning soon rolled around with Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan heading towards the school for the day.

"What do you plan to do if Katie can't go?" Whisper asked Nate.

"I'll worry about that when if I need to cross that bridge," he responded.

"Fair enough," Whisper shrugged.

"So… how's that _Cross and Monster_ book?" Jibanyan inquired.

"Alright, I suppose. I do find it more than a bit silly that somebody could be hounded by so many girls at once," Nate admitted with a small laugh.

As Nate walked along, he was soon approached by Katie. She tapped his shoulder and looked at him with a soft smile, "What's up, Katie?"

"Nate… I would love to go with you to the Halloween dance," Katie smiled widely, a lovesick look on her face.

"Thanks a ton," Nate smiled as he hugged Katie.

As Nate let go of Katie, she proceeded to plant a kiss on his cheek. Nate blushed a very bright red, almost as red as his shirt or as red as Jibanyan, and he stared at Katie.

"You're amazing Nate…" she smiled, hearts forming in her eyes, "After the Halloween Dance… do you think we can go on another date?"

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Nate smiled widely.

"Great!" Katie smiled, "See you later,"

Katie walked off to meet up with some friends while Nate stood with his wide, goofy, silly lovesick grin on his face. Whisper and Jibanyan both watched in amazement and the nekomata Yo-Kai turned to Nate.

"Nyice!" he smiled.

"I did it… I finally got Katie to like me!" Nate cheered silently, jumping up and down and whooping like crazy.

"Nate… isn't it a little odd that… out of the blue, Katie would suddenly show more interest in you?" Whisper inquired.

Nate stopped his cheering and simply regained his wide smile, completely silent in response to Whisper. Whisper blinked a little bit in response to Nate's silence and simple look.

"Doesn't this seem familiar?" Jibanyan blinked.

"Nope," Nate responded.

"Oh yea… this is kind of like when we met Minochi," Whisper commented as he and Jibanyan turned to look at Katie, seeing nothing, "Nate, you should check for Yo-Kai,"

"What?" Nate blinked a bit, "No! No way, there's no Yo-Kai! And you claim _I_ blame everything on Yo-Kai!"

"Prove it," Jibanyan told him, "Prove that Katie's nyot being inspirited,"

"I won't,"

Jibanyan rolled his eyes as he grabbed Nate's arm and activated the Yo-Kai Watch's scanner. However, there was no Yo-Kai around Katie at all, "How about that,"

"YES!" Nate cheered in joy.

* * *

"How goes your research papers, class?" Mr. Johnson inquired.

Responses of 'good' came from most of the students, bar Katie as she was taking glances at Nate.

"Ms. Forester?"

"Yes?" Katie responded, looking up, "What is it?"

"How goes your research paper?"

"It's good. Almost finished…" she responded, showing her papers.

Nate took a quick glance over at Katie's papers, seeing she was writing about yuki-onnas, "Huh… look at that. She's writing about Jibanyan's girlfriend,"

"Oh! Nyeat," Jibanyan whispered as he snuck on over to Katie and quickly skimmed her papers, "She's doing good on her assignment… maybe I can get her an interview with Blizzaria to help out?"

"Whisper, smack him for me," Nate whispered as he handed his paper fan to Whisper.

The specter flew over and smacked Jibanyan away from Katie, the nekomata going out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

Nate sat outside for lunch as he waited for Katie to arrive to sit with him, while Jibanyan had Blizzaria put some ice on the bonk that Whisper had left on him, when USApyon dashed on over to him, "USApyon? What's wrong?"

"Stay away from Inaho! Just stay away from her by any means needed!" USApyon yelled.

"...I do that anyway," Nate reminded, "Why? She turn into a Dracunyan or somethin'?"

"No!" USApyon groaned with a roll of his eyes as he was knocked aside by Inaho as she ran over and pulled Nate into a hug, something like a certain pink girl would do to a certain blue hero.

"Agh… get off of me!" Nate yelled as he tried to pry Inaho off of him.

Inaho simply clung onto Nate, "You're so amazing… and cute too,"

"Get! Off!" Nate growled.

"I don't wanna," Inaho responded, "The boy I'm in love with should get hugs all the time,"

Nate's eyes widened as he looked to see she had hearts in her eyes, "You have got to be KIDDING me! Don't you like Eddie? Or Lord Enma?!"

"Nah… they're both dumb," Inaho responded, "You on the other hand…"

"Eddie is leagues smarter than I am!" Nate told her, "...I feel stupid for saying that, but I know that's a fact!"

Inaho simply did not let go, Nate simply tensed up as he saw Katie walk on over and gasp a little.

"K-K-K-Katie? It's not what it looks like!"

Nate began to think of Katie simply leaving him because of this and Inaho could have very easily ruined his life. Nate would've began to think of ways to ruin Inaho's life…

Notice 'would've'?

"It's alright, I'm not jealous," Katie assured.

Nate sighed a breath of relief, happy that Inaho didn't ruin his life.

"In fact…" Katie continued as she walked over and planted a kiss on Inaho's cheek, "I wouldn't mind sharing…"

"Wait… what?" Nate blinked with a head tilt, both girls then proceeded to hug him a little, "Uh…?"

Neither responded as they both had hearts in their eyes and they simply kept it up.

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Nate asked USApyon, once he was able to slip up away from the two girls.

"I don't know…" he sighed, "She just fell head-over-heels for you when she woke up this morning,"

Nate was in complete silence at this uncertain of how to feel about this situation he was now in, "Well… that's something,"

"I don't knyow if she's gonnya leave you alone nyow, Nyate," Jibanyan informed.

"They said they were willing to both go out with you," Whisper pointed out.

Nate simply crossed his arms as he proceeded to think about this…

* * *

 _Nate, Katie and Inaho were all dressed up for the Halloween dance. The trio entered and Nate smiled as the song was something that he knew how to dance to._

" _Shall we?" Nate offered Katie._

" _Hai!" Inaho yelled, grabbing Nate's hand instead._

" _Not you…" Nate grumbled, as he glanced and saw Eddie glaring at him. Nate meekly mouthed 'Sorry' to him..._

* * *

 _Nate, Katie and Inaho all stood in line for the movie theater, the trio on a date._

" _I really wanna see the_ Yolo Watch _movie, it's only one day and you can get something special if you attend," Nate commented._

" _I enjoy that series too, so that sounds like fun," Katie smiled._

" _Ano… gomen," Inaho responded as she turned to the two of them, "I already bought tickets for the dub of the_ Sailor Tsuki _movie…"_

 _Nate groaned as Katie simply shrugged about it._

* * *

 _Nate, now a teen, walked over to his house and entered, seeing that his family and Katie's family were both there._

" _Happy Thanksgiving, Nate," Katie smiled happily as she hugged him._

" _Happy Thanksgiving to you too," Nate smiled back._

 _After they separated from the hug Nate proceeded to go over and close the door… only for Inaho's sneaker to come over and stop the door from closing._

" _Konichiwa!" she greeted as Nate reluctantly opened up the door, seeing Inaho and her family was there._

" _Hi…" Nate groaned as he let them on in._

* * *

 _Nate, now a young adult, walked alongside Katie and Inaho. Tailing not to far behind them were Whisper, Jibanyan, Blizzaria, Hoodienyan and USApyon, the five Yo-Kai all chatting amongst themselves._

" _Oh look!" Inaho told them, pointing over to a poster for a_ Sailor Tsuki _event, "That event is here! And lookie, they used my design!"_

 _Nate, Katie, and the Yo-Kai all looked and saw a character next to the main trio of the series… and the character was a VERY crudely drawn USApyon._

" _Chotto matte!" USApyon yelled, making Inaho turn to face him, "Is that supposed to be me?!"_

" _Hai," Inaho nodded, "After all, you're the only space-mushroom-head that I know,"_

" _Who is she talking to?" Katie whispered._

" _Not important… but get ready to run," Nate whispered back._

" _Teme…" USApyon growled in anger._

 _ **=VADER MODE!=**_

 _He began to rapid-fire shoot at Inaho, the young woman running away, while Nate, Katie and the Yo-Kai following them went in another direction._

* * *

 _Nate, Katie and Inaho all stood at an alter._

" _I can't believe how much he's grown…" Whisper sobbed._

" _You may now kiss the… brides," the man at the altar told Nate, with Nate proceeding to happily kiss Katie and then reluctantly lean over to Inaho. The meganekko purplette pulled him into a deep kiss as she and Katie flung the bouquets into the crowd._

* * *

 _Nate sat as he read the newspaper, simply trying to relax a little. He then groaned as he heard a slight clatter nearby._

 _He turned his attention to two young kids, one young girl who looked almost just like Katie that was in a blue hoodie instead of a white one, had white socks, and had her hair in twintails, while a young boy who looked like him that had purple hair like Inaho, similar glasses to her, a red t-shirt, blue shorts and white socks. The two kids were running around, the young boy chasing the young girl._

" _Stop chasing her!" Katie told her half-son in annoyance._

" _No way!" he responded, "Not until she gives me back my book!"_

" _I don't have it!" the young girl responded._

 _Nate groaned as he saw Inaho laughing a little at how the kids were running around, "What's so funny?"_

" _Just seeing our little bundles playing,"_

* * *

Nate let out a yell, clenching his head, slightly shaking and fear clearly evident in his tone, "I can't let Inaho stay in love with me! She'd ruin my life!"

"...you know that how?" Whisper inquired.

"He was just imagining it," USApyon stated bluntly, "Oh, and one small thing. Inaho's family doesn't look like that and she has a younger brother,"

"Whatever!" Nate responded as he looked to the two girls, "There has to be a Yo-Kai messing with Inaho,"

Thus, he activated the Yo-Kai Watch and noticed a small sort of energy trail near both Inaho and Katie. Nate slowly followed it and eventually finally found the Yo-Kai.

The Yo-Kai stood around the same height as Jibanyan, its head was shaped like a heart though it had more curves on it, angel and devil wings on its back, and a white cloak of sorts draped around itself.

"Whisper, who is that?" Nate inquired.

"Uh… well…" Whisper began as he took out the Yo-Kai Pad.

"This Yo-Kai is called Multiheart," USApyon informed.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Multiheart

Tribe: Mysterious

Rank: B

* * *

"This Yo-Kai is one that'll make two or more people fall in love with another person," USApyon explained.

"Huh, looks like somebody's a lot more useful on explaining Yo-Kai," Nate smiled.

Whisper whimpered in response to this and simply floated on downwards as Nate looked at Multiheart.

"Oh? You can see me?" Multiheart blinked, a small smile forming on her face.

"Yes, I can. Now uninspirit Inaho!"

Multiheart didn't even move as she relaxed a little bit making Nate groan in response.

"Jibanyan, little help?"

"Alright," Jibanyan shrugged as he stretched a little bit, "Stop doing whatever it is you're doing already!"

The small Yo-Kai didn't even move as she looked off and flung something far away. Everybody stared at the small thing that was flung away, before Blizzaria proceeded to float on over and hug Jibanyan.

"Uh… dear? I'm in the middle of something," Jibanyan told her.

Suddenly, a pink nekomata in a sailor fuku dashed over and hugged Jibanyan as well. Jibanyan ended up collapsing under the force of the hugs.

"Well… so much for that plan," Nate muttered in annoyance.

"So what's the plan now?" Whisper inquired.

Nate thought for a moment as he took out a Yo-Kai Medal, "Let's try him! Come on out my friend! Calling, Komasan! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… CHARMING!=**

 **=CALLING OUT, SHOUTING OUT, CHARMING! HERE THEY ARE… THEY'RE CHARMING!=**

"Komasan,"

"Komasan, I need your help," Nate smiled.

"Ok…" Komasan nodded as he turned over to the Yo-Kai. Suddenly, he was similarly tackled-hugged by Enraenra and Mermaidyn.

"That didn't work," Nate groaned, before something hit him, "Whisper, its your turn!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Please. USApyon's not exactly my friend so…"

"We are so friends!" USApyon responded.

"I don't have your Medal… then again, I don't have Whisper's either so…" Nate responded.

"Very well… I shall try my best," Whisper told Nate as he prepped a hammer. He floated on over to Multiheart and prepped the hammer, "You shall uninspirit those you have inspirited or else!"

Again, Multiheart sent out the stickers and simply sat with a calm look on her face.

"Hi…" a meek voice said, getting Whisper's attention.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Cuetie

Tribe: Charming

Rank: D

* * *

"Who's that?" Nate inquired.

Before either Whisper or USApyon could do anything, the small Yo-Kai quickly scribbled something down on one of the cue cards she held in her hands. She turned over to Whisper and he glowed with an inspiritment aura.

"'This is the Yo-Kai called Cuetie. She is a Yo-Kai who causes the inspirited to read whatever she writes on her cue cards. Also, I am a dummy butler who knows nothing about Yo-Kai,'" Whisper read.

Nate stifled his laughter a bit at that last part, before the small Yo-Kai walked over and hugged Whisper with hearts in her eyes.

"She's to cute to stay angry at…" Whisper commented with a small blush.

"There ain't no Yo-Kai that I know that can look up facts like you can!" a new voice added, making everybody turn to see a small floating cheerleader like Yo-Kai, "Go Whisper!"

* * *

Yo-Kai: Cheeryaon

Tribe: Heartful

Rank: D

* * *

"Who's she?"

"This is a Yo-Kai called 'Cheeryaon'. She cheers and cheers, motivating anybody she directs her cheers at to do their best at whatever," USApyon informed, "And Nate… we're gonna need a new strategy. Any Yo-Kai you summon in to try and fight Multiheart just ends up being tackle-hugged,"

"Good point," Nate commented, "Hey USApyon?"

"Yea?"

"Remind me to fire Whisper and replace him with you,"

"Noted, but I'm not likely leaving Inaho," USApyon shrugged.

Nate gave a small nod in response to that as he thought for a moment, only for Katie and Inaho to run over and hug him, "Hi girls…"

"Hiya," they both smiled.

"...could you two… let go…? Having trouble… breathing here,"

The two girls let go and USApyon noticed the sticker on Inaho's back. He quickly jumped up to try and get the sticker off of her, but it wouldn't budge. Nate noticed this and the gears in his mind quickly began to turn.

"Hey, uh… girls? Can you get off? I need to use the restroom," Nate told them.

"Ok," they nodded, getting off of Nate and allowing him to walk off.

Nate quickly motioned for USApyon to follow, while USApyon was confused he did indeed follow, "What were you shooting at?"

"I saw some sort of a sticker on her back…"

"Like that?" Nate asked, pointing over to a sticker on the pink nekomata's back.

"Yea! ...that must be how they're being inspirited!"

Nate gave a nod as he quickly took out a Yo-Kai Medal.

"Got a plan?"

"Yep!" Nate nodded as he readied the Yo-Kai Watch, "Come on out my friend! Calling, Yoink! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… SHADY!=**

 **=CREEPY AND TRICKY, GREEDY TOO, THEY'RE SHADY!=**

"Yoink!"

"Yoink, I'm glad you're here!" Nate smiled.

"So, whatcha need?" he inquired.

Nate gave a quick summation of the situation and pointed to the sticker that was on Inaho's back. Yoink smirked as he dashed on over to grab it… only for it to not budge at all.

"What?" Nate and USApyon paled.

"I got this!" Yoink responded as he continued to tug on the sticker. It didn't budge no matter what Yoink tried, "I can't do it… I can't!"

"Well… that didn't work," Nate groaned.

"Mind me suggesting something?" USApyon commented, earning a nod from Nate, "Why not summon in that one Yo-Kai who helped us while we were working alongside Lord Enma?"

Nate thought for a moment and he quickly realized who USApyon was talking about, "You are totally awesome USApyon. The idiot really doesn't deserve you as a partner,"

"Teme…" USApyon growled.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Nate quickly yelled, calming USApyon down.

"Oh… ok,"

"Come on out my friend! Calling, Tattletell! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… MYSTERIOUS!=**

 **=NOT VERY SERIOUS, NOT VERY FURIOUS, THEY'RE MYSTERIOUS!=**

"Tattletell!"

"Tattletell, inspirit that Yo-Kai!" Nate told her, pointing to Multiheart.

The small Yo-Kai nodded as she headed over and jumped onto Multiheart's head, managing to inspirit her. Nate watched the small Yo-Kai for a moment and saw it fall into the inspiritment.

"When I was human… I was in love with a boy, but knew he was in love with another girl…" Multiheart began, "I knew about harems and stuff, so I wanted to do that with them… and they agreed to it. But I lost them when I had to leave to go to college… when I saw I became a Yo-Kai, I wanted to help those people with love issues…"

Nate and USApyon exchanged glances, not certain how to take this. Nate finally walked on over and looked at Multiheart as Tattletell got off of her, "Look… I just don't like Inaho that way. She's not my type and… well… she's more than a bit irritating…"

"I can agree with that," USApyon added.

"I get it… I'm sorry…" Multiheart apologized, "But if you ever do change your mind about it, I'll make sure both of them will be happy with it,"

Thus, Multiheart handed over her Yo-Kai Medal to Nate. Nate smiled a little as Whisper managed to climb out of the pile that Cuetie and Cheeryaon formed.

"Nate, take this, quick!" Whisper told him, handing him a tape recorder, "Ask Katie if she remembers agreeing going to the dance with you. If not, hit the play button,"

"...ok?" Nate blinked with a small headtilt.

Multiheart quickly recalled the stickers and the hugs ended quickly.

"Jibanyan, what was happening?" Blizzaria inquired as she then noticed the pink nekomata, "And who's this?"

"I have no idea," Jibanyan responded.

Nate walked on over to Inaho and Katie, the two girls now uninspirited, "Hey,"

"Oh, hi Nate," Katie smiled.

"Oh! There's Eddie! Bye!" Inaho smiled as she dashed off.

"...how do you know her?" Katie inquired.

"It's a long story," Nate responded, "So uh… do you remember anything that's been going on?"

"Not since I woke up and got here," Katie admitted.

Nate shrugged as he took out the tape recorder and pressed play on it.

-What's up, Katie?-

-Nate… I would love to go with you to the Halloween dance.-

-Thanks a ton.-

"Oh… I guess I did say that? Sorry, I guess I just forgot I said that," Katie responded, "So… what are we gonna go dressed as?"

"Well… I had an idea," Nate commented.

* * *

Halloween itself had soon arrived, Nate himself was getting the last bits of his costume ready for the dance. He smiled a little to himself as he recalled how he hadn't seen any Yo-Kai that entire day. Nate set a cloak over himself as he got ready to speak to Whisper and Jibanyan.

"Well guys, Katie might be waiting, so I'm o-" Nate said as he turned and saw Whisper, Jibanyan and Blizzaria weren't in sight. He looked and also saw that Hoodienyan wasn't there either, "Uh… guys?"

Nate then noticed a note sitting on his bed and it simply read 'Gone out. Back whenever. Yo-Kai,'. Nate gave it a shrug as he walked off to Katie's house.

Nate soon arrived at Katie's house and saw she was in a cloak, similarly to his own, smiling as he saw her, "Hi Katie,"

"Ready to see my costume?"

"Yep,"

Katie flung her cloak into the air, revealing she was in a sort of witch like outfit. She had on a traditional witch's cap with a purple bow on it, a black top, purple gloves, a black and purple skirt, long black stockings and black slip on shoes. Nate then looked and saw a small purple two-tailed cat resting on her shoulder, but it was very clearly sewn together, "Do you like it? I made it myself,"

"Katie, it's amazing," Nate smiled, "You made this yourself? Even that cat?"

"Yep. Based it off that red cat on that coin you have,"

Nate gave a nod and kept a calm look, knowing that she was referring to Jibanyan's Yo-Kai Medal, "Alright, now for me to show you mine,"

"Alright,"

Nate flung his cloak into the air, revealing he was dressed as a vampire with a sort of tuxedo that had red spots around it, a small red and black cape of sorts, black shoes and fake vampire teeth.

"Nice," Katie smiled as she looked at the cape, "Heh, reminds me of this strange dream I had once,"

"Hmm?"

"There were these cat like vampires who were biting people and turning them into copies of itself. You said that they were some sort of Yo-Kai and that you could stop them… I don't remember all of it, I will admit, but it was certainly an odd dream,"

"Yea… I had that dream once too," Nate admitted.

"Odd, huh?" Katie commented.

"Yea," Nate nodded, "Well… let's get to the dance before it gets dark,"

* * *

Nate and Katie arrived and saw that people were already dancing and enjoying themselves, but Nate gave a silent gasp as he saw various Yo-Kai were dancing around… and interacting with people…

"Wow… there are a lot of good costumes," Katie smiled as she pointed over to Walkappa, "That's one good kappa costume, huh?"

"Yea," Nate nodded as he recalled how some of the Classic Yo-Kai were able to be seen on Halloween in the past… and the disaster that ended up becoming.

"I'm gonna go and see if the others are here… if that's alright," Katie told Nate.

"Yea, it's fine. I need to see if a friend's here too," Nate responded as Katie walked off and Nate noticed Komasan, Komajiro and Enraenra dancing a bit, "Hey guys… why are you here?"

"We're here ta enjoy the party," Komasan smiled.

"Nobody would really notice," Enraenra added.

"...you weren't around to see the mess last year ended up becoming because the Classic Yo-Kai were there," Nate sighed.

"He's right, y'know," Mermaidyn's voice informed, she herself sitting over in a corner.

"Then why are you here?" Enraenra inquired.

"I was here awhile ago for some reason, and it'd take to long to get home with the waves as they are,"

"It's just a couple of us here, after all," Whisper added as he floated on over, "Why not just enjoy the fun?"

"...alright, I guess," Nate shrugged as he walked off to see Eddie was with Inaho, "Hey Eddie, Inaho,"

"Oh, hey Nate," Eddie smiled as he walked over, Eddie himself being a male in a strange combo of a tuxedo and a spacesuit, "What's up?"

"Just got here,"

"Cool," Inaho smiled, "So, what do you think of our costumes?"

"...you two are certainly something and I will leave it at that," Nate informed.

"Anyway… I'm gonna be dancing with the DJ later, so make sure to watch us," Inaho smiled, giving a small motion to her Yo-Kai Watch.

Nate glanced over to the DJ and saw it was a very familiar human. He quickly walked on over and got his attention, "Lord Enma… what are you doing here?"

"Heya Nate," Enma smiled, "But please, just call me Enma while I'm like this,"

"Ok… but, why are you here?"

"Got a day off. Figured, why not? Plus… Inaho invited me," Enma informed.

"I getcha," Nate nodded as he stood by the turntable.

* * *

Katie walked around and noticed Blizzaria and Jibanyan dancing around a bit, "Oh hi, great costumes,"

"Aw, thanks," Blizzaria smiled.

"Nyot to bad yourself," Jibanyan added.

"Me and a friend dressed as the same Yo-Kai you two are dressed as last year," Katie commented.

"That's super cool," Blizzaria giggled, "Do you have a picture?"

"Yea, if I see you again I'll show you," Katie responded as she looked over to the turntable, "Oh, there's my date. See you later,"

"Bye," Blizzaria waved as she giggled a little bit, "They were dressed as us?"

"Yep," Jibanyan nodded.

"How cute…" Blizzaria commented with a soft smile, "Think our daughter may be their child's partner?"

"Maybe,"

* * *

Nate and Katie reunited and were heading towards the dancefloor. Enma smiled a little bit as he readied a disk.

-Yo yo yo, everybody!- Enma called out, "Great to see so many great costumes. Monsters, ghouls, Yo-Kai, and even some of the more silly ones are nothing short of amazing! Now then, I'm gonna put on a classic song you may not know, but it's pretty popular where I'm from!-

Enma then put the disk in and let the instrumentals play a bit.

 _-Let me see your best step… Let me see your Yo-Kai Mash.-_

"I know this song!" both Nate and Katie smiled.

"Do you know how to dance it?" Katie asked.

"Oh yea," Nate nodded.

 _-Let me see your best step! Let me see you Yo-Kai Mash! Let me see your best step! Let me see you Yo-Kai Mash!-_

Nate, Katie, and several Yo-Kai began to dance to it. Some of the adults couldn't help but smile a bit at this. Enma slipped off and over to Inaho and Eddie.

"Do you mind?" Enma inquired.

"Go ahead," Eddie nodded.

Inaho quickly got hearts in her eyes as Enma guided her over to the dance floor.

 _-I was working in my room, late one night, when my lense beheld an eerie sight.-_

Whisper snapped a few pictures as Cuetie took his hand and dragged him into the dance.

 _-For a spirit from his tomb, began to rise! And suddenly, to my surprise…-_

Katie slipped up and Nate was able to catch her, both of them blushing a little bit at how close they were.

"Uh…" they both said nervously as Nate helped Katie up.

 _-He did the Mash! He did the Yo-Kai Mash! The Yo-Kai Mash! It was a spirit smash!-_

"Why don't we just continue dancing?" Nate offered.

"Good idea," Katie agreed as they continued to dance a bit, with Inaho slipping close to the two.

 _-He did the Mash! It was like a flash! He did the Mash! He did the Yo-Kai Mash!-_

Everybody cheered and laughed at the fun of the dance, the Yo-Kai included, and from underneath a table was Multiheart. The small Yo-Kai smiled at the close interaction between Nate, Katie and Inaho, simply at how precious it was.

* * *

Nate: It's Recap Time! *focus on a black Medallium. Nate and Whisper popped up in the left and right corners*

Whisper: So Nate, who'd we meet today? *Medallium opens up*

Nate: Multiheart, Cuetie and Cherryaon! *as Nate said the names, the Medal were added into the Medallium*

*transition to Nate and Katie on a date of sorts, when Multiheart popped up*

Jibanyan: Multiheart is a Yo-Kai who'll make it possible to make more than one girl like you!

*Multiheart put her stickers on Katie, Inaho, Alex, Chelsea, Lina, Zoey, Maya, Meg, Sarah, Crystal and Jessica. The girls all got hearts in their eyes and tackle hugged Nate to the ground*

Nate: It's official… my life has just become a harem manga…

* * *

Yea… I should note all of the Halloween stuff is due to how it's October, but it gave me a good excuse as to put Nate in a library to find that manga.

For those who don't get it, the manga is a reference to the famous series ' _Rosario + Vampire_ ', which I know nothing about. Extending a major 'thanks' to KKD for coming up with the spoof name and the short synopsis of the manga. I had to get a good example of a harem manga for the sake of foreshadowing the plot.

I honestly thought of this plot while working on my other major Yo-Kai Watch project, Operation: Rescue Katie, hence why there's a bit of foreshadowing in that one chapter.

Personally, I think Nate and Katie should end up together… don't know if that'll ever happen, but that's just my hope. For those of you who think Nate and Inaho should be a pair, power to you. I respect your opinions so long as you respect mine. That is my policy with shipping.

Nate thinking of Inaho as a bother… well… it's not like he DOESN'T hold that opinion of her. Seriously, in both the anime and Yo-Kai Watch 3, Nate does seem to be irritated with Inaho even if they're willing to work as a team. Nate referred to her as 'the idiot' in the last one-shot in reference to how he actually called Inaho an idiot right to her face… and she didn't notice or care. Again, if you think Nate and Inaho would make a good pair, power to you. This is just how I will interpret their dynamic, and how it seems like the anime will as well.

Moving on... Cuetie is Kanpe-chan and Cheeryaon is Ashitagirl, just FYI.

The nods to the two past Halloween specials were simply just to nod at them. Though, the one in episode 93 did need to be watched in order to make that ending work. While the Classic Yo-Kai could be seen, it's not stated if all Yo-Kai can be seen on Halloween. I just did it for the sake of having them appear during my spoof of Monster Mash.

I don't know if I ever told this story, but I honestly thought Monster Mash was made for _Spooky Buddies_ (which I still need to watch…) and my mom surprised me when she said it was a classic.

And yea, Nate was dressed as Jibanyan and Katie was dressed as Blizzaria. ...that was simply cute and I think the animators had fun doing it… I can't wait to get to that episode. But… it takes place after the Yo-Kai Watch U comes around, so we're not getting it for a while…

There's also a small reference to another project that my two partners for the Smash Trailer Series did in the past right at the very end of the Recap Time. If you wanna know, PM me and I'll tell you about it, because I won't spoil it.

Anyhow… my personal favorite part is a tie between Katie and Nate's moment near the end and Katie's short conversation with Jibanyan and Blizzaria. It was just cute.

Well, see you next time for a… very special YW one-shot.

Just Live More.


	7. Nyanpachi-Sensei: Year 1, Class YK

So one of my personal favorite segments of the anime is finally on its way! The Nyanpachi-Sensei segments. The segment itself is, apparently loosely, inspired from the famous 'Kinpachi-Sensei' franchise (you will not believe how long it took me to find that name, it was almost an HOUR)

The segment is nothing short of a ton of fun and it's just so… silly! As somebody in high school, Nyanpachi-Sensei is the sort of teacher that I would love to have (and I do have several amazing teachers), since he says that scores don't matter and that his students did their best on the test… before he finds out none of them DID anything and got angry.

And then there's when Blizzaria, or Fubuki-Sensei, was introduced and it was made clear Nyanpachi was in love with her. ...which his students mocked him for… twice. Wow… rude much?

Was the relationship between Nyanpachi-Sensei and Fubuki-Sensei the inspiration for Jibanyan and Blizzaria's relationship here? ...sort of. When I wrote the original one-shot, I was unaware that they weren't separate characters and assumed that they were also names that they used… it was only a minor inspiration, other than that… I felt like it would be cute to have Jibanyan have a love interest.

Now, I've only seen the original _Year 3, Class Y_ segments, so I don't know what's changed with the other segments. Regardless, let us begin.

Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5, Nintendo and its other owners.

* * *

" _So… what was it you wanted to talk about?" Blizzaria-Sensei inquired of Nyanpachi-Sensei, the two both outside the school as they watched students walk home for the last day of school._

" _I wanted to ask you something…"_

" _Alright…"_

 _Nyanpachi-Sensei took a deep breath, slowly recalling how they had begun to date over the recent summer, and then took something out, "Blizzaria… you are the single greatest thing to have ever happened to me… and my question is… this…"_

 _He took out a small box and opened it up, Blizzaria-Sensei gasping upon seeing the inside, which was of a crystal ring that had a snowflake of sorts embedded onto it._

" _Will you marry me?"_

 _She began to tear up and then pulled Nyanpachi-Sensei into a hug, various parents, some other staff and even some kids clapping at this._

* * *

 _It was now the day of the wedding and various Yo-Kai showed up to it, including some of Nyanpachi's old students._

" _Ah now pronounce ya'll two… married!" Komasan smiled, as Nyanpachi and Blizzaria hugged and kissed._

* * *

Nyanpachi-Sensei dusted off a picture of his wedding and smiled at it. It had been about seven years since then and the two had stopped teaching to go on their honeymoon, but Nyanpachi chose to retire upon learning that Blizzaria would be having a child.

"Nyanpachi-kun," Blizzaria-Sensei began as she walked over to his side, "There's been a job offered to you at a school…"

"Really nyow?" he blinked a bit as he looked at a letter with the info, "Hmm…"

"I'll admit, I think it might be a good idea for you to take it," Blizzaria admitted, "It's just… I think we may need the extra money, plus… there's a chance you can be you know who's teacher,"

Nyanpachi's eyes widened as he smiled a little bit, "Alright, I'll do it!"

* * *

Nyanpachi-Sensei was soon hired to teach the class and entered his room, alongside Saki-chan-Sensei, seeing it was a classroom for kindergarten kids.

"Now you need to teach them the tricks of being a Yo-Kai a-"

"Say nyo more, sir, I've teached a long time. I knyow what I'm doing!"

"Alright. Just let me know if you need anything,"

Thus, Nyanpachi-Sensei was left in the classroom with a small smile, "The youth of this school will nyot knyow what hit them!"

* * *

*eyecatch*

Nyapanchi-Sensei: It's teachin' time! *takes out a book and holds it in a way similar to a certain group of superheroes.*

*end eyecatch*

* * *

School had soon started up and various Yo-Kai walked into the class, Nyanpachi-Sensei sitting in his seat at the front of the room when he had somebody tap his shoulder. He turned to see…

"Komasan-kouhai!"

"Nyanpachi-san!" Komasan smiled as the two hugged happily, "How have ya been?"

"Good. What are you doing here?"

"Ah had to git a new job ta support the family and an assistant job was opened here,"

"Awesome!" Nyanpachi-Sensei smiled as they high-fived.

In walked Blizzaria-Sensei and a young nekomata Yo-Kai in a hoodie walked next to her, "Okay Hoodienyan-chan, I'll be back to get you soon. Until then, do what your Sensei tells you."

"Ok mommy…" Hoodienyan responded as she hugged her mother. Blizzaria-Sensei soon left and Nyanpachi-Sensei walked on over to her side, "Daddy!"

"Alright, go on and get into your seat," Nyanpachi-Sensei said politely.

Hoodienyan nodded as she walked over to her seat. The other students soon got into there's and Nyanpachi-Sensei smiled.

"Okay class, welcome to your first day!" Nyanpachi-Sensei smiled, "I am your teacher!"

He took out a piece of chalk and turned to the chalkboard to write it out.

"This is my assitant,"

Komasan then did something similar.

"I shall nyow take attendance," Nyanpachi-Sensei stated as he saw one of the students was on a cellphone, "Nyo! You nyeed to pay attention,"

"What if I don't wanna?" the Yo-Kai responded.

"...oh nyo… please don't tell me you have a sibling nyamed 'Roughraff'," Nyanpachi-Sensei said with a small growl.

"He's my older brotha," the Yo-Kai smirked.

"Great…" Nyanpachi-Sensei muttered, "Anyway… attendance! Achar!"

"Here,"

"Brookling?"

"Whateves…"

"Brushido?"

"Here,"

"Crazycon?"

Crazycon shook a little bit, but Nyanpachi-Sensei noticed this.

"Cuetie?"

She simply held up a notecard saying 'here'.

"Dinyoshi?"

"Yo sir! Can I smash stuff?" he inquired.

"Nyo," Nyanpachi-Sensei responded as he moved on, "Hissfit?"

"Here…"

"Hoodienyan?"

"Wight hewe!" she waved.

"Mooglinyan?"

"Kupo," he responded.

"Soramimizuku?"

No response.

"Soramimizuku?"

Again, no response.

"Soramimizuku, are you here?"

"Oh. I am, sorry!" he responded, waving one of his wings.

Komasan-Sensei walked over to Nyanpachi-Sensei's desk to whisper to him, "He has some small hearin' issues,"

"Gotcha," Nyanpachi-Sensei nodded, "Translion?"

"Here!" he waved, "And I can say it in some other languages a-"

"Ok. Just English is fine," Nyanpachi-Sensei told him as he moved on, "Tongus?"

"Here," she responded.

"Unbelievabou?"

"Wight here!" he responded with a wave.

"And… USApyon?"

Suddenly, a gun-shot blasted right through the attendence list. Nyanpachi-Sensei turned to see the one responsible was USApyon. He tipped a cowboy cap before fling it off.

Nyanpachi-Sensei took out his kendo stick, yelled, snapped said stick in half and was about to run over to lay a smackdown on USApyon, but…

"Ya can't do that!" Komasan-Sensei yelled, holding Nyanpachi-Sensei back.

"Sorry," USApyon responded as he put his gun down, earning laughs from the other students… bar one of them.

Nyanpachi-Sensei growled a little bit, but calmed down upon seeing a nervous look on Hoodienyan's face…

* * *

*eyecatch*

Nyanpachi-Sensei: *his back is facing the camera, before he turned around, kendo stick in hand* Whatcha lookin' at?

*end eyecatch*

* * *

Nyanpachi-Sensei watched as the class was coloring in some pictures, watching as Hoodienyan was working on her doodle with a soft smile, "Kids are the future of our world… and I can't be more proud to be teaching my daughter,"

"Certainly must be pretty neat," Komasan-Sensei added.

USApyon tapped Hoodienyan's shoulder and swiped one of her crayons to work on his doodle. Hoodienyan looked for the crayon that USApyon had just took from her.

"Uh… whewe'd my cwayon go?" she wondered as she looked around, "Uh… did you see a blue cwyaon?"

"Nope," USApyon lied.

"Nyice try," Nyanpachi-Sensei told USApyon as he took the crayon back, which had Hoodienyan's name written on it and the lowercase I was dotted with a snowflake, "Here you go, dearie,"

"Thanks daddy," Hoodienyan smiled.

"Grr…" USApyon growled a little.

* * *

During lunch, Hoodienyan was struggling to open up her pudding cup. Brookling dashed over and grabbed it from her.

"Oh. Thank you fow the help opening it,"

"...sure, squirt,"

Brookling walked over to USApyon and Dinoshi, the three looking at the small pudding cup… only for Nyanpachi-Sensei to walk over and use his kendo poll to fling it back over to Hoodienyan, the lid having opened while it was in the air, she giggled happily and began to eat it.

"Giving you three one warning, keep messing with my daughter and I'll be calling your parents,"

USApyon tensed up and slowly backed off in response to this. Brookling and Dinoshi simply stood and glared at him a bit.

"She ya daughtah, huh? Maybe we outta mess with her some more?" Brookling smirked.

"YOU LITTLE…" Nyanpachi-Sensei growled as he cracked his kendo stick again.

"You can't!" Komasan-Sensei reminded, holding him back.

* * *

*eyecatch*

*Nyanpachi-Sensei, Blizzaria-Sensei and Hoodienyan all stood together and posed for a picture, which Nyanpachi-Sensei took… only for the flash to blind the three of them.*

*end eyecatch*

* * *

"'And they lived happily ever after. The end'," Nyanpachi-Sensei finished reading, looking to the small amount of his class that needed to nap a bit. He gave a soft smile to them and walked off, but not before slipping a kiss on the cheek to Hoodienyan.

Nyanpachi-Sensei slipped out of the room as quietly as he could, before Brookling, Dinoshi and a reluctant USApyon walked over with instruments.

"I don't know if we should be doing this…" USApyon told them.

"Ya chicken?" Brookling asked.

"N-no…"

"Then play!"

Thus, the three began to play the instruments, but USApyon slowly stopped and walked off to get to Nyanpachi-Sensei to explain to him what was up…

* * *

Recess soon arrived and Nyanpachi-Sensei went into the bathroom to take care of business while Komasan-Sensei kept an eye on Brookling and Dinoshi.

"Thanks for watching the two for me while I was in the bathroom," Nyanpachi-Sensei thanked.

However, he turned and saw that Komasan-Sensei and USApyon were both tied up. Nyanpachi-Sensei gasped as he saw that the two were outside and terrorizing the kids. Nyanpachi-Sensei quickly dashed out to see that the kids were all hiding behind three other teachers and Hoodienyan was sitting on a swing.

"Hoodienyan!" he gasped, seeing that Brookling and Dinoshi were both behind her. Brookling gave a yell as he and Dinoshi pushed her forward and off of the swing.

Nyanpachi-Sensei quickly ran over, jumped into the air and managed to save her before she got hurt. He breathed a sigh of relief and set her down, "...what… were… you… two… THINKING?!"

"We wanted to see if she believed she could fly," Dinoshi joked.

"YOU TWO!" Nyanpachi-Sensei roared, _very_ angry about what they did.

"Yo yo yo, she ain't hurt,"

Nyanpachi-Sensei was about to run over and smack them, only to be held back by one of Komasan-Sensei's siblings.

"Do ya want yer kin ta see this?" K-Koma-Sensei inquired.

The red nekomata stopped and then turned to look at the young girl who was now back on the swing.

"Ah'll git the principal," Tomnyan-Sensei told Nyanpachi-Sensei.

"Good,"

* * *

*eyecatch*

*Nyanpachi-Sensei helped Hoodienyan hang a drawing up on the fridge and they both smiled at the reader*

*end eyecatch*

* * *

"You two are gonna behave from now on, right?" Nyanpachi-Sensei asked, the three having exited the principal's office.

"Yes Sensei," they responded, both holding their bums as they glowed red with pain.

"Good. The prinycapal will be calling your parents later, and nyow… I have matters to attend to,"

* * *

"That all happened on day one?" Blizzaria-Sensei groaned as she walked into the building with Nyanpachi-Sensei by her side.

"Yep. ...and I think I may have scared Hoodienyan while I was angry…" Nyanpachi-Sensei sighed.

"And that one in the spacesuit?"

"His shooting of my attendance list was an accident… couldn't tell from how he responded, and his bothering of Hoodienyan was because he wanted to hang with the 'cool kids',"

"Soka…"

The two soon arrived in the nurse's office, seeing that a Nurse Tongus was looking over their daughter, and she was soon handed the young kitten to her parents.

"She's alright," the nurse assured.

"Thank you," Blizzaria-Sensei smiled as the trio walked on out of the school.

Nyanpachi-Sensei sharply inhaled and turned to his daughter, "Hoodienyan? ...I'm sorry you saw me so angry earlier…"

"You got angwy? When?" Hoodienyan blinked.

"...nyevermind," Nyanpachi-Sensei responded, "Sorry that you may not have had a great first day,"

"I had a gweat fiwst day. Daddy and a nice bunny helped my find my cwayon and a nice wizawd helped me open my pudding and then he also helped my soaw…" she giggled.

Her two parents giggled at her naivety and they helped get her into her car seat in Blizzaria-Sensei's car. Nyanpachi-Sensei got into his seat and they drove off towards home…

* * *

Thus, we have a Nyanpachi-Sensei segment. This was a lot of fun to do and I made my deadline of before Saturday for both the release of this one-shot on this site and on my DA account. Yay.

Hoodienyan's obliviousness in this chapter… well… she's a young child. Surely some kids are bound to overlook things around them. Nyanpachi being her teacher was what was the source for this one-shot and I think I did a good enough job.

One eyecatch that I thought of but didn't end up using was one of Blizzaria-Sensei looking at some glasses and eventually putting on the Blizzaria-chan glasses. Maybe another time.

Now… for sequels to this… I don't know if I will write anymore Nyanpachi-Sensei segments, it depends on the reaction to this one and if I could think of anymore plots.

A quick response to an anonymous review asking if I was spoiling a future one-shot with Blizzaria and Jibanyan's comments about Hoodienyan being partnered with Nate and Katie's future kid… I have no plots with the future child of Nate and Katie, it was just a silly conversation between the two parents.

Regardless, my favorite part was the ending where Nyanpachi-Sensei and his family drove off into the sunset on their way home. Simply adorable and sweet.

Thus, we end off another one-shot.

Just Live More.


	8. Christmas Quest: Treasure Temples

Christmas is nearly here and I figured I would make something fast… even if the idea is kinda lengthy.

So, there are two major inspirations for this story idea. One being the release of Yo-Kai Watch 3 Sukiyaki Version, and yes I am very happy you can play as Katie again and we get to see her Yo-Kai form of Mifu, and the other being the recent Terror Time event in Yo-Kai Watch Wibble Wobble.

...I have been working on a lot of one-shots lately, there's the Pokemon one about Deoxys trying to warn humanity about the Ultra Beasts and then there's my Christmas present to Sensei and one project I started last year when I had insomnia on Christmas Eve.

Back on track… we have another one-shot to do, and I hope you all enjoy it.

Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5, Nintendo and its other owners. Any OCs belong to their respective owners.

* * *

It was a snowy day in Yo-Kai-lifornia as Jibanyan and Blizzaria were working on getting decorations for Christmas at Blizzaria's apartment.

"You sure you don't wanna stay with us for the holidays?" Blizzaria asked Jibanyan

"I'm gonnya spend time with Nyate and his family, then I'll show, I promise," Jibanyan told Blizzaria.

The yuki-onna was satisfied with this and the two resumed shopping for holiday gifts and holiday cheer.

* * *

"Oh mah…" Komasan gawked as he was dusting up a few walls in the house that he and Komajiro lived in, "Komajiro, are the gifts ready?"

"Indeed they are," Komajiro nodded.

"Ah can't believe Ma's gonna be here fer the holidays," Komasan commented as he took a deep breath, "And we ain't ready fer her to be here…"

"Relax," Komajiro told his brother with a calm smile, "Ya don't see many people wiggin' out around these times, so just keep a cool head,"

"Yer right, thanks,"

* * *

"What am I gonna get Katie?" Nate nervously gulped as he looked at various Christmas ads to find something that Katie would like.

"Nate, why are you worrying about it? Just get her something you know she'll like and be done with it," Whisper told Nate.

"I want it to be special…" Nate responded.

"Again, I say just get her something you'll know she likes. It'll show you pay attention to her and it'll be very special."

Nate stared at his butler for a moment before realizing that Whisper actually kind of had a bit of a point. Nate quickly grabbed his winter sweater and headed out to begin doing some looking around.

* * *

Nate's search soon took him to Aobahara and the toy store that Inaho had gotten her Yo-Kai Watch at. He began to look around and gave some areas a look as he struggled to figure out what Katie would like.

"Heya," Inaho greeted as she saw Nate looking around.

"What do you want?" Nate questioned.

"For you to move… you're kinda in my way,"

Nate rolled his eyes a bit and stepped out of Inaho's way as she plucked out some model rocket kits, which made Nate notice that a certain Yo-Kai was missing.

"...where's USApyon?"

"If I knew, I would tell ya," she shrugged as she walked off to buy the kits.

Nate sighed heavily as he headed outside without an idea in mind. He then noticed another store that was selling custom snowglobes, which got gears in his mind turning.

* * *

"I didn't know Katie liked snowglobes," Whisper commented as Nate had left the store with a globe carefully wrapped up.

"She has a collection of Christmas ones," Nate informed, "And I got a special one. Look at the picture in the center,"

Whisper did so and saw a picture of Nate and Katie from the Halloween party of a few years ago when Nate was dressed as Jibanyan and Katie was dressed as Blizzaria, "When did you have that taken?"

"That's not important," Nate responded, "What's important is that we get this home."

Whisper nodded as the two headed for the train station to head back to Springdale.

* * *

USApyon had managed to hide his Christmas gift to Inaho with expert skill and was relaxing with a Christmas book in his hands.

"Merry Christmas, USApyon," Inaho greeted as she put her bag down in an area USApyon wasn't look at.

"Merry Christmas, Inaho," USApyon responded, "...uh… I'd be careful with greeting me if I were you, since… you know, your brother's getting a bit suspicious of me and stuff,"

"Hai hai hai," she said with a clear eye roll tone in her voice.

* * *

Evening soon rolled around and people were fast asleep and awaiting Christmas Day in their dreams. However, things quickly began to go wrong as Leadonis began to go into rooms all over Springdale and the larger area, grabbing presents and running off with them by the truckload.

* * *

"Whisper…" Nate stuttered nervously, making Whisper float over to his side, "Does something seem wrong here?"

"Uh…" Whisper groaned as he rubbed his eyes a bit and then saw that Nate's present to Katie was gone, "AGH!"

"Did you do this?!"

"No! I would never have touched the present of my master to somebody he cares about, ever!"

"Na~te," Nate's mother called out, making Nate come downstairs, "Did you take any of your presents early?"

"No," Nate blinked, "Why ask?"

"Because all of the presents aren't there."

Nate blinked as he turned to see that they were indeed gone.

"I don't know what happened!"

"Well, it doesn't look like we were broken into… then again, a cat managed to get in here and steal food for weeks on end and we didn't see a trace…"

* * *

"And then, all of the Christmas presents were gone," Nate told Bear and Eddie.

"That happened to you too?!" Eddie gawked.

"It looks like it happened to everybody," Bear commented.

Nate turned and overheard a conversation from some of the others in their class that their presents had gone missing as well. Nate was quickly able to deduce what was going on…

* * *

"A Yo-Kai stole the presents?" Whisper repeated.

"It makes the most sense, doesn't it?" Nate responded.

"Guys…" Jibanyan growled as he walked into Nate's room, "Some Yo-Kai stole the presents I had set up for Hoodienyan. We need to make them pay…"

"What should we do?" Whisper inquired.

"A stake out. I even have a brilliant disguise in mind!" Nate smirked.

* * *

Nate left a craft store with some wrapping paper in tow. As Nate began to walk home he bumped into somebody approaching the store, "Sorry about that. I- Katie!"

"Oh, Nate!" she gasped.

The two were both silent and exchanged nervous looks at each-other, "I'msorryIdidnthaveyourgifttodayitjustwentmissingandIdontknowwereitis!"

"Wait… you don't know where it is? Really? ...okay we need to stop talking in synch…"

"So… what's with the wrapping paper?"

"Part of a plan to try and catch the thief,"

"Oh… that's pretty clever," Katie commented, making Nate blush a bit, "Well… I wish I could help you out, but I need to get home. Good luck,"

* * *

"Stop kicking!" Whisper yelled.

"It's nyot me, Whisper," Jibanyan responded.

"Guys, we need to be patient…" Nate reminded "Shh…."

* * *

Transition to outside, showing Nate, Jibanyan and Whisper were all sitting in a box wrapped as a Christmas present.

"I said cut it out!" Whisper told Jibanyan again.

"Wait… that was you?" Jibanyan asked, "Wait a minute, why do we nyeed to be the bait?!"

"...good plan, huh?" Nate responded as Jibanyan kicked Whisper in annoyance.

"OW!" Whisper groaned.

"SHH!"

The three sat in silence as a mist slowly floated into the area and Leadonis began to grab the presents.

"Leadoni?" Nate whispered, "One's coming. Shh,"

The one Leadoni motioned to some friends to give it some help to lift the gift that the trio was hiding within and carried it off.

"What do you think is happening?" Nate whispered to Jibanyan and Whisper.

The two Yo-Kai quickly looked outside and looked around, both giving silent gasps upon seeing what was going on.

"...it's Terror Time…" Whisper informed nervously.

"What?" Nate gasped as he looked outside via some airholes and saw they were indeed caught up in Terror Time, "...but I haven't done anything wrong…"

"One of the Onis must think all children are bad and are stealing all of the presents…" Jibanyan realized.

Nate's eyes widened upon hearing plural 'onis' instead of 'oni', "...there's more than one Oni?"

Jibanyan quickly took the Yo-Kai Pad from Whisper and pulled up an article about the Onis, "We've only seen Gargaros. He's got three brothers…"

"...what?"

"Ogralus and Orcanos are the other two Terror Time guardians… the last of them… was sealed away forever because he was to dangerous and actually killed kids caught up in Terror Time. His name must never be spoken… ever…" Jibanyan informed.

Nate took the tablet and saw the name, "Gilgaros?"

Both Jibanyan and Whisper froze up and had to hold back their screams.

"Sorry…"

The present was plopped down and the three came tumbling out in a desert like area. Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan looked around to see that there were five temples and what looked like a base camp around where they presently were at.

"Where are we?" Nate inquired.

"The Deserts of the Lost Treasure…" Whisper muttered.

"What?" Nate and Jibanyan blinked.

Whisper stared at them for a bit before he quickly took out the Yo-Kai Pad to pull up the article about the area, "These temples are dedicated to the original ruler of the Yo-Kai World before the Enma family assumed the role…"

"Why are there five temples?"

"Nobody knows,"

The Yo-Kai Watch U began to violently shake with red energy as a countdown from three to one appeared and the pink, green, blue and purple symbols pulled back and revealed an image of an Oni. Nate gulped as the smoke of Terror Time began to fill the area.

"Are you kidding me?!" Nate yelled in annoyance as the smoke covered the area.

"Nyate… what do we do? If one of the Leadonis spot us-"

"We don't let them spot us… come on… let's hide in one of those temples," Nate told Jibanyan and Whisper, dragging them towards the nearest temple.

"A… ka… a… ka…" the red oni called out, "A… ka… A… ga… ga… ga… GARGAROS!"

"...run…" Nate whispered as he and the two Yo-Kai sped off for the nearest temple. Nate skidded to a stop to evade the Leadoni that skipped around the area, "...why do you think Gargaros is doing this?"

"Oni are unpredictable…" Whisper commented, "Forget why he's doing this, just focus on getting to that door!"

"Gotcha,"

The three soon managed to successfully get into the door and hide from the Oni patrolling the area. Nate sighed a breath of relief as he and Whisper found a spot to sit down in before they had to hide again as they saw Leadonis walking in.

"...how'd they find us that quickly?" Nate whimpered.

"Uh… Nate? They're not looking for us, they're just… taking the presents there!" Whisper realized.

"What should we do?"

"I vote we send in Jibanyan to get some answers a-" Whisper began.

"Where's Jibanyan?" Nate blinked a bit.

Whisper then noticed some hieroglyphs glow a bit and took out the Yo-Kai Pad to translate them, "It says… 'Any summonable partners have been sent to a safe location. Pick four partners to accompany the Watch Bearer in the Trial of Courage. Pass the five trials of the five pyramids to reclaim what is lost'..."

"Think it's talking about the presents?"

"Likely. It says that the one who wishes to undertake the trial must announce 'I will undergo the trials',"

Nate gave a nod as he walked forward, "I WILL UNDERGO THE TRIALS!"

The Leadonis were then flung out of the temple and a stone tablet of sorts floated in front of Nate, which had four slots for four Yo-Kai Medals and gauges of sorts.

"I guess you put the Medals in there,"

"Alright! Come on out my friends, calling Jibanyan, Komasan, USApyon and Fuyunyan! Yo-Kai Medals, do your thing!"

As the Medals glowed within the tablet, it became a silver tablet of sorts, gaining a sort of technological design of sorts and it gained a glass screen which showed icons for Jibanyan, Komasan, USApyon and Fuyunyan where their Medals were inserted.

 **=CALLING OUT, SHOUTING OUT, CHARMING! HERE THEY ARE… THEY'RE CHARMING!=**

"Jibanyan!"

"And Komasan too,"

 **=CREEPY AND TRICKY, GREEDY TOO, THEY'RE SHADY!=**

"USApyon!"

 **=THEY'RE NOT KNAVE, THEY WON'T FALL UNDER A SWAY, THEY'RE BRA~VE!=**

"Fuyunyan!"

"Nyate? What happened, I just got teleported outside,"

"Oh mah! Mah ma is goin' to show tomorrow and Ah'm not ready!"

"Dani? How'd I get here?"

"Shonyen Beat, what's going on?"

"One of the guardians of Terror Time has stolen Christmas presents and I think I found a way to get them back, so… let's get going!"

Fuyunyan gave an excited nod as he shoved Jibanyan, Komasan and USApyon forward along with him.

* * *

"Gutsy Cross Punch!" Fuyunyan yelled as he struck a roaming Leadoni backwards.

"Little bit of overkill there, Fuyunyan," Nate commented.

"Gomen," Fuyunyan apologized.

"Dani!" USApyon shouted as he fired a few shots at some of the Leadoni that blocked the way, "Let's go!"

"Ikuzo, minna!"

Nate nodded as he headed forward with the other Yo-Kai tailing behind him, "We got enemies upcoming and they're blocking the door!"

"Roger rabbi," USApyon nodded as he quickly began to fire his gun at the Leadonis.

"Shonyen Beat, go on ahead to the door."

Nate gave a nod as he dashed forward and managed to get into the door.

* * *

Nate saw that it was a large room where several stolen presents were all sitting. Nate gave a smirk as he was about to walk over to the gifts, when Snartle appeared before him.

"Welcome to the Trial of Courage! You must defeat me without the aid of any Yo-Kai!" Snartle declared.

Snartle polished his blade and charged forward as Nate could just narrowly evade the sword slashes. Nate quickly rummaged in his jacket pocket and pulled out the Yo-Blaster and attached the Medal Unit to it, "I'm so glad this didn't get recalled with that awful Watch!"

Nate quickly put in a Charming Tribe Medal into the Medal Unit.

 **=CHARMING POWER!=**

He quickly began to fire blasts at Snartle, but the Yo-Kai was able to send the blasts away from him with the swords. Nate gulped as he continued to fire the shots before the Yo-Blaster ran out of energy and needed to recharge.

"Naughty brats will pay for messing with the plans of the Master!" Snartle declared as he charged forward.

Nate got an idea and managed to lay down onto the ground and kicked Snartle into the door and KOed the powerful Yo-Kai.

"You did it!" Whisper cheered as he, Jibanyan, Komasan, USApyon and Fuyunyan headed over to Nate's side, "Now, we need to get the presents out of here,"

"How?" Jibanyan blinked.

Nate plucked out a random present and tapped the bottom of it before tossing it, which caused it to vanish, "...I guess we do that?"

"Nyice!"

* * *

"Master, a pyramid was just emptied of the presents!" a Leadoni informed.

" **So somebody has found their way here… let's just wait and see what they do for now…"**

* * *

Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan had to slip out as sneakily as they could from the Leadonis that still patrolled the area. They successfully managed to evade detection and get into the next pyramid.

"According to the Yo-Kai Pad, this is the 'Trial of Focus',"

"Alright…" Nate nodded as he thought for a moment before taking out four Medals and pepping the tablet for summoning, "Come on out my friends, calling Jibanyan, Komasan, Blizzaria and Venoct! Yo-Kai Medals, do your thing!'

 **=CALLING OUT, SHOUTING OUT, CHARMING! HERE THEY ARE… THEY'RE CHARMING!=**

"Jibanyan!"

"Komasan!"

"Blizzaria,"

 **=SLIDE AROUND ALL TRICKY, SLIDE AROUND ALL MIGHTY, THEY'RE SLIPPERY!=**

"Venoct,"

"Nate, why did you summon Blizzaria? This is called the Trial of 'Focus'!" Whisper commented.

"I think Jibanyan might be able to focus more if he knows his girlfriend is doing it…" Nate shrugged in response.

"Looks like we get to go on another adventure together, Jibanyan-kun," Blizzaria giggled as she hugged Jibanyan.

"We're doomed…" Whisper muttered… resulting in him being frozen and kicked into a corner by the couple, "...help…"

* * *

With two S Rank Yo-Kais in the team the opposing Leadonis, quite frankly, stood basically no chance, and the team quickly made it to the main room where all of the presents stood.

"Welcome, ladies, gentlemen, gentlemen-ladies, lady-gentlemen, and Yo-Kai, to the Trial of Focus!" Babblong's voice announced as he walked over, "The trial is very simple. You must keep your focus on this orb for five minutes! Take your focus away for only a second, you fail! If you fail, you're kicked outta the temple! If so much as one can make it to the end, you win!"

"Sounds simple enough," Nate commented as he, Jibanyan, Komasan, Blizzaria and Venoct all sat down, "Wait, do we need Whisper to be here?"

"Uh… let me go ask my advisor," Babblong informed as he walked off the stage to meet up with Lamedian, "He will be returned to you after the five minutes, regardless if you win or lose!"

"Ok," Nate nodded.

Thus, a clock raised from the ground and began to tick down.

"Did I forget to mention that there will be all sorts of distractions that'll show up to keep you from winning?" Babblong inquired, "Including me! So, I know this one guy…"

Nate kept his focus on the orb and didn't move. The others were also doing decently well in toning out Babblong.

"Wow, thirty seconds! Congrats on lasting this long!" Babblong commented, "Time to up the ante! Lamedian, up the ante!"

Lamedian nodded as he walked over to a dial and turned it up.

Suddenly, a loud wail cut through the air like a hot knife through butter.

"Is that Hoodienyan?" Blizzaria asked nervously.

"She's with Komajiro right now, it can't be her," Jibanyan whispered to her.

"But what if it actually is her?" Blizzaria responded.

"Tone it out…" Jibanyan told her.

Blizzaria attempted to do so, but her maternal instinct overwrote her attempts to tone it out and she turned around.

"OH! YOU'RE OUT!" Babblong declared as he pressed a button that corresponded with the cushion she was sitting on and it flung her out with a hidden spring.

"Blizzaria! Nyot cool!" Jibanyan yelled, taking his attention away from the gem, "...oh shoot…"

"YOU'RE OUT!"

"I will get you back for thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!" Jibanyan yelled as he went soaring out.

"Oh mah…" Komasan commented.

A minute soon passed and the ante was turned up again. Nate, Komasan and Venoct were able to ignore what was going on around them and kept their eyes locked onto the gem. Two minutes passed. At about the 2:15 mark was something that caught Venoct's attention.

"Help! It's… it's… it's Red J! He's attacking my village!" a young girl's voice called out.

"Red J?" Venoct nervously muttered.

"Please, somebody help me!"

Venoct tensed up a bit, uncertain of how to handle the situation. An idea quickly formed in his mind as he used his snake head scarf to approach the person calling for help.

"OOOOH! YOU'RE OUT!"

"How?! My eyes were still on the jewel!" Venoct growled.

"Not all of your eyes were! BUH-BYE!"

"I hate you…" Venoct growled in anger as he was sent out.

Nate let out a sigh and blinked a bit, "...uh… blinking doesn't make us out, does it?"

"Uh… pause timer! I must consult my advisor,"

Since the timer was paused, both Nate and Komasan took a moment to rub their eyes and make sure they could keep their attention focused.

"It's up to you and me, Komasan! We can do this, right?"

"Yes we can!" Komasan nodded as the two did a fist-bump and returned their attention to the gem.

"Blinking is allowed. Let the time resume!" Babblong declared as he continued to babble and the timer continued to tick.

Three minutes forty five seconds had passed and both Nate and Komasan were still in the game. Both were getting a bit tired of it, but knew they had to do it.

Four minutes had passed and Komasan had felt somebody tap on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Komasan blinked.

"Komasan, Ma texted me. She's gonna be home any minute!"

Komasan leapt up and turned to face Komajiro, but there was no Komajiro there, "...oh mah…"

"You're out!"

"Good luck Nate," Komasan bid as he was sent out.

Four minutes twenty-five seconds had passed.. Nate had less than a minute remaining.

"Nate, I found your Christmas present!" Katie's voice called out, making Nate tense up a bit, "Go on and open it!"

Nate tensed up and placed his hand over his heart to try and keep it calm.

"Nate, look… I have your gift…"

Nate covered up his ears to try and tone 'her' out.

Four minutes thirty seconds.

"Nate… look… mistletoe…"

Nate felt his heart begin to rapidly beat and he had a hard time to keep from looking away.

"You have ten more seconds!"

"Nate… can you listen to me?" Katie's voice asked him, "I lo-"

"Time's up! You passed the trial!"

Nate loudly exhaled as Whisper floated over to his side, "Let's get these presents back…"

"Right," Whisper nodded.

* * *

The two had managed to arrive at the next pyramid and saw the glyphs' commentary, this trial being the Trial of Friendship.

"Team three! Come on out my friends, calling Jibanyan, Robonyan Future Mode, Shogunyan and Fuyunyan! Yo-Kai Medals, do your thing!"

 **=CALLING OUT, SHOUTING OUT, CHARMING! HERE THEY ARE… THEY'RE CHARMING!=**

"Jibanyan!"

 **=STRONG STUFF! SEIYAH! TOTALLY ROUGH! SEIYAH! THEY'RE TOUGH!=**

-Robonyan Future Mode!-

 **=BEYOND IMA~GINARY… SUPER EX~TRODINARY… THEY ARE… LEGENDA~RY!=**

"Shogunyan!"

 **=THEY'RE NOT KNAVE, THEY WON'T FALL UNDER A SWAY, THEY'RE BRA~VE!=**

"Fuyunyan!"

"We need to pass the next trail guys,"

"Master Nyate, I will help you beat any trial!" Shogunyan declared.

"Ikuzo!" Fuyunyan added.

* * *

They easily got past all of the guards and made it to the trail room, where they saw the next captain.

"I am Suspicioni… and this is the Trial of Friendship. You must prove your bonds to each-other…" he quickly stated as he inspirited everybody.

"Why are you staring at me…?" Whisper asked Jibanyan nervously, "Are you going to hold me down so your ancestors can beat me up?"

"You can easily hijack me so you can be useful and loved by fans…" Jibanyan nervously told Whisper.

-Should I make my ancestor a robot too?-

Nate stared at the Yo-Kai nervously for a moment before he recalled what happened the last time this Yo-Kai had inspirited him…

" _You're really special to me Nate. Even if you're average… your averageness makes you special…"_

"Jibanyan, you're an amazing cat. Robonyan Future Mode, you're a great robot. Shogunyan, I'm grateful that we're friends! Fuyunyan, I'm glad you got to meet my grandfather and we can work together," Nate told them, quickly snapping them out of the inspiritment before Nate turned to Whisper, "Whisper… despite everything and how much you bother me… you're a great friend and a great butler! I'm glad to have met you!"

Whisper began to tear up before he floated over and happily hugged Nate, accidentally bumping him into a wall and causing something to fall out of the wall, which landed in Nate's pocket.

"No…" the oni muttered as he fell over in defeat, which allowed Nate, Jibanyan, Whisper, Robonyan Future Mode, Shogunyan and Fuyunyan to teleport the presents out.

The team quickly headed out and headed for the next pyramid.

* * *

"Master, he completed the third trial!"

"That is… worrisome…"

* * *

"Trial of Laughter?" Nate blinked as Whisper looked at the glyphs.

"According to this, the trial guardian has little to emotions…" Whisper informed.

Nate thought for a moment as he only inserted three Medals.

 **=CALLING OUT, SHOUTING OUT, CHARMING! HERE THEY ARE… THEY'RE CHARMING!=**

"Jibanyan!"

 **=SLIDE AROUND ALL TRICKY, SLIDE AROUND ALL MIGHTY, THEY'RE SLIPPERY!=**

"Babblong!"

 **=CREEPY, SCARY, LOOKITY, THEY'RE EERIE!=**

"Lamedian!"

"Why summon only three Yo-Kai?"

"The last one is an insurance policy… I want to surprise this guardian…"

"Heya Nate. So uh… no hard feelings about earlier right? Talking on and on and on can only pay the bills so much," Babblong commented.

Jibanyan walked over and punched Babblong's nose, "...that's for kicking me and Blizzaria out."

"No hard feelings, I su-nose?" Lamedian punned.

"...we're doomed… you may wanna summon that insurance policy now,"

* * *

Despite not having some high Ranked Yo-Kai, Nate and his team made it to the trial room.

"Who are you?" the Yo-Kai in the room demanded, making them look to see a Yo-Kai who looked like Blizzaria, but was purple.

"Oh Lord Enma no!" Whisper whimpered.

"What's wrong?"

"This Yo-Kai is known as Damona and she has basically no emotions… because she's the daughter of the black Oni of Terror Time!"

Nate gave a gulp.

"Well… I have a great joke that always makes the ladies laugh!" Jibanyan smirked as he walked up, "So… why was the cat afraid to climb the tree?"

"...why?" Damona asked.

"Because it was afraid of it's bark!"

Damona thought for a moment before she rolled her eyes, "Bark. Ha ha ha… I get it,"

"Well… that didn't work," Jibanyan muttered, "Sir talksalot, you're up,"

Babblong did his usual shtick and babbled on and on before Damona simply encased him in crystal and flung him out, "Oh my Oni King he wouldn't shut up!"

"...good attempt," Nate sweatdropped.

"Uh… Lamedian?"

"So, why did the-"

"Boo," Damona groaned as she kicked him out as well.

Lamedian sighed as he went flying off.

"I see you only used three Yo-Kai. I'm guessing you got some 'secret weapon' or something? Go ahead and summon it… you're not gonna win. I'm the only trial nobody has ever passed!"

"Well, let's do this thing!" Nate called out as he took out the tablet and a Medal.

"Is that?!" Jibanyan gasped.

"Come on out my friend, calling Hoodienyan! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

 **=CALLING OUT, SHOUTING OUT, CHARMING! HERE THEY ARE… THEY'RE CHARMING!=**

"Hoodienyan!"

"NYATE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Jibanyan yelled as he leapt up to Nate's face, "WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU SUMMON MY DAUGHTER?!"

"Babies are cute and solicate laughter. She's our best chance at doing this," Nate explained.

"Hi daddy," Hoodienyan bid, "Hi Uncle Nyate… what do I need to do?"

"You gotta try and get that Yo-Kai there to laugh," Nate informed as Whisper held onto Jibanyan, "Think you do that?"

"Nyo problem," Hoodienyan smiled as she walked over to Damona, "Hello…"

"...hi?"

Hoodienyan began to purr softly and cuddled up by Damona, which made the Yo-Kai begin to smile a little bit. Jibanyan was set to try and get his daughter away, but Damona picked her up and cuddled the kitten a bit. Damona began to giggle happily, which made her eyes widen.

"Oh my… I actually laughed…" she gawked before she began to tear up, "Thank you little kitty…"

"Yay!" Hoodienyan cheered as Damona snapped a picture of herself with Hoodienyan.

"You win," Damona smiled as she floated off.

Jibanyan stood slackjawed at the sight of what just happened as Nate and Whisper began to teleport the presents.

"Oh! Daddy, daddy, daddy, lookie lookie lookie!" Hoodienyan cheered as she brought a present over, "It has my name!"

"Hoodienyan, don't open it!"

"Why…?"

"It's not Christmas yet… you need to wait until Christmas Day,"

"Ok,"

Jibanyan teleported the gift away and happily hugged his daughter, "You did a great job today…"

"Thank you daddy,"

* * *

"They have one more trial… one more…" a servant gulped nervously.

"They made Damona have emotion. ...oh dear…"

* * *

All of the Oni siblings stood in the desert as Damona floated on out.

"Damona… you're showing emotion… dear Enma you're showing emotion!" Orcanos gawked in amazement as he hugged her.

"You need to think those guys," she informed, pointing to Nate, Jibanyan, Whisper and Hoodienyan.

"You three!" Orcanos yelled, "For making my daughter happy… you shall not need to worry about Terror Time for the rest of this year!"

"Thank you," Nate smiled, "But… why steal all the presents?"

"Gargaros thought all children were naughty and didn't deserve any of them, but you have shown us otherwise. We shall now depart, good luck in getting the remaining gifts,"

"Daddy, think I can have a kitty like that one?" Damona asked as she motioned to Hoodienyan,

"We'll see…"

The onis all vanished as Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan and Hoodienyan headed for the final pyramid.

* * *

"Dang you Onis!" the leader yelled in anger as he stood up and growled, "Once that final trial is cleared… I will make them pay. But first… you know this kid's name, right?"

"Yes," a Leadoni nodded.

"Here's what I want you to do…"

* * *

"'Trial of Heart'?"

"I'm not sure… and there's no indication who the guardian is," Whisper informed.

"Looks like I'm going to need some powerful Yo-Kai…" Nate muttered, "Come on out my friends, calling Blizzaria, Venoct, Robonyan Future Mode and Shogunyan! Yo-Kai Medals, do your thing!"

 **=CALLING OUT, SHOUTING OUT, CHARMING! HERE THEY ARE… THEY'RE CHARMING!=**

"Blizzaria!"

 **=SLIDE AROUND ALL TRICKY, SLIDE AROUND ALL MIGHTY, THEY'RE SLIPPERY!=**

"Venoct!"

 **=STRONG STUFF! SEIYAH! TOTALLY ROUGH! SEIYAH! THEY'RE TOUGH!=**

-Robonyan Future Mode!-

 **=BEYOND IMA~GINARY… SUPER EX~TRODINARY… THEY ARE… LEGENDA~RY!=**

"Shogunyan!"

"What's Hoodienyan doing outside that door?" Blizzaria demanded to know.

"I summoned her and she helped us pass the previous trial," Nate informed.

-Hoodienyan?- Robonyan Future Mode blinked as he nervously floated behind Nate.

"Who is this young hoodie cat?" Shogunyan inquired.

"She's my daughter," Jibanyan informed, "Hoodienyan, that's your ancestor."

"It's nyice to meet you, ancestow," Hoodienyan bid.

Shogunyan began to tear up a little bit at this, "May my bloodline live long and prosper!"

Robonyan Future Mode had a tear of oil drip down from his face in response to his ancestor's comment.

* * *

-Nyate, hurry up to the door and get to the trial. My scans indicate Yo-Kai cannot enter it until the trial is cleared!- Robonyan Future Mode informed.

"Gotcha," Nate nodded as he dashed into the door, a bright flash emerging as he entered it.

* * *

The light soon died down and Nate found himself in a living room. He looked around and quickly recognized it as the living room in Katie's house.

"So Nate… about your confession…" Katie began in a hushed tone, making Nate turn to see her and his heart began to rapidly beat upon hearing what she said, "I don't want to lose you as a friend… but… I don't think I can return the feelings. We'll always be friends…"

"Will you consider it?"

Time then seemed to freeze and a shadowy figure emerged, Nate attempted to scan it with the light from the Yo-Kai Watch, but there was no reaction.

"Are you the trial guardian?" Nate inquired.

" **You won't ever get to be with her. She doesn't like you that way… you'll be alone…"**

"What?" Nate blinked.

" **She doesn't like you the way you like her. You must accept that fact… she will never love you, she will never love you, she will never love you…"**

The words continued to echo in Nate's mind as he curled up into a ball to try and ignore them.

" _True love exists, Nate-san. Who knows, maybe you and Katie might be made for each-other?"_ he recalled Blizzaria telling him, _"But… don't worry so badly if she doesn't reciprocate, ok?"_

"...I won't care…" Nate commented.

" **What?"**

"Katie and I may be made for each-other or we may not be. I won't care if she rejects me in real life, I won't care! I may be sad… but Katie's happiness is paramount to me! I will care for her even if she doesn't love me! I want her to be happy, no matter what!"

The smoke faded away and the light died down and turned back into the temple room.

"Nate-san, you did it!" Blizzaria cheered, "Come on, let's get these presents back to Earth and go home!"

"Gotcha,"

* * *

As Nate, Jibanyan, Whisper and Blizzaria left the pyramid, only to see something floating on down from the sky. A pyramid floated on down, the corners attaching to some of the pyramids and the first pyramid itself actually being a set of stairs.

"...why do I get the feeling we need to clear that before we can go home?" Nate commented.

They all nodded and Whisper helped Nate climb up the side of the pyramid to enter the one floating in the sky.

Nate, Jibanyan, Whisper and Blizzaria arrived in the pyramid and saw two gifts sitting on a pedestal.

"That's my gift to Katie!" Nate realized, "And… that must be Katie's gift to me!"

"Why are they even here?" Whisper wondered.

A loud roar echoed out and a brown colored Oni dropped down. He had yellow marking akin to the gold lines on a treasure chest and an attire similar to that of an ancient egyptian king.

"Whisper… who's that?" Nate asked fearfully.

Whisper took out the Yo-Kai Pad and quickly began to look, only for Blizzaria to yank out of his hands.

"This guy is called Treasureoni," Blizzaria informed.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Treasureoni

Tribe: Tough

Rank: SS

* * *

"He's the Yo-Kai that these pyramids once belonged to and an ancient ruler of the Yo-Kai World until he and his lineage was dethroned by the Enma lineage," Blizzaria explained.

"You are guilty of stealing my treasures!" Treasureoni declared.

"You stole them first," Nate responded.

"If you can beat me, these last two are yours. If you can't beat me… you don't wanna know what'll happen,"

Nate gave a nervous gulp as he expanded the Tablet to have eight slots, "Come on out my friends! Yo-Kai Medals, do your thing!"

He inserted Jibanyan's, Blizzaria's, Komasan's, Fuyunyan's, Robonyan Future Mode's, USApyon's and Venoct's Yo-Kai Medals, which caused them to appear. Suddenly, the thing that had fallen into his pocket rolled out and he saw it was a Yo-Kai Medal of sorts, so he quickly inserted it.

The Yo-Kai appeared and was a sort of girl dressed as a bunny that was as white as snow.

"Who's this?"

"Her name is Snow Rabby," Blizzaria informed.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Snow Rabby

Tribe: Mysterious

Rank: S

* * *

"I'd give you info, but we're about to enter a powerful battle… so let's just get started," Blizzaria informed as she tossed the Yo-Kai Pad into Whisper's face.

"Let's power up," Fuyunyan declared as he floated forward, "Henshin! Toh!"

He did a few mid-air flips and changed into a black cat of sorts, "Darknyan!"

Darknyan grabbed onto Jibanyan's collar and proceeded to toss him right into Whisper, causing the two of them to fuse together, "Buchinyan!"

"I'm not about to go into Emperor Mode, so I'm going to need another mean to power-up," USApyon informed.

"Might I suggest an idea?" Darknyan offered.

"Will it involve throwing me into another Yo-Kai to make me stronger?"

"Nope. I found these recently," Darknyan informed as he took out what looked like samurai armor and tossing them to both USApyon and Komasan.

The armor quickly attached onto the both of them and they stood ready for battle.

"USApyon Chutatsu!"

"Komasan Son Saku!"

* * *

Yo-Kai: USApyon Chutatsu

Tribe: Shady

Rank: S

* * *

Yo-Kai: Komasan Son Saku

Tribe: Charming

Rank: S

* * *

-I will now summon in my own assitance!- Robonyan Future Mode declared as symbols appeared on his chest, -Robo K, Robo V, Robo D, Robo N, Robo U, to my side!-

Five time portals, similar to the ones Robonyan himself used, appeared and out emerged five more robot Yo-Kai.

"Oh mah swirls! Is that future me?" Komasan Son Saku gawked.

"And… is that future me?" USApyon Chutatsu inquired.

-Indeed. Ah'm Robokoma.-

* * *

Yo-Kai: Robokoma

Tribe: Charming

Rank: A

* * *

-And I am Robopyon.-

* * *

Yo-Kai: Robopyon

Tribe: Shady

Rank: A

* * *

-And these are my other helpers, Robooct, Robodraggie and Robonoko.- Robonyan Future Mode informed.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Robooct

Tribe: Tough

Rank: S

* * *

Yo-Kai: Robodraggie

Tribe: Slippery

Rank: B

* * *

Yo-Kai: Robonoko

Tribe: Slippery

Rank: B

* * *

-Robots of the future, to my side! Gattai now! Gattai!-

"'Gattai'?" Nate blinked.

"It means 'combine'," Blizzaria informed.

Robonyan Future Mode's body tucked into his head, Robooct had his head pulled back and had his snake scarf lower down towards his arms and attach onto them, Robokoma's body retracted into his head, Robopyon did the same as Robokoma, while Robodraggie's head turned around and his body became sort of shoe like, as did Robonoko. Robonyan Future Mode's head attached onto Robooct's body, Robokoma attached onto the right snake scarf, Robopyon attached onto the left snake scarf, Robonoko attached to the right leg to be a foot and Robodraggie did the same to the left. The robot was then covered in a silver light and he became much more streamlined.

-I am… ULTIMATE ROBONYAN!-

* * *

Yo-Kai: Ultimate Robonyan

Tribe: Tough

Rank: SS

* * *

"Are you guys done with your costume changes already?!" Treasureoni growled.

"Ikuzo, minna!" Darknyan declared.

The eight Yo-Kai charged towards the Oni and began to attack as best they could, Venoct going right for attacks with his snake scarf, Darknyan and Buchinyan both going for some punches, Blizzaria and Snow Rabby both using ice attacks, while Komasan Son Saku and USApyon Chutatsu were both still running towards the Oni.

"Oh mah swirls, this is so heavy…" Komasan Son Saku commented.

"Indeed it is," USApyon Chutatsu nodded.

Ultimate Robonyan began to analyze the Oni and wasn't actually attacking.

"Come on guys, we need to win this!"

-Understood! Anyalsis of enemy completed. Eat my first attack!- Ultimate Robonyan declared as he raised his right hand and it changed back into Robokoma's head, -Koma Fire!-

The flames atop of Robokoma's head erupted with fire and caused a bit of burn damage to Treasureoni.

-Now, we strike with everything we got! Koma-Pyon Rocket Punch!- Ultimate Robonyan declared as he fired off the Robokoma and Robopyon heads and then rapidly striked Treasureoni.

Blizzaria managed to stun his legs and they continued to rapidly attack him, with Nate taking out the toy hammer he used against the Entranced and bonking the Oni with it, "Nate-san… I think that's kinda dangerous,"

"No need to worry. I got Yopple to make me a special one," Nate smiled as he put the plastic one away and took out a similar hammer with a Medal Insertion Slot, "Behold the Yo-Hammer!"

"Nyice!" Buchinyan smirked.

 **=CHARMING POWER!=**

Nate began to rapidly bonk Treasureoni and actually managed to injure one of his legs, "Alright!"

 **=SLIPPERY POWER!=**

Nate quickly wrapped Treasureoni with the hammer and smirked, "Go ahead and finish him guys!"

"All over it!" Blizzaria smirked as she flew up into the air, "Shiny Snowdriftts!"

She charged up a bit and then fired off a heavy wave of snow similar to that of a blizzard, which froze Treasureoni in place.

"Love Story in White!" Snow Rabby declared as she took out some cards and flung them at Treasureoni, which then exploded on him.

-Tank Robot Strike!- Ultimate Robonyan yelled as he shifted into a large tank form and fired off missiles with the heads of himself and the other robot Yo-Kai used to make his form.

"Dark Nyaight Claw!" Darknyan shouted as he unleashed a wave of blue claw slashes in an 'x' motion.

"Mairu USALazer!" USApyon Chutatsu yelled as he charged up his lazer and fired off a powerful blast.

"Mairu Spirit Dance!" Komasan Son Saku declared as he did a small dance, generating blue fire and allowing it to strike the foe.

"Octo Snake!" Venoct shouted as his snake scarfs quickly began to chomp down on Treasureoni.

"Finish him off, Buchinyan!" Nate yelled.

"Go for it dear!" Blizzaria added.

"Gotcha!" Buchnyan smirked as Darknyan flew him up into the air and flung him towards Treasureoni, "Prepare to taste defeat! FLURRY OF FURRY!"

His fists charged up with red energy and he struck Treasureoni one million times and caused the oni to faint. Nate smiled as he quickly dashed over and grabbed the final two presents.

"We did it!" Nate cheered.

The Yo-Kai who had changed form reverted back into their normal states.

Nate smiled a bit as he looked at Katie's present and the temptation to open it up quickly welled up.

"Nate… Katie worked really hard to make you that present and she wants to do a gift exchange with you at your holiday party…" Whisper quickly reminded.

"Right," Nate nodded as he teleported the gift out and did the same with his gift to her, "So… let's go home already,"

"How are we going to do that?" Jibanyan inquired.

Everybody stared a bit before something floated over to Nate's side, being a magic carpet.

"No way! Magic carpet!" Nate smiled, "Wait… is it a Yo-Kai?"

Whisper looked at his Yo-Kai Pad, but saw nothing about a magic carpet Yo-Kai.

"Well… let's go home already," Nate smiled as he took the carpet outside and the Yo-Kai that couldn't fly under their own power climbed onto it with him and they flew off.

"Master Treasureoni, they beat you…" a Leadoni whimpered, "Oh no… are you mad?"

"Honestly?" Treasureoni began as he managed to sit up, "Not really. I'm fine with it… nice kid, maybe I can do this again with him next year,"

* * *

"I really hope I never need to do this ever again," Nate commented as they were now back on Earth and flying towards Springdale.

-Nyate, I do have a present to you from the future,- Robonyan Future Mode informed as he handed Nate the Yo-Kai Medals of Robokoma, Robopyon, Robooct, Robodraggie and Robonoko, -They had to return to the future, but send their regards. I must now return myself.-

"Hey uh… I'm having a Christmas party tonight. Do you wanna go?"

-No.-

"Come on. It'll be a lot of fun…"

-I really don't wish to go… I have stuff to attend to in the future.-

"Alright… Merry Christmas though,"

-Merry Christmas to you as well.- Robonyan Future Mode smiled as he made his portal appear, -I'll… be… back…-

* * *

"How did all of the gifts return?" Katie asked as she was getting dressed for the party.

"I don't know. They just all returned," Mrs. Forester informed, "That's so amazing."

"My gift to Nate came back…" Katie smiled softly as she picked it up, "...I worked really hard to get it."

"Kaitlin, your crush on Nathan is so adorable," her mother commented, making Katie blush.

"...it's Katie," she told her mother.

"Your birth certificate says Kaitlin Forester," her mother giggled.

Katie rolled her eyes a little as she picked up the present, "Alright… I'm ready to go…"

* * *

Bear, Eddie and Inaho had arrived at Nate's house and they were all relaxing when a knock came at the door.

"Katie said she'd be here soon," Nate commented as he looked out a peephole to see a male with black hair, "Huh?"

Nate opened up the door and saw the male, "Enma."

"Yo Nate. You're having a party and I have Christmas off,"

Nate smiled and allowed the disguised Yo-Kai King in, Enma seeing that there were also other Yo-Kai around enjoying the party.

"Certainly a bit of Yo-Kai here, huh?"

"They're annoying at times, but they're like family…"

"Aww Nate, I'm so happy you think that…" Whisper smiled as he hugged Nate.

Nate was about to close the door when…

"Hi Nate," Katie smiled.

Nate turned to see her in a pink kimono of sorts, he blushed at her beauty and motioned for her to come in.

Katie sat down and Nate marveled at her a bit. Blizzaria giggled as she sat next to Katie and she saw Jibanyan marveling her.

After a moment, there was a knock at the door. Nate turned and opened it up to reveal Cyber.

"Cyber, I'm glad you could make it," Nate smiled happily.

"I'm glad to see you again too," Cyber smiled.

"Who's this?" Katie asked.

"Oh, right!" Nate blinked, "Katie, Bear, Eddie, this is Cyber. I met her while running an errand and we became good friends. Cyber, these are Katie, Bear and Eddie, they're my great friends."

"And Inaho's here too," Cyber commented with a giggle, "Good to see you, Inaho-chan,"

"Nice to see you too, Cyber-chan," Inaho giggled.

Nate rolled his eyes a little bit, but chuckled a bit.

"Cybew-chan!" Hoodienyan cheered as she ran over and hugged Cyber's leg, with Cyber giggling a bit, but she didn't know why...

* * *

The gift exchange finally occurred, with Inaho getting the Sailor Pires Heart movie on DVD from Cyber, Cyber getting a model airplane kit from Inaho, Eddie getting a new 3SP game from Bear, Bear getting a hard-hat from Eddie and thus, all that was left was Nate and Katie.

"Merry Christmas, Nate," Katie smiled as she handed her gift to him.

"Merry Christmas, Katie," Nate smiled back as he handed his gift to her, "Can you open mine first?"

"Sure," Katie smiled as she opened up Nate's gift, being a silver snow-globe with a picture of them in it, "Oh Nate…"

"I know you like to collect Christmas snow-globes, so… I got one custom made with a picture of us,"

"Nate… this is so amazing, I love it," Katie giggled happily.

"My turn," Nate smiled as he happily opened up the gift.

Jibanyan and Blizzaria exchanged a look and headed above the two to do something…

"It's an ornament," Nate smiled as he looked at it, seeing it had a picture of the two of them, "Wow…"

"I had it custom made with the same picture, what a coincidence," Katie giggled as they set the gifts aside.

"I love it… thank you so much Katie," Nate smiled as they happily hugged.

After they split the hug, Katie giggled and pointed upwards. Nate looked to see, being held up by Jibanyan and Blizzaria, a mistletoe. Nate began to blush nervously and was uncertain of what to say or do… before Katie gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Nate,"

"...Merry Christmas Katie,"

Katie walked over to the couch with a smile and a blush, while Nate gained hearts in his eyes as Jibanyan and Whisper went over to his side.

"Congrats Nyate," Jibanyan smiled happily, "You're welcome,"

"That was perfect Jibanyan, I even got a picture of it," Whisper smiled, "And congrats to you Nate."

Nate was unresponsive as he just stood with hearts in his eyes and a wide smile.

"Uh… Nate?"

"Nyate?"

"Nate-san?"

Nate simply stood a bit more… before he fainted, with an even larger smile on his face.

* * *

Jibanyan: It's Recap Time! *focus on the black Medallium. Nate and Whisper popped up in the bottom left and right corners*

Whisper: So Nate, who'd we meet today?

*Nate was silent, still with hearts in his eyes*

*Transition to the living room where both Jibanyan and Whisper were trying to get Nate's attention.*

Jibanyan: Nyate? Nyate? Nyate?

Whisper: Nate? Nate? Nate?

*Nate simply stood, still unaware of what was going on around him*

Jibanyan: Guess he's not responding. Ah well… *turns to camera* Merry Christmas everybody!

Whisper: Merry Christmas!

Katie, Bear, Eddie, Cyber, Inaho: Merry Christmas!

Nate: Oh, uh… Merry Christmas!

Fuyunyan: Merry Christmas minnya!

Komasan: Oh mah swirls, Merry Christmas!

Komajiro: Merry Christmas!

USApyon: Merry Christmas, dani!

*everybody happily waved at the audience*

* * *

This took a while, I'm so sorry that this took quite a while. ...yea… hoo boy…

Alright… let's get the first big thing out of the way here, the appearance of Cyber. As established in the same one-shot she first appeared in, there's a version of her in Nate's dimension and I wanted to bring her in here.

Robooct is Mecha Orochi, duh, and… random question. Anybody else surprised we didn't see a Robot USApyon in Yo-Kai Watch 3 Sukiyaki?

Ultimate Robonyan forming the way he did was because there's actually a Japanese toy using Robonyan F/Robonyan Future Mode and all of the robot Yo-Kai from Yo-Kai Watch 2 akin to a combining mech, and I figured… why not?

Snow Rabby… eh, I wanted one other Ice Yo-Kai, and she's stated to have ties to snowmen and stuff…

There was a cut appearance of Ol' Fortune, simply because I couldn't find a way to fit him into the story. He will appear in somebody else's Christmas story… you know who you are, and you're welcome for the free promotion.

The appearance of the Great Legendary General versions of Komasan and USApyon was because I couldn't' figure out a good way to have them power-up, and combining them was kinda silly sounding. Plus… 'Komapyon' sounds like a bad Japanese side-dish.

The trials were something I came up with so there'd be a small obstacle and I planned them out as soon as I finalized the story concept. So… yay.

Katie being short for something is similar to how her name was shortened to 'Fumi-chan' in the original Japanese, and how Nate is short for Nathan. I read that some people use that in stories and I felt like it would be a cute thing to include.

My favorite part has to be the exchange between Nate and Katie near the end… and how Hoodienyan reacts to seeing Cyber again. Really sweet and really cute.

Well… I do have one other holiday one-shot upcoming, a collab, but it'll be coming later on. So, until then… Merry Christmas.

Just Live More.


	9. Guardian Yo-Kai

Hey people, certainly been a while since the last YW One-Shot. I apologize, multiple things have contributed to that fact. So, let's get into- *image pops up of the Dark Yo-Kai Watch* …

-A bit later-

Jibanyan: Anybody knyow where the writer went?

*A Litten got Jibanyan's attention and pointed over to a corner, where Pikatwig was sitting, shaking with fear*

Jibanyan: Uh…

Dark Watch doesn't exist… Dark Watch doesn't exist… Dark Watch doesn't exist… *hides under a blanket*

Komasan: Oh mah…

Jibanyan: Uh… guess we're runnyin the show today?

Komasan: Ah guess so…

Off-Screen Guy: Dude, it's just a black colored watch. What's so scary about it?

...the watch itself is a Yo-Kai… it basically spits out summoned Yo-Kai… and can turn the wearer into a Yo-Kai…

*Off-Screen Guy was stunned silent as he took a picture of the watch and burnt it with a flamethrower*

Off-Screen Guy: Nobody but me and baddies scare the kid… *preps the flamethrower just in case* Take a breather and let the spirits handle the intro.

...you actually care about me?

Off-Screen Guy: I never said I didn't.

*hugs him*

Off-Screen Guy: Please get off…

Jibanyan: Uh… we don't knyow what else to say… so let's begin.

Disclaimers: Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5.

* * *

"And if your name is written in that book, you vanish with no trace of you left behind… nobody will remember you and you will exist only in a limbo dimension for the rest of eternity…" Nate concluded, with Bear and Eddie shaking in fear, Inaho looking bored, while Katie simply looked on at him, "And that was the best scary story I know."

"Where did you hear it?" Katie inquired.

Nate was silent, uncertain how to explain it. For, you see, the story was based on events that Nate and Inaho had recently gone on, accompanying Lord Enma to find the 'Enma Note' a book that did what Nate had… basically just described. Enma had destroyed the book, but it came with a heavy cost that Nate doesn't remember the details of, "Uh… I was hanging out with an older friend and they told me about it."

"Cool,"

Nate walked over and sat down, while Inaho simply smirked and took the flashlight.

"If you have spare pants on standby, you better have them ready. For I, Inaho Misora, will tell you the greatest scary story ever! It even sends chills down my own spine…" Inaho smirked wickedly.

"Go ahead, idiot," Nate responded, "Hit us with your best shot!"

Inaho gave a mischievous giggle in response before she began, "It is said in myth that there is a special watch that allows one to see Yo-Kai… nobody knows if it truly even exists…"

"Are there really myths about the Yo-Kai Watch?" Nate whispered to Whisper, Jibanyan and USApyon.

"Maybe human myths," Whisper shrugged.

"But there is one myth about the watch that would bring ruin upon the world… the Kuroi Watch. A watch that is bound to the true myths of Yo-Kai… like the monster Orochi that stole maidens from villages, the nekomatas who burn houses, and all sorts of other terrifying monsters!" Inaho continued, making Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan and USApyon tense up a tiny bit, "The Kuroi Watch is said to be a Yo-Kai itself, sealed within a watch… and it can talk to whoever wears it. 'Oh, what a fine day it is…', 'Let me devour something'... 'Your soul will be mine!'!"

Everybody, bar Katie, gulped.

"The Yo-Kais sealed within it are not just sealed there to communicate with the bearer… but can turn the bearer themself into a Yo-Kai! Once it does so… the human body is said to die instantly without a soul, and the Watch eats it up while the soul becomes a Yo-Kai monster… and everybody who knew them will forget that person existed. If they can't become a Yo-Kai, the watch will make the soul wander in a plain between life and death forever…"

Nate scooted over to the terrified Eddie and Bear, while the three Yo-Kai got as close to each-other as they could.

"It was said to be sealed away by a great Yo-Kai King to never be seen again, but nobody knows if that seal is real. So… if you find a black watch anywhere with four colored spots and eyes… run for your life! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" Inaho yelled as she moved the light towards what looked like the black watch, causing everybody but Katie to scream, while Inaho went into a fit of maniacal laughter.

"Ok Inaho, you've had your fun…" Katie said with a roll of her eyes, turning on the lights and revealing that the "black watch" was simply Inaho's Yo-Kai Watch U with some black construction paper put around it and fake googly eyes attached to the top, "Did you have this planned out?"

"Yep," Inaho nodded with a mischievous smirk, "Thank you for coming to my house tonight."

"Why you senseless little-!" Jibanyan began to yell, only for Whisper to pull him and Nate back as USApyon was fuming with anger.

"TEME…!" he growled, which turned into a yell by the end, as he pressed the buttons atop his head.

 **=EMPEROR MODE!=**

"If you wanna go home, by all means do so! I gotta run out and do something, bye!" Inaho quickly yelled as she scampered out, with USApyon in pursuit of her.

"...your girlfriend it terrifying…" Bear told Eddie.

"She's not my girlfriend," Eddie responded, "And if she was, no way I'd let her believe in myths like Yo-Kai."

Jibanyan and Whisper rolled their eyes as Nate pulled them aside.

"...that Watch that Inaho was talking about… it's not real, is it?" Nate whispered to them.

"I dunnyo,"

"If it is real, I think Lord Enma would likely have disposed of it," Whisper shrugged.

Nate gave a nod, but before he could give a verbal response Katie grabbed his arm and looked at the Yo-kai Watch U on his wrist, making Nate blush a tiny bit, "Uh…?"

"Ok… it's just a normal watch," Katie sighed happily.

"Uh…?"

"Sorry Nate… just… you know… making sure we're all safe and stuff…" she responded.

"Did the idiot scare you?"

Kate scoffed in response to that comment, "Kaitlin Forester does not get scared by anything!"

"What about by the HFD?" Bear asked.

"Being startled isn't the same thing as being scared."

"What about that mysterious happenings at that one mansion?" Eddie asked.

"I don't even remember what happened that day."

* * *

Bear and Eddie had headed out first, while Nate had hung back to make sure USApyon didn't kill Inaho. As Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan headed down to the first floor to catch the train back into Springdale proper, Nate saw Katie was cautiously walking forward with a flashlight

"...Katie?" Nate asked, making her yelp in fear, "...are you ok?"

"Yea… I'm fine…" she assured as she picked up the flashlight.

"Sounds like you were just sca-"

"I said this earlier and I'll say it again, Kaitlin Forester does not get scared by anything!" she said with an air of bravado, "Now, I need to get to the train."

Katie began to walk forward, only for the sound of some boxes falling to cause her to scream in fear and hide by a tree.

"Katie… it's okay to be scared. If the idiot scared you-"

"Her story did not scare me and I don't get scared!" Katie yelled in response as she walked off in a huff.

Nate sighed as he took a look at her with the Yo-Kai Watch, but saw no Yo-Kai inspiriting her.

"What should we do about her?" Whisper inquired.

"Maybe have a Yo-Kai keep an eye on her…"Jibanyan suggested.

"That's a good idea Jibanyan." Nate smiled as he took out Komasan's Medal.

Whisper then stared at the Medal for a bit and then at Nate, "Why Komasan?"

"He's small, cute, and he's part guardian dog of sorts,"

"Of course. I knew that…" Whisper responded before giving a nervous laugh.

Nate and Jibanyan both stared at him before Nate tossed the Medal into the air and smiled a bit, "Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

 **=LADIES & GENTLEMEN, NOW SUMMONING… CHARMING!=**

Komasan then appeared before the three of them, ice cream in hand, as he looked around in shock, "Oh mah swirls! What am Ah doin' here?"

"Uh… hi, Komasan," Nate waved.

"Oh mah… oh, hi Nate."

"I have a bit of a request for you."

"Uh… al'ight…"

"See that girl there?" Nate asked as he pointed over to Katie, "I need you to keep an eye on her for me. She got scared by a story and I just want make sure that she stays safe… and stuff."

"Ya can count on me," Komasan smiled as he headed after Katie.

* * *

Katie sat at a bus bench and waited for the bus back to her home as Komasan had caught up with her and stood behind her. The two simply stood there and waited before Komasan saw what appeared to be dark fires floating around. The komainu quickly leapt into action with a paper fan with a talisman tied to it and began to fan them away.

"Gosh… that was strange…" Komasan commented.

Katie smiled as the bus arrived and she climbed into it, with Komasan tailing in with her, "Hmm? Somebody there?"

Komasan simply continued to sit next to her while she rode on the bus home.

* * *

Katie sat down in her room and simply tried to relax, but the details from Inaho's horror story were spooking her out a bit as she tried to get to sleep.

' _So… if you find a black watch anywhere with four colored spots and eyes… run for your life! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!'_

Katie tightly held her pillow in fear. Komasan, who happened to be watching this, quickly sprang into action and turned on a lamp-light for Katie to try and relax to. She simply looked at it for a moment, "...when did I turn that on? ...eh…"

She finally went to sleep, with Komasan doing the same on her window sill.

* * *

The next day soon came and went, Komasan still keeping an eye on Katie, but Nate had also slowly started to keep an eye on her when he could. Sunset soon approached as Katie was heading home from the park.

"Pretty nice sunset." Katie smiled as she continued to walk home.

Suddenly, dark whisps began to float around her. Katie happened to catch sight of them as she walked and began to pick up the pace, Komasan doing the same, but the dark whisps tailed after them. The dark whisps eventually cornered Katie in an alleyway and surrounded her.

"...that… Dark Watch… it must be after me…" Katie gulped as she was paralyzed with fear.

"Ya leave her alone!" Komasan declared.

The dark whisps converged into a Yo-Kai.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Dark Kyubi

Tribe: Shady

Rank: SS

* * *

" **She's mine now…"** he wickedly laughed as Komasan ran over defensively to stop him.

"Leave her alone!" Komasan yelled.

" **Scared little Yo-Kai… why must you stop me?"**

"Ah promised Ah would keep her safe… and Ah'm gonna do just that!" Komasan declared as he charged up blue fire in his arms and did a bit of a dance, "Spirit Dance!"

The blue flames hit Dark Kyubi, but the dark fox simply rolled his eyes in response at this. He charged up energy in his tails and it became a large sphere of dark energy, **"Alpha… OMEGA!"**

He tossed the dark sphere at Komasan. Komasan acted quickly and tried to block it with his arms, but was easily being over-powered. Katie looked and could faintly see Komasan defending her.

"...a… guardian angel?" she muttered, "...thank you… thank you…"

Komasan smiled at her as he felt his power suddenly begin to increase. He looked to see Katie had her hands clasped together and was muttering something.

"I'll summon Komasan some help." Nate muttered as he took out some Medals.

"Wait… something's happening to him!" Jibanyan told Nate.

Komasan began to glow, a blue fire surrounding him, as he began to change shape. He grew a bit taller, his bag changed into a cape, his head fires got larger, his tail grew larger, and he had a much more confident look on his face.

" **What?! How is this possible?! Nobody has survived my Alpha Omega, THIS SIMPLY CANNOT BE!"**

"Well, Ah just did. Got a problem with that?" Komasan smirked.

"Whisper… what happened to Komasan?" Nate inquired, making Whisper quickly skim his Yo-Kai Pad for an answer.

"Some Yo-Kai have the ability to change form in a crisis if a human believes in them. Sometimes it's a Rank Upgrade, such as me," Jibanyan smiled, "Other times they can temporarily change forms. Like Komasan there… or rather… Komane!"

* * *

Yo-Kai: Komane

Tribe: Charming

Rank: A

* * *

"If you can do that… then why haven't you done it before?" Nate silently growled, earning a shrug in response.

Komane smirked as he charged forward and sent Dark Kyubi tumbling away from Katie, which Inaho and USApyon happened to see him do, and the A Ranked Charming Tibe Yo-Kai smirked as he brushed his hands a bit. Dark Kyubi charged forward, but Komane easily dodged him and delivered a few powerful punches and kicks at him. Dark Kybui wasn't able to block anything because of how fast and strong Komane was, despite a higher Rank, and Komane easily knocked him onto his knees.

"Go Komane!" Jibanyan cheered.

"Kick some butt!" Whisper added.

"Go go Komasan!" USApyon also cheered.

He smiled a bit as he dynamically posed, "Ah think it's time Ah ended this…"

Koman crouched down and charged up with blue energy.

"He's going for a finisher…" Nate gawked.

"Hissatsu waza! Hissatsu waza!" Inaho cheered.

Blue fires began to surround Komane as he gained a small smirk, "Spirit…"

He then charged forward, floating slightly above the ground, and right towards Dark Kyubi, "BURST!"

He rammed right into Dark Kyubi with his left shoulder, expelling dark energy out of Kyubi's body and knocking him out cold. Komane smirked as he was enveloped in blue fires and turned back into Komasan, "Oh mah swirls… that just happened…"

"My head…" Kyubi groaned as he sat up, "What happened?"

"Why were ya followin' her?!" Komasan demanded to know.

"What? Who?"

"Ya know who, so start talkin'!"

"...I really don't remember what I've been doing the past few days…" Kyubi admitted, "Whatever that dark energy was… messed with my head…"

"Oh… Ah'm sorry… Ah didn't know…" Komasan apologized.

Inaho and USApyon quickly ducked behind a corner as Nate walked over to check on Katie.

"You alright?" Nate asked.

"...I must've konked out or something…" Katie guessed, "I saw a guardian angel defending me from a dark mass of energy…"

Nate simply stared a bit and shrugged, "Sure… let's go with that…"

"Thanks for checking on me Nate," Katie smiled as she kissed him on the cheek and headed for home.

* * *

As Katie walked, she heard somebody walking nearby her but there wasn't anybody there. She looked behind her and could faintly see Komasan standing behind her. Katie rubbed her eyes a bit, but Komasan's ghostly image was still there with a small smile. He waved at her and Katie gave a wave back.

* * *

Nate: It's Recap Time! *focus on the black Medallium. Nate and Whisper popped up in the bottom left and right corners.*

Whisper: So Nate, who'd we meet today? *Medallium opens up*

Nate: Komane! *Komane's Medal was added to the Medallium*

*transition to Komasan's apartment.*

Whisper: *floats over, Yo-Kai Pad in hand* Komasan, in a crisis, can change into the powerful Komane and gain an extreme boost in power!

Komasan: Uh oh… I lost mah keys… *changes into Komane and tears off the door, walking in and then changing back to Komasan* What ta make fer dinner…?

Nate: I fail to see how that's a crisis...

* * *

Before anybody asks… Entranced messed with Kyubi. I will never be writing anything about the Dark Watch… NEVER!

Komasan: Just take his word fer it…

Sorry this took a while to make… I honestly forgot I was writing this. Hey, made a story before the end of my Spring Break, so… yay. And Komane appearing… well… why not? Just for the fun of it. I do prefer Komasan to Komane, but I just wanted to have him appear at some point for the coolness factor.

Komasan: Oh mah…

Favorite part is when Komasan turned into Komane to defend Katie and that ending moment, where Katie just faintly sees Komasan. Is it foreshadowing? ...it is. Next one-shot will be in honor of one of the best Yo-Kai Watch episodes arriving in North America. I'll get to work on that ASAP and… since I'm going to be pulling a late-nighter, gonna be working on it tonight.

Just Live More.


	10. Fu2 and Katie

Important: My lawyers say that I should probably put a viewer discretion warning for this one-shot, since there's a moment with a character contemplating taking their own life. Viewer discretion and all that jazz.

I made this file in my Google Drive in August of last year. Didn't notice… and, know what else I didn't notice until just now, this is the 10th YW One-Shot. ...how about that? And it's in honor of one of the best YW episodes coming to North America… the episode where Whisper becomes Katie's butler.

Random aside… they kinda trolled us about her getting a Yo-Kai Watch in the episode with Mimikin (which, as of this being typed, the Thursday the previous one-shot went up, is the last episode I've watched. Have yet to watch the rest… that is on my To-Do List for Spring Break). You know, the part where she mimics Nate and says "Come on out my friend, calling Jibanyan. Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing". That even exists in the original Japanese where she says 'Watashi wa tomodachi, debekoi Jibanyan. Yo-Kai Medal, Set On".

Anyway… this will be borrowing something from the second movie, which you'll see soon enough. Oh, FYI, if this one-shot gets enough likes and such, I may consider making the plot concept here a full on story. Just FYI.

Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5 and such.

* * *

Papers were handed to Nate and all of his classmates by their teacher.

"Ok class, the creative writing assignment has been made by higher ups at our district so there will be no questioning the topic," he told them as he passed out the last paper, "And the topic is… 'If you passed away within the next 24 hours, who would get your property?'. And begin."

"...that's certainly a very strange topic…" Whisper commented.

"Feels almost like an omen of some kind…" Jibanyan added.

Nate simply ignored the two as he wrote down that his games and comics/manga would be given to Bear and Eddie, before one thought occurred to him.

' _...what would I do with the Yo-Kai Watch and the Medals?'_ Nate thought. He began to think about it a bit, turning towards where Bear and Eddie sat and briefly thinking about either of them with a Yo-Kai Watch before he quickly discarded that thought, _'No. Bear would probably lose the Watch and Medals and Eddie would probably tamper with the watch… and I don't want to leave my friends to the idiot. ...there's only one person I would trust with these…'_

Nate turned slightly and looked over at Katie, who was working hard on the test, and she gave a small wave to him upon noticing he was looking at her.

* * *

Over in part of the Yo-Kai World, there were various Yo-Kai in black hoods of sorts. They were working in an office and looking over some charts, graphs, and the like. One of the black-hooded Yo-Kai walked up to the front of the office and had a bit of a wicked smile on his face.

" **Ok guys… what do you say we begin our game?"** he offered as he took out a bingo tumbler.

"But, sir, our next game isn't supposed to occur for another two days."

" **There's nothing wrong with an early game…"**

The hooded people all exchanged looks and they all simply nodded as the person cranked the tumbler. Out came a small ball with a picture of Katie on it…

* * *

"Bye guys," Katie waved to Bear and Eddie.

"See ya," they waved back as they walked in another direction.

Nate simply walked not to far behind Katie and watches as she crossed the street, Katie being the one to have the green light, but a truck began to drive forward. Jibanyan froze up in terror at how familar this scenario was and was unable to move at all, while Whisper an Nate both gasped, "...Jibanyan, do something."

"...I… I… I…" Jibanyan stuttered, unable to move.

Nate looked and saw there was no time to summon any Yo-Kai, so he did what he needed to do.

"Nate, what are you-?!" Whisper began to shout.

"KATIE LOOK OUT!"

Katie gasped as Nate shoved her out of the way of the oncoming truck…

"Nate!" Whisper gasped in horror.

"Nyate!"

"Oh mah swirls…" Komasan and Komajiro gasped.

"What?!" USApyon yelled.

"Oh my…" Inaho muttered.

"Nate!" Katie gasped as she ran over to his unconscious body, soon followed by Bear, Eddie, Inaho, and all of the Yo-Kai that were there, "Nate… are you ok…? Nate? ...come on…"

Everybody began to tear up, the truck driver nearby rushing to get somebody to call a hospital, while Whisper happened to notice somebody else.

"...Nate?" he whimpered.

"What happened?" Nate asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Nate… uh… you… uh…" Whisper stammered a bit, "...you died."

Nate looked at himself for a moment before he vanished into a portal and his Yo-Kai Watch U vanished off his arm.

* * *

Nate watched from another plane of existence where a mirror back to Earth seemed to be. He watched as his parents charged the person who had run him over with murder and he was going to jail for his crime, while his friends began to split up some of his stuff… except for Katie. He didn't know what she was up to, but he was growing increasingly worried. He let out a sigh and knew what he had to do…

* * *

Katie stared over the pier for a moment, doing nothing but looking out over it before she headed for home.

She sat in her bed with a saddened look on her face, unaware that Nate's spirit was entering the room.

" _How am I gonna get her attention? ...wait. ...I know… just like how Whisper got mine that day…'_

Katie let out a small sigh.

" _Look over here, look over here…"_ she heard a voice sing, the tempo being slow and steady, _"Look over here, look over here…"_

"Huh?" she blinked as she turned to her right side and saw the Yo-Kai Watch U sitting on her night stand, "Isn't that…?"

" _Put on the watch, put on the watch…"_ the voice continued to sing, the tempo increasing a little, _"Put on the watch, put on the watch…"_

"O...k?" she blinked a bit as she sat up and put the watch on.

" _Press the button and look a-round!"_ the voice concluded, a fast tempo in tow.

Katie simply nervously pressed the button and looked around a little. A light from the watch eventually went onto Nate's spirit and revealed a small teal colored Yo-Kai, "...what the… who or… what are you?"

"I'm Fu2," he greeted.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Fu2

Tribe: Mysterious

Rank: C

* * *

"Fu2?" Katie blinked, tilting her head a little

"It's a play of a Japanese word… 'futsuu'." Fu2 explained.

Katie simply stared a little at Fu2 before she spoke again, "...what do you want?"

"I'm here to be your Yo-Kai buddy,"

"Yo-Kai?"

"Yo-Kai are spirits that nobody can see, but they're all around you. Ever have times where you blabbed a secret, needed to use the bathroom really badly, among other things? All of those things, and many others, are the fault of Yo-Kai," Fu2 began to explain to her, "And the only way humans can see Yo-Kai is with that watch right here. The Yo-Kai Watch."

"Yo-Kai… Watch?" Katie stared blankly, "Look… I've been having a long past while and I really don't need to deal with this right now."

"Alright. We can talk in the morning. Night," Fu2 responded as he sat down on her computer chair and slept there.

* * *

Katie walked to school and simply observed that she was being followed by Fu2, "...uh…?"

"I'm your friend. Plus, if a Yo-Kai shows up, I can help you deal with it." Fu2 responded.

"...alright…" she shrugged as she walked forward to speak to a few friends.

"NA~TE!" Whisper and Jibanyan cheered as they floated/ran over to him and happily hugged him.

"Hi guys."

"We were so worried you wouldn't come back again…" Jibanyan whimpered.

"We all went to the funeral and everything…"

"What do you mean by 'all'?"

Whisper took out his Yo-Kai Pad and showed the head-count of Yo-Kai at his funeral, being himself, Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro, USApyon, Manjimutt, Roughraff, Venoct, Kyubi, Robonyan Future Mode, Blizzaria, Hoodienyan, Enraenra, Fuyunyan, Walkappa, Mermaydn, Happierre, Desmerelda, Shogunyan, and Tomnyan.

"Wow…"

"Fuyunyan saw one other Yo-Kai there after we all left, but it left before he could ask anything."

"Hoodienyan wouldn't stop crying… I'll get let her knyow you're alright."

"And Robonyan Future Mode said something about 'temporal paradoxes' or something? I dunno…"

"Hey, you coming or what?" Katie called out to Fu2.

"Did you really…?" Jibanyan gawked.

"Yea, I really." Fu2 responded as he floated over to Katie's side.

* * *

Everybody in Nate's class were still in a stir from what recently happened, as everybody in 5-2 had taken a moment to go outside to have a moment of silence.

As they were headed out, Fu2 saw Komasan and Komajiro walking not far away from Katie.

"Oh, hi guys," Nate greeted as he floated over.

"Oh mah swirls! It's Nate!" Komasan gawked.

"It's Fu2, now," he responded, "But uh… what are you two doing here?"

"We're watchin' after Katie," Komajiro smiled, "What are ya'll doin' here?"

"...the same. We can all do it, but I can handle it right now if you need a break."

"Thanks," Komajiro smiled.

Komasan then rummaged in his furoshiki and took out some flashcards. He then handed said cards to Nate, "Here. In case ya encounter a Yo-Kai ya don't know."

"Thanks," he responded with a smile as he headed back to Katie's side.

A moment of silence was now underway. Katie was very silent, left with her own thoughts echoing, and Fu2 floated nearby. Eventually she raised her head up to look at him, about to explain what happened, before she glanced back at the picture of Nate at the front.

"...what?" she whispered as she grabbed Fu2 by the side of his head.

"Hey! Ow ow ow ow ow!" he yelled as Katie let go of him, "What was that for?!"

Katie glanced between Fu2 and the picture of Nate. Her eyes quickly darted between the two and it clicked in her mind.

"...oh… oh…" Fu2 realized as Katie slowly backed away from him, "Katie… are you…?"

As the people stopped their moment of silence, Katie ran inside and into the girl's' room. Fu2 floated on over to the door and remained there.

"...Katie?" he asked.

"...you're… Nate…?" she responded nervously.

"...yea, I am."

"Why are you haunting me?"

"I'm not," Fu2 responded, "...I just wanted to leave the Yo-Kai Watch to a person I trusted… and that's you. I couldn't see what you were doing while I was in the afterlife and I was really scared… so… I came back as a Yo-Kai. Sure, this means I'm stuck to wander some alternate plane of existence for the rest of eternity, but I can still be with you."

Katie slowly walked back out, tears dripping from her eyes, and she gave Fu2 a hug. Suddenly, they heard yelling outside and quickly ran back out, seeing everybody was stuck in webs from a spider, "Nate, what's going on?"

"This must be the work of a Yo-Kai," he stated before he noticed the Yo-Kai, "Aha!"

Katie looked in the same general direction, but saw nothing "Where is it?"

"You need to use the Yo-Kai Watch. Press the button on the side and hit it with the light,"

Katie gave a nod as she did just that, which revealed a rather large Yo-Kai, "...who is thaT?"

Fu2 stared for a moment and then began to look through the flash cards.

"...really?"

"Cut me some slack, I've never seen this Yo-Kai before…" he responded.

"Fair enough," she shrugged.

"Alright. Here we go. This Yo-Kai is called Arachnia,"

* * *

Yo-Kai: Arachnia

Tribe: Eerie

Rank: S

* * *

"She can spread a gooey like webbing around to ensnare people and then do the famous 'Kiss of Death' with poison lipstick. She'll make an inspirited person rather flirtatious and tricky," Fu2 told her.

"What do we do now?"

"We have two options," Fu2 informed, "Negotiation or confrontation. Which do you wanna try?"

Katie thought for a moment, "Let's try negotiating."

"Right away, ma'am," Fu2 responded as he floated on over to Arachnia, "Hi. Uh… I was wondering you could please stop messing with her classmates. We can get you some yakisoba if you want…?"

Arachnia stared and then wrapped up Fu2 in spider-webs.

"Hey!" Katie yelled as she ran over, "Leave my buddy alone!"

"He's your friend?" Arachnia asked.

"Yea. And those are all also my friends, so leave them alone!"

Arachnia stared a bit before she gave a shrug, "Sorry… it's just I wanted to try and play a joke on all of them since they all seemed really sad and stuff."

"Careful, she's a trickster, remember?" Fu2 whispered.

Katie gave a nod before she continued to speak, "We're in mourning about a friend we recently lost. None of us are really in a laughing mood…"

"Oh. I didn't know, sorry…"

"But it's fine if you give them a little laugh later. Just… be patient, k?"

Arachnia nodded and then had a small glow in her right hand, presenting Katie with a coin of sorts. She then quickly got rid of all the webbing and headed off.

"What's this?" Katie asked Fu2.

"It's a Yo-Kai Medal. It's a proof of a friendship with a Yo-Kai."

"So… that it?"

"If you put it in the Yo-Kai Watch, you can summon a Yo-Kai if you need them."

"Ah…" Katie nodded as she saw Komasan and Komajiro walk over, "My guardian angel from a while back is a Yo-Kai?"

"...Ah guess ya can see us now. Hi, Ah'm Komasan and this is mah younger brother Komajiro."

"Howdy."

"Uh… howdy?" Katie responded, doing a hat-tip like motion even though she had no hat.

"Here," Komasan smiled, handing his Medal and Komajiro's Medal to her, "Call us anytime ya need us."

"Thanks," Katie nodded.

* * *

The duo of Fu2 and Katie had gone on several more mini-adventures with Yo-Kai, but those are stories that will be told another day in another way.

One day soon rolled around as Katie was visiting Nate's grave, with Fu2 simply staring at it.

"Certainly strange to stare at your own tomb…" Fu2 commented. He then noticed somebody float around and he headed after him, leaving Katie on her own.

She simply stared a little bit before she heard another voice, not Fu2's, and simply began to walk away a bit.

* * *

"Hey, Inaho-chan," Enma greeted, presently in his human form, as he walked over to Inaho.

"Hey," she waved.

"Something the matter?"

"What do you mean?"

"...when we meet up for these things, you usually have hearts in your eyes and tackle me to the ground in a hug…"

"Eh. Just still reeling from a passing…"

"Oh. You lost family?"

"No. Nate died…"

Enma's eyes widened, "Wait what?"

"He died recently."

"...uh… can we hold off our time together? I got… something to look into."

"By all means," Inaho shrugged as Enma headed off.

* * *

Fu2 eventually found the Yo-Kai and saw it was back by his grave and paying respects to it, "...wait… grandpa?"

"...got it in one, Shonen Beat…" he responded with a soft smile.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Guts N

Tribe: Brave

Rank: B

* * *

"You did become a Yo-Kai…" Fu2 gawked.

"I've sorta just been wandering after that… you?"

"...sticking around with a girl I gave the Yo-Kai Watch to."

"Good to know the watch is in good hands. So… she around?"

"No. Better go looking for her," Fu2 responded as he headed off.

Guts N simply smiled as he headed off.

* * *

Katie was once again at the pier and was simply staring at the water. Fu2 quickly flew over and saw Katie was about to walk off of it.

"KATIE!" Fu2 yelled as he grabbed onto her hood.

"Nate?" she blinked, "What are you-"

"What are you doing is the better question here!"

"I keep hearing this voice that says… maybe I should be a Yo-Kai too…"

"I don't know if you would turn into one!"

"It's just so… tempting…" Katie responded, almost in a monotone.

"What about all the friends you'd leave behind?!"

"...I have Yo-Kai friends…"

"What about the people who are still reeling from my death?!"

Katie was silent by that as Fu2 saw she seemed to be in a trance, and there was a Yo-Kai in a black cloak nearby. He was about to do something… when it vanished.

* * *

"What did you idiots do?!" Enma demanded to know.

"He made us play our game early!" one Yo-Kai quickly yelled.

The black cloaked Yo-Kai who had been messing with Fu2 and Katie was forcibly brought back due to Enma and he was held at sword point.

"You have exactly two minutes to explain what you were thinking!"

" **Revenge…"**

"The Entranced again?" Enma growled as he beat out one from the Yo-Kai, "...gotta take some drastic actions… it may be over six minutes, but I have to do this…"

* * *

"...what was I thinking?" Katie muttered as Fu2 stood next to her.

"A Yo-Kai was messing with your head, but you're alright now." Fu2 assured her as he floated over and hugged her.

Katie slightly teared up and hugged him back…

* * *

" **There's nothing wrong with an early game…"**

The hooded people all exchanged looks and they all simply nodded as the person cranked the cranker. Out came a small ball with a picture of Katie on it…

" **I already sent out an agent… this'll be fun…"**

"STOP!" Enma yelled as he charged in and smacked the Entranced out of the black cloaked Yo-Kai.

"...his idea!" one of the figures quickly said.

"...I don't know what came over me, but… I sent out an agent already."

"Gonna be close…" Enma muttered.

* * *

"KATIE LOOK OUT!"

Katie gasped as Nate shoved her out of the way of the oncoming truck… but they were both safe thanks to a secret aid. When they got shoved to the other end of the road, the events that Katie and Fu2 had gone on flashed before their eyes as they made impact.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened to me!" the driver yelled in fear, "Are you kids ok?"

"...I'm alright…" Nate assured as he glanced and saw Enma before he vanished. Nate blinked a bit as he looked to Katie.

"I'm fine too…" Katie added.

* * *

The following day had rolled around as Katie approached Nate.

"Hey… uh… never got a chance to thank you for saving me…" Katie thanked.

"No problem," Nate responded, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"So… you know how people sometimes have their life flash before their eyes?"

"Yea?"

"That happened to me… but I don't remember any of what had happened to me during that flash. And it was all blurry…"

"Same thing happened to me," Nate admitted, "Odd, huh?"

"Yea."

Nate walked forward to class while Katie trailed a bit behind him. She could just faintly make out the impressions of Whisper and Jibanyan tailing Nate, as well as USApyon tailing Inaho. Katie blinked a bit as she felt something in her jacket pocket, taking out the Yo-Kai Medals of Komasan, Komajiro, Arachnia, Frostina, Sailornyan, Shadow Venoct, Mermaidyn, Enraenra, Komashura, and Fu2. She held Fu2's Medal and then looked at Nate for a moment and shrugged.

"Odd caricature," she shrugged as she walked to class, with Komasan continuing to watch over her.

* * *

Katie: It's Recap Time! *focus on a pink Medallium. Katie and Fu2 popped up in the bottom left and right corners*

Fu2: So Katie, who'd you meet today? *Medallium opens up*

Katie: You, Fu2, and Arachnia! *their Medals were put into the first two slots*

*Transition to Katie and Fu2 alongside Arachnia*

Katie: So… you're a girl, right?

Arachnia: Yea.

Fu2: Some say you're a dude.

Arachnia: Why?

Fu2: Who knows. *checks his flashcard* Says you're a girl here.

Arachnia: You had to double check? Really? *wraps him up in webs*

Fu2: Just my luck… *Katie couldn't help but giggle a tiny bit.*

* * *

Finished a day before the big episode, and the YW Twitter account did something special to promote the episode… and fans have already commented about the twist.

So, the retconning of these events was done because there's no way these events would allow for the future that Robonyan came from to occur. With that in mind, should you guys want more Fu2 and Katie, the story that may or may not be done will be before Enma corrects the timeline. Oh and before you ask, I don't have any plans with Mifu at the moment. That may change.

My favorite part has to be the hug that Katie and Fu2 shared before time was altered. That was certainly sweet.

All in all, thanks for supporting the series. I still have many more One-Shots to come and whatnot. Also hope you all enjoyed the big episode. Excuse me, I gotta marathon the episodes I have recorded before it airs.

Just Live More.


	11. Silence

Christmas is supposed to be a happy time. A time where we celebrate and be happy… but… I have sad news. As announced by Joey D'Auria… Level-5 has fired EVERY dub VA and they will be replaced. ...I… I… I have no idea what to say to this. I get that these sorts of things happen and have happened, look to Pokemon and Sonic for good examples, but… why? According to D'Auria, it was because of budget. ...I'm going to say this right now: I'm going to give EVERY NEW VA a chance. I will give them a chance to wow and impress.

But… for now… I will be doing something…

Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5. All OCs belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Hi guys…" Nate yawned as he got out of bed one normal afternoon.

"Hi Nyate…" Jibanyan yawned.

"Good day," Blizzaria added.

"What a lovely morning it is!" Whisper smiled as he pulled open the curtains, "Let us go do something special!"

Nate simply shrugged as he brushed his hair out of his face and dusted off the Yo-Kai Watch U a little bit.

* * *

Nate walked on out, now dressed, and headed off to school with Whisper and Jibanyan tagging along as per usual. Eventually, they met up with Katie, Bear and Eddie and went into school for the day.

"So… you boys hear there'll be a singing contest?" Katie asked, "I was thinking of being in it."

"That's neat," Nate smiled, "...if you need someone to help… I'll help."

"Thanks," Katie smiled back as she gave Nate a quick hug.

Komasan, who was tailing Katie, simply awed at the sight of the hug, as the group continued onto class.

* * *

"You're going to be late!" USApyon yelled at Inaho.

"Because you didn't wake me up!" Inaho yelled back.

"Since when has that been MY responsibility?!" USApyon demanded to know.

"Since I said so!"

"And when was THAT?!"

Inaho then simply bonked USApyon on the back of the head and hurried off, "Take that, forgetful baka!"

"Will… you… SHUT UP?!" USApyon angrily yelled.

Inaho began to yell back, but… no sound came out of her voice. She tried to speak again, but the same result happened. USApyon proceed to ask what was wrong… or rather tried to as his voice was also missing. The duo looked up to the sky as Inaho activated her Yo-Kai Watch, but they couldn't see any Yo-Kai. The two simply shrugged as they continued on their way.

* * *

"I love you," Blizzaria told Hoodienyan as she dropped her off at school.

"I wuv you too…" Hoodienyan responded as she headed off.

Blizzaria smiled as she floated off to a cafe to get to work. She had a notable job, working at the cafe of the Yo-Kai known as Gentle Mess, which was the source of income for herself, Jibanyan and Hoodienyan. She arrived on time, punched in, and said a happy little 'good morning' to her boss. Or… she would've… if not for her voice also vanishing.

Her boss was about to ask what was wrong, but his voice was also gone. Various Yo-Kai customers in the shop also had their voices now gone. In fact, there wasn't any sound anywhere.

Blizzaria quickly headed for a phone and attempted to dial up Jibanyan, but the phone made no sounds at all.

* * *

Later that day, Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan and Komasan were set to watch Katie do some vocal warm-ups… but were stunned to see her voice was also gone. Nate was about to ask her what was wrong, but the sound from his voice was also gone. Whisper attempted to speak, but again no sound.

Nate took a few steps back and began to search for any responsible Yo-Kai, but nothing was coming up. He then noticed Katie was in tears and he began to try and comfort her. She tried to speak to him, but then simply took out her phone and typed out what she wanted to say.

'My voice… it's gone.'

Nate simply gave a nod and just continued to try and comfort her. After she had calmed down a little, Nate walked off and took out Blizzaria's Medal. He quickly loaded it into the Yo-Kai Watch to summon her and while she was summoned, the song didn't play.

Blizzaria quickly floated over to Jibanyan and rapidly attempted to speak to him. Once again, no sound. She simply sighed as Jibanyan hugged her a little.

* * *

The next several hours were spent by the watch bearers attempting to find any Yo-Kai that could be at fault. The police force of the Yo-Kai World also began to search for the guilty party, but failed to do so. Nate and Inaho eventually met up and summoned Lord Enma. The Yo-Kai lord floated down to the two as they both wrote on white boards.

'What happened?! Where's the Yo-Kai that did this?'

Enma grabbed the white board used by Inaho, rubbed off what she wrote, and then wrote out his response.

'This isn't the fault of any Yo-Kai. It's the fault of something higher than any Yo-Kai can ever hope to achieve.'

Nate and Inaho both tilted their heads as the Yo-Kai lord simply vanished in a puff of firey smoke. Nate just shrugged and walked off with his two partners.

USApyon simply took out a whiteboard and wrote to Inaho.

'Well… guess we're gonna have to get used to a world without sound. Huh, Inaho?'

'Guess so…'

* * *

 **Thank You…**

 **Johnny Yong Bosch**

 **Joey D'Auria**

 **Alicyn Packard**

 **Melissa Hutchison**

 **Brent Pendergrass**

 **Paul Greenberg**

 **Jenn Wong**

 **Mark Risley**

 **Meyer DeLeeuw**

 **David H. Steinberg**

 **Kathryn Lynn**

 **Peter Michali**

 **Sarah Hauser**

 **Blair Dinucci**

 **Phil Lollar**

 **Danny Katiana**

 **Katie Leigh(?)**

 **And every other Yo-Kai Watch English VA**

 **You will be missed.**

* * *

That is… every VA I could find listed on the Yo-Kai Watch wiki and USApyon's confirmed English VA. ...I don't know if she got replaced too, but I figured I would credit her regardless. ...and yeah, I'm sticking with the spelling 'U-S-A-p-y-o-n' out of preference.

I'll state this… for the sake of the YW One-Shot universe… I'll be saying who you need to imagine after we get a few episodes into the the next season and hear what the new voices sound like.

Sadly, more than a few jokes have been lost due to the change of VAs. We can't say that Nate's VAs were both in tokusatsu (Johnny Yong Bosch was the second Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger and Haruka Tomatsu voiced Candelilla in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger), we can't make jokes about how Zero and Monster Hunter are voiced by the same people as Nate and Katie, I can't not take Death in MvCI seriously… *looks* ...no. I still can't take her seriously. She voiced by the person who voiced Jibanyan! That's like saying Jibanyan turned evil and wanted to hurt people or something!

So… I'm going to be giving all of the new VAs a chance, as aforementioned. Sure I'm gonna miss Bosch, Packard, Hutchison and the others… but… the original ones brought life to these characters for us who only really follow the dub. They will deeply be missed and will never be forgotten by any of us who have played the games or watched the anime.

I was hoping to get a statement from a friend about this, but really couldn't. I brought this up to somebody who doesn't like the franchise (though I attempted to play off of the events happening to Pokemon and Sonic), and Muk really couldn't comment beyond 'this stinks'.

As for any replacements I can think of… uh… honestly… I can only really think of one. JohneAwesome to be the new Whisper. He does a spot on impression of Whisper. As for anybody else? Uh… I dunno. Maybe Lindsay Jones could replace either Hutchison's roles or Alicyn's roles, but I don't know.

...onto actually talking a bit about the one-shot. Not much to talk about. Uh… oh! Blizzaria's job! She worked at a cafe of one 'Sutton-kyo' in one episode. So… that's where that came from. She had to have some job considering Jibanyan does next to nothing. Unless getting smacked around by trucks over and over again comes with some sort of fancy Yo-Kai Insurance or something.

So… something I was considering for this one-shot was to have that thing that removed sound also cause changes. Basically, change over names of various characters from their Japanese ones to their English ones. I thought about it a bit more and decided against it. Two reasons. 1, Consistency. 2, ...I kinda don't like Inaho's dub name. Hailey is just to phonetically similar to Katie. ...and there's a Pokemon character with that name and I don't wanna mix them up.

Anyhow… I guess that's a wrap. *is about to speak further, but sees voice was gone. Makes a soundless sigh and then holds up a sign*

'Just Live More'


	12. Of Lights and Shadows

So… Yo-Kai Watch is turning five. I have honestly lost count of things that are celebrating anniversaries this year since there's at least Gaim, Go-Onger, RWBY, Steven Universe, and likely other things I'm not thinking of. Yeah… let's go ahead and get this going, by discussing Shadowside. Yo-Kai Watch Shadowside is the sequel series to the original Yo-Kai Watch that takes place forty years later and focuses on Nate's two kids, Natsume and Keisuke, as they run a Yo-Kai detective agency and stuff. I discussed my thoughts on the idea with Muk during a ramble over on my DA account, but now that we've had some time to sit with it… I'm still a little uncertain how to feel. Not helping matters is how this is looking to be the new direction of the franchise overall since the fourth Yo-Kai Watch game is being based on Shadowside. ...only thought I really have is that I think you'll use a Joycon to turn a Yo-Kai Arc to switch a Yo-Kai between their lightside and Shadowside form.

We did get a recent trailer for the fourth game and it appears that, like Yo-Kai Watch 2, it'll have a time-travel plot since a younger Nate and the guy from the next Yo-Kai Watch movie are both there. ...hoo boy…

I will say that this one-shot takes place before the previous one. And just before this gets asked... early impressions for Nate, Jibanyan and Whisper… Nate just sounds a little older, Jibanyan doesn't sound to different, and Whisper? Got no opinion since I couldn't hear him all that well. As of this time I've yet to see the start of the current season I've just been kinda busy.

Anyway, let's go ahead and begin this one-shot.

Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5.

* * *

It was a calm evening at the Gourd Pond Museum and all of the exhibits were sitting undisturbed. Somebody then suddenly and slowly entered through an air duct before it began to roam around the building as if it were searching for something yet was unaware of what looked to be a small plant of sorts following it.

The cloaked creature eventually got to the second floor seeing an exhibit dedicated to what appeared to be a bracelet with a red jewel on it and a necklace that had a blue jewel on it.

" **Yes… now, the power of time is in my hand!"** the creature yelled as he was about to smash open the casing around the items, but was stopped by leafs getting flung into his face. He quickly brushed them out of his face and turned to see a small plant-like Yo-Kai, **"You made a big mistake…"**

However, before he could act any further…

 **=LIGHT!=**

Something then appeared out of the shadows, grabbed the plant Yo-Kai, and hurried a bit of a distance away.

"You ok?" a new voice asked the plant Yo-Kai.

"Yeah I am. Thank you, Jibanyan," the plant Yo-Kai thanked.

A 13-year old teen walked over to Jibanyan and the plant Yo-Kai, "Good work, Pakkun."

The plant Yo-Kai, Pakkun, smiled a little as the teen picked her up. She then turned towards the cloaked creature, proceeding to scan it with her Yo-Kai Watch, revealing part of its face.

"Alright, you… what are you doing here?" the teen asked.

" **You've made a grave mistake messing with Noruka!"** the Yo-Kai yelled as he flung off his cloak.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Noruka

Tribe: ?

Rank: SS

* * *

"Noruka, huh? Well… I think you're the one who made the mistake here," the teen said as she took out a key, inserted it into her watch, and turned it to the left.

 **=SHADOW~!=**

Jibanyan retreated into his yellow haramaki, glowed a dark color for a moment, then reappeared as a much taller and stronger looking version of himself.

"We gotta take him down to the second floor to lower the amount of collateral damage, got it?"

"Gotcha, Natsume," Jibanyan nodded.

Jibanyan leapt over towards Noruka, grabbed him, and then flung him down the stairs. Jibanyan jumped down towards Noruka, but then got knocked backwards into the staircase via a fan of sorts.

"Uh oh…" Pakkun gulped.

Jibanyan attacks Noruka, but got knocked around due to Noruka's weapon.

"I think I'm going to need to bring in help…" Natsume commented as she set Pakkun down and got out another key, "Yo-Kai Watch, let's summon!"

She inserted the key and turned it to the right.

 **=LIGHT!=**

"Appear before me, my friend. Calling Blizzaria!" Natsume announced as she put the key over the center of the watch. She then raised her left arm into the air as pink energy shined off of the watch, her shadow appearing much larger, before something flew out of it.

"Blizzaria."

The yuki-onna Yo-Kai floated next to Natsume.

"Good to see you," Natsume smiled before she motioned to Jibanyan and Noruka, "Can you help Jibanyan fight that Yo-Kai?"

"Leave it to me," Blizzaria smiled as she floated over. She sent out an ice wave attack at Noruka, freezing him, before she looked over to Jibanyan and offered her hand, "Need some help up, dear?"

"Thanks," Jibanyan smiled as he took her hand.

Noruka quickly broke out of the ice, punched the two Yo-Kai back, and made a run back up the stairs. Natsume and Pakkun tried to stand in his way, but were both knocked away. Noruka then smashed open the casing for the jewels and grabbed both of them.

"Shoot…" Jibanyan and Blizzaria muttered before they dashed up the stairs.

" **I have wasted enough time here… I need to get going…"** Noruka stated before Natsume ran over to try and grab the blue jewel away from him.

"You won't get away with whatever you're planning!" Natsume yelled.

Noruka growled a little as the blue jewel began to glow with energy. He then raised the jewel into the air and a portal appeared below himself and Natsume. They both fell into the portal, alongside the keys for Jibanyan and Blizzaria, and were gone.

"Natsume!" Jibanyan yelled. He then quickly grabbed both Blizzaria and Pakkun before he jumped into the portal with them…

* * *

" _Natsume… Natsume… Natsume… hey_ Natsume…" Jibanyan's voice yelled in concern as he tried to shake her awake.

Natsume eventually woke up and saw Jibanyan, now back in his smaller form, was next to her, "Hey…"

"You ok?" Blizzaria asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded as she got up. She looked around a little bit and saw they appeared to be in a bamboo forest, "...where are we?"

"Not sure, but it kind of looks familiar…" Jibanyan commented.

"It does…" Blizzaria added.

"Not to me," Pakkun responded.

Natsume proceeded to pick up Pakkun and began to walk southwards. They eventually reached a pathway that led down to a shrine and Natsume saw a person working on cleaning it.

"Uh… do you mind telling me where I am? I'm kind of lost…" Natsume asked.

"You're on Mt. Wildwood."

"...what day is it?"

"It's Tuesday, July 10th, 2015."

Natsume's face paled as she hurried down the mountain, "...2015?"

* * *

Her pale expression still covered her face after she saw a newspaper that proved she was indeed in the year 2015.

"We went back in time by thirty years…" Blizzaria commented.

"Wonder why that Yo-Kai wanted to go back so far…" Jibanyan added.

"Natsume? You ok?" Pakkun asked.

"Just… really surprised…" she admitted as she looked around, "It doesn't seem like the town has changed that much in thirty years, yet… it also feels really different…"

They continued along the path that they were currently on and eventually reached the park to see two people talking.

"Hmm?" Natsume muttered before she squinted her eyes to get a better look, "Auntie Inaho? Wow… she used to have really short hair…"

Jibanyan and Blizzaria both gave a fond look towards Inaho and the person that she was talking to.

"Then… the person she must be talking to has gotta be… my dad…" Natsume whispered as her eyes settled on where the younger version of her dad was, "That's my dad when he was a kid… he looks so… average…"

Nate continued his conversation with Inaho for a bit before he groaned in annoyance and started to walk away.

"Come on, Nate! I wanna see that new museum exhibit, but you're the only one I know that has a spare ticket!" Inaho yelled.

"No! These are for me and Katie, so you can't have it!" Nate responded.

Inaho then began to chase Nate around to try and grab the ticket away from him. Natsume just watched this unfold, giggling a little bit, before she got noticed by the two of them.

"Catch him!" Inaho yelled.

"Now now…" Natsume responded as she walked over to the two, "This is his ticket so he should decide who it goes to."

"Thank you…" Nate smiled.

Inaho let out an annoyed sigh, but he eyes then widened a bit, "You have a Yo-Kai Watch?!"

Nate looked and saw Natsume's Yo-Kai Watch, "Wow…"

"...you both know about Yo-Kai?" Natsume blinked.

"Yeah," the nodded. The two then seemed to sense something move, so Nate and Inaho both looked around for the Yo-Kai. The lights of their watches eventually revealed Pakkun, who looked to be a little energy drained, and they both just looked at the plant Yo-Kai.

"A plant?" Nate questioned.

"That thing is so cute!" Inaho gawked.

"Whisper, what is that Yo-Kai?" Nate asked.

Natsume gasped a bit before she scanned her own Watch's light near Nate and revealed Whisper, "...what the…?"

"Oh… this Yo-Kai is… is… um…" Whisper began before he got out his Yo-Kai Pad and began to try and look it up. Nate gave a sigh as he waited, but then Whisper let out a fearful gasp, "Oh my goodness… this Yo-Kai isn't anywhere in the databanks…"

"You probably just missed it…" Nate responded.

"No, he's right," another voice stated, with Natsume scanning it to see USApyon, "This Yo-Kai here isn't anywhere in the databanks."

"I'm-"

"Plantie," Natsume said quickly as she grabbed Pakkun, "And she's one of my partners…"

"Hi," Pakkun waved.

"Nice to meet you two," Nate smiled before he headed off.

"Get back here with those tickets!" Inaho yelled as she started chasing after Nate.

"...why'd you say my name is Plantie?" Pakkun asked.

"You never see a time travel movie? Talk about the future and you change the future," Natsume informed.

"Ah…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at what looked to be some sort of pipe-factory, two Yo-Kai were sitting and awaiting something. After a moment, Noruka arrived and showed off the blue jewel.

" **Right from the future,"** Noruka smiled as he tossed the jewel over to somebody sitting in a throne.

" **Took you long enough…"** another Yo-Kai said as he walked over.

* * *

Yo-Kai: Soruka

Tribe: ?

Rank: SS

* * *

" **Oh shut up! It took me longer to get out of that stupid note than you two did!"** Noruka yelled.

" **That just proves you're weaker…"** Soruka stated.

The two Yo-Kai angrily growled at each-other, but an 'ahem' from their leader got them to stop and bow.

" **Have some patience you two. Once we unleash the Shadowside Virus, you two can fight out all you want."**

" **Yes sir,"** they both bowed.

" **With the three Atlamillia… the Shadowside Virus can be unleashed and I shall rule all!"** their boss declared as he raised the blue jewel into the air, then took out a yellow jewel, and held them both together, **"Soruka… go get the red Atlamillia."**

" **At once,"** Soruka nodded before teleporting away.

* * *

Nate and Katie were both at the museum and were both among many people waiting to see the new exhibit. Natsume was outside the museum and had seen the past version of Jibanyan alongside Nate.

"...you don't remember working with my dad?" Natsume asked.

"Not at all," the future Jibanyan admitted.

"I don't either…" Blizzaria added.

"You both lost your memories of working with him?" Natsume guessed.

"That makes the most sense…" the future Jibanyan figured.

"Oi~!" Inaho yelled at Natsume.

"Hmm?" Natsume blinked as she headed over to where Inaho was.

"You wanna get into the Museum?" Inaho asked.

"...why ask?"

Inaho then grabbed Natsume by her arm and dragged her through a Mirapo.

* * *

The two appeared inside of the Museum. Inaho then skipped off in a hurry while Natsume just sighed.

"...wow… dad was right about her being nuts…" Natsume muttered. She then began to roam around the museum a little bit before she saw Nate and Katie together, "...huh. They did say their first date was at the museum…"

She approached the two but was when she saw the museum unveil the same two jewels that she was defending in her own time period.

"Wow… those jewels are so cool looking…" Katie gawked.

"They sure are," Nate smiled.

Natsume gave a soft smile at the younger versions of her parents before she wordlessly headed towards the exit. She reached the exit, but then heard something shatter. She quickly scanned the area around her to see Soruka had gotten the red necklace and was running quickly.

"What the…?" Pakkun muttered.

Soruka tossed the necklace into the air and it was caught by some sort of giant floating hand. The sky soon turned dark and a wave of dark energy flew across the area.

" **My revenge is nigh…"** a voice declared.

Nate, Inaho, and their Yo-Kai partners all hurried out of the museum to see the now dark sky and the giant floating hand.

"Whisper… what's going on?" Nate asked.

"I don't know…" Whisper admitted.

Red energy then flashed off of the Yo-Kai Watches that Nate and Inaho had. The energy then flew towards the air and Lord Enma appeared in the sky.

"Enma…?" Natsume muttered.

Enma watched as energy flowed through a sort of portal and then a Yo-Kai emerged from it, "McKraken…"

McKraken let out an evil laugh as some sort of black snow began to fall from the ground.

"Who is this…?" Nate asked.

" **I am McKraken! The Yo-Kai who should truly be ruling the Yo-Kai World!"**

"He tried to usurp my family from the throne some time after the original Yo-Kai Watch was made. He was stopped by a kid and his Yo-Kai partner, but nobody knows who it was…" Enma explained.

" **I will sever the bonds between humans and Yo-Kai and then there will be nothing in my way to take over the throne!"** McKraken declared before he began to spin around rapidly. He transformed into a more monstrous form and began to laugh evilly.

"He turned into his Shadowside form…" Natsume muttered before she noticed the black snow, "Huh?"

The snow landed on the ground before it changed into a sort of monster-like goo. Enma launched a fireball at it to stop it from getting near Natsume before he turned his attention back to McKraken.

"We will stop you, McKraken," Enma declared as he got out his sword, inserted two Medals into it, and then slashed the air, "Arachnus, Toadal Dude, to my side!"

Fire energy that formed from the slashes then transformed into Arachnus and Toadal Dude.

"Lord Enma, what is it you need of us?" Toadal Dude asked.

"We got a battle we need to fight and win," Enma informed.

"We're with you," Arachnus declared.

Enma gave a small nod towards them before they all charged towards McKraken and began to attack.

"Cool…" Natsume whispered. She then quickly got shoved out of the way of an attack by the Jibanyan from her time, "Um…?"

"You're not gonna hurt her!" the future Jibanyan declared towards Noruka and Soruka.

" **You humans and Yo-Kai will not interfere with our boss' plans!"** Noruka declared.

" **Just surrender yourselves to the Shadowside Virus…"** Soruka stated.

"Shadowside Virus?" Nate questioned.

" **We already have…"** both Noruka and Soruka stated. The two both transformed into dark energy and combined into one Yo-Kai, **"Behold… the power of the Shadowside!"**

* * *

Yo-Kai: Norukasoruka

Tribe: ?

Rank: ?

* * *

Natsume looked at the Yo-Kai with a concerned look, but the future Jibanyan and future Blizzaria stood in front of her to keep her safe. Natsume looked to see the shadow creatures starting to form around them, so Nate and Inaho both got various Medals out.

"Ready?" Nate asked.

"Yep," Inaho nodded.

"Come on out our friends! Let's go!" both of them yelled as they both tossed up nine Medals. The Medals all flew into the Yo-Kai Watches and they raised them into the air, "Yo-Kai Medals, do your thing!/Yo-Kai Medals, set on!"

Streams of light flashed from the two watches as Yo-Kai emerged from them. From the light that came from Nate's watch appeared Komasan, Komajiro, Robonyan USA, Last Shogunyan, Blizzaria, Venoct, Kyubi, Fuyunyan, and Roughraff. From the light that came from Inaho's watch appeared Saki-chan, Brookling, Pandora, Kirakoma, Snow Rabbi, Sergeant Burly, Starry Noko, Cuetie, and Cheeryaon.

"Guys, we need to stop these things and keep that girl safe. Ready?! GO!" Nate yelled.

The Yo-Kai all charged forward and began to fight the creatures as best as they could.

"Well… we can't be left behind, can we?" Natsume smiled as she got up and took out Jibanyan's Yo-Kai Arc. She quickly inserted it and turned it to the shadow end.

 **=SHADOW~!=**

The future Jibanyan turned into his Shadowside form and began to attack Norukasoruka. Venoct noticed the future Jibanyan's attack and started to tighten his fist.

"Huh?" Natsume blinked.

"Red J…" Venoct growled. He then began to attack the future Jibanyan.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" the future Blizzaria yelled.

"Stopping Red J while I can…" Venoct explained.

"That's not Red J!" Natsume yelled.

Venoct looked at the future Jibanyan a little bit closer and began to back away, "Uh… my bad…"

"Don't worry about it right now! Just focus on fighting the bad guys!" Burly yelled out.

Venoct, Saki-chan, Kyubi, Pandora, Robonyan USA, and Last Shogunyan quickly attacked some of the shadow creatures and managed to effortlessly beat them.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Saki-chan told Venoct.

"...thanks…" Venoct responded with a faint blush.

Roughraff smacked one of the creatures with his hair and Brookling quickly launched some spray-paint into the face of another one.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Roughraff complimented.

"Thanks, man," Brookling smiled.

Some of the creatures began to approach Blizzaria and Snow Rabbi, but they all fainted after seeing the two female Yo-Kai give off a cute look.

"Nice," they both smiled.

Kirakoma flashed a bit of light from his head to stop the creatures. Cuetie to started to bonk the creatures with her cue card and Cheeryaon smacked some with her pom-poms.

"Ready?" Fuyunyan asked Starry Noko, which was responded with a sound to indicate yes, "Ikuzo!"

Fuyunyan then flung Starry Noko at the foes to knock them down to like pins against a bowling ball.

"Oh mah swirls!" Komasan yelled as he quickly smacked around some of the creatures.

Komajiro, meanwhile, ran while carrying Pakkun on his head to try and keep the creatures away from Pakkun.

Natsume watched the Yo-Kai fighting off the creatures and gained a bit of a confident smile, "Alright… time to bring in my own reinforcements."

She reached down for where the key holder for the Yo-Kai Arcs would be, but saw it wasn't there, "Wait… oh no… it must still be in my time… shoot…"

Norukasoruka was about to try and attack her, but Toadal Dude and Arachnus managed to knock the Yo-Kai back. Norukasoruka then split back into two Yo-Kai and the two generals exchanged nods.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Arachnus and Toadal Dude began to charge up a bit of energy and both of them unleashed their Soultimates. Noruka got knocked to the ground while Soruka managed to stay in the air.

Lord Enma dashed towards McKraken and slashed his way past the defenses of the giant squid Yo-Kai.

" **You and your filthy bloodline need to get out of the throne already…"** McKraken angrily commented.

"My family is the one who allowed us Yo-Kai to live in peace… and you and your family want nothing but war and destruction. I won't allow somebody like you to rule our world or ruin the two worlds that my family swore to protect!" Enma yelled before he quickly slashed at McKraken. McKraken's body eventually reverted back into its original state and Enma aimed the blade at his neck, "It's over."

" **Not… yet…"** McKraken exclaimed as he brought out all three of the jewels.

"The Atlamillia…" Enma gasped.

" **I will make the Yo-Kai back into creatures to be feared and I will rule the world! THIS I SWEAR!"** McKraken yelled as a dark cloud formed around him. Enma tried to attack, but was knocked down to the ground.

"Enma!" Inaho yelled in fear as she ran over to his side, "Are you ok?! Please be ok! Please!"

"I'm fine…" he informed.

The Yo-Kai all gathered around their leader and watched as the dark energy continued to form in the sky.

"What do you think he's trying to do?" Arachnus asked.

"He's got some curse he's planning to unleash… and if it works, no Yo-Kai will ever be the same again. We need to stop him…" Enma said as he got up and took out a sort of key, "I can seal him away for the time being, but we need something to get up close and knock him and that curse of his into a portal."

"What do we need for that?" Inaho asked.

"Something that is small, but can strike really fast."

Nate and Natsume both looked to their respective Jibanyans, the one from the future now back in his Lightside form, and then they looked towards Enma.

"Alright," Enma nodded as he got into the air, managing to get behind the dark cloud, and then used the key to form a portal of sorts, "Get them into the air!"

Fuyunyan grabbed the Jibanyan from the present and Venoct grabbed the Jibanyan from the future.

"Good luck, dear," both Blizzarias said, "...jinx! Dang it."

Both Jibanyans were then thrown into the air and quickly approached the dark cloud, which now had a barrier forming around it.

"Here goes…" they both said, "Paws of FURY!"

Both quickly began to punch at the barrier and were able to start moving it towards the portal. Soruka tried to stop their advance, but was slashed at by Enma. The portal, with Soruka at the back end of it, got flung into the portal and Enma sealed it up.

"So… we stopped them?" Nate asked.

"Temporarily, at least," Enma informed as he floated to the ground.

"Why say that?" Inaho questioned.

"The seal is only temporary. We have… I wanna say… twenty or so years until it breaks," Enma explained, "But… we can use that time to find a more permanent solution."

"Alright," Nate nodded.

* * *

About ten minutes had passed and things were calming down. Nate went over to Katie to go talk to her and Inaho was busy thanking all of the Yo-Kai who had helped them out. Natsume, meanwhile, walked away with the red Atlamillia in her hands.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Enma questioned as he walked over to her.

"...home. I'm from the future and I gotta get home…" Natsume informed.

"Oh, ok," Enma smiled as he took the red Atlamillia, "I can send you back with this. I'm assuming the blue one came from your time?"

"Yeah."

"Ok," Enma nodded as he generated a bit of energy from the red Atlamillia and a portal opened, "Hopefully our paths will cross again sometime, future girl."

Natsume simply gave a nod as she and her three Yo-Kai all headed into the portal.

* * *

The four then reappeared in their time and there was somebody there waiting…

"Hey, future girl," Enma greeted.

"Hi," Natsume responded as she handed him the blue Atlamillia.

"Lord Enma… do you know why it is me and Blizzaria don't remember our time with Nate?" Jibanyan asked.

Enma simply exhaled as he placed the blue Atlamillia back into its casing, "...the Shadowside Virus that McKraken wanted to unleash eventually did get unleashed. I don't know how, but it did. I guess that your transformation into your current forms is what erased your memories…"

Natsume simply looked at Enma for a moment and then she started to walk away.

"Your dad was a great guy. He made many Yo-Kai friends and helped our two worlds many times," Enma smiled, "You are worthy to live up to the legacy your family has left with bearing the Yo-Kai Watch."

"...thank you," Natsume smiled.

* * *

The next day had arrived and Natsume was waiting around for breakfast alongside her dad. She glanced down to her Yo-Kai Watch and then looked up to her dad.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

Natsume then took a moment to inhale and exhale before she continued, "...does the name 'Yo-Kai Watch' ring any bells to you?"

"Yo-Kai Watch?" Nate blinked as he turned his attention away from his newspaper and thought for a moment, "Maybe… not sure. Might've been some video game I played when I was younger. Why ask?"

"No reason."

"Alright," he shrugged as he went back to his paper.

Jibanyan and Whisper both looked to Nate and simply waved at him a little bit before they phased through the house in a bit of a hurry…

 **Happy 5th Anniversary Yo-Kai Watch…**

* * *

Looking back at McKraken… something about him kinda makes me think of a Yo-Kai from Natsume's time. Just… something about his two forms gives me that thought. As for him being stopped by some kid and his Yo-Kai partner… that's in reference to the kid and Yo-Kai from the upcoming movie _Friends Forever_. That is looking to be playing some kind of role in the events of the next game, but what sort of role… who knows.

So… Friends Forever takes place in the 60s. I was worried that it broke continuity since there was a Yo-Kai Watch in the past, but then I did a bit of math. Let's assume for a bit that Nate got his watch in the year 2013 and then the time travel would've sent him to 1953. There's a seven year time gap for somebody to build another watch that would become the basis for the Arc Watches of Natsume's time. Nate and his grandfather possibly cameoing in the movie might mess that up, but we'll see what that amounts to in due time.

The Atlamillia jewels are actually from another Level-5 made game. Specifically, Dark Cloud and Dark Chronicle/Dark Cloud 2. Sean kinda introduced me to the latter and I like it. I wanted to reference it in some capacity at some point and here we are. We might get a one-shot to elaborate on how the jewels are there, but for now they're just there.

Not really sure about any kind of favorite part to be honest. This was a fun story overall and I couldn't really label a single favorite part.

Well… that's it for now. Happy 5th anniversary Yo-Kai Watch.

Just Live More.


End file.
